


Psycho Pass: Redención

by MelinaRavese



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Anime, Crimes & Criminals, Cyberpunk, Dystopia, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Manga & Anime, Mistery, Philosophy, Prequel, Science Fiction, Sybil System (Psycho-Pass)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 84,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelinaRavese/pseuds/MelinaRavese
Summary: En una sociedad donde el estado psicológico y mental de una persona se ve cuantificado por el Psycho Pass -valor numérico que define el alma-, las personas pueden ser juzgadas antes de cometer crímenes por la red de vigilancia masiva del Ministerio de Bienestar: el Sistema Sibyl. La historia se remonta tres años antes de los acontecimientos de Psycho Pass y sigue a Yashiro Takahashi, una estudiante de la Academia Ousou que se ve envuelta en la investigación del Caso de los Especímenes.





	1. Psycho Pass: Redención

__

_Ya nadie puede volverse loco._

_También estás en este bello mundo de plástico._

_En este hermoso mundo,_

_por alguna razón no puedo ver la luz._


	2. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PD: Creé una lista de reproducción en Spotify para Psycho Pass: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1av089H7dv2BoS5pvT7IbP?si=a8vK8HdnSLqW5MBJksoweg

En la oscuridad de la noche, las plantas del edificio descansaban en un sueño solitario y decadente, siendo apenas iluminadas por la luz de la luna y los escasos postes de luz que había en el exterior. Los pasos hicieron eco en los pasillos a medida que el ejecutor caminaba hacia adelante cautelosamente. Empuñaba el dominador con fuerza mientras ladeaba la cabeza hacia un lado, agudizando cada uno de sus sentidos.

-Escuché ciertos rumores que me gustaría que aclares, Makishima. ¿Es cierto que atrajiste a la policía? ¿para qué nos ayudaste, si ahora nos envías a esos perros de la muerte? -inquirió un sujeto con voz ronca. El sonido de un cuchillo al ser clavado contra la madera quebró el silencio-. Da igual. Nos la arreglaremos como siempre.

La silueta corpulenta del hombre se situó en su rango de visión, y dirigió sus brazos hacia ella lentamente. La reconocida voz femenina y mecanizada se abrió paso en sus oídos como un frío susurro de muerte, mientras la parte inferior del arma sufría una elaborada transformación, mediante piezas giratorias y deslizantes.

_El coeficiente criminal es 324. El modo de aplicación es Eliminador Letal. Apunte cuidadosamente y elimine al objetivo._

El ejecutor entrecerró los ojos y exhaló aire con suavidad, aguardando unos segundos antes de jalar el gatillo. El disparo retumbó en toda la sala y cuando la energía entró en contacto con la espalda del hombre, afectó a toda la materia orgánica al instante. Sólo bastaron unos segundos para que la masa se hinchase, extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo hasta explotar definitivamente, reduciendo lo que hasta entonces había sido un ser humano, a nada más que simples fragmentos bañados en un intenso carmesí.

Cuando avanzó hacia la zona del conflicto, se vio abrumado por las penumbras de la sala. El aire frío nocturno calaba hasta sus huesos, y de pie junto a los restos humanos se giraba en el lugar, buscando en distintas direcciones cual niño perdido en su propia pesadilla. El reflejo de una especie de cuchillo separándose de su mango lo hizo entornar la mirada, pero no llegó a dirigir su dominador ante la figura, por lo que el gatillo permaneció bloqueado. No tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, puesto que unos fugaces pasos le helaron la sangre y un golpe seco y directo lo obligó a soltar su arma, que fue despedida hacia atrás. Podía oír el silbido del cuchillo blandiéndose en el aire, cada vez que intentaba cortar su piel con ataques fluidos y letales, unos que lograba evadir a duras penas.

La falta de práctica acabó siendo su perdición y cuando cometió el error de adelantarse demasiado pronto, soltó un gruñido lastimero al sentir un brusco ardor en su antebrazo. La sangre comenzó a brotar como un río escarlata, y a pesar de la oscuridad sabía que el tajo era grave. Se tambaleó durante unos instantes como una criatura y retrocedió unos pasos, absorto ante el ritmo mágico que había adquirido aquella danza. Su contrincante esperó paciente a que se irguiese de nuevo, como si estuviera dándole tiempo a que se recuperase, como si fuera un simple juguete maltrecho que le apetecía observar, antes de deformarlo en su totalidad.

Si quedaba un poco de control en el fluctuante mar de su mente, el ejecutor no parecía demostrarlo en sus acciones, puesto que se abalanzó cual fiera encolerizada, dando todo tipo de patadas y golpes con el principal objetivo de arrebatarle el cuchillo. Juró vislumbrar la sombra de una sonrisa en el rostro del hombre, como si disfrutara sus inacabables esperanzas, y dicha distracción le causó un fuerte golpe en su nariz, que lo desconcertó durante unos instantes y el dolor fue tal, que supo que se había roto con el impacto. Poco a poco, la cabeza empezó a darle vueltas. Veía sombras donde no había, el destello del cuchillo emergía desde los lugares más inhóspitos, como relámpagos solitarios e incandescentes.

La siguiente patada que realizó le costó caro, puesto que el sujeto, de todos los posibles movimientos que podía hacer, eligió agacharse y atisbó a aferrarlo con manos expertas, tanto de la pierna como del cuello. En un movimiento que al ejecutor le pareció un borrón, acabó plasmado en el suelo, con un dolor palpitante en su nuca y un fuerte mareo. A pesar de que su vista se le nublaba cada vez más, llegó a distinguir la enfermiza forma en que los labios del sujeto se entreabrían en una sonrisa felina, sedientos por derramar en su hoja el rojo de su sangre, mientras disfrutaba contemplar su incapacidad para respirar. Antes de que todo se fundiera en negro, escuchó que una voz femenina gritó su nombre.

-¡Dai!

La sorpresa resultó fugaz, pero no por eso menos letal. La intrusa se detuvo a unos metros, observando la figura encorvada sobre el cuerpo inmóvil del ejecutor, con una navaja en su mano derecha, a punto de clavársela en el cráneo. Chasqueó la lengua al palpar su dominador, comprendiendo que, si le disparaba, podía herir de gravedad al ejecutor por encontrarse a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo. Fue entonces que decidió lanzarse hacia el sujeto, el cual carecía de rostro debido a la oscuridad de la habitación. En cuanto este escuchó sus pasos se levantó de un salto para encararla, alzando la navaja frente a él en una posición de defensa.

Y en un mísero parpadeo, se unió a la danza que, poco a poco, comenzaba a sincronizarse con ella. Mientras que el hombre sabía reaccionar a cada paso que daba, ella reconocía sus fintas y, por ese motivo, lograba evadir la mayoría de sus movimientos, los cuales cambiaban de forma y lugar a cada instante, pero eran enfocados, en especial, sobre las zonas más vulnerables del cuerpo humano. No era tan ágil como aquel hombre, pero conocía el accionar, y cuando este arremetió con su navaja en dirección a su rostro, ella lo agarró del antebrazo y le dio un golpe certero en la garganta, seguido de otro detrás de la rodilla con la suela de su zapato. El hombre soltó una seca e incontrolable tos y cayó de rodillas.

En ese momento, la joven tuvo el tiempo suficiente como para aprovechar su vulnerabilidad, llegando a arrebatarle la navaja, que la hizo girar en dirección contraria. El filo de la hoja se hallaba a escasos centímetros de la piel de su cuello, pero logró contenerse y permaneció a sus espaldas, jadeante, sin dejarse llevar del todo por el éxtasis de lucha. Bajo la oscuridad de aquella sala, cuando la tos se detuvo y el silencio se cernió sobre ambos, escuchó un sonido gutural por parte del hombre, quien inclinó la cabeza unos milímetros en un gesto complaciente y orgulloso, a pesar de que la muerte se alzaba tras él.

-Para mí sería todo un placer morir por tu mano, Yashiro -susurró este en un tono tentador, desafiante-. Y, sin embargo, serías la última persona que permitiría que me reemplace.

La muchacha frunció el ceño lentamente, reconociendo aquella majestuosa y apacible voz, a pesar de que hacía mucho tiempo que no la oía. No podía dejar de sostener la navaja, y un estremecimiento de sorpresa recorrió su espina dorsal. El miedo que había sentido hasta entonces se consumió como una vela en una noche ventosa y sintió que todo su cuerpo comenzaba a relajarse, el agarre en el mango perdía la tensión que tanto la había mantenido expectante.

-Makishima Shougo.

Al pronunciar dicho nombre, el muchacho realizó un giro exacto a una velocidad ininteligible, inclinándose hacia adelante cuando ella arremetió con la navaja y deslizándose de manera tal que rompió sus defensas, tomándola de la chaqueta azul de policía hasta dejarla a su merced. Yashiro cerró los ojos durante unos segundos que les pareció eternos, percibiendo el frío cemento en la parte trasera de su cabeza, la cual palpitaba a un ritmo frenético, casi más que su corazón. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, se encontró con los hipnotizantes ojos ámbar que no dejaban de contemplarla. La navaja había vuelto a sus manos y se hallaba situada sobre la piel de Yashiro, justo en su cuello.

Sin embargo, la poca fuerza que aplicaba acabó cediendo por completo y una enigmática sonrisa bailó sobre sus labios, ablandando todo su aspecto, hasta que decidió por fin levantarse. Unos segundos le bastaron para limpiar con un paño de tela la hoja, quitando el rastro de sangre. Luego la guardó en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón con una excesiva delicadeza, como si la protegiera hasta del más mísero polvo. Yashiro permaneció de espaldas al suelo sin poder incorporarse a la realidad, pero cuando alzó la mirada llegó a distinguir en la oscuridad su mano, y al tomarlo del antebrazo, este respondió haciendo fuerza contraria para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

-Has mejorado mucho desde la última vez -observó él sin soltarla, mientras estudiaba sus facciones-. Pero tienes que trabajar en la retaguardia.


	3. 2

Era una mañana soleada y con poco viento, y a través de las grandes y extensas ventanas del salón uno podía contemplar el exterior, perdiéndose en la naturaleza que poco a poco iba siendo absorbida por lo artificial. Mientras que la mayoría de estudiantes miraban hacia adelante concentrándose en las palabras del profesor, otras se distraían con sus dispositivos chateando con compañeras o simplemente viendo noticias que fuesen furor en la red. Una de ellas se encontraba durmiendo sobre su banco con el rostro hundido entre los brazos, sin dar signos de vida hasta que de repente comenzó a moverse. Al principio de una manera lenta, como si estuviera siendo molestada en sus sueños, hasta que luego todo su cuerpo se estremeció de pies a cabeza, despertándola al instante.

La conmoción fue lo suficientemente severa como para provocar que se cayeran de su banco algunas cosas, y durante unos largos segundos la entera clase guardó silencio. La joven tenía la vista clavada en un punto fijo sin adaptarse a la realidad, como si aún fuera incapaz de percibirla. Las miradas se posaron en ella con preocupación y el profesor de ciencias sociales dejó de escribir en el pizarrón unas fechas, para acercarse desbordando de curiosidad en sus adentros, mientras esta recogía sus cosas atontada por la pesadilla, sin distinguir la realidad del sueño.

-¿Todo en orden? –preguntó a unos pasos de ella, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Los ojos marrones del mayor se combinaban con el lunar que llevaba en su pómulo izquierdo. Muchas estudiantes disfrutaban contemplar aquel detalle, y se veían cautivadas completamente cuando él dirigía su atención hacia ellas. Sin embargo, allí se encontraba quien no se veía enredada por su encanto, sosteniéndole la mirada con el plateado en sus ojos, consciente de que intentaba intimidarla tal profesor a un alumno irrespetuoso, aunque de una manera blanda y graciosa.

-Lamento haber interrumpido su clase, profesor Toma.

El muchacho la observó mientras esta recogía sus pertenencias. Podía intuir que algo andaba mal, puesto que nunca la había visto quedándose dormida en medio de una clase. Era la única que además de la tableta llevaba un libro para leer, y cuando el profesor se colocó al lado de su banco, dirigió una rápida mirada a la portada del objeto, hasta que una tenue sonrisa iluminó su rostro durante una fracción de segundo. La observó unos instantes y se giró para reanudar su clase, dejando relucir una sonrisa enigmática. Fue seguido por la mirada de las estudiantes, quienes estaban en completo silencio como si se hubiera anunciado un fallecimiento.

-Bueno, si la señorita Takahashi se queda dormida es porque los estoy aburriendo hasta morir, ¿no?

La clase rio pausadamente, incluso Yashiro sonrió de lado ante la deslumbrante sinceridad del profesor. Su manera tan particular de enseñar sacándole por lo menos una sonrisa a la más tímida, hacía que fuese uno de los más queridos entre sus alumnas. Pese a ello, Yashiro no logró concentrarse en sus fascinantes explicaciones a partir de entonces. Su mente no dejaba de repetir las pasadas imágenes como un bucle infinito del que formaba parte, y del cual no podía escapar.

Durante el resto de la clase no fue capaz de advertirse de que su mano derecha temblaba ligeramente, aunque sí pudo notarlo el profesor a pesar de la distancia, quien había estado estudiándola furtivamente todo el rato. Cuando la clase hubo finalizado, varias estudiantes se agolparon alrededor de Yashiro tal pandilla reuniéndose para planear un robo, preguntando cómo se encontraba, si había dormido bien o, por el contrario, alguien había llegado a molestarla.

Sus facciones cambiaron completamente ante dicha atención, y no dejaba de sonreír mientras les contestaba a sus compañeras que sólo se había quedado dormida, y que no había de qué preocuparse. Kozaburo Toma escuchaba desde su lugar con una sonrisa nostálgica, mientras guardaba en su mochila un pyraminx que había empezado a resolver aquella mañana. Cuando las estudiantes comenzaron a irse, esperó a que todas se marcharan hasta que por fin estuvo a solas con la joven Takahashi. Procedió a apoyarse en su escritorio con los brazos cruzados de una manera informal y la observó atentamente, buscando alguna pista que pudiera explicar su estado.

-¿Ocurre algo, Yashiro?

La joven se volteó al oír aquel tono, el cual denotaba preocupación. El rostro del muchacho era tan angelical, que debía ser mayor que ella por sólo un par de años. Yashiro tenía que alzar la cabeza unos escasos centímetros al mirarlo, pues era de las más altas de su clase. Sus ojos se entrecerraron por un breve momento y se perdieron en otra dirección, pero al regresar hacia los del muchacho reflejaron un absoluto desinterés, que él reconoció como fingido.

-Agradezco tu preocupación, pero estoy bien.

Toma negó con la cabeza suavemente, llegando a exhibir una sonrisa tolerante mientras la seguía con la mirada y reflexionaba al respecto, sin llegar a conclusiones. Era consciente de que había mentido, pero no insistiría con más preguntas. Algunas personas no sentían la necesidad de abrirse ante todo el mundo, y no tenía nada que objetar. Mientras salían del aula para dirigirse al patio exterior, caminaron lentamente un largo rato en silencio, hasta que los rayos solares acariciaron su piel y los murmullos lejanos de las estudiantes llegaron a sus oídos.

-¿No te parece aberrante, Yashiro? A pesar de que las oportunidades sean inmensas y la información pueda ser accesible por todo el mundo, la gente prefiere dejarse moldear por las costumbres y los vicios. Esta academia me hace sentir como un maldito dron, dando explicaciones sin obtener preguntas o acotaciones. Qué ganas de refregarles en la cara lo desagradecidas que son... ¿sabías que en la antigüedad era el doble de aburrido?

Yashiro juntó las cejas y ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, mientras observaba unas estudiantes a varios metros que conversaban entre ellas. El odio recorría su interior cual corriente eléctrica, el mismo que desde hacía tiempo era capaz de percibir y que, por ser el último año para ella y sus compañeras, dejaba escapar por completo entre las palabras.

-¿Te refieres a la época en donde los estudiantes tenían que matarse escribiendo a puño y letra durante toda la clase?

Toma anticipó las palabras de la joven como si fueran propias, y extendió sus brazos hacia adelante con una mirada inalcanzable, señalando a un público imaginario.

-Eran convertidos en súbditos y no en individuos. Hoy en día, aunque la mayoría de profesores hayan cambiado, los estudiantes siguen aceptando todo lo que se les dice, perdiéndose en la masa. Sería tan sencillo manipularlos con información falsa, que me derrito de tan sólo pensarlo...

Yashiro se giró hacia él conectando con la mirada que, en aquellos momentos, ejercía un ímpetu mágico y frenético, como un bosque que comenzaba a arder y, a la vez, parecía contener las llamas para no consumirse a sí mismo.

-De todos los institutos que existen... ¿por qué elegiste la Academia Ousou? Sé que tienes un tono tan puro como el agua, así que seguro te habrán ofrecido un abanico de opciones...

Toma soltó una larga y profunda carcajada, inclinándose levemente hacia adelante como si deseara exagerar el hecho de que había sido descubierto. Algunas chicas les lanzaron unas miradas curiosas que poco a poco se fueron transformando, hasta denotar la más pura estupefacción. El profesor Toma siempre lograba captar la atención de los que se hallaban alrededor, especialmente si se trataba de mujeres, y él se aprovechaba de ello si lo beneficiaba en algo.

-¡Espero que duermas más para la próxima clase! -exclamó Toma con una voz burlona.

Yashiro negó con la cabeza cuando este la saludó con la mano que no sostenía su mochila, y correspondió a aquel gesto con una mueca desilusionada, mientras lo observaba marcharse. Llegó a vislumbrar una sonrisa casi imperceptible en su fino rostro, y comprendió entonces que la verdad se hallaba oculta en sus palabras, puesto que realmente había extrañado su participación en clase. Sus compañeras permanecían siempre en un silencio fúnebre con la vista clavada en él, aceptando todas y cada una de sus palabras ya que ninguna de ellas o muy pocas, tenían interés en investigar sobre lo dicho más tarde o acaso en el momento.

El comedor de la Academia Ousou era extenso y majestuoso, normalmente tranquilo ya que muy rara vez había discusiones o peleas. Muchas estudiantes preferían crear escándalos en los baños o todos aquellos lugares apartados de la vista, para no ser descubiertas por los mayores. Algunas, incluso, molestaban a otras para mantener sus tonos en buen estado, aunque en una academia tan conservadora como lo era aquella, el psycho pass permanecía estable.

Yashiro solía agradecer la constante calma, pero esa vez se hallaba presa de los recuerdos que azotaron su mente y apenas pudo disfrutar su almuerzo. Con la mirada perdida en la mesa, sumida en sus flagrantes pensamientos, no se percató de la estudiante que había entrado al comedor, seguida por las miradas atrevidas del resto. Cuando la sombra de dicha figura se proyectó a su lado, logró al fin captar su atención y parpadeó absorta.

-No es usual verte preocupada –afirmó una voz femenina perfectamente cuidada y uniforme, que parecía bailar en un suave susurro y, a la vez, perturbar el ambiente, como una melodía hipnotizante.

Yashiro curvó sus labios durante una fracción de segundo, ignorando por completo los murmullos y risas casuales que provenían de las demás mesas adyacentes. Levantó la vista para centrar su entera atención en la muchacha alta y delgada, que era observada por muchas de sus admiradoras especialmente debido a su largo cabello negro, que lo tenía siempre suelto y le llegaba hasta la cintura, imponiendo, de esa forma, una elegancia mágica y, a la vez, simple.

Yashiro inclinó su cabeza levemente ante aquellos ojos de amatista, que observaban con una frialdad casi palpable, entrecerrados, algo que muchas estudiantes no advertían. Le dedicó una mirada durante unos segundos, tanteó su tenedor dos veces y continuó su almuerzo, que empezaba a enfriarse por la larga espera. En respuesta, la muchacha procedió a sentarse frente a ella, en una posición refinada y erguida. Usualmente pedían permiso para sentarse, pero Yashiro se había acostumbrado tanto a su presencia, que hacía tiempo que los modales habían dejado de existir entre ambas.

La joven Oryo siempre iba acompañada de una o dos estudiantes como si fueran guardaespaldas, pero cada vez que se dirigía a ella lo hacía por su propia cuenta. Yashiro se preguntaba qué tenía para ocultar, por qué necesitaba proteger tanto su reputación de la manera en que lo hacía. ¿Desconfiaría de su psycho pass? Estuvieron en silencio un largo rato, una comiendo plácidamente y la otra analizando cada uno de sus movimientos, con esa expresión vacía y enigmática que tanto la caracterizaba y a la que Yashiro se había acostumbrado.

-Te atormenta algo de lo que no puedes desprenderte, y por eso has pasado una mala mañana, ¿verdad?

Yashiro se limpió la boca con un paño de tela, dejando las manos lentamente a ambos lados de su bandeja para devolverle la mirada. En ese instante, Rikako frunció sus labios con orgullo a sabiendas de que había dado justo en el blanco, y se inclinó hacia adelante juntando sus manos, para apoyar el mentón en ellas. El reflejo en sus ojos denotaba la más pura complacencia y estaban plenamente fijos en la persona que tenía delante, como si estuvieran memorizando cada expresión o detalle expuesto. La presencia de esta emanaba una profunda y sobrenatural calma, pero la oscuridad que llegaba a apreciar en sus ojos resultaba ensordecedora. Era como una rabia meticulosamente construida de manera tal que alrededor, nadie podía percibirla.

-Tan perceptiva como siempre -elogió Yashiro haciendo una breve pausa-. ¿Cómo vas con tus dibujos?

Rikako se dejó aturdir por el plateado tan discretamente frío de sus ojos, alargando el silencio más de lo necesario para hacer evidente su deseo de conocer lo que le había ocurrido en clase, lo que fuera que pasara por su mente en aquellos momentos. Sin embargo, Yashiro era todo un enigma para ella y sabía que sólo enseñaba su interior cuando estaba lista para hacerlo, no le gustaba que la presionaran demasiado.

-Ya veo –reflexionó Yashiro en voz alta-. Podría ayudarte a encontrar la inspiración que te falta.

Tras un largo minuto, al terminar su almuerzo de un último bocado, se puso en pie con movimientos lentos y educados, inclinándose hacia adelante ligeramente. Esa misma mañana muchas de sus compañeras se habían preocupado al verla tensa sin ninguna razón aparente, en medio de la clase, y los rumores se dispararon tan rápido como una bala, llegando hasta la propia Rikako.

-Como agradecimiento, haré una excepción permitiendo que veas mi última obra. Todavía no está terminada, de modo que tu opinión será de mucha ayuda –aprobó la joven Oryo, imitando su movimiento y colocándose frente a la mesa.

Estuvieron de pie enfrentadas por unos momentos, absortas del ambiente circundante, hasta que Yashiro ladeó su cabeza con cierta ironía o acaso sorna, arqueando la ceja durante una fracción de segundo, sin advertirse o ignorando, por completo, las miradas que se posaban en ellas tanto con curiosidad como con admiración.

-¿Rikako Oryo me está dando acceso a una de sus obras incompletas? Esta es una oferta que no puedo rechazar.

A pesar de que no lo demostró, Yashiro estaba realmente sorprendida y, a su vez, halagada. Cuando pasaron caminando con la vista al frente, algunas estudiantes murmuraron en conjunto o se limitaron a sonreír, sonrojándose en el proceso, algo a lo que ya estaban acostumbradas, con la única diferencia de que mientras que a Rikako la enorgullecía, a Yashiro, por el contrario, no le importaba en absoluto.

En ese momento, tan sólo se preguntaba de qué obra estaría hablando su compañera, qué aspecto tendría, cuál sería su significado; tal era dicho ensimismamiento, que cuando otra alumna la saludó preguntando si se encontraba bien, ella respondió automáticamente con una simple afirmación de cabeza y una amplia sonrisa en sus labios, gestos y palabras que le salían de adentro con enorme sencillez.

A esas horas, los pasillos de la academia que conectaban a los distintos salones se encontraban aislados y silenciosos, y eran únicamente aturdidos por los apacibles pasos de ambas estudiantes. Yashiro la seguía mientras observaba su andar con detenimiento, y casi podía oír, desde su posición, el lento sonido que producía su respiración. Cuando arribaron a una de las aulas de arte, Rikako colocó sus manos en el picaporte y la abrió, haciendo un elegante gesto con la cabeza para indicarle a su compañera que avanzara.

La estancia se hallaba vacía con un único dibujo en la esquina, situado de espaldas a todo posible espectador. Rikako era muy cautelosa, no le gustaba que echasen un vistazo a sus dibujos sin terminar. Prefería perfeccionarlos hasta por fin decidir que podía hacerlos públicos en clase. El ensordecedor silencio del ambiente era deslumbrante y Yashiro se dejó llevar por aquella maravillosa paz, caminando lenta y suavemente. Lo único que faltaba en esa estancia era el dulce susurro de un piano, pero se limitó a darle sonido en su mente.

-¿Qué opinas? ¿no crees que le falta más... realismo?

La voz dubitativa de la joven Oryo la reincorporó en la realidad y volvió a abrir los ojos, apartando la melodía de su mente. Se giró hacia la muchacha, que estaba sentada frente a su creación con las manos sobre sus rodillas. Yashiro se acercó para estudiar la obra con sumo detenimiento, situándose detrás de ella. La imagen fue tal grato asombro, que no pudo contener su creciente interés y se aproximó más, quedándose a meros centímetros de su rostro e inclinándose levemente hacia adelante.

Una mujer que se hallaba mirando hacia arriba, como si estuviera observando algo más allá de su alcance, desnuda y con las manos juntas en lo que parecía un llanto silencioso. Detrás de ella había un gran árbol al cual estaba unida, como si fuera parte de él o estuviera sometida a su presencia. Algunas ramas llenas de hojas la cubrían, pero parecía estar sola, a la intemperie, a pesar de tener agradable compañía. Yashiro llegó a sonreír de una manera cálida, e intercambió una larga mirada con su compañera.

-Me pregunto en qué te habrás inspirado... ¿en la soledad? ¿la ceguera? ¿el Sistema Sibyl, acaso?

Los ojos de Yashiro brillaban intensamente, y parecía disfrutar cada una de sus palabras. Rikako se limitó a sonreír llena de misterio y Yashiro supo que la última opción era más factible. Comenzó a caminar por el salón juntando las manos en su espalda, siendo seguida con la vista por su compañera. A diferencia de Rikako, su cabello era castaño y le caía hasta por debajo de los hombros, aunque solía llevarlo sobre su pecho.

Su andar era elegante y cauteloso, como si estuviera analizando a los demás constantemente, buscando la mínima posibilidad de encontrar peligro frente a sus ojos. Nunca le daba la espalda a nadie, incluso a pesar de que no había en la academia quien deseara o acaso pensara hacerle daño. Observaba sus pies al caminar, tal como si evitara caerse, pero Rikako sabía que, bajo aquella inquebrantable manta de profunda calma y entendimiento, se encontraba asombrada, quizá incluso distraída. Era algo que se permitía en su presencia.

-Ahora... ¿me dirás qué sucede, sin cambiar de tema?

La joven Oryo abrió sus ojos con delicadeza, clavándolos en su compañera. Desde que la había visto en el comedor la misma duda carcomía su interior, rigurosa y profundamente. Yashiro detuvo la impetuosa marcha con un largo y profundo suspiro, haciendo una pausa silenciosa, como si hubiera sabido que en cualquier momento esa pregunta llegaría a sus oídos. Ladeó la cabeza suavemente en dirección a Rikako, quien seguía sentada con su cabello lacio detrás, inmóvil como un cadáver, y no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos con una curiosidad que parecía desgarrarla en sus adentros.

-Soñé con fantasmas del pasado que creí haber enterrado -asintió Yashiro con una suavidad casi mística.

Rikako la contempló por unos segundos eternos, advirtiendo aquellos ojos plateados que centellaban intensamente como dos pequeñas perlas, y teniendo que resistirse ante el imperturbable ímpetu que esa mirada ejercía sobre ella, como un imán que la atraía y que, a la vez, la alejaba. Estaba a unos metros y, sin embargo, parecía hallarse inmensurablemente lejos de la realidad, como si lograra flotar por voluntad propia.

-Todos tenemos fantasmas. Sólo debes aprender a superarlos.

Las extrañas y sombrías palabras de la joven Oryo hicieron eco en la mente de Yashiro, y dieron vueltas irregulares una y otra vez, hasta que por fin iluminó el significado que había enfrascado en ellas. Yashiro entrecerró los ojos sin dejar de observarla en ningún momento, razonando lo que había dicho, hasta que formuló la pregunta que tanto crecía en su interior:

-¿Cómo?

A Rikako parecía costarle creer que Yashiro, siendo mayor que ella, le estuviera pidiendo consejo. El hecho de que fuera algo que no solía hacer con las demás personas, a excepción de algunos profesores, la llenaba de orgullo, y tras inspirar profundo, se levantó para dirigirse hacia su compañera, quedándose a medio metro de distancia para respetar la barrera física e íntima que esta tanto sostenía. Sus finos labios se movieron con voluptuosidad, y a pesar de la distancia Yashiro fue capaz de vislumbrar la humedad que brillaba sobre estos de manera siniestra.

-Aceptándolos, conviviendo con ellos, hasta que no puedan ofrecerte nada más que simples recuerdos...

Su voz resonó en toda la sala como dulces susurros del frío invierno. Yashiro ablandó su expresión y sonrió con sutileza, inclinando su rostro de manera respetuosa y amable, en forma de agradecimiento. Luego reanudó su paso hacia la ventana, para observar el cielo azul y a las estudiantes que se agolpaban en el patio.

Lo que más captó su atención y la hizo entornar los ojos, fue una niña que se hallaba de pie pasando desapercibida por los demás, con su ropa y manos bañados en un rojo intenso. Estaba mirando el cielo perdidamente, justo como la mujer del dibujo de Rikako. Sin embargo, Yashiro cerró los ojos con fuerza, y al abrirlos de nuevo, descubrió que la irregular imagen había desaparecido.


	4. 3

-Vivimos en una ciudad donde las personas son capaces de dominar todas las artes, pero no son dueñas de sí mismas, están perdidas en su propia abundancia; carecen de proyectos y van a la deriva, por eso no construyen nada, a pesar de que sus posibilidades, sus poderes, sean enormes. Vivir es sentirse forzado a ejercitar la libertad, a decidir lo que vamos a ser en este mundo... sin embargo, cuando una vida cesa la lucha por ser sí misma, cuando la sociedad deja de oírse y empieza a no poder vivir más que en servicio del Estado... ¿se puede seguir hablando de seres humanos?

Kozaburo Toma observó a su colega, quien se hallaba sentado en un sillón cerca de él. Este cruzó una pierna sobre la otra de una manera tanto elegante como simple, sin dejar de acariciar dulcemente la hoja de un libro de Ortega y Gasset con su dedo índice. Vestía formal como usualmente se exponía al dar clases de arte en la Academia Ousou, ocultando su juventud bajo aquel chaleco amarillo con botones negros, y la corbata violeta que se lucía sobre su camisa blanca e impecable. Era un profesor muy respetado, no sólo por las estudiantes sino también por otros docentes.

Toma dejó escapar una sonrisa, observando los ojos ámbar que parecían brillar sumidos en unos pensamientos inaccesibles. Cuando Makishima Shougo cerró su libro de repente, echó una ligera mirada alrededor. La biblioteca de la Academia Ousou estaba vacía como era usual a casi cualquier hora del día. Le resultaba lamentable que, en esos tiempos, fuera muy escasa o incluso nula las personas que se atrevían a entrar en aquel santuario, para por lo menos, disfrutar de su calidez casi maternal y el silencio reflexivo que ofrecía.

Cada vez eran menos las personas que se interesaban por leer, e incluso algunas se limitaban a hacerlo mediante el uso de la tecnología, con medios digitales, pero no era lo mismo que sostener un libro con las propias manos, sentir la suavidad de las páginas bajo los dedos y el olor que las mismas emanaban, o pasar la página con una consternación que azotaba la mente durante una milésima de segundo. En una pantalla todo sucedía demasiado rápido, el cerebro procesaba menor información. Volvió a mirar al profesor Toma, alargando el silencio por unos instantes.

-¿Cómo va la inspiración, Toma?

Makishima palpó con suavidad la parte frontal del libro, mientras sus ojos ámbar ascendían con cierta astucia hacia los marrones de su compañero. Alzó la cabeza unos centímetros, denotando su cabello blanco detrás. Toma lo observó absorto hasta que volvió a sonreír de lado, lo que exponía aún más el lunar que tenía debajo de su ojo izquierdo, aquel que siempre le acababa llamando la atención a la mayoría con los que se cruzaba, especialmente estudiantes. Frotó sus dos manos con malicia y se sentó en el sillón frente a su colega con cierto ahínco, con las piernas levemente separadas.

-Muy bien. Es una pena que mis conocimientos en la química sean mediocres.

Los ojos de Makishima resplandecieron por un efímero segundo, y la curiosidad inundó cada centímetro de su rostro. Una ladina sonrisa transformó su expresión, pero desapareció tan rápido que Toma apenas pudo percatarse de ella.

-Conozco a una estudiante que es experta en ese campo.

A pesar de que Makishima sonaba firme y seguro con sus palabras, Toma entornó los ojos al mirarlo mientras se acomodaba en el sillón, inquieto como adolescente cuando es sorprendido por sus padres. Se preguntaba de qué estudiante estaría hablando realmente, y si tenía una utilidad que pudiera servirle. Lo meditó con profundidad, pues siempre que su colega recomendaba algo, acababa siendo importante. No era de las personas que perdían el tiempo con las palabras, y concluyó que tenía a alguien interesante para él.

-Puede que sea muy buena con la química, pero eso no garantiza que vaya a familiarizarse con mis obras de arte...

Makishima lo observó durante unos segundos con una enigmática tranquilidad, hasta finalmente curvar sus labios en una fina sonrisa. Toma arqueó una ceja, completamente absorto ante su expresión de victoria y orgullo, a la que ya estaba familiarizado pero que en aquellos instantes reflejaba algo más. Estaba seguro de sí mismo y lograba denotarlo no sólo en su comportamiento, si no especialmente en su mirada.

-Estoy seguro de que les encantará.

Toma se conectó con sus ojos permaneciendo en absoluto silencio unos segundos, hasta que decidió confiar en sus palabras plenamente, conmovido ante la evidente fe que tenía por dicha estudiante. Makishima Shougo no solía tener tantas expectativas por alguien, más aún si se trataba de una simple adolescente, motivo por el cual su creciente curiosidad lo desgarraba por dentro. Quería conocer a esa persona, encontrarle aquello que la hacía especial, que le daba tanto valor como individuo.

-Dime, entonces. ¿Quién es esta estudiante de la que tanto te enorgulleces?  
  
  
  


-¿Qué te gustaría hacer cuando completes tus estudios y dejes la academia? -preguntó la joven Oryo, de espaldas y con las manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

Las escasas nubes que había en el cielo les permitía tanto a Yashiro como a Rikako disfrutar del abrazo cálido que ofrecía el sol. Se encontraban alejadas de las demás estudiantes, de modo que podían escucharse sin ser interrumpidas. Yashiro se hallaba sentada en la fuente del patio contemplando cada detalle del agua al caer, escuchando el sonido que producía, dejándose llevar por su bella calma.

Extendió su mano hacia el líquido y lo atravesó con suavidad, entrecerrando los ojos. Rikako, en cambio, frunció el ceño ligeramente cuando la miró. Allí sentada en la piedra, con una pierna sobre la otra y el brazo extendido, parecía una pintura de la antigüedad. Yashiro captó la estupefacción en su rostro y sonrió ladeando la cabeza, casi con burla, pero su compañera, a esas instancias, podía reconocer la amargura en su voz y rostro.

-Me gusta imaginar que es agua de verdad y no un holograma -explicó con la vista perdida en dicho objeto, apartando su mano para que la imagen no se viera interferida. Cuando por fin pareció percatarse de la presencia de su compañera, respondió a la interrogante mirándola a los ojos-. Esa es una pregunta que hoy en día no todos tienen el lujo de darse. A algunos ya ni siquiera les interesa plantearla... ¿para qué, si el Sistema Sibyl recomienda las profesiones según los talentos?

Rikako se la quedó mirando de una manera profunda, tratando de alcanzar sus pensamientos, los cuales fluían por voluntad propia y resultaban tan inalcanzables para ella. Sus ojos plateados parecían soñadores, y a la vez, extrañamente tristes, como si buscaran de manera incesante la respuesta a algo a lo que no tenían acceso. Su tono era nostálgico, tan apacible que necesitaba agudizar sus oídos para escucharla; parecía hablar consigo misma, pero en realidad estaba poniendo a prueba su atención, como un tenue piano sonando en la distancia, cuya melodía acababa siendo apreciada por aquellos que la escuchaban cuidadosamente.

-Me gustaría continuar el trabajo de mi padre -sentenció Rikako.

Las palabras de la joven llamaron la atención de Yashiro, quien la estudió un largo rato en silencio. Su padre, Roichi Oryo, había sido un artista muy reconocido. Tuvo el placer de disfrutar algunas de sus obras en la red y le resultaban de cierto modo hipnotizantes. Especialmente la que representaba a una cabeza con las manos alrededor, como si estuviera sumida en pena u odio, entre el cuerpo desnudo de una mujer y con flores y plantas en los laterales del cuadro. La habitación de Rikako, de hecho, era una clara demostración de su legado.

Le resultaba admirable que en un mundo como en el que vivían, siguieran existiendo personas que elegían sus futuras profesiones sin tomar en cuenta las recomendaciones que el Sistema Sibyl ofrecía. En esa ciudad ya no había lugar para artistas, puesto que el arte no tenía sentido racional alguno y, sin embargo, Rikako Oryo pertenecía a aquel minúsculo ejemplar de personas que optaban por perseguir aquello que les apasiona, incluso, algunas veces, sabiendo que no eran buenas en ello.

-¿Cómo se encuentra? -preguntó Yashiro con prudencia.

Rikako dirigió la mirada hacia el cielo como si estuviera analizando sus siguientes palabras, hasta que por fin decidió sentarse junto a ella. Tenía un dulce pero apenas perceptible perfume impregnado en su ropa que a Rikako le agradó, sacándole una sonrisa durante un instante. Estaban con las manos apoyadas en el asiento de piedra, y Rikako no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo se sentiría su piel, cuál sería la reacción de Yashiro al advertir el tacto de alguien ajeno a ella misma.

Realmente deseaba comprobarlo, pero lograba calmar sus impulsos cada vez que se hallaba a su lado y respetaba los límites impuestos. Siempre había conseguido todo lo que deseaba, incluso era capaz de forzar los sentimientos o las intenciones de los demás de modo que sólo ella se viera beneficiada, pero Yashiro era, probablemente, la única que estaba dispuesta a respetar.

Si estaba sorprendida por el evidente interés respecto a su padre, no lo demostraba. Yashiro examinó sus facciones, resultándole en extremo complejo el saber lo que estaba pensando. Pese a ello, podía entrever la ira y el resentimiento ardiendo en su interior, aquellos que tanto se esforzaba por ocultar, especialmente cuando se encontraba en presencia de otras estudiantes, o incluso docentes. Prefirió cerrar los ojos conteniendo la respiración, y Yashiro reconoció el sentimiento que estaba atravesando.

La sensación de estar encerrado y no poder escapar, el estar en una jaula y no poder abrir las alas para emprender vuelo. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y Yashiro miró de reojo a su compañera, preguntándose qué color tendría su tono en esos instantes. Podía sentir una oscuridad avecinándose en su interior, como una tempestad tras días de pleno sol. Lo que más la conmocionaba, en cambio, era el hecho de que, en vez de sentir curiosidad, sentía temor.

Y en un acto que ni ella misma reconoció como propio, colocó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Rikako, con suma suavidad. No había muchas estudiantes en el patio, y de cierta forma pudo percibir que se sentía más cómoda bajo su tacto, que todo su cuerpo se relajaba. Transcurrieron unos segundos, hasta que por fin la menor reunió las fuerzas para hablar.

-Mi padre sufre el Síndrome de Deficiencia de Estrés. Es una enfermedad que se la llama "serenidad", una forma de morir que la gente ha deseado. Comenzó a preocuparse por su salud mental de manera obsesiva, llevando a cabo diferentes tratamientos, y terminó volviéndose tan dependiente que hasta se podría considerar como adicción...

Yashiro imaginó a su padre en una cama con los ojos medio abiertos, pero con la vista perdida en la nada misma. Podía sentir el odio carcomiendo el interior de Rikako como un veneno expandiéndose poco a poco. Se preguntaba si sería capaz de controlarlo o acabaría, por el contrario, sucumbiendo a él. Bajó la vista unos segundos, pensando en todas las demás personas que se encontrarían en la misma situación que su padre, o tal vez incluso peores. Se dibujó a ella misma en dicho conflicto, y compartía abiertamente el sentimiento de su compañera.

-Ya entiendo... mientras que en el pasado se consideraba al estrés como un energizante que motiva a vivir, hoy el excesivo cuidado conlleva graves efectos secundarios. Qué irónico, ¿no? Incluso me arriesgo a decir que gran parte de las muertes inexplicables por fallo cardíaco son debido a eso...

Rikako permanecía en silencio mirando hacia otra dimensión. No era una chica fácil de sorprender, por lo que la idea de Yashiro sobre que su padre podría morir no la aturdió en absoluto. Si fuera otra estudiante cuidaría más sus palabras, pero no era necesario en su presencia. Quizá en el fondo lo estaba anticipando, pero aún era incapaz de asimilarlo en la realidad.

Se preguntaba cuál sería su reacción si veía al padre morir, abandonando todas aquellas fantásticas ideas que lo habían convertido en un exitoso artista. No podía evitar imaginarla continuando las obras de arte de su padre, perfeccionándolas con su propio estilo, al fin y al cabo, cuando más progresaba el ser humano, era tras momentos semejantes. La pregunta era si lograría cruzar el puente sin caerse durante el trayecto.

-Admiro todo lo que ha hecho, pero lo que no le puedo perdonar es que abandone su trabajo -declaró Rikako con una seriedad y determinación casi palpable, como si estuviera proclamando la guerra a gritos desde sus adentros.

Yashiro analizó aquella postura, sintiendo un afán por descubrir de lo que Rikako era capaz. Tan joven, pero su voluntad para cambiar y mejorarse a sí misma era digna de admiración. En la academia había tantas estudiantes y, sin embargo, eran pocas las que, así como la joven Oryo, se atrevían a mirar más allá, a buscar las respuestas a sus preguntas sin esperar las de los demás; en un mundo donde existía un padre universal que lo ofrecía absolutamente todo, eran pocos los que se atrevían a abandonar sus cálidos e imponentes brazos, para crecer por voluntad propia como individuos y entidades únicas.

Cuando un ave permanece enjaulada tanto tiempo con comida y agua a montones, con la confianza de que estará siempre a salvo y con la compañía de un dueño que no deja de acariciarla, incluso si este le llegara a abrir la puerta para que recobre la libertad, el ave se quedará dentro de la jaula, pues ya ha olvidado cómo volar, cómo ser libre.

Algunas otras quizá se atrevan a salir, pero sólo será cuestión de tiempo hasta que retornen junto a las demás, temerosas del nuevo mundo. Unas últimas, incluso, puede que se dejen morir por los depredadores al darse cuenta de que fuera de la jaula están solas, a la intemperie, como si ya no formaran parte de su especie y, por consiguiente, de ninguna otra.

Rikako, en cambio, era capaz de abrir las alas y ver el mundo con sus propios ojos, desde el amplio cielo. Sin embargo, la ausencia de su padre era como una espina en su ser; mientras que ella deseaba volar, él permanecía recostado en la gran jaula. Estaba completamente sola y sentía que su padre había sido asesinado en vida por el sistema, hasta ser absorbido por la sociedad que tanto deseó alumbrar con sus ideas. Yashiro quería elevarla, animarla a dar el salto de fe, hasta que lograra abrir sus alas y se dejara llevar por el viento. Y anhelaba estar presente para contemplar su vuelo. Se preguntaba quién volaría más alto.

-Entonces deberías tomar su lugar -aprobó Yashiro con una voz suave.

Estuvieron un largo rato en completo silencio, intercambiando miradas. Ninguna de las dos parecía haberse percatado de lo cerca que se encontraban la una de la otra, pero tampoco les importó, puesto que no les resultaba para nada desagradable. Yashiro ablandó su expresión con una sonrisa casi dulce y volvió a situar su mano sobre el asiento de piedra, desconcertada, aún, por aquel gesto que no pudo reprimir.

-No respondiste mi pregunta -susurró Rikako estirándose hacia atrás y manteniendo juntas sus piernas, de manera delicada y elegante.

Yashiro entrecerró los ojos con cierta sorna, como si estuviera disfrutando por completo su controlada impaciencia. Tenía la costumbre de cambiar de tema de manera tan acertada y discreta, que muchos ni se percataban de ello y se veían llevados por la corriente de sus palabras, incluso ella misma. Rikako, sin embargo, la conocía lo suficiente como para no dejarse embriagar por sus aguas tan fácilmente.

Para Rikako era un diamante cuyo brillo encandilaba a los demás, aunque no era consciente de ello. Cuando veía que algunas estudiantes se atrevían a abrazarla en forma de saludo, tan sólo sentía repugnancia. Yashiro era capaz de iluminar a todo el mundo, pero eso no significaba que mostraría todo lo que era, y menos a simples rostros pasajeros con los que se cruzaba en su camino. Si ella misma tenía dificultades para adentrarse en sus pensamientos, las demás apenas podían escuchar el sonido que las escandalosas olas de su mente producían.

-¿Acaso te preocupa que me vaya de la academia? -inquirió Yashiro en un tono divertido.

Era su último año en la Academia Ousou y apenas acabó de pronunciar dichas palabras, el rostro de la joven Oryo fue iluminado por una débil sonrisa. Yashiro debió parpadear y entornar los ojos, pues aquel gesto le resultó tan inusual y ajeno a su persona, que por un momento creyó que fue una mera distorsión de su mente. Sin embargo, Rikako permanecía inamovible en su propia reacción, como si no fuera capaz de percibir el entorno, y el silencio reinante de cierta forma aceleró su corazón.

Yashiro se descubrió a sí misma realmente sorprendida, y el extraño pesar la abrazó con un fuerte estremecimiento que recorrió toda su espalda. La preocupación que antes la había molestado, se acrecentó aún más en su mente como un puñal. Por alguna extraña razón sentía una mayor responsabilidad en su presencia, e imaginarse a sí misma fuera de aquel establecimiento le hacía preguntarse qué sería de la vida de Rikako en adelante. Qué sería de su existencia, incluso, fuera de la Academia Ousou. A pesar de que la sonrisa que pudo entrever sus labios la llenaba de esperanza, seguía recordando con sumo detalle la oscuridad que en meros segundos la cubría.

-Te lo diré cuando lo encuentre -continuó la mayor, con una honestidad palpable en su voz-. Espero que puedas encontrarles un sentido a tus obras... estoy segura de que tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti.


	5. 4

La oscuridad se cernió sobre ella como una manta fría y pegajosa. Se encontraba en un río de aguas color escarlata, tan lejos de la orilla que la corriente parecía guiarla por voluntad propia. Quería gritar, pero una fuerza superior se lo impedía. Su cuerpo estaba tan débil que apenas podía moverse o luchar para evitar ahogarse. El bramido de las olas contra las piedras que se exponían a los laterales resultaba lejano y ensordecedor, por un breve instante llegó a adormecerse. Una sensación de olvido y calma profunda que la hacía añorar el sueño.

Escuchó su nombre en la distancia como un anhelante susurro, el cual fue luego consumido lentamente por el viento hasta que, de pronto, se vio arrastrada debido a las violentas aguas. A pesar de esforzarse por salir a la superficie, sus pulmones liberaron el poco oxígeno que contenían y, en ese preciso instante, sintió que podía alcanzar las nubes con sus manos. Los latidos de su corazón se detuvieron por completo y no sintió nada más que el tiempo esfumarse. Estiró sus manos con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, buscando de qué agarrarse, esperando un milagro que sabía que nunca llegaría.

La cascada era como una dulce despedida, y cuando empezó a caer a una velocidad para ella inapreciable, un estremecimiento atravesó su espina dorsal. Sentía el aire frío calarse hasta sus huesos, llenándola de un profundo vacío una y otra vez, como un tormento inacabable que la mataba lentamente, sin llegar a hacerlo del todo. En esos momentos la muerte le resultaba apetecible, pero de alguna forma en ningún momento llegaba a tocar fondo, se hallaba presa de sus aguas.

-¿Yashiro? -la reincorporó alguien a la realidad.

El brinco que dio en su asiento fue tal como si un insecto la hubiera picado. En el instante en que abrió los ojos, percibió un gran pesar en sus párpados que la incitaban a volver al sueño. Lo cierto era que, en esos momentos, lo que menos deseaba era cerrarlos. Aún tenía grabado en sus sentidos el frío de las aguas, el abismo implacable que la caída representaba. Su mente estaba siempre demasiado ocupada como para darle espacio a ese tipo de imágenes, y le resultaba inhóspito el hecho de haberlas tenido.

No dejaba de recordar con extremo detalle su impotencia en el río, mientras era guiada a los brazos de la muerte. Durante varios segundos permaneció inmóvil, con los puños cerrados sobre la mesa y la vista clavada en un punto fijo que ignoraba, pues todavía no era capaz de asimilar del todo la realidad y su cuerpo parecía estar dividido. Sentía un sudor frío en su espalda que la estremecía, y respiraba pesadamente como si hubiera estado corriendo por toda la academia. A veces, la mente humana podía llegar a ser extremadamente escalofriante hasta para el propio portador.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste?

La misma voz femenina volvió a cortar el silencio con cierta insistencia. Yashiro cerró los ojos para reincorporarse, y cuando los abrió de nuevo buscó a la autora de dicha interrupción, aunque en el fondo realmente lo agradecía. A medio metro se hallaba, ni más ni menos, que Shimotsuki Mika y sus dos amigas de la infancia. Siempre se encontraban juntas, desde que salían de las clases hasta que bajaba el sol, inseparables a más no poder.

La primera no dejaba de fulminarla con sus enérgicos ojos marrones, y si no fuera porque siempre tenía su cabello recogido en una coleta y el flequillo cayendo de manera desprolija sobre su frente, con un estilo pasando lo adolescente y rebelde, le habría dado unos años más. Tenía ambas manos apoyadas en su cintura, y la mirada inquisitiva que le dirigía parecía arder de entusiasmo. Yashiro dibujó una tenue sonrisa, manteniendo firmes sus labios. Tenía la garganta seca por el tiempo que pasó durmiendo y tuvo que aclarar su voz antes de hablar.

-Es que se acercan las fechas de exámenes -mintió Yashiro, moviendo una mano para que no le dieran importancia.

El trío la observó con sorpresa durante unos instantes, absorto, quizá, debido al evidente cansancio que expresaban sus ojos. Yashiro resopló, preguntándose qué se sentiría pasar desapercibido ante la mirada de todos en la academia, cómo sería dejar de tener esa extraña responsabilidad. A veces, el exacerbado interés que tenían por ella llegaba a resultarle asfixiante. Al fin y al cabo, era una persona de carne y hueso como ellas, y al ser el último año le importaba poco y nada tener las mejores calificaciones, a diferencia de las demás.

La profesora de literatura fue la que le había preguntado por qué su rendimiento se había reducido ese año. No podía entender que la alumna que siempre aprobaba, y que seguía haciéndolo, prefiriese no terminar los trabajos dados y, por el contrario, se quedara con la calificación mínima y necesaria. El único que había comprendido su postura fue el profesor Toma, quien en su último año había tenido el mismo sentimiento apático que ella y simplemente se limitaba a imaginar lo que haría una vez egresara.

-Con que pesadillas, ¿eh? -adivinó Shimotsuki-. Es normal tener pesadillas algunas veces.

Yashiro frunció el ceño. Su estómago estaba rugiendo furiosamente. Lo último que recordaba era haberse dirigido al comedor para almorzar, esperando la compañía de Rikako Oryo. Buscó alrededor con una rápida mirada, pero se dio cuenta de que no había nadie. Debía haber pasado como mínimo una hora. Si tenía clase ya le habrían puesto ausente. Sin embargo, en aquellos momentos se preguntaba qué sería tan importante en la mente de la joven Oryo como para saltarse el almuerzo. Cuando por fin se centró en las palabras de la chica volvió a sonreír dulcemente.

-No suelo tener sueños, y los pocos que tengo termino olvidándolos. Hacía tiempo que no sentía esta sensación, que es de lo más increíble... pero aterrador.

Ladeó la cabeza levemente y entonces se sentaron frente a ella, una al lado de la otra como si nada ni nadie pudiera separarlas. Casi de manera instantánea, comenzó a planear distintas formas posibles de terminar la conversación. El problema de las tres era Shimotsuki, porque hablaba hasta por los codos. Pero, al mismo tiempo, era una chica fácil de convencer. Probablemente, allí radicaba la razón por la que disgustaba su presencia. Y cuando la miraba a los ojos, la brecha se expandía aún más. No veía un rostro, más bien un reflejo.

-¿Por qué lo dices? -preguntó Yoshika Okubo apoyando sus mejillas sobre los puños.

Los ojos marrones claro se posaron en ella con curiosidad y algo atontados, combinándose con el cabello castaño que llevaba recogido en dos coletas. Yashiro se irguió en la silla inclinando su espalda contra el respaldo. El sueño que tenía era abominable y no pudo reprimir un bostezo, que tan sólo llegó a ocultarlo tras la palma de su mano. Durante unos segundos sus ojos se cerraron tan fuerte que, al volverlos a abrir, tuvo que frotárselos con las manos. No estaba pensando realmente en la interrogante, su mente tan sólo se preguntaba qué habría ocurrido con la joven Oryo, por lo que tardó un largo rato en contestar.

-¿Te viste _Inception_? -inquirió Yashiro, recibiendo una negación de cabeza-. Uno toma al sueño como la realidad misma, sólo se da cuenta de su rareza o peculiaridad cuando despierta. No me aterran los sueños por el significado que contengan, sino por ser meras ilusiones. No me agrada concebir un mundo perfecto e ilimitado donde puedo ser y tener todo, prefiero la simpleza y finitud de este mundo que nos rodea.

Las tres jóvenes la miraron boquiabiertas como si hubiera hablado en un idioma inentendible. Parecía que no hallarían jamás palabra alguna que lograra contradecirla o acaso, hacerla dudar de su forma de pensar. Yashiro sonrió de lado, sintiendo un vacío que colmaba todo su pecho. La sorpresa en aquellas chicas era tan ardiente como el fuego, pero se consumía con el menor soplo. Podían estar completamente asombradas en ese instante, pero en cuanto cambiaran de tema, que era lo más probable, se olvidarían de todo lo hablado como si nunca hubiera dado lugar en verdad.

-Interesante, nunca lo había pensado así...

Mientras que Shimotsuki asentía un par de veces con la cabeza ante sus propias palabras, como si le hubiera hallado la respuesta a un complejo enigma, sus dos amigas seguían mirándola perplejas. Se armó un misterioso silencio donde cada una se encontraba presa de sus propios pensamientos. Yashiro supuso que ninguna daría una opinión al respecto, y como Shimotsuki estaba extrañamente pensativa, le dirigió una mirada pacífica a las únicas dos que quedaban, buscando alguna acotación relevante.

-Es la primera vez que veo que te quedas dormida -apuntó la joven Kawarazaki en voz baja.

Yashiro estudió su rostro, observando el cabello corto y oscuro que tanto debía llamarle la atención a muchas otras estudiantes. A pesar de la timidez, sus ojos eran grandes y miraban con mucha atención sin dejar de lado ningún detalle. Dedujo que era muy desconfiada, aunque también bastante sensible. Probablemente evitaba llamar la atención estando en público. Podía intuirlo al descubrir sus manos juntas sobre las piernas en una posición indecisa y un tanto temerosa. Cuando los ojos de Yashiro se conectaron con los de ella, llegó incluso a imaginarla bajando todas sus barreras defensivas al instante, para entregarse por completo a los brazos de otra persona.

-Kagami, es humana, ¿sabes? -la reprochó Okubo, dándole un suave codazo.

Las mejillas de Kawarazaki se enrojecieron y por un momento bajó la mirada. Yashiro entornó los ojos unos segundos cuando ambas se dedicaron una sonrisa. Kawarazaki y Okubo coincidían tanto, que hasta el mismo Sistema Sibyl podría considerarlas adecuadas como pareja. Incluso las propias relaciones eran previamente aconsejadas por algo ajeno a la voluntad individual. ¿Qué pensarían acerca de ello? Tenía la sensación de que no les interesaría demasiado la idea de hablar sobre esos temas. Dirigió su atención hacia la de cabello corto, suponiendo que iba a decir algo, pero esta mantenía la mirada clavada en la mesa como si hubiera presenciado un fantasma.

-Es raro verte almorzando sin Oryo -rompió Shimotsuki el silencio.

Yashiro ladeó su cabeza hacia ella, entrecerrando los ojos por una fracción de segundo. A veces disfrutaba exagerar, como era en ese caso con la incredulidad. De cierta forma, la simple mención de su compañera le hizo olvidar la presencia de las otras dos chicas, como si pasaran a un segundo plano. Shimotsuki estaba frunciendo el ceño, mirándola fijamente y de manera inquisitiva, de la forma en que siempre intentaba intimidar a todo el mundo, aunque no lograba causar gran efecto en ella.

Por alguna razón siempre había sentido un rechazo hacia Rikako, cuando esta era siempre alabada por la mayoría de estudiantes y docentes. De alguna forma, no pudo evitar sonreír de lado ante su tono despectivo. Sintió una repentina curiosidad subiéndole por la garganta, que logró exponer arqueando la ceja de una manera tenue y amigable.

-¿A qué se debe ese odio, si se puede saber? -inquirió Yashiro con cautela.

Shimotsuki se apoyó en una de sus manos, largando un profundo suspiro. Comenzó a juguetear con su cabello a medida que el silencio se interponía entre las presentes, hasta que finalmente se arrimó hacia Yashiro como si deseara captar su atención para decir un secreto, o algo que estaba prohibido. Esta, en cambio, se mantuvo en la misma posición esperando que soltara lo que tuviese que decir. La mirada paranoica que tenía no le causaba mucho temor, y comenzaba a impacientarse.

-Es muy nariz para arriba -espetó Shimotsuki, alzando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos-. Y siempre está como con la mirada ida, siento que es una persona tan vacía... las pocas veces que me miró fue escalofriante. Me hace acordar a Okiku, la muñeca poseída...

La comparación logró sacarle a Yashiro una larga y sincera carcajada, mientras se cubría los ojos con una de sus manos y trataba de contenerse, incapaz de seguir viendo la mirada paranoica de la joven Shimotsuki. Estaba segura de que, si Rikako se encontrara allí mismo, acabaría reaccionando de la misma forma.

-¡Ay, por favor...! No me digas que crees en esas leyendas urbanas -interrumpió el relato la joven Okubo, mientras rodeaba los ojos-. A mí me cae de lo más bien. No deberías dejarte llevar por las apariencias, Mika.

El silencio se abrió paso, dividiéndolas cada una con sus propios pensamientos. Mientras que las tres estudiantes se hallaban sumidas en una oscura y tétrica reflexión, Yashiro seguía con la misma sonrisa juguetona en sus labios. Saboreaba cada palabra desde lo profundo de su ser. No había esperado una respuesta como aquella y el miedo que denotaba era emocionante. La joven Oryo alumbraba a todo aquel que se cruzaba en su camino y, sin embargo, podía causar todo lo contrario con la misma sencillez.

-Es cierto. Y no deberías hablar mal de ella a sus espaldas -refutó Kawarazaki.

Otra vez una pausa. A Yashiro le divertía la forma en que tomaban a Rikako. La mera mención de su nombre las ponía nerviosas, como si fuera a aparecerse allí tal espíritu al ser invocado.

-Lo siento. Creo que me pasé un poco.

Ante el comentario de Shimotsuki, Yashiro entrecerró los ojos durante una fracción de segundo, sin apartar su atención de los gestos arrepentidos de la chica. Sin embargo, no apagó la sonrisa de su rostro, logrando aliviar el tenso ambiente al instante. Las tres estudiantes volvieron a sonreír al unísono y sus delicados cuerpos se relajaron en los asientos. Yashiro volvió a estirarse apoyando su espalda en el respaldo, para que el trío no se sintiera acorralado. Cuando lo hizo, la de cabello corto pareció suspirar.

-No te preocupes -aseguró Yashiro con firmeza-. Me halaga que confíes en mí al contarme estas inquietudes.

Shimotsuki se quedó solemne al escuchar sus palabras, algo extraño en su usual hiperactividad, hasta que por fin la barrera que sostenía se rompió y una sonrisa auténtica iluminó su rostro. Durante un largo rato permanecieron en silencio, observándose mutuamente.

-Por cierto, Yashiro... ¿no deberías estar en clase? -soltó Okubo, cambiando drásticamente de tema.

Yashiro bajó la mirada seriamente unos segundos y cuando la regresó a sus compañeras, sonrió débilmente con una dulzura casi maternal que las cautivó. Luego le echó un vistazo a su reloj digital, llegando a la conclusión de que no valía la pena ir a clases cuando faltaba media hora para que acabara.

-Bienvenida a mi mundo -resopló Shimotsuki tras levantarse de un salto-. Si vemos a tus compañeras les decimos que fuiste a la enfermería porque te sentías mal. Al menos, a mí siempre me funciona.

Yashiro le agradeció el gesto, y cuando se despidieron tuvo que esforzarse por no titubear al sonreír, puesto que el guiño de Shimotsuki le resultó algo molesto. Sin embargo, sentía que la conversación, en gran medida, había valido la pena. No las conocía del todo, y estaban dispuestas a ayudarla cuando no había pedido ningún favor. Las siguió con la mirada hasta que atravesaron el extenso comedor, y luego se levantó dispuesta a marcharse, siguiendo el ejemplo.

Sus pasos hicieron eco en los solitarios pasillos, y el sonido del viento que entraba por las ventanas le susurraba en sus oídos con delicadeza. Sabía dónde encontrar a Rikako así que se dirigió al salón de arte, donde esta pasaba las tardes sola la mayor parte del tiempo. Antes de abrir la puerta, no sólo logró oír su imperturbable voz, si no la de un hombre que le sonaba conocido.

-Tengo conocimientos sobre la plastinación -estaba diciendo Rikako, teniendo que agudizar sus oídos para escucharla mejor-, que es una técnica de preservación de material biológico.

Yashiro posó ambas manos sobre la superficie de la puerta, pero algo en su fuero interno evitó que la abriera. La voz de Rikako exponía, por vez primera, un impetuoso y gran regocijo, como si fuera consciente de que estuviera hablando sobre algo importante y nada ni nadie tenía que interrumpirla.

-Perfecto -contestó la voz masculina, que reconoció que pertenecía al profesor Toma-. Hablaremos luego.

Yashiro se apartó de la puerta suavemente al escuchar los pasos del profesor en su dirección, y por un breve instante el impulso de caminar hacia el lado opuesto por el pasillo, para esperar a que se marchara, cruzó su mente. Se sintió como niña pequeña tratando de pasar desapercibida. Claramente, era Kozaburo Toma. ¿Cómo podía estar interesado en la química? La curiosidad se adueñó de su cuerpo y se mantuvo a la espera. Cuando la puerta se abrió, el muchacho se quedó de pie frente a ella con el ceño fruncido.

-Yashiro. ¿No deberías estar en clase?

Cuando pronunció su nombre lo hizo con un tono ronco, casi exasperado por su presencia. Yashiro notó que con una de sus manos apretaba suavemente el corral de su mochila, como si estuviera tenso. Deseó echar un vistazo al interior de la habitación, pero en cambio le sostuvo la mirada y ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, sin darle importancia. Toma decidió cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas con ligera suspicacia. Parecía un adolescente enamorado siendo descubierto por alguien más en el momento culminante, y tuvo que contenerse con todas sus fuerzas para no sonreír.

-Cosas que pasan -se encogió de hombros Yashiro-. Y tú... ¿desde cuándo te interesan las menores?

Toma dejó escapar una risa algo exagerada por su comentario y le lanzó una sonrisa burlona. Se quedó en silencio y, luego de unos segundos, inclinó la cabeza hacia ella con cierta arrogancia.

-Siempre consideré a los celos una base que potencia... pero en tu caso resulta de lo más adorable.

Las palabras del muchacho hicieron eco en la mente de Yashiro, quien arqueó una ceja completamente indignada por la conclusión que había sacado. Pronto se dio cuenta del malentendido y una extraña incomodidad la azotó. Sin embargo, se limitó a negar con la cabeza reflejando una sonrisita en sus labios. Sólo entonces, Toma se despidió colocándole la mano en el hombro durante un segundo, y se dio la vuelta para marcharse por el pasillo.

Colocó una de sus manos dentro de su bolsillo, mientras que la otra la alzaba en un claro gesto de despedida. La amabilidad en el rostro de Yashiro se esfumó cuando lo perdió de vista. Decidió, por fin, entrar en el cuarto. Como era usual, la estupefacción podía ser sencillamente ocultada por Rikako, de modo que cuando esta la vio ni siquiera pestañeó ante su inesperada presencia.

-Déjame adivinar -comentó la joven Oryo alzando la cabeza-. Terminaste los trabajos antes de tiempo y tu profesor te dejó salir.

La recién llegada le dedicó una sutil y larga sonrisa, deteniéndose en el centro del cuarto para mirarla como si hubieran pasado años desde la última vez que se habían visto. Estaba completando un dibujo y Yashiro se acercó lentamente hasta quedar a unos metros. La imagen de Kozaburo Toma seguía en su mente con cada detalle de su rostro, y Rikako pareció intuir lo que estaba pensando porque sus labios se movieron fugazmente, como si hubieran estado a punto de sonreír y luego se arrepintiesen.

-¿Qué relación podrá haber entre ciencias sociales y química? -cuestionó Yashiro con cierta viveza.

Le estaba tomando el pelo de la manera en que siempre hacía y Rikako pudo darse cuenta al instante. Esta última le lanzó una mirada lúgubre de reojo, aunque Yashiro simplemente se encogió de hombros, divertida. El silencio volvió a reinar en la estancia y la suave brisa que llegaba desde la ventana parecía un silbido de muerte. Mientras que la joven Oryo seguía fulminándola con su mirada de una manera vil, como si realmente le molestara que estuviera allí, ella se mantenía de pie completamente erguida y tranquila, hasta que dejó escapar una inocente sonrisa, mostrando sus blancos e impolutos dientes. Tenía un sentido del humor bastante peculiar, y Rikako se limitó a negar con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos unos segundos.

-El profesor Toma y yo tenemos mucho en común. Está dispuesto a inspirarme con mis futuras obras –explicó Rikako mientras volvía a dibujar sobre el papel.

Yashiro sabía que algo le estaba ocultando, pero optó por no insistir más en el tema. La había fastidiado por un breve instante y se sentía realizada. Sin embargo, no dejaba de sentir curiosidad por la conversación que Toma había mantenido con Rikako. Se preguntaba qué relación tendría la plastinación con las obras de ella, si es que había alguna en realidad.

Definitivamente algo se traían entre manos, pero no estaba dispuesta a exigir respuestas. Todo el mundo tenía secretos y cada uno podía decidir si esconderlos o hacerlos públicos. Tan sólo esperaba que Rikako eligiera bien a quienes les contaba los suyos propios. Algunas personas confiaban demasiado rápido en quienes no se ganaban las palabras, y esperaba desde lo profundo de su ser que Rikako no fuera una de ellas.

Yashiro bajó la mirada mientras asentía un par de veces y se dirigió hacia la ventana para mirar el exterior. Rikako, en cambio, la analizó atentamente con una solemnidad tan fría que hasta llegó a hacer ruido en la mente de Yashiro. Parecía preocupada o, más bien, alarmada por su presencia, como si en esos momentos pudiera convertirse en una amenaza. Algo extraño, inusual entre ambas. Y por primera vez era ella la que cambiaba de tema. Yashiro descubrió entonces la forma en que se comportaba cuando estaba incómoda.

-¿Te quedaste dormida otra vez? -preguntó Rikako, leyéndole la mente. El posterior silencio fue la respuesta que buscaba y dejó de dibujar al declarar-: es por tus padres, ¿no es cierto?

Yashiro entrecerró los ojos durante una milésima de segundo, sin apartar la vista del exterior. Las palabras se mantuvieron presentes colmando el espacio de una calma penetrante y, a la vez, tétrica. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal y alzó la cabeza unos centímetros, mientras relajaba sus hombros.

A pesar de hallarse perdida en los movimientos rutinarios de las demás estudiantes, su mente no era capaz de eludir los rostros de las dos personas que la habían traído al mundo. Se quedó observando a través de la ventana, completamente calmada a pesar de que en sus adentros le sorprendía que la joven fuera capaz de buscar información sobre su familia. La había subestimado y de cierta forma se sentía orgullosa de ella. Cuando por fin logró alejar las imágenes, inhaló aire profundamente.

-Siempre tuve curiosidad desde que te conocí. ¿Por qué es tan diferente de los demás? ¿qué es lo que la hace especial? -continuó Rikako entreabriendo los ojos-. Así que investigué un poco tu pasado. Pero hay una parte de la historia que no concuerda.

Yashiro entornó los ojos en un fugaz instante, como quien observa a lo lejos una gran explosión. Luego se volvió hacia ella, atraída por las palabras que, a pesar de que sonaban melodiosas, resultaban ser puñales para sus oídos. Su rostro pareció demacrarse, se hallaba tan solemne que hasta la propia Rikako sintió el peso de su mirada. Nunca antes había visto una reacción semejante en ella, y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no delatar su nerviosismo.

-¿Cuál? –soltó Yashiro.

Rikako se levantó para acercarse a ella, denotando el mayor interés en sus ojos. Sus pasos irrumpieron en el silencio de la sala y a medida que la distancia se acortaba entre ambas, Rikako debía luchar contra la evidente amenaza que reflejaba la presencia de su compañera. En aquellos momentos, parecía un depredador a punto de atacar a su presa. Era consciente de que estaba invadiendo su espacio, pero en su fuero interno deseaba atreverse a mirar por la cerradura, tal niño pequeño que no puede resistirse ante la curiosidad. Cuando estuvo a un metro de distancia se detuvo, permaneciendo inmóvil y completamente erguida sin dejar de observarla a los ojos, aquellos que parecían querer quebrarla allí mismo.

-El final en que una chica sale completamente ilesa, con el psycho pass en perfecto estado.

Durante un largo rato cada una permaneció centrada en la otra, como dos rivales analizando sus posibles ataques. El tiempo, riguroso e inamovible, de repente careció de todo significado. Yashiro se encontraba tan rígida como una piedra, incapaz de pensar con claridad. Era la primera vez en su vida que alguien se atrevía a sorprenderla de esa forma, y por unos breves instantes sintió que se le cortaba la respiración. Rikako, en cambio, parecía disfrutar desde sus adentros la victoria que había llevado a cabo con unas simples palabras. A pesar de que todo alrededor se desmoronaba para Yashiro, logró responder con la misma indiferencia que la caracterizaba en momentos de incertidumbre.

-Supongo que Sibyl me perdonó la vida.

Rikako abrió más los ojos, permaneciendo en la misma posición para estudiar a Yashiro de una manera profunda. Si se tratara de otra estudiante, probablemente habría acabado alejándose, con temor ante el misterioso vacío que expresaba la mirada de la joven Oryo. Sin embargo, Yashiro se limitó a quedarse allí de pie, como si fuera un cadáver cuya voluntad ya no le correspondiese.

-Tiene una manera muy particular de juzgar a las personas, ¿no crees?

La sonrisa que se había formado en el rostro de Rikako era tan sombría como misteriosa, y sus ojos brillaron llenos de deseo y orgullo. Alzó la cabeza unos centímetros, dando a entender que sabía mucho más de lo que su compañera habría esperado. Yashiro ladeó la cabeza para perder la mirada en el techo, e instantáneamente dibujó una mueca de ironía en la comisura de sus labios, enseñando sus dientes. Hizo un gesto de negación un par de veces, sin dejar de observar la nada, y cuando por fin volvió a percatarse de la presencia de Rikako se giró hacia ella.

Su aspecto se transformó como si de repente toda la furia que había estado conteniendo hasta entonces se hubiera disipado. La sutileza que expresaba su mirada era tal, que Rikako no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño advirtiendo lo poco que la conocía. Yashiro pareció intuir su consternación, puesto que dio unos pasos lentos hasta situarse frente a ella, quedándose a meros centímetros de su rostro, con el sonido apacible de su respiración como única compañía. Sus ojos plateados se convirtieron en hierro y fuego, a pesar de que una dulce sonrisa le iluminaba el rostro.

-Así es el sistema que rige hoy nuestro país, incomprensible –susurró Yashiro en sus oídos.

Cuando se alejó de nuevo, Rikako entrecerró los ojos y la fulminó con la mirada. Podía sentir las llamas abrazadoras que Yashiro tanto se esforzaba por contener, el hielo en sus ojos que anhelaban desgarrarlo todo a su alrededor. Sin embargo, Rikako se atrevió a sonreír con ternura, de una manera tan osada que hasta a ella misma le sorprendió.

-Y los más perjudicados son los inocentes como tu madre, ¿no?

El placer que Rikako sentía en aquellos momentos era tan grande que sus labios se entreabrieron por un corto segundo, casi como si estuviera conteniéndose. Sin embargo, para su asombro, Yashiro se permitió asentir con la cabeza de una manera silenciosa, retornando la inmensidad del abismo que representaban sus ojos, aquellos que parecieron, de pronto, carecer de las fuerzas necesarias para amenazarla. El rostro confundido y asustado de su madre seguía tan vívido en su mente, que verla desaparecer producía en su interior un vacío interminable.

Yashiro decidió hacerse a un lado, encaminándose hacia la salida. Las palabras de Rikako seguían quemándola desde la distancia y ya no tuvo deseo alguno de continuar la conversación. Al abrir la puerta, frunció el ceño quedándose petrificada; por un efímero momento creyó que la madera estaba manchada con sangre. Cerró los ojos, comprendiendo que era tan sólo un truco retorcido de su mente, y suspiró para luego reanudar su marcha como si de esa forma pudiese aliviar su corazón.

Rikako la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció por completo de su vista, y de cierta forma sintió que había cometido un error. No era una persona que se arrepintiera de sus acciones, pero por primera vez afirmaba para sus adentros que habría deseado tomar otro camino. Por alguna extraña razón, así como su padre, Yashiro era una persona que no estaría dispuesta a perder. Y verla caminar en la dirección opuesta, de cierto modo le hizo sentir un hueco en sus pulmones.

Yashiro se hallaba tan distraída por aquellos momentos, que ni siquiera fue capaz de reparar en la figura prominente de cabello blanco que emergió del pasillo, colocándose en la entrada de la sala con un libro en sus manos, mientras la observaba partir en silencio y con sumo detenimiento. Luego, cuando comprobó que la joven estaba lo suficientemente lejos, decidió abrir la puerta del salón donde seguía la joven Oryo inmersa en su trabajo.


	6. 5

Rikako perfeccionaba una de sus obras con extrema delicadeza, imaginando cómo se vería fuera del papel, escuchando el vitoreo célebre del público ante dicha creación. No pudo evitar sonreír con dulzura. Se moría de ganas por enseñarles el fruto de sus habilidades. Anhelaba causar tanta impresión hasta el punto de que los espectadores se murieran de consternación, luego de por fin, advertirse de que lo que sus ojos estaban viendo era real. Dejó su mano extendida en el papel, cerrando los ojos, para sentir la excitación adormeciendo sus sentidos y dejándola sin aire en sus pulmones. Se preguntaba qué diría su padre sobre ella en ese mismo momento, y recordó las llameantes palabras de Yashiro.

_-"Ven, ciega noche, véndale los ojos al clemente día. Rompa tu mano invisible y ensangrentada la atroz escritura que causa mis terrores..."._

Makishima Shougo leía en voz alta más para sí mismo que para los demás, como si estuviera regocijándose sobre las palabras una y otra vez, en un canto majestuoso e implacable. Se hallaba perdido en un clímax narrativo que Rikako reconoció tras una pausa, alzando la cabeza unos centímetros y cerrando los ojos.

 _-"Va creciendo la oscuridad: retorna el cuervo a la espesura del bosque. Las aves nocturnas descienden anhelosas de presa..."_.

Makishima sonreía lleno de orgullo sentado a unos metros detrás de ella. Con una pierna sobre la otra y el cuerpo totalmente erguido, sostenía un ejemplar de Macbeth y acariciaba sutilmente una de las páginas con su dedo índice. Cada vez que una obra llamaba su atención solía quedarse perdido en ella como si estuviera memorizando las letras, cada sentimiento encontrado al leer. Rikako dejó escapar una sonrisa de complicidad.

-¿Tienen el placer de leer las tragedias de Shakespeare en clase?

Los labios del profesor se hallaban finamente entreabiertos, como si la idea se hubiera quedado flotando en el aire justo en el momento en que fue expuesta, y él aún fuese capaz de saborearla desde sus adentros. Rikako bajó la mirada unos segundos recordando las clases de literatura, mientras el otro la estudiaba expectante. Sus compañeras se la pasaban chateando entre ellas mientras la profesora leía con una mirada completamente vacía y un tono constante, carente de vida, que la adormecía. Incluso ella optaba por distraerse leyendo algo distinto, más interesante.

-No, desafortunadamente. Sólo hemos leído algunas de sus comedias, que son más aburridas y carecen de la misma crueldad y sufrimiento -respondió Rikako volviendo a centrarse en su dibujo-. Creo que es justamente por los temas que abordan que nunca nos las han enseñado. Deben pensar que su lectura podría elevar nuestro nivel de estrés. No los culpo... es exactamente lo que podría pasar.

Makishima se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la ventana para contemplar las primeras gotas de lluvia caer, con una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón amarillo y la otra sosteniendo el libro que llevaba bajo su brazo, incapaz de separarse de él. Rikako parpadeó y se enmudeció por completo al darse cuenta de que era justo allí donde minutos antes había estado Yashiro. El recuerdo de su rostro la rodeó como una fría tela, y por un instante permaneció con el pincel clavado sobre el papel sin poder continuar, a pesar de que se forzaba a ello con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Ya pensaste en dónde podrías trabajar con las obras en privado?

Rikako agradeció mentalmente que su voz la apartara de sí misma, puesto que no dejaba de pensar en el pasado. Makishima, por su parte, permanecía inmóvil como una escultura mientras veía que varias estudiantes corrían a refugiarse en el interior de la academia, tales hormigas al ser sorprendidas por la naturaleza. Sus ojos bailaban al compás de las diminutas figuras con una débil sonrisa en sus labios. Parecía divertirse al verlas desperdigadas por el patio, cubriéndose el cabello inútilmente con sus manos y soltando toda clase de insultos por el melancólico clima. Para ellos dos, en cambio, resultaba de lo más encantador. Rikako solía hallar más inspiración para dibujar y Makishima lograba concentrarse aún mejor al leer, sumergiéndose en la lectura con el sonido del agua en sus oídos.

-Conozco un lugar que puede serles útil –se volvió hacia ella, con un gesto que indicaba que lo acompañara.

La joven Oryo, confundida y entusiasmada de igual modo, abandonó su dibujo para seguir al profesor de arte hasta llegar a un sitio muy alejado de las miradas curiosas. Se preguntaba cómo podía tener acceso a información como la que estaba a punto de apreciar, y cuando la gran puerta se abrió automáticamente, luego de que Makishima lo hubiese autorizado con su dispositivo móvil, Rikako se adentró a la extensa y amplia sala que tenía a su alrededor, sintiéndose vulnerable, puesto que raras veces alguien lograba impresionarla tal como en pocos segundos él había sido capaz. A simple vista parecía una enorme fábrica abandonada y vacía, pero Rikako se permitió soñar que había sido algo más complejo en el pasado.

-Cuando la academia fue renovada, esta instalación desapareció de los planos -explicó el muchacho persistiendo en su andar, sin dirigirle la mirada.

Rikako siguió recorriendo el lugar observando cada esquina. Se preguntaba de dónde habría sacado los planos originales de la academia, pero recordó que se trataba, ni más ni menos, de Makishima Shougo; la información era algo que podía obtener fácilmente siempre que se lo proponía. Su facilidad con el uso de las palabras lo había llevado hasta allí, y en cierta parte Rikako sentía una admiración por su persona.

-Es decir, nadie está enterado de su existencia -acertó Rikako acariciando el pañuelo rojo característico de la academia-. Lo único que el profesor Toma y yo necesitamos ahora es el equipo correspondiente.

Una breve sonrisa pareció iluminar el rostro de Makishima, como si estuviera saboreando la victoria. Lucía una mirada llena de secretos y detalles que no estaba dispuesto a ofrecerle, y que Rikako, a su vez, tampoco estaba interesada en preguntarle. Fue entonces que la joven se quedó un largo rato en silencio. Se preguntó cómo podía lograr que los demás le otorgaran todo lo que pedía sin ninguna dificultad. La cantidad de contactos que debía tener era exuberante, así como su impresionante habilidad para persuadir a las demás personas.

-Eso déjenmelo a mí.

Rikako frunció el ceño girándose hacia él, esta vez para conectarse con sus ojos y buscar la verdad detrás de estos. Sin embargo, regresó con las manos vacías. Como siempre, la apariencia de Makishima denotaba la más pura bondad y simpleza, pero había un sentimiento enigmático que le transmitía, algo que estaba mucho más allá de lo que reflejaba su mirada o comportamiento. Rikako percibía su compañía como la de un desconocido y aquello le provocaba más curiosidad que miedo. Siempre había tenido la facilidad para oler a las personas que ocultaban algo, como algunas de sus compañeras que tenían problemas familiares en su casa, e intentaban hacer que ello no afectara sus calificaciones.

Rikako podía entrever el miedo en los demás, era capaz de vislumbrar la preocupación que una persona tenía por algo que en realidad deseaba olvidar. A veces, pasar la mayor parte del tiempo en silencio y a solas ayudaba a mejorar la percepción. Y Rikako, en efecto, había exprimido todo lo que podía de la soledad. Cuando observaba a Makishima, por el contrario, todo se sumía en la oscuridad. Se veía incapaz de percibir algo en él, le resultaba un libro impenetrable con páginas en blanco. Parecía caminar sobre una línea dispuesta por y para él, consciente de su grosor y del peso que soportaba. Rikako nunca antes había conocido a una persona como él.

-¿Qué es lo que lo motiva a hacer esto? -preguntó de repente-. Ayudar a las estudiantes.

Por un breve y efímero instante, Rikako juró haber vislumbrado una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro. Sus ojos se entrecerraron de una manera socarrona y la estudiaron profundamente, como si estuviera realizando una interrogante cuya respuesta era más que obvia.

-El rol de un profesor es iluminarles el camino a sus estudiantes. Ustedes, algún día, florecerán entre la maleza, y espero estar allí cuando eso suceda.

Rikako sintió todo su pecho inflarse como si aquellas palabras encendieran algo dentro de sí. Llegó incluso a imaginar la alta figura de Yashiro donde él se encontraba de pie exactamente, tal holograma que se interponía en el ambiente. Makishima alzó la cabeza unos milímetros y la regresó a la misma posición, en un gesto de regocijo y cierta soberbia que ella bien conocía.

-Sobre esa estudiante... Yashiro.

Makishima tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para recordar el nombre. Cerró los ojos con insistencia hasta que volvió a mirar a la joven. Rikako no pudo evitar recordar su último encuentro con ella, y eludió la mirada del muchacho automáticamente para que este no advirtiera su pesadumbre. Se preguntaba dónde estaría Yashiro, y en especial, cómo le estaría yendo con los recuerdos. Cada vez que pensaba en ello sentía que sus entrañas se retorcían, y se le hacía difícil hacerla desaparecer de su mente.

-Takahashi Yashiro -completó ella.

Makishima hizo una larga pausa, inmerso en sus propios pensamientos. Rikako tuvo la sensación de que estaba memorizándose el nombre. Cuando algo lograba interesarle, hacía todo lo que se encontrara a su alcance para tenerlo en sus manos. Y de cierta forma, a Rikako le transmitió un breve estremecimiento.

-¿Crees que pueda ser una aliada?

Rikako reflexionó sobre ello unos instantes mientras el profesor la observaba atentamente, entrecerrando los ojos. Recordó la forma en que su compañera se había estado comportando los últimos días, a causa de su pasado y los fantasmas que regresaban en alucinaciones. Pudo ver su rostro demacrado por las ojeras, el insomnio que la obligaba a dormir en cualquier momento y lugar.

-Su capacidad de juicio está un poco alterado últimamente -confesó la joven Oryo bajando la mirada-. Yo no lo recomendaría.

Lo que realmente llamaba su atención era que Makishima hubiera oído la conversación que mantuvo con Yashiro. ¿La había estado espiando, acaso? Rikako llegó a esbozar una sonrisa llena de ironía. Al final, Yashiro no era la única que tenía el extraño pasatiempo de espiar a la gente.

-Puedo regresarle la visión.

Makishima mantuvo una postura firme e implacable, volteándose para dirigirse hacia la salida. Rikako aprovechó el momento para arquear una ceja, sorprendida y sin creer en sus palabras. No obstante, el muchacho se hallaba totalmente convencido de que lo lograría, casi como si fuera algo normal para él. Rikako pudo darse cuenta, a medida que observaba su andar, de que tenía la particular costumbre de ignorar a los demás cuando ya había obtenido lo que deseaba. La imagen de Yashiro retornó a su mente una vez más, y tuvo que cerrar los ojos por un segundo para concentrarse.

-No podrá entrar en su mente a menos que ella se lo permita -le advirtió Rikako, pausando su marcha a medio camino-. Al menos yo siempre he intentado abrir sus puertas... pero apenas si puedo mirar a través de la cerradura.

Sus palabras lograron llenarlo de una estupefacción que no se dignó en ocultar. Con una ceja ligeramente arqueada, ladeó la cabeza en su dirección para escudriñarla de reojo con un lúgubre y altanero resplandor en sus ojos.

-No te preocupes por eso.

Makishima curvó sus labios en una honesta sonrisa, a la vez que reanudaba su paso. Lo cierto era que, para él, cuanto más extravagante y difícil fuera una herramienta, más divertido le resultaba emplearla.


	7. 6

El día era perfectamente nublado y húmedo, las calles de la ciudad estaban atestadas de vehículos y ciudadanos que intercambiaban una mirada cuando recibían un estímulo externo, como ejemplo concreto, el tener que detenerse por señales de tránsito, hallando así del otro lado de la calle otras personas con objetivos similares, la mayoría dirigiéndose a su trabajo, sabiendo que unos segundos posteriores se olvidarán entre sí como sencillamente olvida un infante su juguete perdido. Los asientos del patio de la academia se hallaban fríos y abandonados, la única compañía era el sonido del silencio, aquel tan expectante, solitario al mismo tiempo; pocas eran las personas que lograban apreciarlo y en cambio, le temían, lo ignoraban. Sin embargo, Yashiro se había percatado de la belleza de su pequeñez.

Cuando el viento le golpeó el rostro y la hizo mirar hacia un lado, una mística aparición la dejó inmóvil. Se trataba de una figura que se hallaba sentada en uno de los asientos de piedra, con una pierna sobre la otra y las manos juntas, observando el cielo perdidamente, como si el gris le endulzara todo su ser. Una persona que observaba, no miraba. En ese momento, le atormentó el reconocido anhelo por sentarse junto a este y analizar su reacción. ¿Le sorprendería la inesperada cercanía? ¿se alejaría de ella por incomodidad? ¿o desistiría en contarle todos sus problemas, como muchos ancianos solían hacer en las plazas?

Y, no obstante, su cuerpo se alejó de la imagen que su mente no dejaba de grabar, sin darse cuenta de que había caminado hasta la biblioteca, donde muchas veces se quedaba a pasar el tiempo. La ausencia humana de aquella estancia era desorbitante, y la adoraba. Se dirigió hacia la zona de ciencia ficción y tomó un libro que había empezado a leer unos días atrás, el cual seguía en la misma posición; evidentemente, cada vez eran menos los que se interesan por leer o acaso acercarse a los libros, como si las meras presencias de estos liberasen un aura terrorífica.

Como un algoritmo siguiendo su programación, sintió primero el aroma de las páginas y luego sucumbió ante el placer de envolverse en un mundo distinto, dejando fluir sus pensamientos libremente hasta llegar a un clímax mental. En el fondo anhelaba transmitir lo que sentía con alguien que escuchara atentamente, por voluntad propia, y en lo posible, enseñara una opinión diferente, excluida de toda influencia ajena. Los libros llenaban aquel vacío que carcomía su interior, pero de una forma u otra, cuando despegaba sus ojos de las páginas, los personajes acababan desapareciendo, y no encontraba sustituto más que su propia imaginación.

- _"Yo soy el verbo, y mi nombre no puede ser pronunciado. Es el nombre que nadie conoce. Me llaman Ubik, pero Ubik no es mi nombre. Yo soy. Yo seré siempre"_ -emergió una suave voz que parecía de un sueño lejano, inalcanzable.

Tras alzar la mirada, encontró un joven alto de llamativos ojos color ámbar y cabello completamente blanco como la nieve. Estaba vestido con un chaleco y pantalón amarillos, además de llevar mocasines a juego. A pesar de que sería apenas unos años mayor que ella, el aspecto que otorgaba lo hacía más imponente. Sonrió súbitamente por su estilo, pero recordó la imagen del patio y su expresión se oscureció al percatarse de que era el mismo muchacho que había visto antes. Yashiro se limitó a asentir con la cabeza dando a entender que lo comprendía, y el desconocido procedió a sentarse en el sillón más cercano, con una postura formal e inquisitiva.

-La metáfora de Dios -soltó Yashiro, meditabunda.

Con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra, se inclinaba hacia adelante mientras la escudriñaba con sus ladinos y prominentes ojos, de expresión a la vez cordial y penetrante. El muchacho mantenía en su rostro una apariencia de amabilidad profesional, una atención firme y decidida que se hallaba inmersa en Yashiro, a quien no conocía, pero estudiaba con sumo detenimiento, atraído por algo de lo que ella no era consciente, mientras alzaba la cabeza unos centímetros en un gesto desafiante.

-La lata de spray es solo una forma que _Ubik_ adopta para hacerle a la gente más fácil entenderlo y usarlo -corroboró el muchacho-. No es la sustancia dentro de la lata lo que les ayuda, sino más bien su fe en la promesa de que les ayudará.

Yashiro entreabrió los ojos ante la música de sus palabras, una que parecía sincronizarse con ella, y sintió su corazón estremecerse tanto de la sorpresa como la fascinación. Hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba aquel nombre, y la nostalgia invadió cada centímetro de su mente. Le era extraño hablar de esos temas con otra persona, después de todo, ¿quién iba a querer hablar sobre libros cuando estaba la red, los CommuFields, donde uno podía ser y hacer lo que quería? Además, ¿quién gastaría tiempo en leer personalmente cuando existían los audiolibros?

-Todo individuo que se atreve a sumergirse en las obras de Philip K. Dick, es digno de mi atención -afirmó el extraño sujeto, dejando resplandecer una tenue sonrisa en sus labios-. Me complacería conversar, ¿a quién debo el honor?

Yashiro frunció el ceño. Tenía el presentimiento de que aquel joven no solía gastar las palabras con cualquier persona, era tan o más reservado que ella, y el hecho de que se encontrara allí, la hacía desbordar de curiosidad. Yashiro conocía a casi todos en la Academia Ousou, pero a él nunca lo había visto.

-Takahashi Yashiro.

En un movimiento lento y cauteloso, ambos desconocidos estrecharon sus manos afectuosamente.

-Shibata Yukimori.

Yashiro se lo quedó mirando un largo rato en silencio, cual escultura cuyo significado debía ser encontrado. Estudió sus facciones y su imperturbable apariencia, extrañamente conmovida. Dejó el ejemplar de Dick sobre una pequeña mesita que tenía al lado y se estiró en su sillón. El profesor Shibata hizo lo mismo con el libro que tenía, y se volvió hacia atrás apoyándose en el respaldo, con las manos juntas en un gesto reflexivo y ciertamente orgulloso, sin dejar de examinarla.

-Rousseau se adelantaba en su época afirmando que el hombre está condenado a ser libre, pero en todas partes se halla encadenado -declaró él haciendo gestos con sus manos-. ¿Qué estamos dispuestos a sacrificar por el bienestar, el orden, la paz? Como anticipaba John Stuart Mill siglos atrás: la sociedad actual posee plena consciencia de la individualidad, y el peligro que se cierne sobre la naturaleza humana no es ya el exceso, sino la falta de impulsos y de preferencias personales. Y un ser humano que no posea deseos ni impulsos no tiene más carácter que una máquina de vapor.

Los ojos de Yashiro centellaron llenos de complicidad y desconcierto, sintiendo en carne propia el odio que acarreaba su interior y que la fundía en el torbellino de palabras que tanto conocía, quitándole el aliento con la fuerza de un soplo. Cuando decidió unirse a la corriente lo hizo con el mismo ímpetu, cual avalancha de ideas, y ya no fue capaz de contener sus gestos al hablar y el tono indignado de su voz.

-La tiranía de la costumbre -apuntó ella, realizando una mueca con sus labios-. Se evita como si fuera un crimen toda singularidad de gusto, cualquier originalidad de conducta...

-¡Porque lo es, en verdad! -arremetió el joven, extendiendo una de sus manos-. En cuanto el orden social es quebrantado, el precio es pagado por todos: tanto por quienes lo corrompen para hacer daño... como por quienes deciden tomar el riesgo de ser diferentes creando algo nuevo. Porque el Sistema Sibyl no encuentra diferencia, tan sólo regula a las entidades, todas y cada una de ellas, como si fueran una.

La libertad tiene consecuencias, ya que siempre habrá alguien que se aparte de la línea, que rompa las barreras impuestas por el sistema. El hecho de que cada cerebro sea un universo complejo y misterioso lleno de estrellas, convierte al portador en una entidad única dentro de la sociedad. Y eso implica que siempre habrá alguien que sostenga una visión distinta de lo que representa el bienestar. ¿Era aquel el final de la humanidad, en todo el sentido de la palabra? ¿en verdad debían sacrificar su naturaleza en pos del orden y la paz? Yashiro recordó a Roichi Oryo y sus intrigantes obras, que estarían entonces polvorientas y tiradas en alguna habitación, sin público que le otorgase reconocimiento y mérito.

-Un hormiguero donde cada individuo pasa a pertenecerle a la sociedad, sirviendo a su prójimo con una función que explota sus posibilidades, pero que no consciente -asintió Yashiro en un susurro-. Y para que las personas puedan desarrollarse, tienen que vivir en una atmósfera de libertad. De lo contrario, ya no habrá individuos rompedores de toda tradición, calma, paradigma universal, así como en su tiempo lo fue Charles Darwin o Galileo Galilei...

Yashiro lamentaba haber nacido en dicho siglo. Soñaba con ver a los habitantes de un país completamente libres, capaces de controlarse a sí mismos sin que exista una autoridad externa, pero lo veía difícil, aún faltaban siglos; y pese a ello, seguía imaginando a humanos superiores paseando por museos y observando, entre risas, al dominador, los asesinatos, las religiones... hasta sentir vergüenza de sus antecesores y apartar la vista de semejante aberración.

Descubrió un detalle que tenían en común, y era que a ninguno de los dos les molestaban los momentos de silencio. Muchas de sus compañeras preferían hablar de lo que sea antes que encontrarse con aquel temible vacío; verdadero compañero para quien de verdad sabía escuchar. En consecuencia, la grandeza de las palabras se había rebajado hasta el punto de que las personas decían demasiado, pero platicaban poco. El muchacho se giró hacia la ventana que daba al exterior y unos débiles rayos de luz llegaron a fusionarse con el brillo ámbar de sus ojos.

-La población puede elegir, pero es incapaz de actuar bajo sus intereses individuales. Tiene libertad, pero no la puede ejercer -refutó él con suavidad, haciendo una larga pausa-. El valor de un Estado es el de los individuos que lo componen, pero cuando empequeñece a sus miembros, cuando pospone su expansión intelectual para aumentar el de sus habilidades administrativas, se da cuenta de que la perfección del mecanismo por el que los ha sacrificado carece de poder vital, ya que con el fin de que el mecanismo funcione, decidió destruir la fuente de ese poder: el individuo.

Cuando terminó su discurso, el silencio se interpuso entre ambos durante unos instantes. Yashiro buscaba inspiración en la distancia con una sonrisa enigmática en su rostro, mientras el joven estudiaba sus facciones de una manera profunda como si intentara ver a través de sus ojos. Una expresión soñadora y un tanto reflexiva, que parecía ir más allá de su alcance. De cierta forma, le transmitía esperanza.

-Es usted un habitante del castillo de Kafka -adivinó ella, entrecerrando los ojos-, eligió quedarse y protegerlo a pesar de que podía marcharse, a pesar de que... se le fueron cerradas las puertas desde el inicio.

Yashiro frunció el ceño ante la mirada analítica del muchacho, la cual, en aquellos momentos, denotaba un peso que, aunque intentaba disimular, ella podía reconocer como propio. Por una fracción de segundo se le escapó una sonrisa torcida y su mirada retornó a la estantería de libros que estaba detrás de Yashiro, como si no fuera capaz de intercambiar otra mirada con ella.

Debía sentirse diferente y excluido, pero aun así amaba aquella ciudad desde lo profundo de su corazón. Un sentimiento indescriptible que no podía explicar con palabras, tan sólo llegaba a sentirlo en su interior palpitando suave y lentamente, de manera constante. Quizá resultaba ser cierta la afirmación de que todo el mundo, antes de morir, regresaba a un único lugar: el lugar donde había nacido. Porque por más peligroso, pequeño o sucio que fuera, los recuerdos que habitaban en él sobre la infancia se mantendrían enterrados para siempre.

-Yo nací en esta ciudad, y por eso siento la responsabilidad de hacer algo al respecto, no dejarla perecer -confesó el joven con un amargo suspiro-. Si tuvieras todo a tu disposición, ¿no estarías dispuesta a liberar a la sociedad?

Yashiro abrió los ojos lentamente, tratando de ocultar la sorpresa. Aquello era una indirecta que no pasó por alto. Ese muchacho, quien parecía disfrutar vestirse de una manera formal y hablar con evidente elegancia para aparentar tener más edad que en la realidad, estaba invitándola a lo que siempre supo que pasaría en algún momento. La forma de expresar sus ideas, la sencillez con que cambiaba de tema para llevar al receptor hacia otro campo, todo lo que aparentaba era tentador. No parecía ordinario en absoluto, de hecho, lo terrorífico en él era su inteligencia.

-La sociedad es la que debe hacerlo por voluntad propia.

Notó que el profesor abría más los ojos, asombrado por sus palabras pese a que segundos después retornaba a la misma seriedad de antes, como si no fuera usual para él que alguien lo sorprendiera y en el fondo no desease admitirlo, ni siquiera consigo mismo.

-Mientras que tú esperas a que las personas tomen consciencia propia, yo actúo en cuanto tengo la oportunidad para darles el poder que necesitan –declaró el muchacho con una voluntad firme y sólida.

-Mientras que usted culpa al Sistema Sibyl, yo culpo a las personas –lo enfrentó con una concepción diferente, haciendo un gesto con el dedo índice como que se tocaba la cabeza-. Seres racionales que esperan a ser juzgados por un arma cuando la razón debería ser suficiente como para dirigirlos. Un pueblo libre crearía un gobierno enseguida si se le fuera arrebatado, llevando a cabo los asuntos públicos de manera inteligente y ordenada.

Esta vez sí que estaba atónito, y no sabía qué responder. Parecía que por vez primera alguien le había negado algo en su vida y no le importó en absoluto exhibirlo en su mirada. Yashiro estaba internamente aturdida, pues parecían tener mucho en común. Era una pena que luego, probablemente, no se volviesen a ver jamás. Porque al salir de aquella biblioteca, se encontrarán con miles de rostros y jugarán a ser uno más. Tendrán que ponerse el traje con el cual (y como el cual) se les conocía, estimaba y buscaba, y vestidos así, se presentaban en sociedad, es decir, entre personas disfrazadas que no quieren que se les diga que lo están. También ella actuaba con una máscara discreta, y se deshacía de toda curiosidad que trataba de ir más allá de los límites. Sin embargo, por algún motivo, tenía la sensación de que aquella era una persona con la que podía hablar durante horas, sin agotarse o aburrirse.

En ese momento, un sonido agudo y repetitivo invadió el ambiente circundante, separándolos del extraño trance en el que habían sucumbido. Yashiro parpadeó al percatarse de que provenía del profesor Shibata, y este tardó unos segundos en apartar la vista de ella, como si persistiera en buscarle un significado a sus palabras. Se remangó el puño izquierdo de su camisa blanca y observó la hora en su reloj de cuero, desactivando la alarma. El dial poseía la forma de un engranaje, y sumado tanto a las agujas redondeadas como los números romanos, le otorgaban un estilo victoriano que a Yashiro le sacó una sonrisa.

-Me temo que nuestra plática ha llegado a su fin -afirmó con lentitud, dejando los labios entreabiertos en un gesto que expresaba molestia-. Tengo una clase que dar dentro de diez minutos.

Yashiro se inclinó hacia delante de manera intuitiva, sin poder creer que el tiempo había transcurrido tan rápido. Ella también tenía clases. Lo había olvidado por completo, aunque no la apenaba en absoluto. Sabía que los profesores no se enfadarían con ella, y en casos extremos siempre podía acudir a alguna que otra excusa. Muchas veces le advertían que tenía que cuidarse al hablar puesto que se iba por las ramas incapaz de controlarse, pero siempre había alguien a su lado que la contenía para cambiar de tema. En esa ocasión ocurría todo lo contrario: ninguno de los dos se veía capaz de detenerse en presencia del otro, como viento y marea luchando por el control de un océano.

-Lamento haberlo retrasado tanto...

Para sorpresa de Yashiro, el muchacho ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado frunciendo el ceño, como si hubiera escuchado la mayor de las tonterías, y cogió el libro que había dejado sobre una mesa de luz. Tras una débil y grata sonrisa se puso de pie y, no supo por qué, pero Yashiro se vio atraída por dicho movimiento, el cual imitó segundos posteriores. Cuando volvió a alzar la mirada fue sorprendida, una vez más, por la mano derecha del joven, que se hallaba extendida en su dirección. Yashiro la contempló con una ligera extrañeza, pero la sinceridad que denotaba su mirada la hizo ceder y estrecharon la mano una última vez, aunque con más delicadeza, como si demostrara respeto ante ella.

-Por este tipo de conversaciones, haría del llegar tarde una costumbre.

Su voz sonó tan natural que lo que más desconcertó a Yashiro fue la verdad detrás de sus palabras, la ausencia de todo chiste. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que, al igual que ella, hacía tiempo que no dejaba divagar su mente en público con total libertad, en especial frente a un completo desconocido. Colocaron los libros en sus respectivas estanterías, y antes de salir de la biblioteca se despidieron de la amable mujer que en ese momento se hallaba quitándole el polvo a los libros, aunque en realidad se tratara de obsesión, puesto que el ambiente siempre se encontraba en perfectas condiciones y los libros se hallaban ordenados según su género. Una de las cosas que Yashiro más extrañaría de esa academia.

-Si existe un dios que juega a los dados con el mundo, espero que vuelva a ser a nuestro favor la próxima vez -comentó él con la vista perdida en el cielo.

Un resplandor en sus ojos le decía que estaba siendo honesto y Yashiro lo contempló durante unos instantes, sorprendida, quizá, ante el hecho de que pensaba lo mismo. Sin duda alguna aquel muchacho emanaba un aura diferente, por más que a su alrededor haya otros cientos de personas que podía conocer. En otro contexto, se atrevía a pensar que hasta podrían haber sido amigos. Yashiro no se arrepentía de haberlo escuchado. Las palabras fluyeron como si de voluntad propia se tratase y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que lo había necesitado.

Con una última mirada de despedida, sus caminos se dividieron. Yashiro aún digería toda la conversación que habían mantenido cuando atravesó el patio de la academia. Se giró hacia atrás para ver entre el cúmulo de estudiantes y distinguió a lo lejos fácilmente la delgada y alta figura, como un fantasma del que nadie se percataba. Decidió seguir su camino, pero no pudo evitar preguntarse si habría observado atrás, al igual que ella, si tendría esa mínima curiosidad por saber qué haría a continuación. Fue demasiado tarde para descubrirlo, pues al voltear por segunda vez se encontró con rostros transparentes. El de él había pasado a la historia. ¿Cuál era su nombre? Shibata Yukimori. Aunque seguramente lo olvidase rápido tanto como él a una simple cara que conoció en la biblioteca.


	8. 7

Las llamas ascendían suavemente en la chimenea, venciendo las penumbras de la habitación. El calor que emanaban llenaba el entero ambiente de una calidez casi sobrenatural. Makishima Shougo dejó el libro que llevaba en la mesita adyacente a su sillón, fijando su mirada en la oscuridad como si pudiera ver u oír algo que formaba parte de otra dimensión. En un momento dado oyó unos lentos pasos en su dirección y supo de quién se trataba automáticamente, puesto que una apacible y antigua melodía se abrió paso en la sala, acompañando su andar. Aquella mansión necesitaba un patrón que le diera significado, no sólo perros de caza en el jardín para enseñar su poderío.

-Siempre leyendo a Bertrand Russell. No esperaba menos de ti, Shougo.

Makishima dejó escapar una sonrisa divertida ante el comentario y ladeó la cabeza hacia el recién llegado. Como figura pública solía llevar ropa formal para mantener su reputación, sin embargo, cuando estaba con él acostumbraba a usar vestimenta más casual. En ese caso, se trataba de un suéter negro sobre una camisa celeste claro, con sencillos pantalones oscuros y zapatos de cuero. Había sido siempre de refinados modales y lo transmitía en su distinguido aspecto, aunque también en su postura y movimientos. _La Traviata_ inundó la estancia en un éxtasis cuando dio paso a la italiana voz protagonista. _Libiamo, libiamo ne'lieti calici…_

-Me conoce lo suficiente como para saber que no puedo resistirlo, Senguji.

El mayor dibujó una media sonrisa, a la vez que se dirigía a su escritorio y encendía la lámpara que se encontraba sobre el mismo. Le gustaba limpiar con un paño de tela cada centímetro de su escopeta, especialmente luego de una de sus cacerías de zorros. A pesar de la distancia podía llegar a exhibir un tenue resplandor en sus grandes ojos verdes, los cuales se hallaban constantemente abiertos de par en par y nunca parpadeaban.

Una simple mirada no bastaba para que una persona se diera cuenta de que, en realidad, todo el cuerpo de Senguji era artificial, a excepción de su sistema nervioso y su cerebro. Esencialmente debido a ello había sido capaz de vivir más de cien años. Muchos lo respetaban por su sabiduría, otros lo aborrecían por su deshumanización. Lo cierto era que, para Makishima, Senguji era incluso más humano que varios de sus semejantes, y no podía dejar de sentir curiosidad por él.

Sin embargo, su ambición no tenía límites y soñaba con vivir muchos años más, hasta alcanzar la inmortalidad. Cuando Makishima lo observaba no dejaba de pensar en _Dorian Gray_. Una persona que buscaba vivir el presente, permanecer joven por siempre como un diamante centellando en su máximo esplendor. El día que la sociedad alcanzase la inmortalidad, si acaso llegara a lograrlo, será el fin de la humanidad y de todo lo que los hacía humanos, pues sólo se puede apreciar la vida cuando se conoce la incertidumbre que produce la muerte. Después de todo, los juegos siempre son más atemorizantes, difíciles y entretenidos cuando tienen un límite de tiempo, por eso es que Makishima amaba ese juego llamado vida.

Imaginó la juvenil figura de Yashiro en el sillón que tenía en frente suyo, llegando a preguntarse si pensaría igual que él en variados temas que aún no habían expuesto; sentía que detrás de aquella mirada tan distante dormía un fascinante temperamento. ¿Sería Yashiro como la reina de un ajedrez, ocultando por voluntad propia su verdadero potencial? ¿o era una simple peona como los demás? Sea cual fuere el caso, debía planificar el movimiento que mejor pudiese aprovechar la fuerza de su ataque. De ese modo, a medida que iban consiguiendo nuevas piezas partícipes del juego, más cerca estarían del jaque mate, de la caída del rey.

Dichos pensamientos acababan adormeciéndolo de completo placer e imaginaba las ruinas del Sistema Sibyl, o un dominador en exhibición, en un mundo donde el ser humano hubiese trascendido de manera tal que era capaz de gobernarse a sí mismo, sin la necesidad de creer en algo más. Haría todo lo que se encontrara a su disposición para lograrlo, porque no esperaría a que alguien más lo hiciera, no rezaría por un héroe, no confiaría en la vida después de la muerte ni en la resurrección. La muerte era algo natural que todo ser viviente debía aceptar. Y el ser humano, en su desesperación, así como creaba coches y edificios, también creaba dioses. Sin embargo, tenía la esperanza de que unos siglos más adelante aquello no sucedería nunca más; por el bien de la humanidad, de la naturaleza y de la vida misma, debían progresar, evolucionar.

La sociedad en la que vivían estaba plagada de personas que eran incapaces de pensar y decidir por sí mismas, ya que permitían que un dios como lo era el Sistema Sibyl decidiera todo sobre sus miserables vidas, otorgándoles sus más ansiados placeres sin miramientos; no soportaba verlos convertidos en simples mascotas que movían la cola cuando se los alimentaba, no podía aceptar que preferían permanecer presos como aves en la gran jaula que el sistema había creado, ¿era ese el precio que debían pagar por el bienestar?

¿Abandonar todo rastro de individualismo, sabiendo que aquello caracterizó siempre al ser humano y lo diferenció, en gran parte, de todos los demás seres vivientes? ¿cómo podrían prosperar sin mentes brillantes? ¿qué avance tendrían si la población era representada por seres sin valor alguno, seres mediocres, que no pensaban en el porvenir y carecían de ideales propios? Tan sólo eran personas cuyas personalidades resultaban ser proyectadas por el sistema, vivían una vida que no era vivir, estaban muertas en vida.

La humanidad estuvo siempre en búsqueda del orden y de la paz, manchándose las manos en el proceso, arrasando todo a su paso, creyendo algunas veces que era corrompida por la sociedad, como pensaba Rousseau, quien afirmaba que sus semejantes eran inocentes y bondadosos y sólo deseaban sobrevivir, cuando en realidad el problema habían sido ellos mismos desde el principio, debido a su naturaleza, y en eso coincidía Makishima con Hobbes, que el hombre era un lobo para el hombre; los seres humanos compartían una igualdad al nacer, pero luego se superaban unos a otros individualmente mediante la inteligencia y el uso de la razón; mientras que Aristóteles comprendía al hombre como un animal social, Hobbes sostenía que la sociedad surgía de un acuerdo artificial basado en el propio interés que buscaba la seguridad por temor a los demás, de modo que surgía el Estado o República.

¿Qué mejor que privar a cada una de las personas de todo lo que los hacía humanos? ¿no resultaba más beneficioso volverlo un simple ganado en vez de dejarlo en su estado natural? ¿cómo podían conciliar vidas que mereciera la pena vivir si crear significaba romper las reglas, tener valor real era ser un criminal? El Sistema Sibyl regulaba el comportamiento de las personas para que fueran similares, suprimiendo toda moral individual. No podía encontrar diferencia alguna entre personas que se apartaban de la ley para crear algo y personas que se apartaban para hacer daño, o quizá, incluso a veces no había diferencia; el sistema solamente regulaba, y como todo sistema era imperfecto.

En la antigüedad, para un griego era preferible la muerte al destierro, pues el muerto seguía formando parte de una familia en la que se lo recordaba y se le rendía culto, pero el desterrado, al ser excluido de la comunidad, también dejaba de ser parte de la humanidad. Aristóteles decía que un hombre que no necesitaba de su comunidad era un dios o una bestia, un ser superior o inferior al hombre, pero nunca un hombre. Y para el sistema, Makishima no era más que una simple sombra. Desde pequeño había dejado de ser humano y, sin embargo, se sentía más humano que todos aquellos rostros deambulantes. No tenía nada, no tenía a nadie, más que su ideal de liberar a la sociedad del Sistema Sibyl. Podía fracasar, pero estaba dispuesto a hacer el sacrificio. ¿Lo estaría también Yashiro?

El sonido de la música era gratificante y calmó sus pensamientos, de momento; pues de una forma u otra volvía a lo mismo, y era el rostro inocente y misterioso de aquella adolescente que apenas conocía, la cual parecía tener mucho en común con él y a la vez nada, como dos fuerzas contrarias luchando en un mismo cuerpo. Tan pequeña, tan frágil… pero su forma de pensar y ver el mundo lo habían cautivado a un nivel que no llegaba a entender. _È un fior che nasce e muore…._

“ _Mientras que usted culpa al Sistema Sibyl, yo culpo a las personas_ ”.

Makishima no se dio cuenta de que había cerrado su puño con tanta fuerza que parecía estar a punto de herirse la piel. Aquellas palabras le resultaban insignificantes y, aun así, no podía dejar de pensar en ellas; las personas eran víctimas, se repetía constantemente, y el Sistema Sibyl era el culpable detrás de todo, ¿por qué esa niña no podía entenderlo? ¿por qué no destruir aquel sistema imperfecto de una vez por todas y liberar, al fin, a la sociedad? _In questo, in questo paradiso ne scopra il nuovo dì…_

“ _La sociedad es la que debe hacerlo por voluntad propia_ ”.

Centró su mirada en el fuego. A pesar de que no solía expresar sus emociones físicamente, aquellas palabras transformaron su aspecto, desencadenaron algo en su interior… anhelaba tener a la chica en sus manos para zarandearla y demostrarle que estaba equivocada, aferrarle el cuello hasta que finalmente aceptara la forma en que él pensaba cambiar a la sociedad; todas esas personas no tenían la suficiente voluntad como para decidir sobre sus vidas, y ellos no podían simplemente esperar a que abran los ojos, porque bien sabían que eso iba a tardar en pasar, pues cada año que transcurría, la situación en que la sociedad se encontraba era aún peor; alguien tenía que guiarlos tal corderitos extraviados en el campo, y Makishima estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

Era consciente de que, si realmente quería influir a toda una masa, necesitaba la ayuda de otras personas. Y tenía el presentimiento de que podrían extraer mucho jugo de la chica, si antes lograba convencerla. Sentía una descabellada curiosidad por saber hasta dónde estaría dispuesta a llegar, si realmente tenía valor; ¿lo defraudaría como todos los anteriores? ¿cuánto tardaría en romperse en tal caso? ¿encontraría por fin una herramienta que nunca se desgastara?

-Percibo una inusual tensión en ti, Shougo –lo reincorporó Senguji.

Las pequeñas llamaradas parecían bailar juntas al compás de la música, y Makishima se las quedó observando ensimismado un largo rato, para concentrarse en algo que no fuera la imagen de Yashiro. Le resultó sorprendente el hecho de que en todo ese tiempo hubiera estado reflexionando sobre aquella joven, hasta el punto de olvidarse de la realidad. Había algo en ella que la hacía diferente de todas las demás, su esencia, de alguna manera, lo subyugaba a un nivel que no podía comprender. Nunca le había pasado con otra persona y, por consiguiente, no sabía cómo actuar al respecto.

-Encontré una navaja suiza muy afilada, pero sus diversas funciones no pueden ser utilizadas por medio de simple persuasión.

Ante aquellas palabras, el mayor dejó su escopeta sobre el escritorio con una dulzura casi exagerada, al igual que el paño de tela que había utilizado hasta entonces para limpiarla, aunque en realidad lo hiciese por mera obsesión de cazador. Su mirada transparente permaneció fija en otra dimensión, hasta que luego de unos segundos entrecerró los ojos, centrándose en su huésped con una sonrisa sabia y algo divertida, mientras cerraba una de sus manos para sostenerse el mentón. Era la primera vez que se dirigía ante él con tal osadía, pero a Makishima no le desagradaba.

-Quieres decir que es una persona difícil, ¿eh? –analizó las palabras Senguji, haciendo una breve pausa para buscar en su memoria-. ¿Te refieres a esa chica de la que me hablabas el otro día?

Makishima frunció el ceño de manera sutil como si hubiera sido insultado, siendo suficiente negación para el viejo hombre, a quien le resultaba insólito verlo tan intranquilo por una persona, pues siempre estaba demasiado centrado en sus ideales, y si alguien era capaz de despistarlo, aunque fuese durante unos instantes, definitivamente era muy habilidoso y Senguji podría incluso llegar a elogiarlo. Makishima solía tener excesivo cuidado a la hora de invertir su preciado tiempo con los demás, y elegía bien con quién pasar el rato.

-Rikako Oryo también es una pieza interesante que forma parte del acto, pero tengo la sensación de que Yashiro no es una simple peona; es una jugadora como nosotros, o lo será algún día.

El último comentario lo enmudeció por completo, parecía no haber podido controlar sus propias palabras, o se había perdido de vuelta en el profundo y ensordecedor mar de su mente, en busca de aquella persona que tanto lo desconcertaba. Estaba realmente dispuesto a contemplar el crecimiento de la flor hasta que al final acabase pereciendo, como un juego cuyo final lo emocionaba por completo; quería ser la pólvora de su pistola, el susurro inspirador en sus oídos. Y quería estar justo a su lado para observar cómo se corrompía hasta la médula. Realmente era un muchacho de lo más singular, y cuando Senguji estaba con él se sentía más fuerte, joven, imparable…

-Sobre los materiales que me pediste, Shougo… son todo tuyos –recordó Senguji, sirviéndose una copa de vino y brindando en el aire en dirección al invitado.

Makishima ladeó la cabeza hacia él y tras unos eternos segundos, amplió una sonrisa de agradecimiento, sin necesidad de decir una palabra. La música volvió a reinar en la habitación, embriagándolos de un verdadero deleite mientras la noche caía.


	9. 8

Yashiro podía atraer la atención de los demás fácilmente siempre que lo deseaba, y todos quedaban alumbrados por el aura amigable que desprendía. Era consciente, no obstante, de que la gran mayoría eran rostros pasajeros; un hola hoy, un adiós para siempre mañana. Creían que por estar riendo con ella significaba que ya eran sus amigos más íntimos. El concepto de amistad, con el paso de los años se había infravalorado. A todo aquel que se dirigía para preguntarle sobre amigos respondía con seguridad que tenía cientos, miles; si bien lo cierto era que al final, en la práctica real los contaban con los dedos de las manos.

Cuando uno se sumergía en la realidad virtual por primera vez, encontraba el nuevo mundo tan diferente que, al regresar a su habitación, lo único que anhelaba era conectarse de nuevo para sacarse el estrés que conllevaba vivir en ciudad, con todas las responsabilidades sociales. Pronto se daban cuenta de que el mundo virtual era infinito y modificable a su antojo, y que los que tenían acceso podían gozar de una paz y libertad que en su ciudad real no encontraban. En aquella realidad no había rostros, no había diferencias físicas, tan sólo avatares que representaban distintas formas de pensar. De esa manera cualquiera podía tener amigos. Todo el mundo lograba conocerse o incluso enamorarse. Llegaban, incluso, a perder la noción del tiempo y a tomar la muerte como un temor de la antigüedad.

Pero la otra cara de la moneda no era tan utópica. Si las personas deseaban vivir para regresar a su propio paraíso una vez más debían alimentarse, ir a trabajar y sustentarse económicamente. Y en el momento en que se desconectaban miraban el rostro en el espejo, la mentira reflejada. Porque entonces, y sólo entonces, se daban cuenta de que la libertad era mucho más compleja. El mundo virtual no dejaba de ser una pecera, y una pecera jamás abarcaría un océano.

-Todos alguna vez en la vida deben haber probado la ambrosía, tú no puedes ser la excepción -comentó la joven Hisakawa formando un globo con su chicle.

La chica que estaba sentada frente a ella la miraba con una sonrisa torcida. Tenían la misma edad, pero en su caso parecía mucho mayor con las sienes y la nuca rapada, y el cabello corto y castaño cayendo desparejo en forma de rulos. Era de una estatura media y en su clase la mayoría de sus compañeras la pasaban. Cuando Yashiro la estudió, se atrevió a preguntarse qué diría la bibliotecaria si la descubriera sentada de esa forma, con los pies sobre uno de los apoyabrazos como si estuviera en su propia casa. Lo que más llamaba su atención era que, a pesar de hallarse prohibido, lograba tener siempre consigo un par de chicles.

Se hallaba siempre rodeada de otras estudiantes para bromear antes de ir a clases. Pero Yashiro veía en sus ojos el miedo a quedarse sola y tener que enfrentar al mayor de los gigantes invisibles, el silencio. También había oído rumores de que molestaba a otras estudiantes estando siempre en grupo; lo que revelaba su increíble falta de autoestima y fragilidad emocional. A pesar de ser extrovertida, parecía acobardarse en su presencia como si su personalidad ofensiva fuera, en realidad, tan sensible como el cristal.

Había mantenido varias conversaciones con ella descubriendo así que al igual que Rikako Oryo, repudiaba al Sistema Sibyl, en su caso desde el fallecimiento de su hermano; otra víctima más del psycho hazard. Aquello era como el arroz de cada día y a Yashiro le recordaba su madre. A Rikako le llamaba la atención el hecho de que una adolescente podía retener tanto odio en su interior, uno que era dirigido hacia el Sistema Sibyl y a todas aquellas personas que anhelaban trabajar en la Oficina de Seguridad Pública. Yashiro, por el contrario, tan sólo veía un incontrolado berrinche infantil como deseo de venganza.

-No estoy en contra de la realidad virtual, porque sería como negar el avance tecnológico, algo completamente absurdo y sin sentido –el tono de Yashiro era melodioso, estaba perdida en una de las estanterías de la biblioteca detrás de la chica y soltó las palabras con total sinceridad-. Sólo pienso que la gente debería dejar de mentirse a sí misma y aceptar su realidad, por más dura que fuese.

La había molestado por un breve segundo, pero era suficiente. Los adictos a la realidad virtual odiaban que los agarraran por la cola, y más aún cuando criticaban a su gloriosa y perfecta ambrosía. Estaba disfrutando su expresión de indignación más de lo que debía, y se abstuvo de sonreír.

-No es tan fácil –soltó Izumi de repente, con un aire serio que no era propio de su persona-. Para algunos su única realidad es esa, porque saben que si salen lo único que encontrarán es la muerte.

Yashiro ladeó la cabeza a ambos lados analizando el terreno, tal como si estuviera volviendo a oír una canción conocida, y entreabrió los ojos con un brillo de entusiasmo ininteligible.

-Todos y cada uno de nosotros podríamos morir, si el coeficiente de criminalidad lo indica. Ese es el precio que debemos pagar por el bienestar y la seguridad social. Pero, ¿qué clase de progreso puede haber allí dentro? ¿qué clase de progreso puede existir en una sociedad cuyos habitantes se esconden en un mundo que funciona como los _Minutos de Odio_ de George Orwell? –hizo un gesto con su mano señalando a una virtualidad invisible-. En él todos pueden criticar al Sistema Sibyl, todos pueden comportarse con el tono más sucio. Pero en el momento en que vuelven a sus auténticas vidas el recreo se acaba, la ilusión de libertad se esfuma.

-Veo que no eres muy fan de los CommuFields anarquistas -intuyó la joven Hisakawa.

Yashiro arrugó la frente mientras que su compañera se reclinaba en el asiento, con los ojos abiertos como dos grandes botones.

-Una vez hablé con un avatar que se considera abiertamente feminista, pero adhiere al pensamiento de Proudhon. Cuando le dije que era detractor del propio feminismo, me bloqueó y no volvió a hablarme. Me dio la sensación de que es alguien de nuestra edad o más joven -contestó ella apoyando la cabeza sobre su puño-. Hoy en día verse revolucionario está de moda. Atrae seguidores y te hace sentir especial, superior a los demás.

Durante un largo rato se quedaron en silencio, la primera sumida en una extraña melancolía mientras que la otra no dejaba de observarla mascando chicle lentamente, como si el tiempo transcurriera más lento para ella.

-Hoy en día no es usual que los profesores enseñen la realidad tal como es -pensó Izumi en voz alta, carraspeando para proseguir-. ¿No te parece que estamos en una burbuja cómoda y silenciosa, idealizando un mundo inexistente? El choque ideológico que nos daremos al salir, será tan grande que muchas verán lo fácil que un tono se puede volver turbio…

Yashiro abrió los ojos con suavidad y le dirigió una breve sonrisa cómplice.

-En estos tiempos, hasta la verdad puede ser usada como un arma. El constante temor al psycho hazard es como el terrorismo o la Guerra Fría en la antigüedad –corroboró Yashiro con un asentimiento de cabeza-. Como diría Foucault; _“en todo lugar donde hay poder, el poder se ejerce. No sabemos quién lo tiene exactamente, pero sabemos quién no lo tiene”_.

El país estaba en guerra, pero era una guerra silenciosa e invisible, como el cáncer circulando en su portador sin que éste se percatara de ello. La sociedad, en sus ansias de proteger la salud mental de cada uno de sus miembros, sangraba por la presión de la lucha interna. No le sorprendería que, a pesar de la tecnología y la avanzada medicina, la esperanza de vida se encontrase en una fuerte recesión. Pero esa información, indudablemente, nunca se haría pública en los medios, a excepción de foros conspirativos o CommuFields.

-De igual forma, podrían... apaciguar la caída a la realidad –insistió Izumi en un tono decaído, pero con una pizca de esperanza en sus ojos.

-La Academia Ousou, como sabrás, es conservadora –indicó Yashiro alzando una mano como gesto mientras que la otra la dejaba posada en el sillón-. Para mantener el orden y la reputación, se encarga de alejarnos de toda influencia social que resulte amenazadora, para prevenir que el psycho pass se dispare…

-Lo único que hace es ignorar los problemas.

Yashiro se limitó a encogerse de hombros, no discutiría sobre los procedimientos internos de la academia. A pesar de no hallarse de acuerdo, a veces todo sistema mentía u ocultaba la verdad por el bien de un grupo de personas. La Academia Ousou aislaba un caso de homicidio para proteger a las estudiantes, una empresa despedía a un empleado cuyo psycho pass era conflictivo para no comprometer al de los demás, el Sistema Sibyl… ¿el Sistema Sibyl?

-El problema es que algunas personas prefieren vivir una dulce mentira, antes que una verdad dolorosa –declaró Yashiro mirándola fijamente, dirigiendo las palabras por completo hacia ella, a propósito, sintiendo curiosidad por saber si se enfadará o se arrepentirá de ser ella misma, hasta el punto de sentir repugnancia; podía oír el fino cristal de su personalidad quebrándose poco a poco, como una máscara, se preguntaba qué es lo que habría debajo-. Y no hay nada peor que mentirse a uno mismo…

Izumi se quedó allí callada por un largo rato, analizando el significado de sus palabras. Su globo acabó explotando sobre su boca y durante unos segundos permaneció impasible. Yashiro sabía que la había rozado en la parte más sensible de su consciencia, lo suficiente para calentar sus motores casi oxidados. Podía vislumbrar el odio que contenía renaciendo en sus ojos cual caluroso amanecer, y no había sido muy difícil llevarla a esos extremos. Los cristales se partieron en mil pedazos, creando a alguien completamente diferente.

-No hay nada peor que mentirse a uno mismo –repitió lo que había dicho un minuto antes, frunciendo el ceño como si estuviera pensando en muchas cosas a la vez-. Tienes razón. Creo que… creo que estuve mintiéndome de todas las formas posibles por mucho tiempo. Siempre odié al Sistema Sibyl desde lo que le hizo a mi hermano, pero la única forma que encontré de extirpar ese dolor fue recurriendo a la realidad virtual, compartiendo mis ideas con muchas otras personas que pasaron por lo mismo. Puede que al final nunca sea como tú. A mí me aterra esta realidad, lo admito. Tú te mueves en la superficie mientras que yo trato de hacerlo en lo virtual. Quizá lo subestimes, pero te aseguro que hay mucha gente dispuesta a hacer cosas que ni te imaginas. Gente que no sólo se esconde, sino que espera el momento adecuado –bajó la vista para mirar la palma de sus manos y luego se volvió a la mayor-. ¿Qué clase de persona eres, Yashiro? ¿la que planea, o la que espera?

Yashiro no se esforzó por ocultar la sorpresa y alzó su rostro unos centímetros, como si de repente un aire frío se hubiera colado por las ventanas de la biblioteca, hasta llegar a su cuello. La joven Hisakawa tenía un semblante gélido y soñador, lo que le otorgaba unos cuatro años más de edad como mínimo.

-Eso no debería preocuparte –contestó Yashiro hábilmente-. Estás aquí porque tenías dudas acerca de tu persona, así que, respóndete a ti misma, ¿qué clase de persona eres?

La chica permaneció inmóvil con una sonrisa firme en sus labios. Se veía diferente, más decidida. Parecía seguir dándole vueltas a la misma pregunta como si fuera un laberinto complejísimo en su cabeza. Finalmente, se levantó del sillón tras un profundo suspiro, estirándose, sacándose un gran peso de sus hombros. Yashiro la observó con curiosidad de pies a cabeza en busca de la joven que había conocido hasta entonces. Tenía la sensación de que había dejado de existir.

-Voy a tener en cuenta tus palabras –afirmó ella con una seria honestidad, quien antes de saludarla para ir a clase, agregó-: por alguna razón, cuando hablo contigo siento que puedo solucionar todos mis problemas...

Y sin más que decir, se marchó de la biblioteca, no sin antes dirigirle a Yashiro una última sonrisa de agradecimiento. Esta, en cambio, permaneció sentada en el sillón recordando nuevamente la conversación que habían tenido. Algunas personas necesitaban un pequeño empujón para crecer y sentía que lo que había hecho con ella era correcto, se sentía calmada ahora que sabía que una chica más buscaría respuestas por sí misma. Seguía ensimismada en su satisfacción personal cuando un lento y suave aplauso la sorprendió.

- _“Haz moverse a los enemigos con la perspectiva del triunfo, para que caigan en la emboscada”_ –escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

Yashiro no se inmutó por la inesperada presencia, tan sólo cerró los ojos unos segundos para contenerse. No había esperado que alguien en la academia pudiera estar observándola, especialmente una tan conservadora como aquella. Los pasos hicieron eco en la sala y sabía de quién se trataba incluso estando de espaldas. Si nunca lo hubiera visto habría volteado para reparar en su modesta y ordinaria apariencia, aunque sabía que de ordinario no tenía nada.

Yashiro lo siguió con la mirada mientras se sentaba en el sillón frente a ella, justo donde minutos antes había estado Izumi Hisakawa. Eran los únicos en toda la biblioteca, el silencio parecía corresponderles. Yashiro vio que llevaba un libro en sus manos y cuando este se dio cuenta de que estaba concentrada en la portada, apoyó el brazo en el sillón y alzó el pequeño tomo a la altura de su rostro para captar su atención.

-Sun Tzu –apuntó el profesor Shibata.

Yashiro lo observó cuidadosamente, asombrándose, una vez más, de sus gustos tan particulares. Los labios de este se curvaron en una sonrisa de satisfacción al notar su incertidumbre, mientras la analizaba con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados.

-¿Debo tomarlo como una acusación, o como un elogio? –inquirió ella.

El muchacho bajó la vista durante una fracción de segundo, para luego retornarla hacia los expectantes ojos plateados que pretendían acorralarlo. Yashiro vio una complicidad silenciosa en su mirada, aunque sabía que no había logrado intimidarlo. Poco a poco comenzaba a acostumbrarse a su paciencia e inquebrantable calma, y sonrió, sonrió con una sinceridad que hasta ella misma la confundió, ya que había olvidado la forma en que los ojos se entrecerraban por dicha expresión automáticamente, algo que en ese entonces le resultó incapaz de evitar.

Sus pensamientos fluían con total libertad, se sentía como libro abierto en su presencia. Era algo que no le había pasado con otra persona. Parecía ser alguien con quien podía expresar sus más recónditos secretos y a pesar de que seguían siendo dos desconocidos, Yashiro sentía como si lo hubiera conocido en el pasado. Era una sensación de lo más extraña, de ensueño. Lo que carcomía su cabeza, era si él lograba percibir lo mismo. Sin embargo, cuando intentaba definir sus intenciones o pensamientos, se percataba de lo irrefutablemente lejos que se encontraban el uno del otro, pues a pesar de ser tan similares en diferentes aspectos como maneras de pensar o ver el mundo, eran imanes que se atraían pero que nunca llegaban a rozarse.

Una figura virtuosa y angelical en un cuerpo joven que aun así le producía una sensación extravagante, como si algo estuviera dejando de lado. No sabía cómo, pero se sentía más perdida que satélite en medio de un espacio estrellado, y de alguna forma, aquel muchacho poseía una fuerza superior similar a la gravedad que la conectaba, como si no fuera casualidad que se volvieran a encontrar en el mismo lugar por segunda vez.


	10. 9

-Estos nuevos juguetes hacen que esta instalación no se sienta tan solitaria –argumentó la joven Oryo mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, pasando su dedo índice sobre la camilla de operaciones quirúrgicas que se ubicaba en el centro de la sala.

Makishima Shougo la siguió con la mirada desde la oscuridad, preguntándose cuándo detendría su incesante y desagradable andar. Solía estar siempre calmada, pero cuando se dejaba llevar por las emociones, su impoluta barrera de frialdad y reflexión absolutas se quebraba para dar paso a una mentalidad corrosiva e infantil. En aquellos momentos, se encontraba observando a una mujer cuya edad mental se asemejaba al de una niña.

Si le quitaba los materiales, se enfadaría tanto como un menor que es regañado por sus padres y haría todo tipo de berrinches. Si la colocaba en una situación límite donde su vida corriese peligro, probablemente el miedo sería tan fuerte que le nublaría la mente, esfumando todo su odio de un suspiro. Y aquel comportamiento no hacía más que recordarle el límite que poseía como herramienta e individuo.

Rikako Oryo era una joven que sencillamente podía ser encendida con el más débil de los soplos. Era una llama que quemaba como el mismísimo sol hasta en los lugares más recónditos y oscuros. Era capaz de ir al infierno y volver a la tierra para impartir el peor de los tormentos, pero era tan sólo eso; una chispa que podía arrasar un bosque entero hasta acabar consumiéndose a sí misma, tan rápido como empezaba el incendio.

Su odio era una navaja de un filo excepcional, cuya resplandeciente hoja le hacía daño tanto a los demás como a su propio portador. Y para el colmo, en su fatal arrogancia, tenía la osadía de creer que las circunstancias eran producto de su introspección. Irónicamente, disfrutaba doblegar la voluntad de los demás cuando ella, a su vez, podía ser fácilmente manipulada. Makishima frunció el ceño por una fracción de segundo mientras la observaba, sintiendo que una corriente de placer adormecía sus sentidos.

Entonces, como ya se volvía habitual e inevitable en él, se preguntó qué diría Yashiro en aquellos instantes. Llegó a imaginarla en la sala, de pie contemplando los diferentes materiales con curiosidad, hasta reparar en la frágil presencia de la señorita Oryo y citar, tal vez, a Zaratustra, cuando este decía: _"a quien no le enseñas a volar, enséñale a caer más deprisa"_. Y estaba emocionado, tanto por verla desplegar sus alas como por saludarla mientras se fundía en la oscuridad, cayendo tan deprisa que hasta se le hacía imposible distinguirla. Tenía la sensación, y esperaba que así fuera, de que la joven Oryo le daría todo un espectáculo. Ansiaba, de igual modo, que Yashiro se encontrara allí para disfrutarlo.

-Ahora sólo falta el protagonista de la obra –corroboró Makishima detrás del foco de luz que iluminaba la escena.

La joven Oryo tomó un bisturí que se encontraba arriba de una mesa auxiliar metálica, para contemplar el reflejo en su hoja y acariciarlo en el proceso, con una dulzura que él mismo comprendía. Tenía la mirada de una niña en su cumpleaños tras recibir los regalos, y realmente esperaba que en un futuro próximo los utilizara para crear obras propias.

-El profesor Toma está interesado en un hombre llamado Ryoji Hashida –informó ella, girando la hoja en el aire.

Makishima había realizado sus propias investigaciones previamente, por lo que el comentario no captó su atención. Se trataba de un político sospechoso de corrupción y falsificación de reportes del coeficiente criminal. A pesar de las críticas y oposiciones era muy probable que lograra seguir burlando al sistema, después de todo, el dinero era un recurso ventajoso que tenía el lujo de darse, así como era el caso del señor Senguji.

El profesor Toma tenía unos gustos bastante singulares, y se preguntaba qué intenciones tendría con ese hombre. No podía evitar sentir la emoción corriendo por sus venas al imaginar la reacción de pánico del público, el impacto que tendría en la sociedad. Los cimientos del Sistema Sibyl temblarían de la vergüenza y la acusación. ¿Cuál sería la reacción de la señorita Takahashi? ¿miedo, odio, indignación… esperanza?

-Veo que no le has dicho nada a tu compañera –introdujo a Yashiro en la conversación, tal como había planeado.

Sabía que eran muy cercanas, pero no le parecía apropiado llamarlas amigas. Mientras que Rikako se hallaba siempre acompañada de otras estudiantes, Yashiro elegía rigurosamente a quién tener a su lado. La primera creía tener muchas amigas, la segunda aceptaba la soledad. Eran excelentes compañeras y no dudarían jamás en apoyarse mutuamente, pero no le parecía que eran amigas. Una parte de él deseaba que así se mantuviera. Yashiro comprendía la amistad de un modo más complejo.

Cuando volvió a centrarse en la menor, la forma en que sus ojos parpadearon con una breve pero intensa vacilación no pasó desapercibida para alguien como él, que tanto disfrutaba estudiando su comportamiento. Rikako seguía estudiando todo el equipo que se le había otorgado, aunque no estuviera buscando algo en específico, tan sólo se regocijaba una y otra vez en el placer que le producían esos materiales.

-Prefiero que sea una sorpresa –contestó ella sin darle mayor importancia al asunto.

Makishima pudo intuir, de cierta forma, una aparente inquietud cada vez que la mencionaba. Parecía tener miedo, muy en su interior, o acaso preocupación. Entrecerró los ojos sin dejar de examinarla, y sintió la presencia de la joven Takahashi como si se encontrara allí mismo. La culpabilidad retorcía su mente, aunque tan sólo de una manera casi imperceptible, a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Rikako era aún demasiado joven y por eso se dejaba llevar por lo que otros pensaban de ella. En dicho caso, Yashiro. Debía ser alguien muy importante en su vida, aunque probablemente jamás lo admitiese. Su orgullo no se lo permitiría.

-¿Cómo piensas que se lo tomaría? –indagó él cruzándose de brazos.

Los labios de Rikako permanecieron entreabiertos y ligeramente temblorosos, como si aquello nunca hubiera pasado por su mente y actuara tal espina clavada en su consciencia, firme e implacable. Había un extraño brillo en su mirada que captó su atención, tan lúgubre como la misma noche.

-No sería la primera vez que viese crueldad delante de sus ojos.

La joven Oryo se detuvo unos instantes, reflexionando sobre el filo de sus propias palabras. Makishima avanzó unos pasos, abandonando la oscuridad para dejarse ver ante ella. Aquello era lo que estaba buscando con tantas ansias, lo que esperaba recibir por parte de la joven. La tenía en sus manos ahora, y estaba dispuesto a exprimirla por completo. Alzó la cabeza unos centímetros, ladeándola hacia un lado mientras tanteaba el terreno.

-Debo suponer que sabes mucho sobre ella –afirmó él con una mirada distante.

Hubo unos segundos de entera duda, como si una parte de Rikako siguiera siendo plenamente fiel a la otra estudiante, y se negara a revelar más sobre su vida. Era una gran influencia para ella y tendría que trabajar más en dicha relación. Sin embargo, el hielo pareció quebrarse por fin y todo su delgado cuerpo se relajó, como si un gran peso hubiera sido quitado de sus hombros.

-Desde la primera vez que la vi leyendo en un pasillo en vez de estar en clase de literatura, supe que en algo se distinguía de los demás.

Makishima dejó escapar una sonrisa incrédula al imaginar la escena. Definitivamente, se trataba de Yashiro. Ninguna otra persona se escaparía de una aburrida clase de literatura para leer, además de él y quizá, la propia Rikako.

-Fui testigo de cómo sencillamente transforma a una estudiante. No es la primera vez que lo hace, ¿me equivoco? –declaró Makishima, caminando alrededor sin dejar de mirarla de manera inquisitiva.

La joven Oryo cerró los ojos durante unos segundos, inflando todo su pecho, como quien es descubierto y ya no busca una salida para ocultarse tras las sombras.

-No, no lo es. Siempre actuó de esa forma, consciente o no del poder de sus palabras –prosiguió Rikako, quien hizo de repente una larga pausa para lanzarle una mirada, analizando si debía continuar o no-. De hecho, sus palabras pueden iluminar u oscurecer el psycho pass de los demás, como un espejo.

Makishima arqueó una ceja y detuvo su elegante andar, como si delante de él se abriera un enorme precipicio. Las palabras de la chica se quedaron flotando en el ambiente, cual eco oscuro y penetrante que retorcía las mentes de todo aquel que se atrevía a escucharlo.

-¿Un espejo? –soltó sin más, atónito.

Ya no le importaba en absoluto fingir desinterés, anhelaba, deseaba saber más al respecto. Presentía que Yashiro era un cofre lleno de misterios sin resolver, y haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para obtener la llave. Los ojos de Rikako centellaron como si de repente se hubiera acordado de algo. A pesar de que siempre se había considerado una persona paciente, la espera se le hacía interminable.

-Sí, pero eso no es lo más extraño –comenzó a explicar la menor, perdida en un punto fijo de la camilla mientras Makishima la miraba detenidamente, sumido en una extraña complacencia-. Una persona común y corriente se quebraría los primeros días. Observar la oscuridad de una persona sin ser afectado es prácticamente imposible. Yashiro, en cambio… mantiene su tono en perfecto estado.

Se armó un silencio ensordecedor. Makishima acariciaba su mentón completamente abstraído, tratando de darle un significado a dichas palabras. Todo su cuerpo permaneció inamovible como si de pronto su voluntad se hubiera extinguido. Podía oír los lentos latidos de su corazón, murmullos expectantes ante una verdad que no había sido revelada, pero que estaba ansioso por descubrir desde lo más profundo de su ser. Una parte de él creía que, probablemente, el nivel de insensibilidad que Yashiro tenía era tan avanzado, que evitaba ser afectada. Sin embargo, no podía creerlo, se negaba a ello.

-Incluso después de lo que pasó –añadió Rikako en un tono frío, captando considerablemente su atención-. Según la poca información que hallé, hubo una noche en la que su padre intentó matar tanto a su esposa como ella misma. Sin embargo, la madre lo asesinó con doce puñaladas –hizo una pausa para intercambiar una mirada profunda con él, dejando en claro que la cantidad era, desde su perspectiva, una evidente revelación del odio que había en aquella relación-. En consecuencia, el psycho pass de su madre se volvió tan turbio que la terapia ya no estaba a su alcance. En ese entonces, Yashiro tenía quince años.

Makishima había investigado el pasado de Yashiro tras conocerla en la biblioteca. Recordaba aun las horas que había pasado sumergido en la red buscándola, a pesar de que aquello no era algo que le apasionaba. Desde el primer momento supo que ocultaba algo, o que su mente trataba con suma perspicacia reprender lo inevitable. Había, incluso, realizado preguntas indirectas sobre el pasado de Yashiro y su actual estilo de vida a otros docentes y estudiantes. Era conocida por prácticamente toda la academia y, sin embargo, ninguno había cruzado el puente, ya sea porque no se atrevían o porque en realidad no habían sido capaz.

-No sólo vio morir a su padre en manos de su madre, sino que también presenció la muerte de su madre en los brazos justicieros de Sibyl.

Los ojos de Makishima brillaron llenos de satisfacción y sonrió plenamente, dibujando la situación en su mente con extremo detalle. A tan corta edad había sido testigo, en carne propia, de la muerte. Había vivido un infierno, y de alguna forma logró escapar de sus ardientes llamas, utilizando aquel fuego, aquel sufrimiento, para ser ella misma. Yashiro era la chispa en persona y expandía las llamas según sus necesidades, sin llegar a consumirse a sí misma. Una descarga llena de complacencia le erizó la piel.

-Y, no obstante –lo reincorporó a la realidad la señorita Oryo, entrecerrando los ojos con un brillo sombrío en ellos-. Sospecho que Yashiro cumplió un rol durante el conflicto, uno que… Sibyl no pudo juzgar.

Makishima ensombreció su rostro instantáneamente, reflexionando sobre el abismo que contenían aquellas palabras. Deseaba mirar, pero no estaba seguro de lo que podría encontrar. Tampoco quería sacar conclusiones deliberadas. Desde el principio, fue gratificante y a la vez extraño sentirse observado por Yashiro en el patio de la academia. En ese momento, tuvo la sensación de que tenía algo diferente respecto a las demás estudiantes. Sus sentidos nunca fallaban y así lo pudo confirmar posteriormente, al conocerla, o más bien, al conocer una simple parte de ella. Su disfraz estaba tan bien desarrollado, que apenas podía ver su verdadero rostro.

Y esa misma incertidumbre era la que llenaba sus pulmones de un entusiasmo indescriptible. Quería saber más sobre ella, y quería, también, enseñarle acerca de él. Por primera vez en su vida alguien había desafiado sus palabras, lo había hecho dudar, replantear sus ideas, cuando en realidad nadie antes fue capaz. Yashiro era una mujer entre tantas, una estudiante como tantas otras en la academia, pero era completamente diferente y tal vez ni lo sabía. Tenía la sensación de que era como él y estaba ansioso por mostrarle el camino.


	11. 10

Usualmente, las clases de literatura eran aburridas para Yashiro. El ver a su profesora de pie frente al pizarrón, leyendo un párrafo o la actividad que debían realizar con el mismo tono harto de la vida y aquella mirada cansada, la adormecía plenamente al igual que a sus compañeras de clase, quienes acababan repudiando la literatura en general cada año que pasaba. Sin embargo, aquel día era diferente, pues por primera vez la profesora les permitía realizar una actividad al aire libre, en el patio de la academia. A pesar de que casi todas las estudiantes llevaban consigo una tableta digital, Yashiro era de las pocas que todavía conservaba uno físico para escribir.

Mientras que algunas de sus compañeras completaban la actividad en el momento creyendo que la mayor no se daba cuenta, otras decidían enseñar primero lo que habían hecho el fin de semana. La profesora escuchaba desde su lugar atentamente los distintos tópicos elegidos, cuya única condición expuesta era que debían relacionarse con la modernidad. Tenía siempre una expresión seria que disolvía toda posible emoción, haciendo difícil saber lo que estaba pensando. Sólo cuando terminaban de leer lo que habían escrito recibían la calificación correspondiente o, con suerte, algún comentario crítico por parte de la mayor. Yashiro se cuestionaba si aquella formalidad era su disfraz o, por el contrario, su verdadero rostro.

Dejó de escuchar lo que estaban diciendo, ya no sabía si lo que leían eran poemas, ensayos o cuentos cortos. En la pantalla de su cuaderno una notificación llamó su atención, y decidió desplegarla al ver el nombre del emisor. Rikako, quien también se encontraba en clase, de alguna forma había intuido su aburrimiento y le preguntaba qué estaban haciendo, si participaba en la clase o se limitaba a leer otra cosa. Yashiro no solía utilizar aquel sistema de mensajería, pero tanteó con uno de sus dedos sobre el vidrio un par de veces hasta que optó por contestarle. Y en poco tiempo, se olvidó del ambiente circundante para imaginar, a su vez, el rostro aburrido de Rikako del otro lado. Cuando su profesora de literatura se acercó, tan sólo se percató de su presencia al distinguir la sombra frente a ella.

-Yashiro, sólo quedas tú. ¿Por qué no pasas al frente y nos iluminas con algo que no se haya dicho? –inquirió la profesora acomodándose los lentes.

Yashiro se sobresaltó completamente, y alzó la mirada para hallar los oscuros ojos marrones de la mujer interceptándola con frialdad. Durante unos eternos segundos permaneció inmóvil sentada en uno de los asientos del patio, con la conversación abierta de Rikako en sus manos y el cuaderno que contenía la actividad completa debajo. Al levantarse apagó la pantalla dejándola en la superficie de piedra, y se encaminó hacia adelante con su cuaderno físico seguida de la rígida mirada de la mayor, quien se colocó delante de las demás estudiantes, a un metro de ella.

Yashiro abrió su cuaderno, pero justo entonces la profesora negó con la cabeza y elevó el mentón, indicándole que se situara sobre el asiento de la fuente holográfica para que pudiese ser vista mejor. La joven le dirigió una mirada de consternación absolutas antes de ceder, preguntándose si se habría enojado porque durante toda la clase se había quedado haciendo otra cosa. Si lo que buscaba era incomodarla para que se arrepintiera por haber platicado con Rikako, tenía que hacer un mayor esfuerzo.

Los ojos de Yashiro se abrieron de golpe mientras pasaba de hoja cada vez con más ahínco, buscando el trabajo que creía haber hecho. Finalmente dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y cuando lo volvió a cerrar, las miradas se posaron en ella con suavidad y entusiasmo, algunas eran incluso acompañadas por sonrisas. Respiró antes de continuar y volvió a colocar su cabello adelante, aunque en verdad se hallase improvisando. La profesora lo sabía y disfrutaba ponerla a prueba constantemente. A Yashiro le cansaba, pero no por el hecho de tener que realizar dicho esfuerzo, sino más bien porque ya no tenía interés en hacerlo y mucho menos dentro de la academia.

-Decidí llamar el tema que elegí como “el amor en la modernidad” –comenzó a decir, haciendo una pausa para aclarar más su voz y echarle una rápida mirada a sus compañeras, quienes respetaban su espacio y la escuchaban con suma atención-. Más de una se sentirá identificada, otras seguramente me odiarán en silencio…

Yashiro perdió su habla por unos instantes cuando, a unos metros detrás de sus compañeras, descubrió la figura del profesor Shibata observándola atentamente, vestido de manera formal como lo había visto unas veces antes. Nadie se había advertido de su presencia excepto ella misma, y parecía pedirle con la mirada que continuara. Era una persona que estaba dispuesto a escucharla por voluntad propia, no por el simple hecho de que era una actividad educativa, o porque había que ser solidario con la persona que hablaba.

Estaba de pie justo allí cuando podía leer en la cafetería, tranquilo y a solas. Yashiro sonrió de una manera furtiva, volviendo a hacer gestos con sus manos mientras hablaba para dar más enfoque. A pesar de que su voz era suave, el tono que utilizaba lograba traslucir el entusiasmo que carcomía todo su cuerpo; tenía curiosidad por saber cuál sería la reacción de su profesora, de sus compañeras y la del profesor Shibata.

-Vivimos en una época donde el amor es como el agua que fluye, fluye sin llegar nunca a transformarse... las personas se obligan a sentir felicidad y confianza con los demás para proteger su salud mental, ignorando los peligros que tienen delante –se detuvo brevemente, intercambiando una mirada con los atentos ojos ámbar-. El amor siempre se concibió como energizante que motiva al sujeto a vivir, enfrentar los peores enemigos y la propia muerte. Sin embargo, en un estado donde cada uno de sus habitantes entrega su voluntad a cambio del bienestar y la seguridad social, no existe el amor más que el propio dirigido hacia el benefactor. A esto le tendríamos que agregar el hecho de que hoy en día hay tantas personas en la red, que conocer o salir con alguien es cuestión de entrar a un perfil y enviar un mensaje –aquel comentario causó algunas risas entre sus compañeras, pero la profesora estaba cruzada de brazos y por primera vez la vio asintiendo lentamente en su dirección, como si compartiera el punto de vista-. Las personas se convierten en perfiles desechables, intercambiables. ¿Para qué quedarme con uno si hay muchos más? ¿para qué estar tantos años con uno solo si puedo conocer a alguien mejor?

Sólo entonces, sus compañeras parecieron comprender hacia dónde había estado dirigiéndose desde el principio, pues sus rostros se tornaron serios y ninguna se atrevió a reírse o acaso contrarrestar sus palabras. La única de ellas que parecía estar de acuerdo era, para su asombro, la profesora. Al haber nacido en una época distinta, afirmaba con sus entonces comprensivos ojos que las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde que ella era joven, esencialmente las relaciones humanas.

-El eterno placer –se introdujo el profesor Shibata con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Había captado la atención de todas los presentes, incluida Yashiro. Las que estaban más próximas a él se giraron de repente, como si se tratara de un fantasma. Hasta la misma profesora de literatura se hallaba sorprendida por la interrupción, pero cuando abrió la boca como para objetar algo en su contra, la voz de Yashiro se abrió paso como un gran huracán; si hasta entonces había tenido que contener sus impulsos para no ser tan directa, a esas alturas había perdido la capacidad de controlarse.

-Y el eterno aburrimiento –complementó Yashiro sin apartar la mirada de él.

El frenesí que sentía en aquellos instantes por seguir conversando, era tan grande que durante unos segundos Yashiro olvidó hasta donde se encontraba de pie. Logró entrever una fugaz mueca irónica en el rostro de Shibata, quien parecía predecir sus pensamientos y comprenderlos como si fueran suyos propios.

-De modo que... el amor, así como la amistad, se fueron degradando con el tiempo –confirmó el muchacho, alzando la cabeza unos centímetros.

Las miradas pasaron de ella al profesor Shibata y así sucesivamente, a medida que se replicaban el uno al otro, separados de la realidad, tal como si estuvieran en un túnel impenetrable.

-Y si tenemos en cuenta a todas esas personas que están dispuestas a hallar el camino hacia la inmortalidad… el futuro se tiñe aún más oscuro –contestó Yashiro en un tono despectivo que sus compañeras desconocían, tras señalar con su mano a un público invisible. Se quedó levemente inclinada, sin dejar de mirarlo con una profundidad indescriptible, hasta que entornó los ojos y optó por proseguir, llena de ironía e indignación a la vez-. “ _Estamos menos aburridos que nuestros antepasados, pero tenemos más miedo al aburrimiento”._

Los ojos del profesor Shibata se dilataron como si los recuerdos se agolparan en su mente, y Yashiro contempló, desde su posición, la sonrisa auténtica que se iba formando en sus labios lentamente, enseñando sus blancos dientes de manera furtiva, hasta que dejó escapar una corta y suave risa, casi como si no hubiera reído en años y estuviera saboreando aquel sentimiento desde lo profundo de su ser, una expresión tan sincera como socarrona.

-Y como también afirmaba Russell: “ _una generación que no puede soportar el aburrimiento será una generación de hombres pequeños, de hombres indebidamente divorciados de los lentos procesos de la naturaleza, de hombres en los que cada impulso vital se marchita lentamente, como si fueran flores cortadas en un jarrón_ ”.

El silencio volvió a interponerse entre ambos durante un minuto entero, en el cual cada uno permaneció abstraído en el otro, olvidándose de todo lo que se pudiera hallar alrededor. La profesora estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero fue interrumpida por los murmullos de varias estudiantes que habían finalizado sus respectivas clases e inundaban el patio de la academia, sentándose en los bancos o permaneciendo de pie bajo los árboles, para conversar en la sombra. Entonces, la mayor se dirigió al profesor Shibata de una manera amenazante, o eso deseaba aparentar, a pesar de que sus esfuerzos fueron en vano frente a la figura más alta e implacable que ella.

-¿No debería estar dando clase, profesor…? –cuestionó la mujer, deteniéndose a un metro de distancia.

La manera dubitativa en que se dirigió al muchacho, entornando su vista y acomodándose los lentes en el proceso, era una clara indicación de que no lo conocía. Sin embargo, a este no pareció importarle su presencia o acaso la fulminante mirada que sostenía al estudiarlo, como si intentara dominarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Mi clase ha finalizado –replicó él secamente, sin un atisbo de emoción en su voz.

Sólo entonces apartó su apacible mirada de Yashiro para centrarse en ella, con el rostro levemente inclinado, como si deseara denotar superioridad y provocarla. Yashiro se preguntaba hasta dónde estaba dispuesto a llegar con esa interrupción, y tuvo curiosidad por saber lo que sucedería a continuación. Quería, necesitaba ver la reacción de su profesora. De modo que, al igual que sus compañeras, permaneció a la espera.

La tensión pareció ir en aumento, ambos docentes se hallaban en una competencia imparable e invisible de miradas, siendo advertidos por el grupo de estudiantes alrededor. Yashiro conocía lo suficiente a aquella mujer como para saber que realmente estaba enfadada, pues no le agradaba que irrumpieran en su clase sin pedir permiso, en especial si el culpable era otro profesor como ella, que debía dar el ejemplo a sus alumnas respetando a los demás.

-El profesor Shibata me ayudó con mi investigación, recomendándome libros –alzó Yashiro la voz, bajando del asiento de un salto y captando la mirada de todos los presentes-. No me sorprende que le interese saber cómo acaba mi trabajo.

La profesora examinó cada uno de sus movimientos, reflexionando acerca de las palabras tan naturales y joviales que habían salido de la boca de la estudiante. A pesar de que se encontraba observándola de la manera inquisitiva en que solía hacerlo con todo el mundo, Yashiro estaba completamente relajada, con el cuerpo erguido y una expresión firme, segura, aunque no exagerada. Podía sentir que el profesor la inspeccionaba desde la distancia, preguntándose si la profesora creería la mentira o, en cambio, dudaría. Luego de unos segundos en pleno silencio logró de una vez por todas que desista a sus encantos, y la mayor soltó un profundo suspiro, quebrantando, así, el agresivo ambiente.

-Espero un informe por parte de cada una para la próxima clase –concluyó ella, ablandando la gélida mirada por una fracción de segundo hasta centrarla por última vez en Yashiro-. Siempre haces las cosas a último momento. Pero una parte fundamental de la vida es aprender a improvisar.

Yashiro sonrió a medias, comprendiendo entonces que las clases de esa profesora podrían ser casi tan magistrales como la de Toma. La única diferencia entre ambos era la edad. Los ojos de su profesora denotaban un agotamiento que iba más allá del estado físico. Parecía haber perdido toda pizca de esperanza, de compasión por las estudiantes. La oscuridad de su semblante era el vivo reflejo no sólo de la forma en que el tiempo había transcurrido para ella, sino para toda la sociedad.

Shibata le dedicó una larga mirada cómplice desde su lugar, sonriendo de la forma en que sólo ella podía percibirlo. Y sólo entonces, se dio cuenta de que todo ese tiempo supo que se adelantaría para defenderlo en algún momento, simplemente había esperado lo suficiente hasta verlo con sus propios ojos, que parecían, en esos instantes, brillar como dos enormes soles. La estaba poniendo a prueba, y aquello la desconcertaba por completo.

Tras finalizar la clase por fin, la profesora se marchó para adentrarse en la academia y sus compañeras se dispersaron por el amplio patio, no sin antes soltar bufidos de consternación por el trabajo que debían entregar. Algunas se acercaron para conocer al muchacho, absortas por su apariencia. De esa forma llegó a escuchar que era profesor de arte, probablemente Rikako lo tenía en alguna de sus clases. Sin embargo, Yashiro se limitó a guardar sus pertenencias en la mochila, enfrascada en la conversación que había tenido tan sólo minutos antes, hasta que unos pasos detrás de ella llamaron su atención y una figura hizo sombra a sus espaldas. Yashiro se colgó la mochila, deteniéndose unos instantes para imaginar la presencia en su mente, repitiendo su voz como ecos perdidos en la distancia.

-Yashiro Takahashi, ¿verdad? –afirmó él, con una inquebrantable suavidad que la hizo voltear de sorpresa. Estaba a un metro de ella, sin importarle el hecho de que otras estudiantes los contemplaban furtivamente-. Ya veo. Entonces, Yashiro, ¿te apetece una taza de té?

Yashiro alargó el silencio observándolo con una genuina curiosidad que iba en aumento. Cada vez que se conectaba con sus ojos una extraña sensación se adueñaba de todo su cuerpo, como si aquel abismo en su mirada tenía que ser descubierto. Sentía que detrás de aquel disfraz de profesor se ocultaba una persona muy diferente. Nunca antes le había pasado y aquel sentimiento se agolpaba en su mente, sin darle espacio a algo más. Parecía que todo a su alrededor comenzaba a desmoronarse, excepto ellos mismos.

-Se lo agradezco –contestó al fin, recibiendo una sonrisa de complacencia.


	12. 11

-Dos tés Earl Grey y algunos madeleines, por favor –pidió Shibata cuando se sentaron en una de las mesas más alejadas del público, donde la tranquilidad era absoluta.

Yashiro se mantuvo en silencio estudiando sus refinados modales, hasta que minutos posteriores una muchacha se acercó a ellos amablemente, para traerles lo que habían pedido. Apenas se hubo alejado de nuevo el joven tomó un madeleine con una peculiar dulzura, para luego bañarlo en el té frente a él mientras Yashiro observaba la escena perdidamente, como si fuera su ritual privado. En todo ese tiempo no dijo una sola palabra, aunque ella tenía la sensación de estar bajo plena vigilancia. Sin embargo, estaba tan inmersa en cómo se humedecía el madeleine, que no dejaba de pensar que en algún momento se rompería y caería dentro de la taza, salpicando té sobre la mesa.

-Me encanta tomar té y sumergir madeleines en él –dijo en respuesta a sus pensamientos, mientras se llevaba a la boca uno de ellos.

Yashiro se hallaba inmóvil, siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos con desconcierto. Cualquier otra persona se habría sentido incómodo con el peso de su mirada, pero no era el caso del muchacho. No podía creer que estaba utilizando un tono tan ordinario con ella, cuando minutos antes parecía haber querido aplastar a su profesora de literatura, por el simple hecho de estar en su camino. Nuevamente se centró en el siguiente madeleine que tomó, para hundirlo en la taza. Una mueca de disgusto rebozó sus labios, provocando que el muchacho se detuviese a medio camino, sin humedecerlo. Fue entonces cuando interceptó sus ojos, como si por fin se hubiera percatado de su presencia.

-Si los sigue hundiendo, el té perderá su fragancia –le advirtió Yashiro.

Durante unos eternos segundos se observaron el uno al otro como dos compañeros de viaje, que, tras dividir sus travesías, se volvían a encontrar para contarse todas y cada una de sus vivencias. Yashiro sentía que era alguien que sabía escuchar tanto las dulces palabras como los susurros reveladores del silencio. Una sonrisa juguetona y a la vez desafiante, iluminó su fino rostro durante un efímero y corto segundo. En vez de hacerle caso, simplemente vertió el madeleine en el líquido, sin dejar de mirarla de una manera profunda, como si intentara apreciar cada detalle de su piel. Yashiro frunció el ceño, pero no se dejó enredar por la clara provocación.

-Puede, pero su esencia permanecerá intacta –objetó él, inmerso en un sinfín de preguntas y respuestas-. ¿Crees que la esencia de tus compañeras permanecerá intacta también? ¿o sucumbirá a tus palabras, como ocurrió con la señorita Hisakawa?

Un estremecimiento de puro placer recorrió la espina dorsal de Yashiro, que dejó escapar una breve sonrisa y bajó la mirada para darle un sorbo a su taza de té, permitiéndose embriagar por el dulce aroma que emitía.

-Es cierto que las palabras influyen mucho en la manera en que pensamos, al fin y al cabo, somos producto de las circunstancias; sin embargo, coincido con Sartre en que el hombre está condenado porque no se dio a sí mismo la existencia, pero es libre porque es el único responsable de lo que hace –reflexionó ella en voz alta, perdiendo la mirada en distintas direcciones.

El profesor dejó la taza de té sobre la mesa y se quedó mirándola antes de contestar, como si realmente estuviera buscándole un sentido a sus palabras.

- _“Nos limitaremos a contar con lo que depende de nuestra voluntad, o con el conjunto de probabilidades que hacen posible nuestra acción”_ –citó él a Sartre, inclinando su cabeza levemente en una silenciosa aprobación.

Yashiro regresó la mirada hacia él y sonrió entrecerrando los ojos, lentamente, como el amanecer en los días de invierno, que son sólo percibidos por aquellos que disfrutan contemplar lo que les es inalcanzable. Tenía la sensación de que aquel hombre compartía con ella mucho más de lo que podía o se atrevía a admitir, nunca antes en su vida había sentido tanta curiosidad por lo que ocurría en la mente de otro individuo. ¿Cómo podía él, siendo un mero desconocido, hallarse tan cerca? ¿quién era debajo de su disfraz?

-Sin embargo, estamos en una sociedad donde las capacidades potenciales de cada individuo son elegidas de forma estandarizada, suprimiendo la posibilidad de equivocarse mediante la condena… fallar una vez ante los ojos de Sibyl es haber fallado como humano y, por lo tanto, ya no es posible formar parte de la sociedad…

Yashiro volvió a sumirse en las frías aguas de su mente, y su acompañante, atento, se unió a la corriente fluyendo junto a ella, tal tronco perdido en medio de un río que procura mantenerla a flote. Un tronco que podía salvarla, y al mismo tiempo, hundirla en las profundidades de la incertidumbre en cuanto se le presentaba la oportunidad. Cuando surgía un tema relacionado con el sistema que regía en su país, el aspecto del profesor daba un giro enorme y visible. Su rostro era oscurecido tal bella flor que se marchita, el brillo en sus ojos ámbar pasaba a quemar a todo aquel que se atrevía a observarlos.

-Y cuando ya no se permite el error el ser humano se queda atascado, sin posibilidad de evolucionar. Si el Sistema Sibyl es terrorífico, es porque anula toda posible evolución humana. La dictadura perfecta, ya que congela toda posibilidad del paso del tiempo. Las personas no tienen que preocuparse por nada, sólo dejarse adormecer por el dulce susurro donde el trabajo, el arte y el pensamiento permanecen inamovibles eternamente, en un agua estancada en la cual todas las siguientes generaciones pensarán igual que la primera…

Yashiro no pudo evitar pensar en la exuberante cantidad de talentos que se perdían, las investigaciones o inventos que se suprimían como sacrificio inalterable para hallar el orden y la paz. Comprendía entonces el significado de que toda utopía requería grandes sacrificios, pero no podía, ni quería aceptar, que el sacrificio para conseguirlo era abandonar todo aquello que los hacía humanos. Simplemente, no deseaba vivir toda su vida en un mundo semejante.

Sólo eran las personas como el profesor que tenía frente a ella, quienes hacían de aquel mundo un lugar en el cual estaría dispuesta a vivir. Ser comprendido en un mundo que carecía de todo sentido, de alguna forma le resultaba confortante. Yashiro terminó de tomar su té y asintió con la cabeza suavemente, clavando la mirada en la superficie; hacía tiempo que los lejanos murmullos de las demás mesas habían dejado de tener importancia para ellos, tan sólo se dedicaban a escucharse mutuamente. Le costaba creer el rumbo que habían tomado sus pensamientos, como si de voluntad propia se tratase.

-El problema… es que un sistema que no evoluciona, a largo plazo es tan frágil como el cristal -expuso Yashiro, con un tono ligeramente frío-. El Sistema Sibyl se derrumbará… pero sólo cuando sea insostenible, cuando entre en contradicción consigo mismo.

El profesor Shibata abrió más los ojos mientras comía un madeleine con la usual calma que lo representaba, y volvió a fulminarla con la mirada quedándose sin palabras durante un largo minuto. Parecía estar analizando cada palabra, cada sentimiento encontrado al escucharlas. Estaba sorprendido de una manera que no le importaba ocultar, o al menos no en su presencia.

-¿Cómo crees que pueda llegar a lograrse? –preguntó por fin, desbordando de una impresionante, humana curiosidad.

A Yashiro le conmovió que su voz sonara como si realmente estuviera deseando escuchar su opinión, como si necesitara consejo. Era algo que no haría con los demás. El esfuerzo que debía haber hecho por romper una parte de su disfraz y mostrarse más ante ella, era exuberante.

-Siempre me hice la misma pregunta. Creo que, como todo sistema, es susceptible a ser cambiado desde adentro.

El profesor sonrió con suavidad y victoria, negando con la cabeza. La había atrapado en su interrogante y lo estaba disfrutando desde sus adentros.

-Dentro todo está estructurado, perfecto -declaró Shibata extendiendo sus manos a cada lado de la taza-. En el exterior es donde se encuentra el caos, es donde pueden nacer individuos que estén dispuestos a destruirlo.

Yashiro estaba completamente de acuerdo, pero era consciente de que estaban hablando de cambios y reformas estructurales que podrían tardar años, décadas o incluso siglos; la mente humana era algo demasiado complejo, incluso hasta para algo tan racional como el Sistema Sibyl. Convencer a la sociedad de que había alternativas, de que el sistema debía cambiar (y desaparecer, en un futuro incluso más lejano) sería una guerra casi interminable, que transcurriría con el lento paso del tiempo. La revolución sería sutil e imperceptible, que sólo podrían presenciar una vez que el cimiento de Sibyl se derrumbase por sí solo, atormentado por las voces y los gritos de sus propios ciudadanos, aquellos que tanto juró proteger.

-Cuidado, profesor –advirtió Yashiro con una mueca pícara y un tono sombrío, inclinando su cuerpo unos centímetros hacia adelante, mientras apoyaba sus dos brazos sobre la mesa y juntaba las manos, como si estuviera a punto de revelar un secreto-. Con esa lengua, algún día toda la Oficina de Seguridad Pública caerá sobre usted.

Ante aquellas osadas palabras el joven curvó sus labios suavemente, hasta enseñar una sonrisa ladina que le resultaba incomprensible; la simple mención de la organización que se dedicaba a combatir el crimen en la sociedad lo divertía, o más bien, entusiasmaba a un nivel que no llegaba a vislumbrar del todo. Sus ojos se hallaban dilatados resplandeciendo como oro y miel, constantemente fijos en la persona que tenía en frente. No era una persona cualquiera que se encontraría, pues su mente era intrigante a pesar de que su rostro o expresiones no revelaban lo que pensaba, además de que su disfraz de profesor lo utilizaba con mucha frecuencia y elegía bien a quién dirigirse.

-Podría decir lo mismo de ti –contestó pausadamente con una voz casi ronca, entrecerrando los ojos-. Aunque en tu caso, ya lo ha hecho…

La picardía de Yashiro se difuminó tras unos segundos, luego de un inconsciente suspiro en completa ironía. En sus adentros, podía sentir el fuego anhelando escapar, elevarse hasta los cielos, quemándola en un paisaje escarlata que se fundía con todo observador. Por alguna extraña razón, cuando se encontraba en presencia del profesor Shibata, el mar que usualmente la ahogaba llegaba a calmarse al escuchar su voz, y era capaz de subir a la superficie. Quería hablar, pero de su garganta tan sólo salía el silencio, y una sensación de aislamiento le desgarraba los pulmones como si poco a poco se fuera quedando sin aire.

Yashiro entrecerró los ojos clavándolos en un punto fijo muy por encima del profesor, como si estuviera viendo el cielo a través de una ventana. Su cuerpo estaba completamente rígido a causa de sus palabras, a pesar de que la estupefacción que sentía era la mayor que había experimentado en su vida. Si hasta entonces el mar de su mente había permanecido en plena calma, en aquellos momentos parecía arrastrarla por las violentas olas, pero no había nadie ofreciéndole una mano; el profesor Shibata parecía desear contemplar tanto su hundimiento, como su salida de las aguas por voluntad propia.

Los ojos ámbar no dejaban de estudiarla con aquella sutileza que tanto los caracterizaba, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que expresaban algo más, pues destellaban en búsqueda del éxito, sostenían una verdad oculta que esperaba ser descubierta. No era un amigo, no era un compañero; actuaba como un mero observador. Yashiro se vio extrañamente absorbida como si el mundo pasara delante de sus ojos, analizándola, esperando su respuesta. Sabía mucho más de lo que habría esperado y lo exhibía en su mirada. Sin embargo, parecía pedir permiso para continuar y Yashiro al fin centró su atención en él, conmovida por dicha cortesía.

-Es el fantasma de tus padres quien te persigue, ¿cierto? -preguntó el muchacho, tajante como si hubiera estado esperando aquel momento toda su vida-. Puedes ver sus rostros en tus sueños, y la culpabilidad te retuerce.

Yashiro frunció el ceño, parpadeando por un instante. No pudo evitar apartar la mirada cuando el tan conocido rostro femenino se interpuso frente al del joven, como una débil distorsión de la realidad. Él lo notó y entonces se estiró hacia atrás, inclinando la cabeza levemente en su dirección. Durante un extenso minuto ninguno de los dos habló. El rostro de Yashiro era una mancha gris y casi transparente en medio de la oscuridad que intentaba apropiarse de ella. Su mente era una fría y húmeda selva que la enredaba, y allí donde miraba, el pasado se agolpaba tales gotas de lluvia en su frente. La curiosidad que su acompañante debía tener por ella era sumamente mayor del que había esperado, y se preguntaba qué tan profundo habría llegado a excavar.

-Sólo el de mi madre –recalcó Yashiro solemnemente, que con cierto desdén en su voz agregó-: algunos padres no se ganan el amor de sus hijos.

El profesor arqueó una ceja, sin molestarse en absoluto por ocultar su reacción. Si había confiado en que sus palabras desesperarían a Yashiro, acabó fallando irrevocablemente. Y dicho error le provocó una fugaz mueca de admiración, dando a entender que la había subestimado. Entreabrió sus labios quedándose sin habla por unos simples segundos, hasta concluir en una sonrisa oscura e impenetrable. Para él aquella situación no era más que un juego, pero se había dado cuenta de que Yashiro no era una simple pieza más. Le divertía estar hablando con ella, disfrutaba ver cómo pasaba de la completa estupefacción al más profundo odio en cuestión de segundos.

-¿Crees que si tu padre no hubiera muerto ese día, tu madre seguiría viva? –preguntó el profesor Shibata en un tono apacible e inocente.

Yashiro le sostuvo la mirada por unos largos segundos, absorta, en verdad, por el rumbo que había tomado la conversación. Parecía que el hombre que se hallaba sentado frente a ella, había esperado desde hacía mucho tiempo realizarle dichas preguntas. El disfraz de profesor comenzaba a despedazarse y podía divisar al verdadero rostro debajo, aquel que tanto se esforzaba por ocultar. Deseaba desgastarla hasta traspasar su cascarón y descubrir qué tan interesante era su interior.

-Nos habría matado a las dos –replicó en un amargo suspiro.

Las cortantes palabras de Yashiro dieron paso al silencio durante medio minuto, en el cual ambos permanecieron enfrascados en sus propios pensamientos. Haber respondido de esa forma le causó una sensación de paz que nunca antes había apreciado. Todo su cuerpo se relajó en la silla al instante, como si un gran peso hubiera sido quitado de sus hombros. Y sólo entonces, se dio cuenta de lo importante que había sido la necesidad de compartir aquel sentimiento, el mismo que noche tras noche la carcomía desde sus adentros. Al final, era cierto que un deseo innato que tenían en común todos los seres humanos, era el de ser reconocidos por sus semejantes. Después de todo, la existencia se define mediante la percepción de los demás; si una persona muere y todo el mundo se olvida de ella, ¿cómo se puede corroborar que alguna vez existió?

-¿Qué sentiste cuando lo mataste? –soltó él, sin rodeos.

Nada en su existencia finita podría haberla preparado para aquella pregunta. Yashiro lo miró a los ojos, notó el radiante interés que exponían. Cerró los ojos con desesperación en el momento en que las imágenes atravesaron su mente, causándole un dolor asfixiante en el pecho. Percibió la tibia sangre de nuevo en sus manos, que se duplicaba con cada una de las puñaladas. La vida había abandonado a su padre con las primeras, pero continuó manipulando el cuchillo con una brusquedad que no era propia de ella. Su madre estaba a salvo, pero creía que aquel cuerpo podía despertar en cualquier momento y hacerles daño.

Cuando finalmente detuvo su accionar observó lo que había hecho, jadeando del agotamiento. La escena parecía tan irreal que por un momento se sintió desconectada de su cuerpo, como si no fuera ella misma, como si hubiera dejado de existir. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo como si se hubiera bañado con agua fría de repente, y se reincorporó a la realidad bruscamente. Mentir era algo tan sencillo que uno podía rápidamente acostumbrarse a su accionar, pero algo en los ojos del joven la incitó a decir la verdad, a describir lo inaudito.

-Sentí como si todo el mundo estuviera aprobando mi respuesta -susurró Yashiro evitando el contacto visual. Luego cerró los ojos, sintiéndose niña otra vez-. Sentí... alivio. Me sentí bien.

Él, para su sorpresa, asintió lenta y profundamente. La calidez en sus finos rasgos expresaba una complicidad indescriptible y Yashiro contempló una sonrisa iluminarse en su rostro. Todo el miedo que había sentido hasta entonces, pronto se esfumó.

-Por eso estoy aquí –afirmó el joven en un susurro-. Para probar que ese placer que sentiste, fue por haber intentado salvar a tu madre. Por haber sobrevivido. No por haber matado a tu padre.

Yashiro parpadeó varias veces, a medida que sus pensamientos fluían por voluntad propia e iban tomando forma y sentido en su mente. Sus labios temblaron con suspicacia, siendo lo suficientemente notorios para alguien que observaba con tanta precisión como Shibata. Parecía que iban a pronunciar una palabra, pero un segundo después se arrepentía. La sangre retornaba a sus manos y aun podía percibir el olor a muerte impregnado en su propia piel, como si ya formara parte de ella misma.

Perdió la vista en otra dirección, pero su mente seguía procesando aquella horrible imagen con la eficiencia de una máquina. Recordaba con sumo detalle, a su vez, la enorme paz que la había azotado tras percatarse, por fin, de que su padre había muerto. En ese entonces no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su victoria. Ni siquiera se había preguntado cómo estaría su madre, quien había sufrido el doble. El único pensamiento que se cruzaba por su mente, en esa situación, era el de haber impartido justicia exitosamente.

-No estoy segura de que no fue mi intención sostener ese cuchillo –admitió ella con un hilo de voz.

El profesor elevó su rostro unos centímetros, aparentemente conmovido por la sinceridad en su respuesta. Yashiro veía el reflejo de su rostro en la hoja del cuchillo, sentía el frío del material afianzándose a su piel, complementándose con su entera alma. Sus manos se cerraron en un puño y las apoyó sobre sus piernas, intentando que no se notara su estado. El profesor permanecía correctamente sentado con los brazos juntos sobre la superficie de madera. Sus ojos resplandecían como los de un niño en su cumpleaños.

-Si tu intención fue matarlo, es porque entiendes sus motivos. Es bello a su manera, si eres capaz de analizarlo –Yashiro le dirigió una rápida mirada, frunciendo el ceño, y este continuó con un tono melodioso, imponente, a la vez que se inclinaba unos centímetros hacia adelante como si deseara compartir un secreto-: expresar lo innombrable.

El muchacho ladeó su cabeza hacia un lado, como si estuviera buscando su aprobación. Y Yashiro lo comprendía, ella misma había pasado por esa situación en carne propia. No era como resolver un problema en la lógica de un algoritmo o reparar un coche, cuyas soluciones eran predecibles. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar perder la mirada en el exterior, avergonzada, de cierta forma, por aquellos sentimientos extravagantes que se situaban bajo su piel. El aislamiento que calaba hasta sus huesos era algo contra lo que le costaba luchar, y el ambiente le resultaba asfixiante.

-¿Te sientes mal porque disfrutaste matarlo? –indagó él lentamente, saboreando las palabras con un tono que rozaba el sarcasmo.

Yashiro supo entonces que intentaba entrar en su mente, ir incluso más lejos de lo que pensaba. Estudió sus facciones, el accionar de aquellas palabras que con tanta habilidad utilizaba. Definitivamente, no era una persona común y corriente. Parecía disfrutar las reacciones de las personas, la actitud que tomaban frente a situaciones límite, incluso si estas traspasaban la fina línea de lo socialmente aceptado. Logró calmar sus manos, que hasta entonces no habían dejado de permanecer cerradas con fuerza sobre sus piernas, y le dedicó una mirada penetrante, tan amenazadora como la misma muerte.

-Me siento mal porque no pude salvar a mi madre.

Con aquellas sinceras palabras, se armó un profundo y amargo silencio. Mientras que el muchacho examinaba cada una de sus expresiones, Yashiro se limitaba a clavar la vista en la mesa, con los labios apretados. Sentía que estaba al borde de las lágrimas, podía percibir la humedad en sus ojos, pero se contuvo con todas sus fuerzas, reacia a mostrarse vulnerable frente a él. El cuerpo delgado de su madre se había reducido a cenizas, justo frente a sus ojos. A su lado se alzaba el causante de aquella matanza. Tan pequeña, y sin embargo llegaba a arrebatarle la voluntad al portador, logrando juzgar a las personas con su propia voz. Era fácil arrebatar una vida cuando la voluntad caía en algo más.

-Sibyl también debe disfrutarlo –comentó él, inclinándose hacia adelante con delicadeza-. Siempre lo hace.

Yashiro parpadeó, advirtiendo el evidente desprecio reflejado tanto en su voz como en sus abrasadores ojos ámbar. Realmente estaba dispuesto a hacer algo por ver desmoronarse al sistema que regía en el país. Fantaseaba con verlo destruido por la libre voz de sus propios ciudadanos. Anhelaba estar de pie frente a su caída, observando el fuego consumiéndolo todo a su paso.

-¿Y se siente bien por eso? –preguntó ella con una voz áspera.

El joven hizo una pausa, clavando la mirada en otra dirección para buscar inspiración, hasta que retornó a los ojos plateados de la estudiante.

-Así como lo expresaba Tamora, la reina de los godos: _“¿se oscurece el sol porque vuelen en su cerco los mosquitos? El águila tolera el canto de los pajarillos y le trae sin cuidado lo que digan, consciente de que, con la sombra de sus alas, puede interrumpir su melodía cuando se le antoje_ ”.

Sus palabras hicieron eco en la consciencia de Yashiro, pero en vez de ir apagándose lentamente se mantuvieron presentes. Unas que eran lo suficiente entendibles y robustas como para no olvidar.

-¿Alguna vez sintió lo mismo, profesor Shibata? –preguntó ella de repente, con una mueca astuta e inquisitiva-. O debería decir… ¿Makishima Shougo?

Si el muchacho estaba sorprendido, no lo demostraba; tan sólo se limitó a soltar una sonrisa dulce y apacible, entrecerrando los ojos. Yashiro se mantuvo impasible por unos instantes, totalmente erguida, hasta que ablandó la expresión y se estiró en la silla, mirándolo con una clara complicidad. Debía tener sus razones para ocultar su identidad y decidió no preguntar más al respecto. Si en la antigüedad todo el mundo era inocente hasta que la ley probaba lo contrario, en la actualidad todos eran posibles criminales esperando ser juzgados. Y su presencia se le hacía, por primera vez, ciertamente amenazante.


	13. 12

Cuando Ryoji Hashida volvió a abrir los ojos, la luz era tan fuerte que le perforó la vista durante unos momentos, y tuvo que cerrarlos rigurosamente varias veces hasta por fin reincorporarse a la realidad y observar, con impotencia, su entorno. Se encontraba sobre una especie de camilla, pero su superficie era tan sólida y fría que lo estremeció, no podía entender que no hubiera al menos un colchón. No era capaz de ver los alrededores debido a la extensa iluminación que apuntaba directo a su rostro, pero suponía que se trataba de un hospital.

Gruñó para sí mismo al pensar que un político como él tenía que estar en un lugar más alocado. Se encargaría de criticar personalmente a quien fuera que lo haya trasladado a ese hospital indecente. Nadie merecía un lugar semejante, y más si se trataba de él. Era un ambiente frío y abrumador, tan tenebroso que comenzó a desear quedarse dormido otra vez. Desde algún lugar sonaba un piano apacible y funesto, similar a un llanto solitario e interminable.

Mientras la melodía bailaba en el aire, su corazón aumentaba la frecuencia en que latía, como si poco a poco se fuera quedando sin aire. Cuando procedió a levantarse, le sorprendió que su cuerpo no reaccionara. Volvió a intentarlo con más ahínco, pero entonces reparó en que estaba esposado, o de alguna forma atado sobre la superficie de metal. No podía mover sus manos y pies, y la desesperación recorrió su consciencia como un balde de agua helada sobre su cuerpo.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?

Por un momento no reconoció su propia voz, aquella siempre victoriosa y segura de sí, que era ahora, en cambio, temblorosa. Sentía todo su cuerpo adormecido, y no sabía si era por el miedo o por el alcohol que había bebido con tanto deseo. Fue entonces cuando apretó sus labios, furioso consigo mismo por haber tomado demasiado rápido. Y entonces recordó aquella noche. La botella de alcohol. La conversación con aquel curioso muchacho que no dejaba de reír… la posterior caída.

De repente, en la distancia llegó a oír un seco golpe, como una puerta de metal al cerrarse. Durante unos eternos segundos sólo sintió los pesados latidos de su corazón, como si este se encontrara a punto de explotar. Un terror indescriptible lo acobardó por completo y sus ojos se entrecerraron automáticamente, como si se negaran por voluntad propia a observar lo inevitable. En su fuero interno, anhelaba que alguien lo recibiera con los brazos abiertos, con una bienvenida calurosa y gentil.

Unos pasos sutiles y lentos llenaron el ambiente de un sigilo misterioso, y sintió la transpiración correr por su frente, a pesar de que hacía un frío de morir. Tanteó con sus manos sobre la camilla, aunque empezaba a creer que era una simple mesa, buscando algo que pudiera servirle para salir de allí, en vano, puesto que no había nada a su alcance, estaba completamente solo, a la deriva.

-Por fin despierta, señor Hashida.

Kozaburo Toma sonó tan natural que por un instante lo olvidó todo. Sus pasos retumbaron en toda la estancia, siendo acompañados por el melancólico piano, hasta aproximarse lo suficiente. El rostro del muchacho se interpuso entre él y el terrible haz de luz, y se inclinó sobre su cuerpo con cierta arrogancia, como un cuervo, colocando sus brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, a la altura de los hombros.

El marrón en sus ojos irradiaba de una manera sobrenatural y extraordinaria. No entendía lo que había sucedido, no sabía dónde estaba exactamente, y, no obstante, el miedo que había paralizado todo su ser hasta entonces, empezaba a evaporarse lentamente con la simple compañía de Toma, aquel muchacho que era la viva representación del bienestar y la estabilidad personal. Su atractivo era tan visible, que le sorprendía que se hallara soltero.

-¿Tienes idea de qué fue lo que pasó?

Toma sonrió de lado exponiendo la más pura dulzura, como un niño pequeño al ser descubierto por sus padres. Su cabello marrón caía hacia adelante y Ryoji lo observó con atención. Cada vez que se hallaba cerca, el aura que desprendía resultaba embriagador a un nivel que no podía llegar a comprender, la misma aura que afectaba a las demás mujeres que pasaban a su alrededor. De cierta forma le recordaba a sí mismo cuando era más joven. A esas alturas, no sabía realmente si el efecto del alcohol había pasado o, por el contrario, seguía con el mismo pesar. Lo cierto era que aún seguía confundido, como si estuviera en un pegajoso sueño lúcido, y la voz de Toma lo adormecía por completo.

-Fuiste drogado, pero estarás bien.

Ryoji soltó una sonrisa atontada, pero las palabras regresaron a su mente como cuchillas y abrió más los ojos, lentamente, sin poder creer lo que había oído. Intentó levantarse una vez más, exigiendo con una mirada de súplica que su amigo lo sacara de allí, pero apenas lo hizo, las manos de Toma se lanzaron a sus mejillas con una fuerza que desconocía, enseñando en su rostro una sombra descomunal, una ira que ardía en su mirada, como si desearan quemarlo en ese mismo instante, hasta que lo volvió a apoyar en la superficie de metal forzosamente, causándole un ligero dolor en la parte trasera de su cabeza. Ryoji cerró los ojos por el repentino golpe y largó un gemido ahogado en el acto. Toma se alejó y sus pasos volvieron a romper la calma de la estancia.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿por qué no me dejas levantarme?

Toma no respondió a ninguna de sus interrogantes, y en cambio, parecía ir de un lugar a otro, sin decir una palabra. El corazón de Ryoji se disparó violentamente y miró alrededor una y otra vez, buscando a quien creía que era su amigo, a cualquier persona que se encontrara cerca. Lo único que deseaba en aquellos instantes era salir de allí. Habría deseado tener a sus guardaespaldas para resolver el conflicto al instante, pero estaba solo. El profesor Toma continuaba el arduo trabajo en el que se encontraba inmerso con tanto ímpetu. Ryoji se esforzó por mirar, pero la luz lo cegaba constantemente, y en verdad, en el fondo, empezaba a preguntarse si aquello era lo mejor.

El frío caló hasta lo profundo de sus huesos, y todo su cuerpo tembló ante lo desconocido. Nunca se había considerado una persona paciente, y aquel momento no fue una excepción, por lo que, transcurridos unos segundos, se sacudió con fiereza sobre la mesa como un animal encolerizado, produciendo un ruido metálico, con el objetivo de llamar la atención de Toma, el único que podía sacarlo de allí y que, por el contrario, se mantenía completamente distante como si ya no lo reconociera.

Su esfuerzo resultó ser en vano, puesto que Toma seguía caminando de un lado a otro, a veces deteniéndose, como si estuviera analizando algo, y luego volvía a estar en movimiento, alrededor de él. Una vez más, dudó si estaba despierto en realidad, pues todo parecía tan extraño que añoraba dormir de nuevo y olvidarlo todo; sería capaz de emborracharse una vez más, para abandonar aquel horrible y deprimente sitio.

-Se lo advertí, señor Hashida. 

La voz de Toma seguía siendo extrañamente suave, a pesar de que parecía escupir las palabras en vez de enseñarlas con delicadeza, como era usual en su manera de hablar. Ryoji se quedó sin palabras durante unos extensos segundos, sintiendo como si se ahogara por dentro, y no sabía realmente qué decir al respecto. Por primera vez comenzaba a preocuparle la cercanía del muchacho, cuya voz parecía haberse transformado y representaba entonces una autoridad desafiante y sepulcral, que abarcaba todo el ambiente circundante.

Ryoji dejó de respirar cuando lo vio acercarse, haciendo sombra sobre su cuerpo. Tenía una mirada fulminante que nunca antes había advertido, y un escalofrío atravesó su espina dorsal al reparar en la manera en que sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa llena de misterio, como si ocultara sórdidas intenciones. Tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por entreabrir su boca, que temblaba ligeramente por los nervios.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

Toma ladeó su cabeza levemente, en signo de desaprobación y cansancio, y frunció el ceño como si estuviera sorprendido o fingiera estarlo. Ryoji ya no sabía en verdad a quién se dirigía, la persona que tenía frente a él no podía ser el profesor que había conocido, no quería creerlo. El tiempo transcurría lentamente, pero él seguía estando preso allí, y tenía la sensación de que Toma no pensaba ayudarlo. Este, nuevamente, se inclinó unos centímetros hacia adelante, en dirección a su rostro, sin apartar su mirada de la de Ryoji. No se parecía en lo más mínimo al chico que había conocido hasta entonces, se trataba ahora de un ser completamente distinto, como si hubiera intercambiado su cuerpo y mente con la voluntad de alguien más.

-El dinero no puede comprarlo todo. Ya ve, pues, lo útil que es cuando está a punto de morir.

Los ojos de Ryoji se abrieron de golpe por el asombro, pero aquello duró unos instantes, puesto que luego los cerró lentamente, suspirando de una manera profunda. Las palabras se afianzaron a su mente con tanto ahínco, que el rostro de la persona que más amaba en el mundo volvió a recobrar importancia. Sus puños se cerraron sobre la mesa y a pesar de que intentaba ocultar sus emociones, no pudo evitar bufar, en un gesto casi imperceptible, pero que no pasó desapercibido para Toma, quien no dejaba de estudiarlo con sumo detenimiento.

-¿Mi esposa… se encuentra bien?

Ryoji tragó saliva cuando se armó un silencio, y lo único que llegó a escuchar fue el sonido característico de la saliva al bajar por su garganta. El rostro de Toma permanecía impasible ante su lento hundimiento, así como la luna en el alto cielo, callada en su propio viaje. Durante medio minuto, ambos se analizaron mutuamente como dos fieras a punto de luchar. Ryoji se quedó sin aire, y su aspecto, en aquellos instantes, se asemejaba al de un gorrión al ser atrapado por las manos curiosas de un niño. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de la sorpresa, y todo su cuerpo permanecía inamovible ante la presencia y actitud intimidante de Toma, como si se hubiese convertido en un simple cadáver bajo su hechizo.

-¿A qué parte se refiere? -inquirió el profesor mordiéndose el labio. Silencio absoluto-. ¡Era broma! Anímese un poco, señor Hashida. Su esposa está bien. No llegó a su casa. Me pregunto qué asuntos más importantes que usted tendría. Es una pena, me habría encantado compartir una copa con ella -el rostro de Toma se oscureció de repente con cierta melancolía-. Su hija era muy hermosa, ¿se lo han dicho?

El rostro redondo de Ryoji lo miró con una furia ardiente, como un león que anhelaba descuartizarlo en ese mismo instante, sin importarle su propia vida. Toma dejó escapar una sonrisa ante su reacción, como si lo hubiera esperado y se estuviera regocijando en ello. Cuando el político empezó a soltar distintos tipos de insultos, desistiendo por completo a su vida, su entera existencia, consciente de que ya no tenía a nada ni nadie, Toma se apartó y se dio la vuelta con una solemnidad abismal. Ryoji lo siguió con la mirada hasta que el haz de luz volvió a abatirlo en la mesa, produciéndole un leve ardor en sus ojos. Volvió a sacudirse como una sanguijuela con violencia sobre la superficie, tratando de liberarse, pero acabó concluyendo que sus esfuerzos eran en vano e inhaló aire profundamente, destrozado.

-¡Sácame de aquí!

Sus gritos eran en vano. Ryoji se quedó helado cuando oyó un sonido metálico y ensordecedor, seguido de los pasos del joven alrededor. El piano persistía en su suave e impetuosa marcha, pero en aquellos momentos sólo lograba desesperarlo. De repente y en respuesta, la figura de Toma se dejó vislumbrar otra vez, mientras alzaba sus brazos para colocarse guantes de látex blancos y arrimaba una pequeña mesa de metal, la cual contenía distintos tipos de instrumentos quirúrgicos en una bandeja. Sentía el sudor corriendo por toda su piel.

-Ustedes, los políticos, son todos iguales. Viven a expensas de los demás, no saben vivir por sí mismos -espetó Toma.

El profesor sonreía mientras se lamía los labios furtivamente. El terror que carcomía la mente de Ryoji era tan grande que apenas podía interpretar lo que estaba sucediendo, se negaba por completo a creer lo que sus ojos presenciaban. Cuando Toma acercó hábilmente las herramientas a su cabeza, se veía tan imperturbable como si de un cadáver en vida se tratase, y la situación le pareció tan irreal que por un momento pensó que estaba muerto. El cuerpo de Ryoji se retorció como un animal, y su vista se dirigió desde los oscuros ojos del joven hacia las manos de este, que llevaban un bisturí.

A pesar de suplicar con la mirada y agitarse como una rata de laboratorio, el muchacho continuó su trabajo con manos expertas, sin ser alterado en lo más mínimo por su deplorable estado. Ryoji nunca en su vida había sentido un deseo tan intenso por asesinar a alguien, como lo estaba sintiendo en aquellos momentos. Anhelaba tenerlo en sus propias manos, a pesar de que se había considerado un cobarde siempre. Al final, terminaba siendo cierto que un hombre que no tiene nada que perder, es más valiente que un ejército.

Toma, por su parte, movía la cabeza con suavidad acompañando la melodía que sonaba en el ambiente. Cuando colocó el instrumento punzante sobre el cráneo de Ryoji, justo sobre su corto y oscuro cabello, este se estremeció por completo ante el contacto, y durante unos instantes, no fue capaz de respirar o acaso mover sus dedos. El tiempo se había detenido, pero el impacto del objeto le pareció una tortura y su grito fue tan atroz que retumbó en toda la estancia.

Sus ojos se cerraron automáticamente y sintió las lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas, a medida que el joven continuaba. Nunca había añorado tanto la muerte como hacía en aquellos momentos, y entre sus fluctuantes pensamientos le pareció ver el rostro de su hija. La sangre chorreaba sobre su cabeza y cuando el muchacho se detuvo unos instantes, ya no le importó abrir los ojos para mirarlo. Sentía que iba a desmayarse por el dolor en cualquier momento, y le parecía de lo más gratificante.

La danza continuó voraz y llameante durante un largo rato, sumida en un éxtasis solitario y nocturno que era acompañado por la música. Cuando por fin acabó, Toma se quitó los guantes de látex, dejándolos sobre la mesa adyacente. Suspirando lenta y suavemente, se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados durante unos segundos, en una leve posición de baile, preso de admiración por la melodía que alegraba el ambiente.

Cuando se reincorporó a la realidad, se echó el cabello hacia atrás y le dedicó una larga mirada al cuerpo que yacía sobre la mesa central, cubierto de un rojo oscuro e intenso cual rosa china sobre su cráneo. Decidió tomar un poco de aire fresco, y salió de la fría estancia sumido de lleno en los recuerdos, al menos, hasta que alguien llamó su atención y lo hizo fruncir el ceño, confiado hasta entonces de la ausencia humana.

-¿Has leído Otelo?

Toma detuvo su impetuosa marcha de repente debido a aquella delicada voz, y tardó unos segundos en hacer a un lado sus pensamientos para volver a la interrogante expuesta. Ladeó su cabeza hacia la derecha, y allí se encontraba de pie y apoyado contra la pared, con un libro en sus manos, el profesor Makishima. Este cerró el volumen con una dulzura implacable, para girar la cabeza y dedicarle una mirada sonriente, desbordante de burla e ironía.

-Cassio decía…” _el diablo de la embriaguez se ha dignado ceder el puesto al diablo de la ira”_ _._


	14. 13

Sólo bastó unos instantes para que el interior del ascensor se viese obstruido por una inmensa nube grisácea. El olor a tabaco llenaba el reducido espacio, sofocando a quienes no estaban acostumbrados a su presencia. La espera se hacía cada vez más interminable a medida que la plataforma ascendía a paso de hombre, produciendo chasquidos de metal antiguo y desgastado, a causa del poco mantenimiento que se le otorgaba, si es que en realidad recibía alguno. Aquella era una zona de bajos recursos que se caía a pedazos con el lento paso del tiempo, era la boca del lobo, donde los drones de seguridad no tenían acceso.

-Este lugar es deprimente. Después de atrapar a este tipo podríamos pedirnos unas cervezas, yo invito. ¿Qué te parece, Ko? –sugirió Mitsuru Sasayama, con una voz áspera y cansada.

Ante la seriedad por parte del inspector Shinya Kougami, el ejecutor decidió lanzarle una bocanada de humo en la cara, formando figuras abstractas en el aire tal obsequio abrazador. Kougami no pudo reprender una tos al inhalar aquel profundo olor, y apartó con su mano derecha parte del humo, lo que iluminó el aburrido rostro de su compañero en una risa seca y desagradable, con la cual estaba ya familiarizado. A pesar de aquella molestia, cuando los ojos marrones se encontraron con los grises del inspector, una leve sonrisa cómplice los unió.

-Primero concéntrate en el trabajo –lo regañó Kougami sin apartar en ningún momento la vista del frente, aunque sus palabras parecían rozar cierta afirmación.

Cuando el ascensor se detuvo, la puerta tardó unos segundos en abrirse, y la decadencia fue muy notable con el breve temblor que la misma causó. Kougami se adelantó y siguió caminando, seguido por el ejecutor, quien suspiró y tiró el cigarrillo al suelo, sin molestarse por aplastarlo con la suela de su zapato. Había docenas más bajo sus pies, y a los costados podía ver botellas de alcohol caídas de los tachos llenos de basura. A medida que iban avanzando por el extenso pasillo, el hedor a orina se intensificaba, volviéndose más perceptible. Las pocas personas que alcanzaban a detectar, se hallaban ocultas de las miradas curiosas, especialmente de aquellos que llevaban un dominador encima.

El edificio de apartamentos que buscaban se alzó frente a ellos de manera imponente, pese a que estaba contiguo a una amenaza de ruina. Entraron sin necesitar pedir algún tipo de autorización, y como el ascensor no funcionaba, procedieron a utilizar el antiguo enemigo de los modernos: las escaleras. Los pasos de ambos colegas resonaron en el sucio ambiente, pero fueron unos golpes en la lejanía cercana a su destino, los que captaron su atención al instante. Sasayama arqueó una ceja, ladeando la cabeza en dirección al sonido, mientras que Kougami observaba cada uno de sus movimientos, tal cazador a su sabueso, a la espera de un nuevo estímulo.

Una vez más, el silencio fue quebrantado durante un corto segundo por la caída de un objeto de vidrio, que tras tocar el suelo se rompió en mil pedazos, seguido de un momentáneo y sordo quejido, que parecía proceder de una mujer. Luego, fueron abrumados por la calma de la noche. Sasayama frunció el ceño y entrecerró sus ojos, los cuales parecían desear incendiar todo lo que se encontrase a su alrededor.

Unos segundos fueron suficientes para que se lanzara en reconocimiento de aquel incidente. Como era habitual, el inspector debía correr detrás de él, dominador en mano, en caso de que la situación se tornara aún más peligrosa. La preocupación en el rostro de Kougami se vio perturbada cuando se percató de que el identificador en la puerta del apartamento en conflicto, se relacionaba con el que estaban buscando desde el principio. Sasayama la abrió de un golpazo.

El hombre por el que aquella búsqueda tenía sentido se encontraba en el medio de la habitación, con la camisa media abierta y a horcajadas sobre el cuerpo de una mujer rubia mucho menor que él. Los labios de la joven temblaban descontroladamente, sus ojos giraron desde la imagen del hombre hacia el intruso, con una expresión desoladora y vacía.

El sujeto tenía una botella de alcohol en sus manos y amenazaba con golpear a la chica, pero ante la incertidumbre que la inoportuna interrupción le causó, se levantó de un salto dispuesto a enfrentar a Sasayama, dejándola de lado. El ejecutor, no obstante, lo arremetió con una fuerza inhumana y mortal, como si hubiera perdido el uso de la razón y su único objetivo pasase a ser, en aquel instante, el asesinar a aquel hombre con sus propias manos.

Kougami lo oyó caer de un seco golpe, tan fuerte que creyó que se habría herido la cabeza. Cuando por fin alcanzó el apartamento, fue entonces que empezó a escucharse un sordo y laborioso quejido, a la vez humano y animal; Sasayama se encontraba sobre el cuerpo del sujeto, asestándole golpe tras golpe en medio de su rostro, como si quisiera borrarlo, como si necesitara hacerlo desaparecer. La sangre corría tal río carmesí tanto por sus puños como por el rostro del caído.

Kougami ya no supo distinguir quién de los dos estaba gritando más fuerte, si el hombre a causa del dolor, a punto de desmayarse, o su propio colega por el éxtasis de lucha. La joven se había arrastrado hacia la esquina de la habitación, temerosa de todos los presentes, y estaba hecha un ovillo con la espalda contra la pared. El inspector sacó el dominador para apuntar en dirección a la joven y de ese modo registrar su estado, el cual parecía tornarse inestable con cada segundo que transcurría.

_El coeficiente criminal es 182. El modo de aplicación es Paralizador No Letal. Apunte cuidadosamente y ponga al objetivo bajo control._

La cifra seguía aumentando a un ritmo acelerado. A pesar de que la joven estaba a salvo por fin, la escena que daba lugar frente a sus ojos la había paralizado por completo, los puños de Sasayama oscurecían su tono. Kougami apretó el gatillo y la chica quedó inconsciente al instante, con el cuerpo relajado en posición fetal. El ejecutor ignoraba lo que ocurría a su alrededor, parecía que lo único que le importaba era ver agonizar al hombre bajo su cuerpo.

Kougami lo llamó una, dos veces y, no obstante, sus gritos fueron ahogados por los golpes y gruñidos de su colega. Cuando comprendió que en ese momento no sería escuchado, se abalanzó sobre Sasayama para intentar apartarlo del cuerpo del sujeto, el cual se estremecía de pleno dolor. Al principio recibió algunos empujones, pero luego de medio minuto logró reincorporar a su amigo a la realidad.

-Ya fue suficiente –declaró Kougami, colocándose frente a él para que no vuelva a lanzarse sobre el borracho.

Cuando apuntó al hombre con su dominador comprobó que, si bien su psycho pass era alto, el Sistema Sibyl no lo tomaba como un criminal latente. Sin duda alguna se trataba de maltrato infantil, y el hombre tenía que dar serias explicaciones al respecto, pero no presentaba mayor peligro. Apretó el gatillo, paralizando por completo al sujeto, justo en el momento en que comenzaba a toser sangre de manera frenética.

Sasayama tenía los puños apretados y la mirada clavada en el sujeto que casi llegaba a matar a golpes, si no fuera por la interrupción de su superior. Respiraba con dificultad y caminaba alrededor, permaneciendo a un metro de distancia del hombre. Kougami observó la figura abstracta que minutos antes había sido un rostro, y entonces comprendió, tras una sonrisa, que, a esas alturas, aquel patético hombre tendría más miedo de volverse a encontrar con alguien como Sasayama, que con la mirada acusadora de un dominador.

-Sólo estaba socializando –chasqueó la lengua Sasayama, pasándose la mano por el cabello.

-Sí que sabes hacer amigos -puntualizó Kougami.

Se armó un silencio desgarrador, extrañamente incómodo para ambos. Sasayama, por vez primera, se hallaba con la vista ida y las manos en su cadera, como si en verdad no hubiera sido capaz de escucharlo. No era el primer incidente que tenían, puesto que Kougami lo había visto otras veces descargarse por completo con abusadores, y si no fuera por su interrupción, sería incluso capaz de matarlos a golpes, a todos y cada uno de ellos. Comprendía entonces la advertencia del inspector Ginoza, quien comparaba a Sasayama con un sabueso hostil e independiente.

-Eso no es un hombre, es una bestia -escupió el ejecutor en el suelo, cerca del cuerpo inconsciente-. Y no se puede razonar con bestias. Tarde o temprano volverá a embriagarse y golpear a su hija, diciendo los típicos clichés de “sólo me pongo así por el alcohol”.

La voz de Sasayama sonaba siempre amarga, como si tuviera la garganta constantemente seca o fuera el odio contenido el que no lograba salir de su interior. En aquellos momentos, parecía un tigre a punto de saltar sobre su presa, y a Kougami se le hacía difícil comprenderlo, a pesar de que intentaba hacerlo cada día que pasaban juntos, resolviendo casos. A diferencia de Ginoza, lo consideraba tan humano como él. Las situaciones de la vida los convertían en quienes eran, y en el caso de Sasayama, habían sido menos favorables.

-Esperemos que tu lección lo deje internado en el hospital bastante tiempo.

Kougami dejó escapar una sonrisa burlona, pero cuando volvió a dirigirle una mirada, apagó su expresión al notarlo ciertamente meditabundo, como si buscase inspiración en el cuerpo inconsciente y ensangrentado próximo a él.

-En el pasado, las cárceles eran ineficientes porque simplemente le ponían la correa a un perro rabioso cuando ya había despedazado a un niño -soltó Sasayama, con una insólita mirada soñadora-. Hoy en día, ir en contra de la ley o ser susceptible a estresarse, garantiza la muerte. Una solución rápida y barata, pero igual o peor de inútil. ¿Sabes cuál es el problema? El ser humano. Cuando salga, te apuesto lo que quieras a que intentará matarla.

Kougami frunció el ceño, sintiendo de repente como si estuviera en un callejón sin salida. Por alguna extraña razón las palabras del ejecutor se enfrascaron en su mente, y aunque intentara olvidarlas de todas las formas posibles, volvían a su consciencia como filosas cuchillas. Llegó a imaginar la alta y delgada imagen de Ginoza a su lado, lanzándole una mirada acusadora bajo sus lentes a medida que se veía arrastrado, cada vez más, a la mente de los ejecutores. Un abismo incomprensible para él, que se hallaba lleno de respuestas a preguntas que todavía no se había hecho.

Fue en ese momento que el sonido característico de llamada entrante, captó la atención de ambos. Kougami alzó su brazo izquierdo y presionó la muñequera para interconectarse con el emisor. En una fracción de segundo, la viva imagen del rostro de Nobuchika Ginoza apareció en el holograma, casi como una respuesta a sus pensamientos. Sasayama no se movió de su lugar, tan sólo se limitó a observar la escena en silencio, percibiendo, al igual que él, un mal presentimiento. Era la primera vez que veían a Ginoza tan solemne, casi como si hubiera salido del funeral de un familiar, por lo que automáticamente guardaron silencio y esperaron a que dijera lo que tenía que decir.

-¿Encontraron al sujeto? –inquirió el inspector, tajante.

Sasayama estuvo a punto de cruzarse de brazos, cuando justo entonces se percató de la exuberante cantidad de sangre en sus manos y las regresó a ambos lados de su cuerpo, sacudiéndolas con el ceño fruncido, nuevamente irritado. Kougami le dirigió una mirada al hombre que yacía en el suelo, con los brazos abiertos y las piernas estiradas. Tenía las cuencas de los ojos de color púrpura y la cara bañada en sangre. Sus labios estaban cortados y llevaban moretones, era un completo saco de sangre. Intercambió una mirada con su colega por unos breves, pero comprensibles segundos, hasta que por fin decidió volverse hacia el otro inspector.

-Logramos paralizarlo, al igual que su hija –replicó Kougami, observando distraídamente el juvenil cuerpo de la chica, que seguía inconsciente a un lado de la habitación.

Del otro lado, Ginoza no parecía tener intenciones de preguntar algo más al respecto. En realidad, no mostraba signos aparentes de preocuparse por la situación, o acaso denotar sorpresa. Su mente estaba lejos, navegando hacia otros problemas que poco se relacionaban con el caso que acababan de resolver. Definitivamente, algo ocurría y tanto Kougami como su ejecutor no estaban enterados, por el momento. Y aquello no hacía más que entusiasmarlos.

-Bien. Cuando terminen, diríjanse al Restaurante Tradicional Iyasaka. Tenemos un nuevo caso, algo que nunca antes se había visto –el inspector le dirigió una rápida mirada a Sasayama mientras hacía una incómoda pausa-. Necesitaremos su buen olfato, así como tu perspicacia.

Kougami le respondió que estarían en camino en breve, y cuando la comunicación se cortó, intercambió una larga mirada con el ejecutor. Sasayama sacó un paquete de cigarrillos del bolsillo de su pantalón, y se encendió uno. Aquel era un gesto que conocía bien, pues usualmente indicaba que se acercaba un conflicto difícil de resolver. Podía percibir el mal humor acrecentándose, cada vez más, en su expresión.

-Parece que las cervezas tendrán que esperar –comentó Sasayama, exhalando una gran bocanada de humo en medio de la habitación.

Luego de que el apartamento se cerrara y tanto la muchacha como el hombre fueran puestos bajo custodia, Kougami y Sasayama condujeron hacia el restaurante que les habían mencionado en completo silencio. Cuando llegaron, pudieron ver que todo el establecimiento estaba cerrado y había drones vigilando el lugar, impidiendo que la gente pasara o se diera por curiosa y accediera de forma clandestina, para encontrar algo más emocionante por lo cual lucirse después en las redes y obtener más seguidores.

-Este es el Departamento de Investigación Criminal, parte de la Oficina de Seguridad Pública –andaba diciendo un dron con aquella voz femenina detestable-. El acceso a este bloque está actualmente restringido para garantizar la seguridad.

Hacía más frío que una hora antes, y Kougami se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Se encaminaron hacia el lugar del hecho y ambos presentaron su identificación digital para que el dron les otorgara el paso. Unos metros más adelante, advirtieron la figura atlética del inspector que, a pesar de ser tan apuesto, su mente sólo tenía espacio para las responsabilidades relacionadas con el trabajo.

-Me preguntaba cuándo vendrían –espetó el inspector Ginoza.

La frialdad que su presencia emanaba era escalofriante, y más de uno se sentía acobardado ante su mirada, especialmente si no lo conocía. Cuando se giró hacia ellos se acomodó los lentes, y el verde en sus ojos los fulminó de una manera inquietante, que ya no tenía efecto sobre ellos. Se hallaba de pie correctamente erguido, con el usual traje oscuro de inspector, y su cabello negro caía sobre parte de su rostro en varios mechones.

-A nosotros también nos alegra verte –contestó Sasayama burlonamente, sosteniendo el cigarrillo con sus dedos.

Ginoza le lanzó una mirada asesina durante unos largos segundos, pero al final optó por ignorarlo como solía hacer con todos los ejecutores. Para él, no eran humanos. Kougami siempre había pensado que tenía una visión bastante exagerada, pero nunca fue capaz de cambiar su opinión. A veces era demasiado reacio a escuchar a los demás.

-Les enseñaré la escena del crimen –declaró Ginoza dándose media vuelta.

Sasayama miró a Kougami y se encogió de hombros, dispuesto a seguir al otro inspector. Ginoza los guio al jardín delantero del restaurante, donde una prominente figura se alzó frente a ellos. Kougami se detuvo a medio camino, abriendo los ojos de golpe, mientras que a Sasayama directamente se le cayó el cigarrillo de la boca. Ninguno de los dos era capaz de formular palabra alguna, tan sólo se limitaban a comprobar que, en efecto, lo que tenían frente a sus ojos era real. Una escena magnífica, que podría hasta considerarse una obra de arte. Una obra oscura, tétrica y espeluznante, pero muy bien desarrollada.

Ambos estudiaron con sumo detalle cada centímetro del cuerpo de lo que alguna vez había sido un hombre, buscando cualquier irregularidad que pudiera servirles. Sin embargo, se hallaba tan bien hecho que parecía una pintura, un holograma. No parecía real en absoluto, y Kougami empezaba a imaginar el rostro confundido de las personas al pasar por allí; probablemente, al principio no habrían creído que fuera una persona de carne y hueso, lo único que se les habría pasado por la cabeza, en aquellos instantes, era la simple idea de que se trataba de un holograma de mal gusto, para llamar la atención de los clientes. El psycho hazard que podía llegar a ocasionar era inimaginable.

-Las estrategias de promoción son cada vez más extrañas estos días –observó Sasayama, caminando alrededor sin apartar la vista de la figura.

Kougami sonrió levemente, siendo regañado con la mirada atenta del otro inspector. Sin embargo, sabía que el ejecutor nunca antes había visto algo así, y estaba tan conmocionado como ellos. Resultaba inquietante que aquello podía ser originado por un ser humano, si era apropiado llamarlo de esa forma. Sasayama apenas podía imaginar los motivos que habían llevado al perpetrador a realizar dicho asesinato, y sentía que su tono se volvía turbio de tan sólo pensarlo.

-El cadáver pertenece a Ryoji Hashida y fue encontrado por Anna Nakamichi, miembro del Buró de Gestión de Desechos de Akasaka –explicó Ginoza con el profesionalismo que lo caracterizaba, entrecerrando los ojos-. Es imposible estimar la hora exacta de su muerte, aunque se cree que dio lugar cuando Hashida se reunió con otro miembro de la Cámara Baja de la Dieta, Mitsuru Ishihara, sin considerar la cantidad de tiempo que el proceso de plastinación necesita. El estrés del área saltó cuatro niveles cuando salió a la luz. En este momento se está llevando a cabo una censura en los medios de comunicación.

Kougami dio unos pasos hacia adelante para contemplar mejor la exhibición. El cadáver tenía el cráneo abierto limpiamente, y su cerebro se había arrancado por completo. El hipocampo, la parte del cerebro que desempeñaba un papel fundamental en la memoria, se había insertado en su ano. Sasayama estaba inclinado, examinando lo mismo con cuidado, tal obra de arte cuyo mensaje estaba oculto, y a la espera de ser descubierto por aquellos que sabían observar.

-El que lo hizo, debe estar ansioso por saber qué opina su audiencia –dijo una voz gruesa a sus espaldas.

Los tres se dieron la vuelta, hallando, de ese modo, a Tomomi Masaoka. A pesar de su apariencia robusta, y de llevar casi siempre consigo aquella gabardina marrón que tanto lo caracterizaba y le daba un aspecto intimidante, sus gestos eran amables. Cuando estuvo más cerca de ellos le dirigió una suave sonrisa a Ginoza, aunque este volvió su mirada al cadáver, forzándose a ignorarlo por completo para perderse de nuevo en la monotonía del trabajo.

Era admirable, a su vez, la inquebrantable paciencia que tenía Masaoka. Parecía estar envuelto en una nube que nunca era irrumpida por el estrés o todo conflicto exterior. Cada vez que había un caso que resolver, siempre utilizaba la razón y se mantenía frío hasta en situaciones más complejas. Como pintor, sabía que toda obra anhelaba espectadores. Quizá no se tratase de un pintor en realidad, pero en el fondo, el culpable estaba buscando ser reconocido por la sociedad, estaba buscando dejar algún tipo de mensaje con su obra. Y ellos estaban dispuestos a descubrirlo.


	15. 14

La mano de Rikako Oryo danzaba suavemente sobre el papel con una destreza pura e inigualable, mientras le dirigía una mirada a la figura inmóvil que posaba a un metro de distancia, para identificar si debía cambiar cierto detalle en su boceto o simplemente continuar con el arduo trabajo. La parte que más difícil le resultaba era la mano, pues se hallaba sosteniendo el mentón en una postura analítica y cada vez que la miraba, no podía evitar distraerse con los finos labios y la nariz un tanto puntiaguda que el rostro enseñaba. Los ojos se encontraban entrecerrados, y la luz que llegaba desde la amplia ventana del salón parecía reflejar magia sobre el plateado que emitían. A Rikako le llamaba la atención la tenue sonrisa que desde hacía rato iluminaba la expresión de Yashiro. Parecía una niña pequeña que no podía evitar reír tras cometer su primera maldad.

-Desde que nos cruzamos con la compañera de mi clase, esa sonrisa no se va de tu rostro -comentó Rikako en un tono suave.

Yashiro amplió el gesto, tal como si hubiera estado esperando el comentario, pero aun así no fuera capaz de ocultar la diversión. Su vista estaba fija en el cielo, el cual podía contemplar desde su posición a pesar de que se hallaba sentada. A veces era necesario realizar ciertas pausas al platicar, para tomar aire y pensar, o simplemente observar al otro, y ambas se habían acostumbrado a ello hacía mucho tiempo, por lo que Rikako se la quedó mirando detenidamente, tomando en cuenta cada detalle. Una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, cuando se dio cuenta de que Yashiro tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo para evitar extender sus manos e inclinarse, de modo que Rikako pueda terminar el boceto de forma más eficiente y rápida. 

-Me entristece encontrar chicas que, desde tan jóvenes, se les inculca la obligación de contraer matrimonio, tener hijos, un buen coche…

Yashiro hizo una mueca de disgusto y por un momento cerró los ojos, ladeando la cabeza como si estuviera tratando de reprender sus propias palabras y apartar el pensamiento de su mente. Se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, hasta que cerró fuertemente en un puño la mano con la que sostenía su mentón.

-Creo que tú y yo tenemos la misma postura respecto a la política educativa de la Academia Ousou -supuso la joven Oryo bajando la mirada por una milésima de segundo-. Es extraño… estamos en una época completamente distinta, donde las mujeres pueden elegir ser más que sus antecesoras, aquellas cuya única razón natural de existir era el mero hecho de dar a luz. Como bien mencionaba Ayn Rand, la paternidad es una enorme responsabilidad. Decidir ser madre o padre es estar dispuesto a sacrificarse por la vida de un hijo, es acabar convirtiéndose en un medio para un fin, donde el fin pasa a ser el hijo en cuestión…

El silencio que se armó a continuación fue impresionante e increíblemente largo. Yashiro la escuchó hablar con los labios ligeramente entreabiertos, tal niña que escucha una gran historia antes de dormirse. Sentía su corazón latir a toda prisa como si fuera a salir en cualquier momento, víctima de la forma de pensar que tenía Rikako, una que nunca había conocido y que, en ese momento, se parecía tanto al de ella que hasta le resultaba irreal que fuera una persona de carne y hueso. Durante un largo tiempo se quedó sin palabras. Y cuando por fin su corazón volvió a latir con normalidad, Yashiro se inclinó hacia atrás orgullosamente, dejando escapar una sonrisa llena de sorna.

-¡Pero si eres una simple adolescente! -espetó Yashiro con desdén-. Cuando crezcas cambiarás de idea y tendrás hijos, un marido que te ame y te repita incesantemente lo hermosa que eres…

Rikako se mordió el labio mientras negaba con la cabeza y observaba alrededor. Sus puños se cerraron como quien hace un gran esfuerzo por evitar golpear a alguien, y cuando al fin se atrevió a volver su mirada a Yashiro, sólo bastaron unos segundos para que toda su consternación se disipara. Sin saber cómo o cuándo, ambas intercambiaron una sonrisa de complicidad y acabaron riendo por el comentario. Hacía tiempo que Rikako no sentía esa emoción carcomiendo su interior, y de cierta manera le resultaba confortante. Tantas estudiantes había y, sin embargo, ninguna le parecía igual de interesante que la joven Takahashi. Hacía rato que había terminado el boceto y Yashiro permaneció allí sentada, perdida tanto en sus pensamientos como en la vista que Rikako otorgaba, hasta que un repentino golpazo interrumpió la tan ansiada paz, haciendo, por poco, vibrar todo el suelo.

-¡Yashiro! Ah… ¿interrumpo algo?

La sonrisa de Yashiro se disolvió por completo al instante, y ladeó su cabeza en dirección a la aguda voz con una seriedad casi palpable. Una chica de cabello castaño recogido en una coleta se encontraba en la puerta, aún con su mano en el picaporte, como si estuviera indecisa o en realidad temiera entrar. Se trataba de una compañera de su clase llamada Saori Hamada y le parecía extraño que la buscara, puesto que no había planeado nada con ella. Se preguntó si necesitaría ayuda con algún ejercicio, pero no lo veía posible ya que todavía faltaba para las fechas de exámenes. La sombra que se había proyectado en el rostro de Yashiro fue tan inquietante como fugaz, si bien sólo duró una fracción de segundo y no fue percibido por la recién llegada, aunque sí por Rikako.

-¡Para nada! Siéntete libre de entrar.

Tras unos instantes de incertidumbre, Saori decidió pasar sonriendo abiertamente. Cuando se acercó a ambas, se detuvo de pronto y les dedicó una mirada pícara, con sus ojos marrones claro brillando de manera intensa. Yashiro no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, pero no dijo nada. Rikako, en cambio, tan sólo sonrió internamente de la manera en que solía hacerlo cuando disfrutaba ver cómo se molestaba su compañera. Lo único que deseaba a esas alturas, era que la joven dijese lo que tenía que decir y se volviese por donde había llegado. Al parecer Yashiro intuyó sus pensamientos, puesto que intercambió una mirada elocuente con ella y alzó el rostro unos milímetros, aludiendo a la tan importante paciencia. 

-Discúlpame si te molesto, pero, ¿te enteraste del asesinato?

Yashiro guio la mirada hacia los alrededores, haciendo memoria, hasta que la imagen del político Ryoji Hashida vino a su mente. Recordaba haberlo visto por imágenes en el jardín de un restaurante, y había sido todo un desastre en las noticias desde entonces. Había hecho temblar a la sociedad de una manera nunca antes vista. Cuando por fin logró dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro, se volvió a la chica.

-¿Qué hay con eso? 

La joven abrió los ojos completamente sorprendida y durante varios segundos se quedó de pie helada, el color parecía haber abandonado su piel como si se hubiera sumergido en un mar de agua fría. Tenía la vista clavada en el suelo, incapaz de mirarla directo a los ojos. Yashiro entrecerró los ojos al intuir, ante la evidente incomodidad, que algo sucedía. Comenzó a preguntarse si se relacionaba con el gran pesar que había percibido en sus compañeras esa misma mañana, quienes en clase estuvieron chateando sin atender a lo que los profesores explicaban, sumidas en un claro conflicto que las afectaba a todas por igual.

-No sé si será verdad, pero… hay ciertos rumores. Se filtró en las redes que la Oficina de Seguridad Pública tiene los ojos puestos en esta academia. Están buscando a alguien de adentro. Parece que el político se reunió con alguien de esta academia, pero se desconoce quién porque no compartió la información con nadie.

Yashiro arqueó una ceja ante el impacto de sus palabras y dejó que el silencio se abriera paso en la estancia. Ladeó la cabeza en dirección a Rikako, buscando su compañía para comprobar, en efecto, que había reaccionado de la misma forma. Ninguna de las dos había esperado una noticia como aquella, y debía ser tan reciente que todavía no se había hecho pública tanto entre los docentes como las estudiantes. Yashiro estaba tan conmocionada que no podía caer a la realidad, o tal vez, no quería creer en sus palabras. Comenzó a tener sentido que aquel establecimiento resguardara a un asesino.

Si bien la Academia Ousou ponía muchas restricciones, se podía saltar las reglas, tan sólo había que aprender a hacerlo. El simple hecho de que fuera conservadora la hacía más vulnerable. La tecnología y la ciencia avanzaban a pasos agigantados y allí, en cambio, ni siquiera había cámaras de seguridad. Suspiró profundamente al reflexionar más al respecto. Podía entrever que algún día llegarían a reforzar la seguridad, y por consiguiente muchas cosas dejarían de suceder dentro de la academia, algunas un tanto inocentes y otras un poco más graves. Los profesores, incluso, ya no tendrían el mismo contacto con sus estudiantes, temerosos de recibir cualquier denuncia. Yashiro sonrió al percatarse de que cuando ese momento llegara, ella ya no estaría. Rikako, por el contrario, tendría que pasar por ello. 

-¿Sabe alguien más de esto? -atisbó a preguntar Rikako.

Saori negó con la cabeza, pero ellas no estaban sorprendidas. Toda la ciudad se estaría cuidando de un psycho hazard inminente, y no sería de extrañar que la Academia Ousou impusiera una de sus usuales barreras contra las noticias virales, cuando se hablaba de proteger a sus estudiantes. Un mecanismo que era útil para la academia, pero que no servía a largo plazo. Todas y cada una de ellas debían salir a la realidad en algún momento u otro, y tenían que estar preparadas para ello. Y allí radicaba el problema. Nunca se podía estar preparado.

Saori bajó la mirada mordiéndose el labio inconscientemente, un gesto que no pasó desapercibido para las otras dos estudiantes. La confianza y dulzura que reflejaba Yashiro, no obstante, le dio ánimos para continuar, y pronto volvió a enseñar una sonrisa jovial y sincera. Era una persona que entraba en confianza demasiado rápido, que se podía convencer con simples palabras agradables. Una de las razones por la que su presencia se le hacía algo insoportable a Yashiro.

-Aun así… trataré de advertirles a las demás -procuró Saori con cierta timidez-. Por lo menos para que anden con los ojos abiertos.

Yashiro mantuvo intacta su sonrisa y no dejó de mirarla a los ojos. Se irguió más en la silla y esperó a que transcurrieran unos segundos hasta que decidió hacerle frente, con la misma suavidad y delicadeza con la que trataba a sus otras compañeras. Sus ojos brillaron de satisfacción y cuidó su tono de voz para no expresar agresividad alguna.

-Me parece una excelente idea. Busca a Izumi Hisakawa. Ella es experta en la red y puede ayudarte. Gracias por avisarnos, Saori.

La chica apretó los labios y se mantuvo en silencio por un rato, como si estuviera analizando sus posibilidades, hasta que asintió con la cabeza dejando escapar una honesta sonrisa. Yashiro apaciguó su expresión, relajando los párpados y estirándose ligeramente hacia atrás. Saori la señaló alzando un pulgar y se volvió apresurada hacia la puerta del aula. Yashiro levantó una mano dejándola extendida en el aire durante unos segundos, para saludarla en silencio. Sin embargo, justo en el momento en que Saori abrió la puerta para marcharse, se detuvo en seco de pronto, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido o algo en la habitación hubiera captado su atención, y decidió voltearse de nuevo para dirigirle una mirada a las dos estudiantes.

-Yashiro… ve con cuidado.

Yashiro asintió con la cabeza en su dirección lentamente. Saori, segundos después, volvió a saludarla con la mano y salió de la estancia, cerrando la puerta y produciendo un sonido casi ensordecedor. El ambiente se tornó oscuro y silencioso, como si hubiera sido víctima de un tornado y ya no quedaran más que restos y recuerdos alrededor. Yashiro se hallaba con las cejas levemente fruncidas y la vista perdida en el suelo, oyendo el eco de la conversación que había dado lugar antes. Rikako había permanecido en silencio todo el rato y, no obstante, Yashiro la sentía más cerca que nunca, podía llegar a percibir el ardor de su mirada como un rayo de luz cegador. Seguía recordando la forma extraña en que Saori había mirado a Rikako, casi como si la tomara por alguien que no estudiaba en la academia.

-¿Problemas en el paraíso? -cuestionó Rikako en un tono sarcástico y, de igual forma, sombrío.

Yashiro se humedeció los labios alzando la mirada al techo, y ladeó su cabeza hacia la joven enseñando una media sonrisa. La otra, en respuesta, simplemente se limitó a negar con la cabeza.


	16. 15

Toma se encontraba apoyado en su escritorio con los brazos cruzados, observando algo que no estaba a su alcance. Recientemente había estado ausente en sus clases, y por vez primera, Yashiro sintió una extrañeza al verlo. Cuando entró a la estancia se detuvo en seco y el muchacho dirigió su atención hacia ella, dedicándole una sorprendida sonrisa, a la cual Yashiro respondió con el mismo gesto. Sin embargo, no podía apartar la vista de la figura que se hallaba de espaldas, observando a través de la ventana. Se trataba de ni más ni menos que Makishima Shougo.

Los ojos de la recién llegada se abrieron de golpe y sintió el ritmo alocado de su corazón, aunque con un breve e instintivo asentimiento de cabeza, logró ocultarlo. Makishima estaba sonriendo y percibía un extraño entusiasmo en sus labios, los cuales parecían querer gritar el motivo y pese a ello, no lo hacían. Finalmente, y haciendo un gran esfuerzo, Yashiro entró y cerró la puerta con suavidad, sintiendo las miradas posarse en ella. Cuando se dio la vuelta caminó hacia ellos y mantuvo cierta distancia. El silencio era casi morboso, pero entonces Toma soltó una suave risa y negó con la cabeza.

-¡Ah, Yashiro...! Me halaga que vengas a verme -exclamó el joven con un enérgico tono de voz.

Al principio, Yashiro se lo quedó mirando con una seriedad casi palpable. Le resultaba extraño que Makishima se encontrara allí, y algo en su interior le impidió acercarse más de lo necesario. Pudo distinguir la sinceridad en las palabras y se permitió sonreír de lado, ladeando la cabeza sin darle excesiva importancia al asunto. Toma se apartó del escritorio para encaminarse a Yashiro, y cuando estuvo frente a ella la rodeó con uno de sus brazos, mientras el otro lo dejaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Volvió a soltar una risa pausada que parecía simular seriedad, mientras apretaba el tacto sobre su hombro ligeramente. Una leve mueca de estupefacción se dibujó en los labios de Makishima.

-Veo que no soy la única -comentó Yashiro en un tono curioso.

Cuando le lanzó una mirada expectante al otro muchacho, este alzó el rostro lentamente como quien es descubierto. Toma pareció intuir la tensión que iba de a poco acrecentándose en ambos, puesto que la seriedad retornó a su rostro y se separó de Yashiro, aunque de mala gana. Toma ya le había mencionado algunas veces que la confundía con alguien que conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo, una sensación extraña que los unía a pesar de ser tan diferentes, como si hubieran estudiado juntos tiempo atrás y se volviesen a encontrar.

-Hasta hace un rato no se sabía nada de Ryoji Hashida, pero ahora… es famoso en todos lados. ¿Puedes creerlo? –apuntó Makishima.

Yashiro frunció el ceño clavando la mirada en el suelo, al imaginar una imagen del político siendo convertido en un altar, lleno de comentarios de adolescentes curiosos que lo tomaban como un chiste, o simplemente lo compartían para ganar más seguidores en sus distintos perfiles. Una completa locura, pero sucedía en realidad. Muchas noticias, de hecho, se volvían populares gracias a los chistes que se hacían sobre ellas. Había quienes no sabían cómo conversar si no era con un chiste o una imagen viral, y desafortunadamente aquello se expandía cada vez más como una epidemia; la epidemia del espectáculo.

-No me sorprende que se haya hecho tan viral –suspiró Yashiro cruzándose de brazos-. Cualquier persona se moriría de ganas por tomarle una foto. Hoy en día, hasta la muerte se convierte en un espectáculo. En un mundo donde la inseguridad es una ilusión, cuando la muerte llega para tocar la puerta lo único que recibe es sonrisas; pues se hace cada vez más difícil diferenciar entre lo que es real y lo que no, distinguir lo que se trata de una broma de lo que significa verdaderamente la muerte…

Podía ver las confusas miradas de las personas al pasar junto a dicho cadáver, creyendo, bajo su propia inocencia, que se trataba de un holograma de mal gusto. Podía sentir el mar de admiración en la mente de algunos, aquellos que se paraban a disfrutar la extravagante figura que se había dispuesto frente a sus ojos, mientras le sacaban fotos, boquiabiertos.

-Una selva en la que todos y cada uno de sus habitantes están ligados entre sí, fingiendo que todo está bien, cuando en realidad, tienen al peligro justo frente a sus narices. Un juego constante en el cual todos deben permanecer quietos e indiferentes respecto a las adversidades, si lo que desean es sobrevivir y no ser absorbidos por el peligro -corroboró Makishima, alzando la cabeza.

-El primero que se mueve, reaccionando a las barbaries, es arrastrado hacia la oscuridad -agregó Yashiro, ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado en un gesto de aprobación.

-¿Crees que al culpable le agrade? –inquirió Makishima colocando una mano en su cadera.

Yashiro giró su cabeza hacia él y durante varios segundos se mantuvo callada, pensando en la interrogante. Hallándose entonces frente a la deplorable figura contempló los alrededores, buscando motivos que podrían incitarla a quitarle la vida a un político, situándolo en el jardín de un restaurante. Podía deberse a infinidades de cosas, pero no importaba tanto la razón, puesto que en esos días era sencillo encontrar a un sospechoso, tan sólo había que rastrear su coeficiente de criminalidad por la zona donde fue cometido el crimen.

Todo se había vuelto tan fácil y espontáneo que la realidad a veces parecía una ilusión. Mientras que en la antigüedad los detectives tenían roles más relevantes, en la actualidad sólo bastaba con poseer cámaras de vigilancia que pudiesen registrar qué tan podrida estaba la mente de las personas. No se percató de que Toma la observaba con una extraña sonrisa en sus labios, como si la situación le resultara de lo más divertida.

-Si trabajó tanto con el cuerpo para transformarlo en una escultura orgánica y exhibirlo en la vía pública, es porque busca reconocimiento, dejar un mensaje. Aunque yo habría elegido un lugar más accesible, como, no sé… ¿una plaza? ¿en frente de la Oficina de Seguridad Pública? -musitó Yashiro, más para sí misma-. ¿Se imaginan la reacción de los medios?

Toma entornó los ojos lentamente, pero no dijo nada. Yashiro se dio cuenta de que era una de las pocas veces que se lo veía tan solemne. No era usual en él y de algún modo la sorprendió. Makishima entrecerró los ojos, asintiendo con la cabeza de una manera profunda. Yashiro, por su parte, recorrió el salón con un ritmo pacífico como si estuviera escuchando una melodía en su mente. Pasó su dedo índice por una de las mesas vacías, reflexionando sobre su propia conclusión.

Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando varias imágenes se agolparon en su mente, enseñándole la situación que había expuesto. Toma se inclinó levemente hacia adelante como si hubiera captado sus pensamientos, y durante un breve pero penetrante silencio, ambos se analizaron el uno al otro hasta que Toma decidió proseguir, negando con la cabeza y soltando un silbido. Makishima parecía más entretenido que nunca, y la sonrisa que dibujaban sus labios ejercía un ímpetu casi frenético.

-¿Qué tipo de mensaje? -esta vez era Toma quien preguntaba.

Yashiro captó la forma en que sus labios se quedaron entreabiertos, ya sea de la sorpresa o el ensimismamiento. Decidió cerrar los ojos por un momento y se vio a sí misma frente a la imponente figura. La estudió con suma delicadeza, tal pintor a su propia obra de arte. Como era tan pretenciosa y el orgullo recorría cada parte de su cuerpo, decidió colocarla en un jardín donde podía ser contemplada por muchos transeúntes, sin estos ser conscientes de la realidad. Era como burlarse de ellos por su ignorancia, pero también su inocencia. Sin embargo, allí no acababa todo.

El hombre que la había servido para saciar su orgullo debía tener algo que le llamara la atención. Recordó entonces lo que había visto tiempo atrás en las redes. El político que, con la ayuda del dinero, había logrado falsificar su coeficiente de criminalidad y por ello estuvo acusado de corrupción. Muchas personas lo habían criticado y hasta se crearon todo tipo de chismes sobre él, especialmente cuando esquivó las preguntas de los medios de comunicación diciendo que no recordaba nada.

-“¿Recuerdas ahora?” -pensó Yashiro en voz alta, con un tono de voz burlón.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, se percató de que ambos la observaban con curiosidad y entusiasmo. Tenía la sensación de que no era casualidad que ambos se encontraran allí. Shibata Yukimori, el hombre bajo aquella identidad, no era una persona que se guiara por las emociones, los placeres. Caminaba sobre una línea que él mismo había diseñado, aunque desconocía su verdadera forma. Kozaburo Toma era todo lo contrario.

-¿Crees que fue víctima de una persona ordinaria? –preguntó Makishima.

Yashiro hizo una mueca de disgusto, dirigiéndole una mirada llena de indignación.

-Una persona ordinaria se limitaría a arrojarlo en un callejón oscuro y apestoso. Lo secuestraría para obtener dinero. Vendería sus órganos -hizo una pausa y volvió a caminar alrededor-. Para mí que esta persona es perfeccionista, con conocimientos en la cirugía y la química. No le interesa las cosas mundanas como el dinero.

Toma hizo un gesto de sorpresa con sus labios, exagerando lo dramático, e intercambió una mirada con Makishima abriendo más los ojos, mientras este le respondía frunciendo las cejas por un breve segundo. Luego regresó a Yashiro, y de pronto añadió:

-Con esa intuición, hasta podrías ser detective algún día.

Los ojos marrones de Toma estaban inmersos en ella, centelleando de una manera un tanto peculiar. Yashiro sonrió ante su tono bromista, a pesar de que el comentario se había afianzado a su mente como una venenosa enredadera, y tenía la mirada fija en la ventana. Toma pareció notarlo, puesto que arqueó una ceja ligeramente divertido.

-Si se te diera la oportunidad, ¿trabajarías para la Oficina de Seguridad Pública? -indagó él.

Yashiro se acercó unos pasos lentamente, absorta por el rumbo que había tomado la conversación, para fulminarlo con la mirada. Durante unos segundos, Toma se mantuvo inmóvil en la misma posición, sin pestañear, hasta que desistió ante la reacción de la joven y dejó escapar una sonrisa inocente y casi infantil, la cual hizo más visible el lunar de su mejilla. Yashiro suspiró como quien tiene la responsabilidad de tratar con un niño pequeño, y alzó la cabeza unos instantes.

-A veces, los cambios grandes surgen de los lugares más inesperados.

Toma ladeó la cabeza durante unos segundos, sus pupilas parecían haberse dilatado sutilmente y su cuerpo se enderezó unos centímetros. No lo notaba tenso, pero sí bastante sorprendido, quizá incluso entusiasmado. Makishima, en cambio, la observaba con una creciente oscuridad en sus ojos, como si no reconociera sus palabras y su voz. Y, entonces, Toma sucumbió ante el mar de carcajada que tanto había estado conteniendo en su garganta, llenando el silencio de un extraño frenesí que se le hacía a Yashiro indescriptible.


	17. 16

La oficina de análisis se hallaría en penumbras si no fuera por la luz de las pantallas, y el silencio sería casi espeluznante si no fuera por el suave ronroneo de la refrigeración de las computadoras. Toda la división uno se encontraba inmersa en los lugares donde fueron encontradas las víctimas, observando fijamente los datos en las pantallas. Por un lado, se encontraba el cuerpo desmembrado del político Ryoji Hashida, y por el otro, el de una joven cuya identidad seguía siendo un misterio para ellos. La ciudad volvía a estremecerse una vez más, las noticias eran nuevamente censuradas para proteger el nivel de estrés de los ciudadanos. Pero sabían que se trataban de medidas transitorias y de corto plazo, puesto que el mejor antídoto era encontrar al responsable.

-Ningún registro. Absolutamente nada. Puede que sea una inmigrante ilegal o una adolescente que no fue incluida en el censo.

La analista Karanomori se giró en su silla, encendiéndose un cigarrillo. Una de sus manos tanteaba sobre el escritorio, gesto poco usual que representaba impotencia. Su cabello rubio y ondulado caía sobre su rostro y se lo acomodó para que no siguiera molestando sus ojos. Como era habitual, tenía los labios pintados de un rojo carmesí y aquel día se la veía más cansada que de costumbre. Las enormes ojeras que llevaba bajo sus ojos marrones, eran la clara evidencia de que no había dormido lo suficiente. Todos los analistas tenían el mismo aspecto demacrado, y vivían a base de café.

-Al igual que el político, fue convertida en un espécimen humano. Sin duda tienen que estar relacionados de alguna forma -pensó Sasayama en voz alta.

Tanto el ejecutor como la analista se encontraban fumando amenamente, y pronto la habitación se redujo a una extensa nube de tabaco. Kougami se hallaba de pie detrás de ambos con una mano apoyada en su cintura, mientras que con la otra apartaba el olor. El otro inspector, Ginoza, parecía no ser afectado y se mantenía firme con los brazos cruzados, siendo el que más vueltas le daba al asunto. Tenía la mirada fulminante que siempre exponía cuando estaba concentrado y no quería que lo interrumpiesen.

-Espécimen humano. Más claro imposible -repitió Masaoka con una irónica sonrisa.

La ingeniera señaló a Sasayama con su cigarrillo y se volvió hacia la pantalla, acordándose de algo. Sus manos bailaron sobre el teclado a una velocidad ininteligible, como si de repente, todo el sueño se hubiera esfumado para ser reemplazado por un entusiasmo insaciable. Los resultados de las autopsias se desplegaron en la pantalla y Karanomori situó ambos perfiles en el frente, uno al lado del otro, con los datos de cada víctima debajo para que pudieran compararlos. Durante un largo rato todos los presentes se mantuvieron en silencio, tratando de llegar a una conclusión.

-¡Voilà! -exclamó Karanomori en un francés seductor-. Luego de realizar las autopsias, comprobé que efectivamente ambos cuerpos fueron erosionados por el mismo químico. Y eso sólo puede significar que los dos asesinatos tienen detrás al mismo culpable.

Sasayama dio unos pasos hacia adelante, acercándose a Karanomori hasta colocarse justo detrás de ella, y se inclinó unos centímetros para observar la pantalla con sumo detenimiento. Por una fracción de segundo, sus labios se entreabrieron en una expresión atontada y casi se le cae el cigarrillo de la boca.

-Shion, ¿podrías mostrar las imágenes de los lugares en que fueron hallados los cadáveres? -pidió el ejecutor.

La analista accedió y escribió unas instrucciones en la terminal, requiriendo tan sólo unos segundos para enseñar la información, que se agolpó tras una breve transición minimalista. Kougami se acercó un poco más, soportando el olor a cigarrillo, para tratar de ver con los mismos ojos que el ejecutor. Tenían un punto de vista diferente respecto a la ley, y por ello eran capaces de comprender a los criminales. A pesar de que Ginoza se lo había advertido como amigo más que como compañero de trabajo, no podía evitar sentir una excesiva curiosidad cada vez que tenían un caso semejante. Estaba caminando sobre fuego, y las llamas avivaban su entusiasmo. La expresión de Sasayama cambió y de pronto pareció molestarse, o incluso indignarse.

-No parecen simples homicidios, fueron cortados en pedazos y luego exhibidos tales obras de arte, como si el asesino estuviera diciendo…

-Obtienes lo que mereces –apuntó Kougami.

El ejecutor tenía la mirada de un lunático y todos lo observaron con cautela, sin responder. El único que se vio interesado en sus palabras, además de Karanomori, fue el inspector Kougami. Una imperceptible sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, apartando la seriedad que hacía de su mirada una vista intimidante y hasta agresiva para quienes no lo conocían. Ginoza, por su parte, tan sólo se cruzó de brazos, denotando la misma indiferencia que compartía con los ejecutores. Parecía burlarse en silencio de la inacabable creatividad de Sasayama, como si estuviera constantemente protegiéndose de no acabar con el mismo coeficiente de criminalidad.

Sasayama le dedicó una mirada silenciosa al inspector y sostuvo el cigarrillo con sus dedos, completamente inmóvil, hasta tirar una calada de humo en su dirección. Kougami llegó a esbozar una leve sonrisa, aunque se inclinó hacia atrás para intentar echar el olor con la mano. Ginoza le lanzó una mirada acusadora, temiendo que su compañero se metiera demasiado en la mente de los ejecutores. Cada vez que se hallaba con Sasayama, Kougami parecía quedarse inmerso en la forma y los motivos por los cuales un criminal acababa cometiendo un delito, y quería siempre disfrutar jugando al gato y al ratón.

Tenía la sensación de que algún día tendría problemas por ello, pero estaba dispuesto a llevarlo por el camino correcto. Masaoka, quien había estado en silencio durante todo el rato sentado en el sofá, se llevó una mano a su mentón y la acarició con una mirada pensativa, sin dejar de estudiar las imágenes. Las arrugas en su frente se intensificaron como si estuviera tratando de resolver un complejo rompecabezas.

-La plastinación no es un procedimiento sencillo -interrumpió Ginoza acomodándose los lentes sobre su nariz-. Se necesitan amplios conocimientos sobre farmacología y química. El hombre que buscamos debe ser experto en alguno de estos campos.

Karanomori tanteaba con sus dedos sobre el escritorio de manera impaciente, en búsqueda de una respuesta que pudiera servirle al equipo. No sabía realmente cómo empezar la búsqueda, porque no tenían nada. Ninguna pista. Se veía incapaz de filtrar a las personas para encontrar al culpable. El último que había visto a Ryoji Hashida era, aparentemente, un profesor de la Academia Ousou, pero había realizado una exhaustiva búsqueda sin hallar a nadie que comparta ese perfil. Ginoza se encontraba con el ceño fruncido, tratando de hallarle una razón de ser al caso. Sasayama, por su parte, contemplaba perdidamente las dos imágenes que había en la pantalla, pertenecientes a los perfiles de ambas víctimas, como si de esa forma lograra inspirarse.

-Será como buscar una aguja en un pajar -se rascó la cabeza Masaoka.

Cuando las estudiantes entraban a la sala de informática de la academia, guardaban silencio o susurraban entre ellas al ver a Yashiro inmersa en ambos asesinatos. La víctima del segundo homicidio se trataba de una adolescente, pero en realidad se desconocía su verdadera identidad. Había sido hallada en un parque público por un estudiante que fotografiaba los terrenos, y el estado de su cuerpo era bastante similar al del político Ryoji Hashida. Sin embargo, esa vez la plastinación no volvía a tomar importancia en los hambrientos medios de comunicación. Los periodistas hablaban del clima u otros temas irrelevantes. Todo estaba demasiado tranquilo, pero Yashiro no dio su brazo a torcer.

Las estudiantes pasaban por su lado descubriendo que no cesaba en su lucha por encontrarle un sentido a lo que veía. Leía sobre la plastinación y se ponía constantemente al tanto de la investigación. Nunca la habían visto tan concentrada y solemne, y pronto los susurros se fueron esparciendo por toda la academia. En la sala se encontraban tan sólo algunas estudiantes realizando trabajos o chateando, y como el silencio era absoluto pudo continuar con la mayor tranquilidad. Sin embargo, no podía encontrar en ninguna parte imágenes acerca de los cuerpos involucrados, era como si se hubiera impuesto una total censura.

En su pantalla, había una imagen que mostraba a un muchacho de no más de treinta años de edad, con el cabello castaño y corto, vestido de traje negro. Debajo, en una tipografía más pequeña, decía Mitsuru Sasayama. No podía dejar de observarlo, una y otra vez. Una punzada de vacío invadió su pecho, pero poco a poco fue reemplazada por odio. Sus manos temblaron ligeramente sobre la superficie de la mesa, y cuando reparó en su comportamiento comenzó a cerrar todas las ventanas en su pantalla. Por un momento sintió las miradas confusas de las pocas estudiantes presentes, pero hizo caso omiso e inhaló aire profundamente.

-Hola, Yashiro -espetó una voz a sus espaldas-. Parece que has estado bastante ocupada.

Las palabras se afianzaron a su mente como cuchillas y se dio la vuelta encontrando, de ese modo, al rostro de Izumi Hisakawa. Durante unos eternos segundos se quedó boquiabierta, atontada por la presencia que menos habría esperado. Luego, lentamente, dibujó una sonrisa cordial y la sorpresa se disipó tan rápido como había surgido. Izumi dedicó alrededor una breve mirada y entonces se apoyó de espaldas en el escritorio adyacente, a unos centímetros de ella, con los brazos cruzados y una mirada indescifrable. Estaba mascando chicle, aunque pasaba desapercibida de la forma en que sólo ella era experta.

-Dentro de estas paredes estamos desconectados del mundo exterior. La torre NONA puede estar incendiándose y yo aquí sin saber nada -respondió Yashiro extendiendo una de sus manos.

El rostro de Izumi se iluminó con una tenue sonrisa, hasta que no pudo resistir mucho más y soltó una sonora carcajada, mientras perdía la mirada en el techo por unos instantes como si realmente estuviera imaginando la escena en su mente. Una estudiante que se encontraba más lejos levantó la mirada y siseó para que se callara, aunque Izumi hizo un gesto de menor importancia con una de sus manos. Cuando se volvió a Yashiro, su expresión de pronto se transformó hasta denotar la mayor de las paranoias.

-No deberías usar la biblioteca para investigar estas cosas. Sería mejor tu habitación.

-¿Por qué? ¿el _Gran Hermano_ nos observa? -preguntó Yashiro medio en broma.

Izumi rodeó los ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza. Hizo un pequeño globo con el chicle, pero lo deshizo al oír el sonido de la puerta al abrirse. Una profesora entró para preguntar algo, y cuando se volvió por donde había venido, retornando el característico silencio de la sala, observó a Yashiro inclinándose levemente.

-Estarías incitando a la violencia. A mí me suspendieron hace tiempo por hacer lo mismo, sólo que en vez de ser discreta como en tu caso le mostré lo que encontré a las demás. O sea, elevé un poco el nivel de estrés, pero lo suficiente como para preocupar a la dirección. No me arrepiento, de todas formas. Hoy en día hasta un byte de información vale la pena -confesó Izumi en un tono extraño y reflexivo-. Espero que hayas encontrado lo que buscabas.

Yashiro se inclinó hacia atrás bajando la mirada. Sus dedos tantearon dubitativos sobre los apoyabrazos. No podía dejar de pensar en sus palabras, aquellas tan reveladoras y sorprendentes. Por el simple hecho de elegir ver la realidad podía tener problemas si afectaba a los que la rodeaban. ¿En qué momento se había llegado a tales extremos? A Yashiro realmente le preocupaba que a futuro comenzasen a prohibirse libros u obras cuyo contenido podría elevarles el estrés. Sin embargo, arqueó una ceja al darse cuenta de que estaba sucediendo. Siempre había ocurrido, para ser más precisos.

Las escuelas se concebían como herramientas que los convertían en ciudadanos, adaptándolos a las reglas y a las costumbres de la comunidad, y eso significaba, a su vez, que los alejarían de todos aquellos elementos que fuesen considerados subversivos, así como antiguamente en algunos países se prohibía la impresión de _Mein Kampf_. Desde las escuelas estatales, donde los programas de estudio eran planificados por el ministerio correspondiente y no podía cambiarse, a menos que el profesor fuera un poco pícaro y original, e incluso también las privadas, como en el caso de la Academia Ousou, cuya dirección temía perder a sus estudiantes si se ponía en peligro el nivel de estrés.

-Más o menos -admitió Yashiro con una voz decepcionada-. Todos los programas de noticias parecen tener prohibido hablar de estos asesinatos, y lo poco que llegaron a mencionar fue contradictorio.

Izumi soltó una fugaz carcajada, separándose del escritorio para mirar directamente a la pantalla de Yashiro, mientras buscaba algo en su mochila.

-A los programas de noticias no les importa la realidad. Sólo quieren mantenerte al borde del asiento, disfrutando su espectáculo. Aquí estás. Creo que puedo darte una mano.

Izumi sacó un disco portátil de color negro y lo conectó a la computadora sin si quiera pedirle permiso a Yashiro, aunque a esta no le molestó en absoluto y se hizo a un lado para darle espacio. Medio minuto después se encontraba utilizando un sistema operativo diferente y personalizado a su gusto, que Yashiro desconocía por completo. Para ella, era español básico. Siempre se había considerado una abuela con la tecnología y algo que apreciaba de Izumi era que no se burlaba de ello. Simplemente no le interesaba. Era consciente de que cada persona tenía sus propios talentos e intereses. Yashiro estuvo a punto de preguntar llena de curiosidad qué era lo que estaba en pantalla, cuando su respuesta se adelantó.

-No pueden censurarlo todo. Aquí -Izumi pulsó un botón y la información comenzó a agolparse en la pantalla-. Oh… ni siquiera necesitas buscarlo. Parece que estos asesinatos se volvieron muy populares en la red. Hasta hay foros de debate… lo bueno de este tipo de sitios es que encuentras múltiples opiniones. Mira este tipo de acá… dice que ese holograma en vez de atraer gente las va a espantar, porque nadie va a querer ir a comer al restaurante con semejante vista…

Izumi rio ante el comentario del foro, sin percatarse de que a su compañera no le dio ni cinco de gracia. Sin embargo, cuando Izumi la miró de reojo fue apagando su sonrisa lentamente, hasta que carraspeó para endurecer su expresión. Yashiro negó con la cabeza mientras que Izumi se guardó el disco de nuevo en su mochila, guiñándole un ojo.

-De nada. Ah, y cuando termines dale un reinicio así el sistema… así vuelve a ser todo como antes. No necesitas borrar historial ni nada.

Yashiro asintió con un evidente respeto y amplió una honesta sonrisa en sus labios, que la detuvo unos instantes impidiendo su marcha.

-Déjame adivinar -extendió sus manos Yashiro-. Vas a seguir ingeniería.

La sonrisa de Izumi fue suficiente declaración, a pesar de que no especificó la rama que le interesaba y simplemente salió de la sala sin decir más. Yashiro pensaba que tendría un exitoso futuro, aunque sospechaba que podría tener problemas con su tono si seguía visitando tan a menudo aquellos sitios turbios de divulgación y debates, donde había usuarios que hasta aprobaban ciertos crímenes que se daban en la sociedad, considerándolos necesarios. La red era extremadamente amplia, como un universo donde cada estrella podía brillar con la intensidad que se le antojara.

Sus dedos interactuaron con el teclado y pronto la información que buscaba se desplegó en la pantalla. La imagen tomada por el estudiante en el parque apareció de manera instantánea. Había cientos, quizá miles de comentarios al respecto, pero Yashiro se limitó a contemplar la figura expuesta, la forma en que su piel había sido cortada y reorganizada. Entrecerró los ojos al advertir que la piel de sus muslos parecía una falda sobre sus caderas. Un extraño frío acarició su espalda cual abrazo de muerte, y por unos segundos cerró los ojos. La creatividad humana no tenía límites. Aquello era tan morboso que no sabía qué nombre ponerle, ni siquiera era capaz de imaginarse a sí misma en ese lugar, frente al cadáver.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, centrándose de repente en el rostro de la joven. Algo en ella le llamaba la atención de una manera casi enfermiza. Sentía que su corazón latía descontroladamente y sus pensamientos fluían hacia ninguna parte, atropellándola con recuerdos que le resultaban indiferentes, y a la vez, extrañamente cercanos. El rostro de Toma emergió desde lo recóndito de su mente, con aquella sonrisa despreocupada de la vida que tanto lo caracterizaba. Se veía entonces a sí misma en un apartamento que no le pertenecía, sosteniendo en sus manos un cuadro que tenía sus años pero que, no obstante, estaba en perfecto estado. El único cuadro que había en un apartamento solitario.

-Es mi hermana -se alzó la voz de Toma.

Yashiro lo conocía. A pesar de que sonaba suave había una molestia implícita en sus ojos, los cuales brillaban de una manera sombría. No dudó en volver a dejar el cuadro sobre el armario con delicadeza, sintiéndose de pronto como si fuera una intrusa. Toma se apoyó de lado en el mueble con un brazo sobre la madera y contempló perdidamente la vieja fotografía, en la que se encontraba él rodeando con su brazo a la chica, siendo un poco más alto que ella. Debía tener entre diez y quince años, mientras que la niña parecía ser mucho menor. Eran tan similares en aspecto que Yashiro comprobó al instante que eran gemelos. Una honesta curiosidad inundó su mente y Toma pareció intuirlo, puesto que dibujó una media sonrisa.

-Murió hace mucho tiempo -prosiguió él entrecerrando los ojos, que ante la mirada preocupada de Yashiro extendió uno de sus brazos en su dirección, haciendo gesto de espera-. Ahórrate las palabras… sé que no lo sientes. No tienes por qué compadecerte de alguien que ni siquiera conoces.

Yashiro se quedó con los labios entreabiertos. A veces la perspicacia de Toma le resultaba de lo más inquietante, y esa no era la excepción.

-No iba a compadecerme de ella, sino de ti. El difunto ser querido ya no puede sentir dolor alguno, pero se lo transmite a los que lo rodean.

Toma dirigió su atención hacia ella, y se fundió en sus ojos durante casi un minuto entero, elevándola en el aire y trayéndola de vuelta al suelo con un profundo suspiro. Una comprensión que le llenó el alma, y que cuando retornó al último recordatorio que tenía de su hermana, su mirada pareció volver a alejarse de ella, como si dejara de ser él mismo para mostrar, en cambio, un nuevo horizonte.

-No te preocupes. Te aseguro, Yashiro… que su muerte no me transmitió nada en absoluto.

Yashiro frunció el ceño ante sus palabras, pero en especial, por el tono gélido utilizado. A pesar de que tenía una excesiva curiosidad por saber más sobre su pasado, optó por no preguntar al respecto. Nunca había visto a Toma tan ido, como si de repente la vida para él hubiera dejado de tener el menor sentido y se encontrara allí de pie sin saber qué hacer en realidad. Sin embargo, Yashiro sabía que era plenamente consciente de sí mismo y de lo que lo rodeaba, y aquello era lo que más la confundía. Su voz parecía albergar todo tipo de clandestinidad y secretos, y a pesar de que deseaba conocerlos, una parte de ella se rehusaba, como si por primera vez desconfiara de su presencia.

Toma se volvió un eco en su mente, el cual poco a poco comenzó a alejarse cada vez más hasta finalmente esfumarse por completo. Su cabeza daba vueltas y sintió un mareo invadir su cuerpo, como una corriente arrasando todo a su paso. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, encontró la pantalla frente a ella y la imagen de la joven en su centro. No pudo evitar estremecerse al ver los ojos marrones mirándola fijamente, idénticos a los de Toma, al igual que toda la forma de su rostro y el color de su cabello. Yashiro se levantó de un salto y, recordando las instrucciones de Izumi, reinició la computadora. La pantalla volvió a ser normal como antes, y algo en su interior la incitó a salir de allí.

No faltaba mucho para que las clases acabaran y se dirigió a uno de los salones de arte, quedándose afuera para esperar a que las estudiantes salieran. Cuando lo hicieron, muchas la saludaron y le preguntaron cómo se encontraba, qué estaba haciendo, a lo que ella simplemente respondió con una sonrisa que tenía que preguntar algo por un trabajo que le había quedado pendiente. Una vez se hubieron marchado todas, Yashiro entró con una seriedad renovada, cerrando la puerta y sorprendiendo al único que se encontraba presente.

El profesor de arte estaba guardando un libro en su mochila, y al percatarse de la recién llegada se irguió completamente con desmedido interés. Este estudió sus facciones, el cansancio que se permitía enseñar en su presencia. Cada vez dormía menos y lo pudo entrever cuando caminó hacia la ventana, con los ojos bien abiertos, como niña que no deja de hacer preguntas a sus padres sobre todo lo que veía. En aquellos momentos, parecía contenerse para evitar lanzar todo tipo de interrogantes.

-No puedes conciliar el sueño si te dedicas a pensar constantemente en lo que te atormenta -declaró Makishima en un tono ligeramente divertido.

Yashiro abría y cerraba sus párpados con una intensidad inusual. Parecía ser espectadora de penosas imágenes que sólo se desplegaban frente a ella. La conversación que había mantenido con Toma seguía tan vívida, que por un momento se sintió apartada de su entorno.

-Ambas cosas, sueño y realidad, son lo que me atormenta -llegó a farfullar Yashiro.

Ninguno de los dos habló por un largo rato. Makishima tenía la gentileza de guardar silencio cuando la situación lo requería y Yashiro lo agradecía mentalmente. No sabía qué estaba haciendo allí, pero de cierta forma platicar con él lograba calmar sus pensamientos.

-¿Se debe a tu reciente interés por el Caso de los Especímenes? -indagó él con cierta astucia.

Los ojos de Yashiro brillaron como la luna al observar en las noches. Parecía estar buscando las palabras indicadas o analizando si podía enseñárselas. Tardó casi una eternidad en contestar, y cuando lo hizo, por primera vez denotó una profunda indignación, como si no fuera capaz de creer en sus propias palabras, o en realidad no deseara hacerlo.

-La segunda víctima… la chica… es ella… la hermana de Toma -masculló Yashiro, buscando las palabras apropiadas-. Sé que él la mató… así como al político Ryoji Hashida.

Si Makishima estaba sorprendido, era excelente ocultando las emociones. Estaba culpando de homicidio a una persona que trabajaba en esa misma academia y él ni siquiera parecía advertir lo grave de la situación. Incluso sabiendo que se trataba de un profesor con el que mantenía una estrecha relación. Escuchó sus lentos pasos, sintió la forma atenta en que la observaba. Se hallaba a unos metros de distancia y como era usual se mantenía sereno, con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia un lado.

-¿Lo has denunciado? -quiso saber él, en un tono lúgubre y directo.

Yashiro se giró a medias, frunciendo el ceño. No le conmocionaba la simple idea de que Kozaburo Toma estuviera detrás de los asesinatos. Carecía de un interés personal a lo que podría pasarle, tan sólo deseaba saber cómo había actuado ella ante dicho descubrimiento. No le sorprendería que, en realidad, hubiera sabido siempre la verdad. Yashiro intercambió una mirada y por fin negó con la cabeza. La oscuridad que había azotado el rostro del muchacho, se disolvió por completo para dar paso a la más pura curiosidad.

-¿Por qué no?

Yashiro tragó saliva. Toma no podía ser juzgado por el Sistema Sibyl. Siempre lo había intuido, pero finalmente lo aceptaba como un hecho. Podía percibir a ese tipo de individuo porque eran distintos que los demás, tenían algo que los separaba de la sociedad. Una forma de pensar y de comportarse, que por más inmoral que se considerara acababa siendo incompatible con los estándares del Sistema Sibyl. Yashiro siempre llegó a distinguir a la persona que se hallaba oculta debajo, pero no reconocía sus colores o aromas, le resultaba inaccesible.

Cuando descubrió a Rikako Oryo conversando con él, no pudo evitar preocuparse. Kozaburo Toma era inestable y, por ende, impredecible. Era de esas personas con las que convenía no enemistarse, porque en cuanto se las molestaba, abrazaban las emociones desde lo profundo de su ser. Y cuando lo hacían, ya no se podía razonar con ellos. Presentía que Rikako se estaba dejando guiar por la estrella equivocada, y perdería el camino de vuelta a casa si caminaba demasiado. Yashiro tenía que enviarle una señal para que, de ese modo, volviera atrás. Pero conocía a Rikako y era consciente de que nunca la vería. Al igual que Toma, una vez que comenzaba algo no cesaba hasta completarlo.

-Me preocupa Rikako Oryo -sentenció Yashiro con lentitud.

El muchacho volvió a caminar hacia un lado, dando unos pasos suaves que hicieron eco no sólo en el salón, sino en la mente de Yashiro. Cuando por fin detuvo su andar, ladeó la cabeza hacia ella con suma perspicacia. Yashiro intuyó sus palabras como propias, pero no pudo evitar sentir un vuelco desde lo profundo de su corazón.

-Cada uno es responsable de sus propios actos, Yashiro.

La joven volvió a perder la mirada en el patio. Sus puños se cerraron por una fracción de segundo, lo suficiente para que el otro llegara a percibirlo. Sentía que su corazón comenzaba a palpitar más rápido, y el silencio de la estancia le hizo escuchar el sonido de su propia respiración. En esos momentos ya no se veía capaz de sostenerle la mirada. Pues apenas el ámbar de sus ojos se conectaba con ella, una corriente fugaz de hielo e ira la invadía. Siempre lo había sabido, quizá incluso desde antes de que comenzara. Se preguntaba quién o qué había avivado las llamas. Y cuando se dio la vuelta para clavarle la mirada sus ojos denotaron, por primera vez, una frialdad ensordecedora.

-Tiene curiosidad por saber cómo terminará todo, ¿no es cierto? -se atrevió a preguntar ella.

A pesar de que en aquellas instancias todo en Yashiro emanaba rencor, su voz fue suave y pausada, como si en su fuero interno fuera consciente de que no podía detener lo que estaba fuera de su alcance. El muchacho curvó sus labios en una sonrisa pícara y se acercó a ella, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Sólo entonces, Yashiro se dio cuenta de lo poco que lo conocía en realidad. Y esa misma incertidumbre parecía divertirlo incluso más, como si se regocijara en el hecho de que la tenía en sus manos.

-¿Tú no?

Yashiro se removió en su lugar como si el suelo quemara. Un estremecimiento nubló toda su mente, dejándola en la nada misma. La tibia sangre volvía a estar presente. El dominador entraba en escena una vez más, y el rostro de Rikako se interponía como una luz blanca intermitente. Yashiro cerró los ojos con fuerza como si su vida dependiera de ello y se volvió hacia la ventana. Makishima, en cambio, se situó junto a ella hasta quedar unos centímetros a sus espaldas. Cuando Yashiro se atrevió a romper el silencio, su voz sonó dubitativa y melancólica.

-Si algo llegara a pasarle…

A pesar de que no pudo terminar la frase, Makishima adivinó lo que estaba cruzando por su mente y se adelantó, con un tono rígido y autoritario que la estremeció de pies a cabeza.

-Rikako será la responsable. ¿Acaso la obligaste a que tomara ese camino? ¿le susurraste al oído que de lo contrario la matarías?

Y sabía que tenía razón. Rikako Oryo había emprendido vuelo por voluntad propia, aunque por el momento tan sólo estaba aprendiendo de quienes ya sabían volar. Se preguntaba a dónde quería llegar, si en realidad se había establecido un destino o tan sólo absorbía de los demás. Antes habría estado entusiasmada, pero ahora empezaba a inquietarle su viaje. Las palabras de Makishima eran como dagas que se clavaban en su espalda, y suspiró profundo.

-Aun así, no podría verla desaparecer -confesó ella, tragando saliva mientras abría y cerraba los párpados-. No se lo permitiré esta vez…

Yashiro apretó los puños con tanta fuerza, que tardó unos segundos en percatarse de que temblaban ligeramente. Se hallaba sumida en las aguas más primitivas y corrosivas del ser humano, tanto en cuerpo como en mente, y Makishima parecía querer avivar su corriente. Lo que no llegaba a descubrir, sin embargo, era la razón. Se negaba a creer que se trataba de mera curiosidad. Makishima frunció el ceño, quedándose sin palabras. Yashiro había mostrado una parte de ella que no solía enseñar en público, sin ser apenas consciente. La estudiante que no se inmiscuía emocionalmente con los demás, estaba ahora desgarrándose por dentro, siendo vulnerable.

-Somos los únicos que podemos protegerla -susurró cerca de su oído-. No debes decirle a nadie, Yashiro.

Mientras que inclinaba la cabeza para observarla profundamente a los ojos, Yashiro tenía la mirada perdida en el cielo, aunque no observara nada en absoluto. Era consciente de que lo necesitaba, podía intuir que sus poderes e influencias se expandían incluso fuera de la academia, pero tenía la sensación de que sus intereses se concentraban en otra cosa, no se relacionaban en absoluto con el bienestar de Rikako, y tampoco con el de ella. Carecía de lealtades, y el problema de ese tipo de individuo radicaba en su compleja impredecibilidad.

Las palabras de Makishima sonaron demasiado lejanas, y tan sólo llegó a responder con un asentimiento de cabeza. Entonces, inesperadamente, sintió el tacto suave de una mano en su hombro. Al principio, un estremecimiento recorrió toda su espina dorsal dejándola sin aire. Pero, de a poco, su cuerpo comenzó a adaptarse a aquel simple gesto, hasta que se relajó por completo, como si un gran peso hubiese sido quitado de su alma.


	18. 17

El aniversario de la Academia Ousou se realizó a medianoche. Yashiro procuró llegar temprano, así no se veía en la obligación de saludar a todo el mundo. Al principio no había mucha gente y recorrió los alrededores, absorta por lo amplia y majestuosa que era la sala. Cuando los invitados empezaron a llegar, Yashiro estudió los trajes o vestidos que llevaban. Los padres se encontraban tomados del brazo y se reunían con otros familiares para conversar, teniendo como principal tema la vida diaria de sus hijas, cómo les iba con las calificaciones y qué pensaban hacer a futuro.

De repente, escuchó una voz llamándola en la distancia, hasta que la misma se volvió más cercana y pronto pudo discernir entre la gente el rostro de Shimotsuki Mika. Esta vez no estaban sus dos mejores amigas, aquellas quienes siempre parecían estar a su lado. De lo contrario, estaba rodeada de otras cuatro chicas que pertenecían a su clase. Cuando estuvieron frente a ella, se quedaron inmóviles y en silencio como si hubieran pasado a otra dimensión, sin dejar de observarla de pies a cabeza. Yashiro era, en realidad, una de las pocas mujeres en la sala que no habían asistido con vestido. En su caso, llevaba un conjunto de dos piezas compuesto por un pantalón y saco de color plateado que le pasaba la cintura, una camisa blanca debajo y unos mocasines a juego.

-Pensé que eras una profesora -admitió Shimotsuki con una sonrisa pícara, haciendo una larga pausa-. ¡Cómo me encantaría que haya chicos para que me puedan invitar a bailar! ¿no crees?

Yashiro clavó la vista en la chica. Como siempre, Shimotsuki Mika era una persona que le gustaba hablar en voz alta para llamar la atención, incluso de manera inconsciente. Una punzada de molestia azotó todo su cuerpo, y al volver a dirigirle la mirada a sus compañeras sintió un innato deseo de inventar una excusa para marcharse, a pesar de que la observaban con cierto entusiasmo y se hallaban tan cerca de ella cual pandilla planeando una maldad, aunque para Yashiro se asemejaban, más bien, a una bandada de buitres rodeando a su presa.

-¿Por qué no les cuentas sobre Sadao, Yashiro? -se alzó una serena voz a sus espaldas.

Yashiro parpadeó un par de veces hasta que por fin decidió darse la vuelta, encarando a la inoportuna presencia. No pudo evitar observarlo en su totalidad, pues tenía un traje de tres piezas de un color beige que hacía juego con el ámbar de sus ojos, aquel que la estudiaba guardando cada detalle, llegando incluso a intimidarla. Tuvo que volver a parpadear para dejar de analizar su estilo, y a pesar de que no comprendía la interrogante, se unió a la corriente de sus palabras con total naturalidad.

-Vivíamos en el mismo vecindario -comenzó a relatar Yashiro, perdiendo la mirada en lo alto y cerrando los ojos durante unos instantes, para tragar saliva-. Estafábamos para salir.

Makishima se cruzó de brazos lentamente, sin dejar de examinarla. Las demás estudiantes escuchaban absortas, como niñas en un campamento que son abrumadas por una historia de terror.

-Cuéntales sobre Shinjuku -agregó él.

Yashiro arqueó una ceja, desconociendo a dónde quería llegar con aquel extraño interrogatorio. No llegaba a descubrir lo que deseaba obtener con ello, pero de todos modos siguió adelante. La situación le resultaba algo divertida en sus adentros, y en aquellos instantes haría cualquier cosa con tal de sacarse a las jóvenes de encima.

-Era de noche... había un bar. Todavía no iba gente a esas horas, y me hice amiga del hijo del dueño, que era un par de años mayor que yo.

-¿Qué hiciste? -cuestionó Makishima.

-Conversamos en el callejón. Estornudé para dar la señal, y Sadao entró. Luego le dije al chico que lo vería otro día, y fui a reencontrarme con Sadao.

Una sonrisa ladina y traviesa iluminó los labios del joven, aunque pasó desapercibida para las demás estudiantes.

-¿Qué hicieron con el dinero?

Yashiro rio por lo bajo y se encogió de brazos.

-Nada ilegal, en realidad. Fuimos al cine, al teatro... pero cuando le molestó que comprara libros, ahí sí que me enojé.

Sus compañeras soltaron unas airadas carcajadas, y transcurrió casi un minuto entero hasta que lograron contenerse. Una de ellas continuó relatando sus propias vivencias, con anécdotas graciosas un tanto inocentes y otras más graves que habían sucedido en su infancia. Así siguieron durante un largo rato, confesando cosas a las que Yashiro estaba acostumbrada a oír cuando estaban a solas, y con la excusa de que iba a buscar a sus compañeras de curso, Yashiro se despidió de ellas. Al girarse hacia Makishima exhaló aire de alivio, agradeciendo mentalmente la interrupción. Ambos caminaron por la sala lentamente, y Yashiro agradeció que alrededor todos pensaran que era una adulta más.

-¿Cómo supo lo de Shinjuku? -inquirió Yashiro dirigiéndole una mirada.

Makishima dejó escapar una sonrisa enigmática durante unos segundos, y se detuvo para girarse ligeramente en su dirección. Cuando Yashiro bajó la vista se percató de que había extendido su mano izquierda, mientras que la otra permanecía oculta detrás de su espalda. Todo su cuerpo se paralizó de repente, pero aquella afectuosa mirada la alentó a seguirle el juego, y transcurrieron unos eternos segundos hasta que por fin se atrevió a ofrecerle su propia mano, descubriendo así el tacto cálido y suave.

-No lo supe -confesó él.

Yashiro frunció el ceño y se lo quedó mirando con una ceja arqueada, exigiendo una respuesta más coherente que jamás llegó. En cambio, Makishima situó la mano derecha sobre su cintura y la izquierda se unió con la de Yashiro, mientras esta posaba la suya en su hombro con cierta vacilación. Cuando acompañó sus movimientos, los cuales eran pausados e iban al compás de la música, lo hizo al principio con dificultad, pero, de a poco, a rienda suelta. Makishima inclinó la cabeza y amplió una sonrisa burlona. Era la primera vez que Yashiro bailaba.

-Usted sacó el tema -insistió Yashiro arqueando una ceja.

El esplendor de sus ojos la absorbió unos largos segundos, y llegó a preguntarse si lo habría planificado todo con anterioridad. Viniendo de él no la sorprendía.

-Fue una historia encantadora...

Yashiro se permitió sonreír con osadía mientras lo observaba a los ojos, y este la hizo girar con suma delicadeza, consciente de que no estaba familiarizada con sus pasos expertos.

-Yo la inventé.

Ante aquella declaración, Makishima entrecerró los ojos y enseñó de lado sus dientes, dueño de una ironía casi palpable como si hubiera esperado el comentario. Dejando escapar una apacible e hipnotizante carcajada, negó con la cabeza y analizó ensimismado cada una de sus facciones, como si necesitara memorizarlas.

-Ustedes sí que no pierden el tiempo -exclamó una socarrona voz.

Ambos se detuvieron, guiando su atención a quien los había interrumpido. Apoyado contra uno de los pilares, se encontraba Kozaburo Toma con una copa vacía en su mano, cruzado de brazos. Yashiro rodeó los ojos, aunque el primero en separarse fue el propio Makishima, quien le lanzó una mirada carente de vida a su compañero. Este último pasó a observarla con más detenimiento, como quien examina un cuadro de su pintor favorito. Llevaba un estilo diferente, con un pantalón y chaleco de botones marrón oscuro, una camisa blanca y una corbata carmesí.

Yashiro sintió que la noche refrescaba, pero era su propio cuerpo el que disminuía en temperatura, alentando los latidos de su corazón. Era la primera vez que, al intercambiar una mirada con su profesor de ciencias sociales, tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo para responder con la misma amabilidad. Yashiro lo atravesó por completo al mirarlo, buscando al muchacho que había conocido hasta entonces, deseando encontrar a quien creía conocer del todo. Lo único que halló, en cambio, fue un cristal cuyo reflejo denotaba un abismo insondable.

-De haber sabido que estabas aquí, te habría traído otro trago -bromeó Yashiro dibujando una fugaz sonrisa cómplice.

Toma soltó una sonora pero instantánea carcajada, inclinándose hacia adelante. Yashiro sabía que estaba sediento, puesto que un simple vaso no le era suficiente. Cuando logró por fin contenerse se irguió de nuevo, y conectó el brillo de admiración de sus ojos con los plateados que tanto conocía. Yashiro contuvo la respiración sintiéndose extrañamente pequeña, como si la mirada intentara absorberla, hundirla en las profundidades, y llegó a percibir que Makishima se lo quedó observando con las cejas levemente juntas, como si hasta él mismo anticipara sus pensamientos y no le fueran de su agrado.

Sin embargo, Toma no tuvo tiempo para hacer un comentario y, de repente, alzó la cabeza en dirección al centro de la sala, de una manera tan abrupta como si una persona estuviera a punto de caerse en medio de la multitud, siendo este el fundamento de su posterior carcajada. Yashiro se dio la vuelta con disimulo para seguir con la mirada aquello que había llamado su atención, y Makishima acompañó el movimiento.

Pudieron divisar a un hombre adulto que al principio Yashiro tardó en reconocer. Se trataba de Abele Altoromagi, un abogado italiano de derechos humanos. Toma tenía una sonrisa amable en su rostro, pero podía percibir el rencor acrecentándose en toda su mente. El hombre estaba sonriendo mientras hablaba con otros sujetos de su edad. A pesar de la distancia uno podía darse cuenta de que no le interesaba llamar la atención y mucho menos exagerar sus virtudes, como pudieron observar en otros adultos.

-¿La hija es esa joven que tanto mencionas? -preguntó Makishima por fin.

Toma estaba más entusiasmado de lo usual. Apoyado contra el pilar, no dejaba de palpar sobre sus piernas como si estuviera siguiéndole el ritmo a una canción de su mente. Cuando se percató de la interrogante simplemente respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza, dando a entender que estaba demasiado inmerso en sus propios pensamientos. Makishima volvió a dirigir su atención a la muchedumbre, estudiando sus movimientos y la forma en que se comportaban, detectando patrones. Debió transcurrir un largo minuto hasta que llegó a ver de reojo que su compañero dejaba sus manos inmóviles sobre sus piernas, e inclinaba todo su cuerpo unos centímetros hacia adelante.

-Es ella.

Toma estaba boquiabierto e inmóvil, perdido completamente en la estudiante de sus sueños. Yashiro analizó la forma en que transformaba todo su aspecto. Le bastaban tan sólo unos segundos para que un estímulo como lo era Toko Kirino, encendiera en sí un espíritu adolescente. Por la sorpresa de Makishima, Yashiro se dio cuenta de que Toma no le había mencionado que estaba enamorado de una estudiante, incluso a pesar de que el padre de su amada no estaría de acuerdo con la relación. No estaba bien visto que un profesor se involucrara emocionalmente con una estudiante, especialmente en un establecimiento tan conservador como lo era la Academia Ousou. Debía estar totalmente enfurecido, y comenzaba a preguntarse qué haría a continuación.

-¿Por qué no vas y le hablas? -sugirió Yashiro, sorprendiéndose del propio eco de su voz.

Cuando lo miró se percató de que, por primera vez, Kozaburo Toma se veía nervioso. Guardaba silencio y no dejaba de estudiar a la chica siguiendo todos sus movimientos, la gente con la que hablaba. No estaba dispuesto a admitir que no sabía qué decirle exactamente. Yashiro volvió su atención hacia la joven que era menor que ella. Evidentemente, Toko evitaba estar rodeada de gente. Su cabello era largo y negro, algo ondulado en las puntas. No le gustaba que todos la elogiaran constantemente, aunque siempre agradecía y parecía ser muy respetuosa con los comentarios.

-Sólo evita hablar de las monotonías de la academia y, sobre todo, no la elogies.

Ambos profesores arquearon una ceja y le lanzaron una mirada a Yashiro. Toma, por su parte, acabó soltando una sonrisa de satisfacción como si estuviera agradeciéndole en silencio. Luego se apartó del pilar y realizó un eterno estiramiento de brazos, extendiéndolos hacia adelante cual felino que se levanta tras un profundo sueño. Intercambió una última mirada con Yashiro y entonces se encaminó hacia el centro de la sala, donde se encontraba Toko. Unos minutos más tarde, pudieron observar al insólito par. La joven Kirino parecía disfrutar estar con Toma, y su padre no se hallaba en la sala en ese momento.

-¿Acabará con un final trágico como Romeo, o sucumbirá ante el odio? -inquirió Makishima en un susurro apenas audible.

Yashiro los observó bailar en la distancia, absorbida por las palabras. No tuvo tiempo para reflexionar sobre el significado puesto que el padre de Toko volvió a entrar en escena, y esta vez pudo notar un brillo de preocupación en sus ojos al ver a su preciada hija con el profesor de ciencias sociales. El mismo que conocía desde que era tan sólo un niño. Yashiro le dirigió una rápida mirada a Makishima, advirtiendo la inexpresividad en su rostro.

-Cuando Toma tenía catorce años una organización de caridad lo rescató de Ogishima, su ciudad natal -explicó Yashiro bajando la voz-. Aunque él no lo tomó como un rescate precisamente. El director de esa organización es...

-Abele Altoromagi.

Yashiro asintió con la cabeza mientras volvía a centrar su atención en la muchedumbre. Toma se encontraba en aquellos momentos conversando con el padre de Toko, haciendo gestos amables con sus manos para dar énfasis y exhibiendo una de sus más grandes sonrisas. Toko, por el contrario, conversaba lejos con otras estudiantes de su edad, aunque Yashiro advirtió que de vez en cuando le lanzaba una mirada preocupada a Toma.

Luego los dos hombres caminaron lentamente uno al lado del otro como si estuvieran hablando de negocios, dirigiéndose a la segunda planta. Subieron por las anchas escaleras que se hallaban tapizadas de un rojo oscuro, hasta que Yashiro los perdió de vista. La imagen le transmitió un inmenso escalofrío sobre su cuerpo y alma, pero se lo sacudió largando un profundo suspiro. No supo cuánto tiempo habían permanecido en silencio, contemplando el andar de la gente, hasta que Makishima dejó escapar una suave y gutural risa mientras reparaba en una familia que felicitaba a su hija, saludándola como si hubiera pasado una eternidad.

-¿Qué es gracioso? -quiso saber Yashiro.

Makishima alzó la cabeza unos centímetros, a la vez que emitía un sonido gutural victorioso y de cierta manera altanero, dando a entender que había sido descubierto. Cuando por fin le dirigió la mirada lentamente, ablandó la expresión al advertir que fruncía el ceño buscando con ansias el motivo de su distracción. Él negó con la cabeza, disfrutando su incertidumbre.

-No te imagino dejando descendencia.

Los ojos de Yashiro resplandecieron en metal como nunca antes, abriéndose ligeramente mientras retornaban su atención en la lejanía y chasqueaba la lengua, buscando, en realidad, una excusa para evitar el extraño magnetismo que aquella mirada ejercía sobre los demás. Sus pulmones se llenaron de aire y asintió con delicadeza; siendo mujer conocía aquella responsabilidad que los padres, directa o indirectamente, transmitían a sus hijos durante la adolescencia e incluso adultez, como un susurro que les recordaba el objetivo de traer a alguien al mundo antes de morir. A pesar de que se daba más en las mujeres, lo cierto era que también ocurría con los hombres, especialmente cuando se hacían mayores y no eran bien vistos si todavía no habían sido padres.

-Una vez le pregunté a una embaraza por qué había tomado la decisión de ser madre -comenzó a decir él con un brillo lúgubre en sus ojos-. Esta me observó indignada como si estuviera preguntando algo inédito, y al darse cuenta de que hablaba en serio me respondió que era algo bello y natural. Y cuando le pregunté por qué pensaba aquello se quedó sin palabras, hasta que simplemente finalizó con un icónico "porque sí".

Cuando era pequeña le había preguntado exactamente lo mismo a su propia madre, y las respuestas acabaron siendo similares. Yashiro elevó el mentón en un fugaz instante al darse cuenta de que nunca había hablado de ello con un hombre. En la Academia Ousou tan sólo encontraba consuelo en Rikako Oryo, mientras que para el resto se trataba de temas tabú, como la propia muerte, y nunca hablaban de ello como si les avergonzara, en cierta forma, cuestionar lo acostumbrado.

-Trata de fundamentar racionalmente aquello que para muchos se basa en lo emocional -repuso Yashiro-. Con esa postura utilitarista, no es muy distinto al Sistema Sibyl.

Makishima permaneció en silencio unos instantes como si las palabras lo hubieran apuñalado de alguna forma, sensación que Yashiro había deseado provocar. Compartía su opinión, pero a diferencia de él, no despreciaba las decisiones de los demás a menos que la afectaran de alguna manera. Cada individuo era libre de tomar las decisiones que más convenía correctas guiándose por sus propios intereses y gustos, siempre y cuando no entraran en conflicto con la libertad de los demás. Makishima tenía la mirada perdida en la multitud a pesar de que estaba centrado en ella, sus ojos se entrecerraron de una manera solemne y reflexiva como si aceptara las palabras de Yashiro, pero, aun así, deseara deshacerlas por todos los medios.

-Siguen creyendo que su rol fundamental en la sociedad es procrear... pero no debería darles vergüenza aspirar a algo diferente.

Cuando acabó la fiesta, el director de la Academia Ousou les dirigió algunas palabras a los invitados hasta acabar agradeciendo que hayan ido. Tras un fuerte aplauso de todos los presentes, a excepción de Makishima y Yashiro, quienes se encontraban más apartados, comenzaron a dirigirse hacia la salida, mientras que algunos permanecían un rato más para platicar u observar los cuadros que se encontraban colgados a lo largo de la pared.

En el centro de la sala un grupo de estudiantes rodeaba a alguien, con miradas extrañamente preocupadas mientras buscaban algo alrededor, con disimulada cautela. Yashiro entornó la vista, descubriendo así que quien se había vuelto tan popular era la joven Kirino. Una breve sonrisa se agolpó en su rostro, advirtiendo la incomodidad que debía estar sintiendo en aquellos momentos. Le parecía ciertamente adorable. Sin embargo, cuando esta alzó la cabeza para mirar por encima de los otros rostros, se conectó con el de Yashiro y logró esfumarle la satisfacción que sentía.

-Yashiro, ¿viste a Toma? -preguntó Toko cuando se acercó lo suficiente.

Ella negó con la cabeza, admitiendo para sí misma que se sentía halagada por la confianza que le tenía, siendo Toko una persona que no hacía amigos tan rápido. Su voz había sonado apresurada y hasta quebrada, por lo que Yashiro inclinó la cabeza hacia ella para estudiar el reflejo temeroso de sus ojos. Algo logró captar su atención, pero no sabía exactamente qué era. Y entonces, comprendió. La ausencia del profesor había despertado una sospecha en su interior.

Makishima se encontraba a varios metros platicando con unos profesores, pero en un fugaz momento le lanzó una mirada ladina. Yashiro arqueó una ceja y la evitó, volviéndose a Toko. En ocasiones la perspicacia de Makishima lograba inquietarla. Parecía ser consciente de todo lo que ocurría como si tuviera ojos y oídos en todas partes. Cuando las demás estudiantes comenzaron a salir hacia el patio, ambas imitaron el movimiento y se marcharon de la sala.

-¿No estaba con tu padre?

Yashiro la contempló de reojo mientras paseaban por el patio, reparando en la forma en que sus manos se unían y sus hombros caían marchitados. Tuvo que adaptarse a su lento y apagado ritmo, hasta que Toko procedió a sentarse en uno de los bancos más próximos. Yashiro se mantuvo de pie con las manos detrás de su espalda, ansiosa por escuchar lo que fuera que tuviera que decir. Durante casi un minuto entero descansó con los ojos cerrados, y cuando volvió a abrirlos alzó la mirada para encontrar a Yashiro.

-Ese es el problema. Mi padre ha desaparecido.


	19. 18

Yashiro había observado atentamente a Toko Kirino esa mañana. No dejaba de acomodarse el cabello o echárselo a un lado del cuello, más por obsesión que por necesidad, y presentía que aquello era sólo el comienzo. No pudo evitar dirigirse a ella para preguntarle qué ocurría, a pesar de que sabía ya la respuesta.

-Creo… creo que es mi padre -respondió la joven en un tono tembloroso.

Yashiro había leído las redes y estaba al tanto de lo que sucedía fuera de la academia. La chica parecía estar al borde del colapso, incluso aunque todavía no había visto la verdad con sus propios ojos. Quería llorar, pero no lo hacía porque se encontraba a su lado.

-Podemos confirmarlo, si lo deseas.

Esa misma mañana, salieron de la academia y se dirigieron al lugar donde había sido descubierta la tercera víctima. Seguían vestidas de la forma en que habían asistido al aniversario de la academia, por lo que no ofrecían la apariencia de dos estudiantes. Sin embargo, Yashiro sentía la responsabilidad de mirar por encima de su hombro cada vez que pasaban por alguna calle muy transitada por peatones, puesto que en cuanto Toko se concentraba en algo más llegaba a perderse entre la muchedumbre con suma facilidad.

Unas horas antes las redes explotaron con la misma noticia, y la sociedad volvió a rugir en un silencio tormentoso y angustiante. Un terror enfermizo parecía invadir las calles, como si todos estuvieran tomando precauciones por cuenta propia. Cuando llegaron al zoológico imperial de Ueno se percataron de que estaba cerrado, y podían oír la voz del dron policial en la distancia anunciando que se trataba de la Oficina de Seguridad Pública. El cielo comenzaba a aclararse sobre sus cabezas, en un amanecer cálido y armonioso.

-Llegamos tarde -bufó Toko juntando las cejas.

Cuando la joven se giró hacia Yashiro, se dio cuenta de que no estaba. Miró alrededor con cierta desesperación y descubrió a su compañera a varios metros de distancia, tratando de acceder al establecimiento por la parte de atrás. Las paredes no eran muy altas y uno podía treparse si era lo suficientemente ágil, pero aun así Toko no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. La imagen de Yashiro se le hacía muy borrosa en aquellos momentos.

Estaban fuera de la academia, que era de por sí un acto irresponsable, pero ignorar la ley era otra cosa. Toko Kirino corrió hacia ella y se quedó petrificada, cuando la vio arreglándoselas con unos escombros para llegar a la pared y lograr subir. Yashiro extendió su mano para ayudarla, pero ella, por el contrario, sintió que su cuerpo no respondía a sus demandas.

-¿Qué esperas, Toko? ¿no quieres ver la verdad con tus propios ojos? -inquirió Yashiro en un tono tentador.

Sus palabras encendieron en ella un entusiasmo, como un enérgico calor en una tarde veraniega. Renacía en su cuerpo un deseo innato por romper las reglas y salir con algo en las manos, por más inverosímil que fuera. Los segundos transcurrían lentamente, y por fin, Toko saltó y llegó a tomar su mano, agarrándose de la pared. Yashiro hizo fuerza y la agarró con ambas manos, hasta que luego de medio minuto, ambas se vieron envueltas en un repentino cansancio por el esfuerzo y la conmoción. Toko jadeaba como un perro tras una larga carrera, mientras que Yashiro parecía recuperarse con mayor facilidad.

-Esto me pasa por saltarme las clases de gimnasia -comentó la menor con una media sonrisa.

El zoológico estaba completamente vacío, y de cierta forma les resultaba extraño ver animales encerrados en la selva de cemento. Mientras pasaban, Yashiro observaba las miradas transparentes y naturales de aquellas criaturas y se imaginaba viviendo como ellos. Hacía tiempo que habían dejado de ser los enemigos de la humanidad, y se encontraban ahora reunidos allí como un recordatorio del enorme poderío que tenía la especie humana. Ya no sufrían hambre, frío o enfermedades, no debían armarse una lanza para protegerse de un tigre, pero, aun así, cuando Yashiro pasaba cerca de ellos, un impulso azotaba su cuerpo y la obligaba a alejarse, tanto por respeto como suspicacia.

-¡Ustedes dos! ¿Qué hacen aquí? Todo el bloque está cerrado -exclamó una voz ronca y cansada.

Ambas se dieron la vuelta, absortas ante semejante interrupción. Yashiro había estado tan concentrada contemplando un mapache, que se había olvidado por completo de la posible presencia de guardias. El muchacho era joven y tenía la clásica vestimenta de cuidador. Toko se había congelado, pero Yashiro dibujó al instante una sonrisa amable y atontada, a la vez que echaba la mirada al cielo en un gesto de impotencia.

-¡Al fin! Estuvimos buscando a alguien que nos guíe desde hace rato -declaró Yashiro con indignación en su voz, y señaló a la joven Kirino-. Como a mi amiga le encanta sacar fotos, se trajo una cámara de las viejas, pero parece haberla olvidado. ¿Podrías indicarnos dónde se encuentra el recinto de chimpancés? Allí fue donde sacamos las últimas fotos, y cuando la gente comenzó a irse nos la olvidamos.

El muchacho pareció vacilar por un momento, pero finalmente se rascó la cabeza y les indicó el camino, volviéndoles a repetir que como la zona estaba cerrada debían marcharse lo antes posible. Yashiro le agradeció con una enorme sonrisa, pidiendo disculpas por la molestia, y antes de irse le prometió que no le contaría a nadie sobre aquella ayuda. Al fin y al cabo, estaba arriesgándose a que su jefe lo regañara por dejar pasar civiles cerca del lugar del hecho. Y posiblemente lo hiciera después de todo, pero a Yashiro no le importó y siguió adelante con su compañera.

Caminaron unos diez minutos más hasta que por fin llegaron. No había drones policiales, pero lograron ver a un muchacho alto vestido de traje conversando con otro hombre más bajo, que claramente era un cuidador del zoológico. Se hallaban frente al recinto de chimpancés, analizando la figura imponente y desoladora que tanto caos había causado en las redes. Yashiro entornó los ojos, consciente de que en la vida real las cosas se veían de una manera más horripilante. Le costaba creer que aquello hubiera sido expuesto por un ser humano.

Entonces recordó que Toko se encontraba con ella, y que era la hija del hombre que estaba justo allí, rodeado de chimpancés que lo habían descuartizado para comer su interior. Cuando la buscó con la mirada, advirtió que se encontraba ya dirigiéndose hacia la escena del crimen, a un paso lento e idiotizado como si no pudiera creer en lo que tenía frente a sus ojos, pero aun así se viera atraída tal insecto ante la luz.

Yashiro gruñó para sus adentros mientras permanecía oculta detrás de una pared, a varios metros de distancia. Había vuelto a distraerse y Toko se metía en problemas. Al principio los dos hombres no se percataron de su presencia, pero cuando la joven se situó frente a la reja, a dos metros de ellos, estos le dirigieron una mirada consternados como si se tratara de un fantasma.

El que estaba vestido de negro, que parecía trabajar para la Oficina de Seguridad Pública, se encaminó hacia ella apresurado y cuando estuvo a su lado, se detuvo en seco. Toko, entonces, se giró hacia él con el rostro completamente enrojecido por los sollozos, y se abalanzó contra su cuerpo en un abrazo desesperado que, para su sorpresa, el muchacho recibió sin molestarse, como si en realidad la conociera de toda la vida y hubiera esperado esa reacción. Yashiro frunció el ceño y sintió su corazón detenerse al reconocer aquel rostro, el mismo que durante tanto tiempo había estudiado en la academia. Una corriente de ira recorrió todo su cuerpo, y por un instante sus manos temblaron y se cerraron con fuerza.

-No deberías estar aquí. Es una zona restringida, ¿cómo hiciste para entrar? -decía el muchacho colocando sus manos en los hombros de la menor.

La voz, grave y áspera, albergaba una preocupación casi paternal e hizo un eco en su mente, a medida que los observaba. Yashiro cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, hasta que luego de unos segundos, irguiéndose por completo y estirando los brazos, se apartó de la pared y se dirigió hacia ellos con un paso firme. Tardaron en escuchar sus pasos, pero cuando lo hicieron se separaron instantáneamente, produciéndole una leve sonrisa como quien disfruta viendo a dos tortolitos desde las sombras.

-¿Quién es usted? -inquirió el ejecutor con un tono amenazador.

Toko se limpió las lágrimas que cubrían sus mejillas, y evitó volver a mirar los restos de quien alguna vez había sido su padre. Yashiro se acercó y le dio un suave abrazo, palpando en su espalda para tratar de animarla, aunque bien sabía que nada podía reparar el daño que ya estaba hecho, y ningún regalo podía servir como disculpa. La muerte era algo ineludible que por más que pasara el tiempo, quedaba en la memoria de los más allegados.

Cuando Yashiro se separó de su compañera, le dirigió una lenta mirada a aquel hombre. Sus ojos eran de un marrón oscuro y la observaban de una manera voraz, como si pese al gesto que había hecho por Toko, aun siguiera desconfiando de su presencia. Su cabello era castaño y bastante corto, con una apariencia ciertamente rebelde y algo alocada. Lo que más la molestaba era su tono de voz, aquel tan socarrón, como si estuviera expresando que su trabajo era de lo más sencillo y banal.

Hubo una pausa en la que ambos se estudiaron el uno al otro, con una suspicacia compartida por igual. Yashiro sintió una punzada de vacío en todo su pecho, la misma que últimamente la inquietaba cada noche antes de dormir, y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por curvar sus labios en una sonrisa agradable y educada, haciendo caso omiso a los pedidos irracionales de sus puños. Una fuerza parecía inclinarla ligeramente hacia adelante, guiándola al muchacho, pero su voluntad era mayor y pudo contener sus impulsos más primitivos.

-Yashiro Takahashi -se presentó ella, sin realizar ningún tipo de reverencia.

El joven alzó las cejas al escuchar su nombre y frunció el ceño, con cierta ironía en su rostro. Pasó a observarla con una creciente curiosidad que dejó perpleja a Toko. El ejecutor dio unos pasos hacia adelante y volvió a detenerse, quedándose a un metro de distancia, como si la presencia de Yashiro desprendiera un aura espeluznante.

-La chica del milagro -corrigió él.

Yashiro entrecerró los ojos, incrédula. Aquellas palabras sonaron tan inocentes como chistosas, y simplemente se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, soltando una sonrisa de lado. Una corriente de ira transformó su aspecto durante una milésima de segundo y sus dientes llegaron a asomarse con delicadeza, pero logró ocultarlos soltando un resoplido de cansancio.

-Veamos si mi memoria no falla… ¿Mitsuru Sasayama? -masculló Yashiro, fingiendo hacer un esfuerzo por recordar su nombre.

El ejecutor dejó escapar una enorme sonrisa, mostrando sus dientes como un felino. Ninguno de los dos había esperado que el otro lo reconociese, y se armó un silencio incómodo, o al menos de esa forma lo sintió Toko, quien pudo percibir una extraña tensión en el ambiente, tornándose cada vez más oscura.

-¿Quién pudo haber hecho algo así? -cambió de tema la menor.

Ambos volvieron la mirada hacia ella, rompiendo la burbuja temporal que durante un instante los había encerrado. Yashiro levantó la vista, centrándose en la escena que daba lugar alrededor de la víctima. Los chimpancés correteaban ignorando que estaban siendo observados, y algunos seguían cerca del cadáver. Toko ya no podía darse la vuelta, pero ella se acercó más. Si no fuera porque el recinto estaba cerrado, habría caminado hasta situarse frente al hombre.

No pudo evitar arquear una ceja mientras lo estudiaba. Diferentes partes de su cuerpo habían sido abiertas y rellenadas con alimento y juguetes para chimpancés. El cerebro y los órganos internos no se encontraban a la vista, así que supuso que habían sido descartados para hacer más espacio para los rellenos. Los chimpancés se habían alimentado de aquel cuerpo parcialmente y los restos debían estar en sus estómagos.

-Es tu padre. ¿Sabes si tenía algún enemigo? -aportó Yashiro suavemente, recibiendo negaciones de cabeza, hasta que una idea cruzó su mente y ladeó la cabeza-. ¿Alguna persona que le tenga rencor?

Toko abrió los ojos lentamente, absorbida por sus palabras. La sorpresa era tal que sus delgados labios se entreabrieron, y parecía mirar hacia ninguna parte en particular. Sasayama se inclinó hacia ella ligeramente, interesado por su reacción.

-Kozaburo Toma -soltó la menor en un susurro, dirigiendo toda su atención a Yashiro-. Él lo detestaba porque sabía que no le permitiría estar conmigo. Mi padre era la cabeza de la organización de caridad que lo sacó de Ogishima… su ciudad natal. Durante el aniversario de la Academia Ousou… me dijo que las cosas cambiarían. Pero nunca pensé que él...

Toko se cubrió la boca, incapaz de seguir reflexionando sobre el asunto, y su rostro se volvió a llenar de lágrimas. El ejecutor frunció el ceño de una manera exacerbada. Era demasiada información para procesar, y todavía estaba conmocionado. Yashiro observaba la copa de los árboles, la forma en que los chimpancés trepaban para alimentarse desde una altura mayor. La Oficina de Seguridad Pública había hecho un mejor trabajo cerrando la zona. Cuando se exhibió al político todos creyeron que era un holograma, pero al enterarse de que se trataba de una persona de carne y hueso, el psycho pass de todos se disparó. Se preguntaba si habría pasado lo mismo en ese zoológico.

-No puedo creer que haya hecho cosa semejante…

La voz de Yashiro sonó dubitativa y quebrada, como si su propio eco le resultara insignificante. Sus ojos brillaron de la consternación cuando se giró hacia ella y sus labios se quedaron entreabiertos, como si fuera incapaz de decir algo más. Había confiado en que Toma trataría de persuadir al padre de Toko, pero jamás habría creído que sería capaz de asesinarlo, siendo este el padre de su amada; lo único que lograba con dicho acto, era provocar que la joven Kirino lo odiara por el resto de su vida.

Cuando salieron del zoológico, Sasayama se reunió con otro hombre en la entrada del establecimiento, que se hallaba vestido igual que él y tenía un aspecto menos decrépito. Había drones policiales custodiando los alrededores, prohibiendo el paso a los transeúntes que, a esas tempranas horas, por fortuna eran escasos. Toko observaba atenta, sintiéndose vulnerable en aquel mundo hostil que aún estaba fuera de sus manos.

-Todo esto es mi culpa… si hubiera acompañado a mi padre nada de esto habría pasado -manifestó Toko con una voz que parecía retorcerse de dolor.

Yashiro se reincorporó a la realidad y bajó la mirada, estudiándola unos segundos. Podía sentir la culpabilidad en su interior, y cuando le colocó una mano en su hombro la menor alzó sus enormes y brillantes ojos.

-No podías saberlo, Toko…

-¡Debería haberlo sabido! -exclamó la joven, llevándose las manos a la cabeza-. Lo conozco desde que tengo memoria y sin embargo… ¿cómo pude estar tan ciega? Mi padre siempre tuvo razón al desconfiar de él. Cuando lo encontró en Ogishima tenía el tono tan claro… incluso a pesar de que su madre yacía muerta en la cama desde quién sabe cuándo. ¡Seguro que él la mató!

Yashiro la agarró de los hombros con escasa fuerza, para zarandearla suavemente y obligarla a que la mire a los ojos. Su rostro seguía enrojecido por el incesante llanto, pero había una sombra de remordimiento que parecía avivarla, guiándola hacia las llamas de la discordia. La joven Kirino que había conocido empezaba a extinguirse, y Yashiro se sentía tanto orgullosa como preocupada.

-¡Eh! No eres la única que confió en él, ¿sabes?

Las palabras de Yashiro despertaron algo en la mente Toko, quien parpadeó quedándose en silencio como si le costara creerle, reconociendo que no era una persona que expresaba sus emociones frente a cualquiera. Yashiro frunció las cejas desconociendo de dónde habían surgido aquellas palabras, pero volvió a centrarse en su compañera, que estaba ya inmersa en los miembros de la Oficina de Seguridad Pública.

Los dos agentes parecían conversar sobre las nuevas pistas que tenían en la mesa. Yashiro entornó la mirada ante las facciones del muchacho que se encontraba con Sasayama. El cabello negro y corto, los ojos grises y autoritarios que anhelaban justicia. A pesar de ello, no le transmitió la misma agresividad que el ejecutor. Este le dirigió la mirada curioso y Yashiro se la sostuvo, sintiendo un afán por descubrir lo que pensaba acerca del crimen de Abele Altoromagi. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera acercarse a las dos estudiantes, un coche negro aparcó lentamente frente a la entrada del zoológico, y del mismo bajaron dos hombres y una mujer.

-No puedo… no quiero quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras ellos lo buscan -farfulló Toko con los puños apretados.

Yashiro arqueó una ceja y se abstuvo de girarse en su dirección. Algo en su voz emanaba un profundo pero poderoso vacío, como una corriente de aire que la empujaba hacia la barbarie y arrasaba todo a su alrededor. No dejaba de observar al ejecutor como si anhelara seguir su ejemplo, ser igual que él. La estaba perdiendo poco a poco, comenzaba a tener un interés personal en aquel caso y no podía permitir que corriera peligro.

-Ya has hecho más que suficiente -la reprendió Yashiro, con rotunda delicadeza-. Les diste una pista que quizá nunca hubieran encontrado por sí mismos…

-¡Es mi padre! -gruñó Toko, dando vueltas alrededor mientras colocaba ambas manos en su cadera-. Si no encuentro a Toma primero, nunca me lo perdonaré…

Yashiro suspiró profundamente y asintió con la cabeza. Comprendía a la perfección por lo que estaba pasando. Conocía el abismo en el que había caído, el mismo del que ella misma se veía incapaz de salir. Ese odio la volvía fuerte y vulnerable a la vez, Yashiro se estremeció al imaginar un dominador apuntando en dirección a la chica. En aquellos momentos, se hallaba tan cegada por el simple pensamiento de ver morir a Toma, que no recaía en el peligro que eso conllevaba.

-Shion -habló más tarde uno de los agentes a través de su comunicador, mientras se acomodaba los lentes-. Tenemos un sospechoso identificado como Kozaburo Toma. Analiza sus antecedentes y envíanos su dirección.

Yashiro se centró en el emisor, cuyo aspecto denotaba determinación. Caminaba completamente erguido y su ropa no tenía ni un pliegue o arruga. Su voz parecía estar controlada como si estuviera protegiéndose de algo. El que lo acompañaba era mayor y le transmitió todo lo contrario. Era una persona más natural, humanizada de cierta forma, y a pesar de que su robustez lo volvía intimidante, Yashiro no percibió en él ningún tipo de amenaza. La única mujer entre ellos era muy delgada, tenía los ojos celestes y una mirada de sinsentido que parecía analizar todo a su alrededor. Su cabello, largo y lacio, estaba recogido en una coleta demasiado prolija.

La mujer del otro lado no dio signos de encontrar antecedentes delictivos, pero fue capaz de indicarle dónde se encontraba. Finalmente, se organizaron para dirigirse a la Academia Ousou y capturar al profesor, que estaba dando clases. Yashiro frunció el ceño imaginando a los agentes corriendo por los pasillos de la academia, disparando a cualquier estudiante a su paso mientras intentaban alcanzar a Toma. Podía escuchar los gritos haciendo eco en todo el establecimiento como si estuviera presente allí mismo. Había permanecido tanto tiempo ensimismada, que no llegó a percibir los pasos del agente cuando este se acercó a ambas estudiantes.

-Soy el inspector Nobuchika Ginoza. Ustedes dos acompañarán al inspector Kougami Shinya y el ejecutor Mitsuru Sasayama -la reincorporó con una voz rígida, haciendo una larga pausa-. Tienen mucho que explicar en su academia. ¿Qué hacen unas estudiantes como ustedes en el lugar del hecho?

Los ojos verdes irradiaban de una manera majestuosa y, a la vez, completamente fría bajo sus lentes. Yashiro lo observó inexpresiva de la misma forma, sin dar su brazo a torcer. Había algo en él que la disgustaba, y estaba mucho más abajo que su actitud. Se preguntaba si los otros agentes serían como él. La corta distancia, a su vez, le permitió descubrir que era muy joven, a pesar de que tanto su voz como su comportamiento denotaban lo contrario.

-Ustedes también tienen mucho que explicar con la orden de captura -atisbó a decir ella, haciendo caso omiso a la interrogante.

Por el rabillo del ojo notó que Toko se palpó los brazos, como si de repente el ambiente se hubiera enfriado. El inspector que estaba frente a ella llegó a arquear una ceja y parecía no haber esperado aquel comentario, puesto que una oscuridad inundó todo su rostro de una manera culminante, como si deseara desintegrarla en ese mismo momento. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera acotar algo el ejecutor se acercó a ellos, y Yashiro le dirigió la mirada lentamente.

-Sí, que hay un asesino suelto que es capaz de cualquier cosa y que si no lo encontramos alguien más morirá -soltó Sasayama haciendo gestos sarcásticos con sus manos.

Yashiro estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada, pero se contuvo con todas las fuerzas. En cambio, tan sólo llegó a curvar sus labios llena de sorna, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Siempre alguien muere -espetó ella, ladeando la cabeza hacia el lado opuesto de manera exagerada-. Todos hablan de cómo mejoró la seguridad, pero nadie menciona los efectos colaterales. Los extraños casos de suicidios, las personas que lo pierden todo de repente por el simple hecho de tener estrés, como puede suceder con las estudiantes…

-La señorita Takahashi tiene razón -vociferó Ginoza volviéndose al ejecutor-. No tenemos pruebas más que simples suposiciones, por lo que debemos evitar perturbar el psycho pass en la academia.

Yashiro volvió a mirarlo, esta vez con suavidad. Debía querer atrapar al culpable, pero a diferencia de Sasayama, no estaba dispuesto a romper los protocolos rutinarios para conseguirlo. No era igual de impulsivo que el otro, y su paciencia era indiscutible. El ejecutor, al escuchar dichas palabras, alzó la cabeza al cielo como si quisiera soltar un bramido, pero tan sólo se quedó en silencio, gruñendo por lo bajo tal adolescente que se le prohíbe un capricho. Y en seguida se pusieron en marcha con su habitual procedimiento.

Viajaron en coches diferentes, y Yashiro sintió una extraña pesadez cuando el silencio reinó dentro del vehículo. Toko, a su lado, miraba por el vidrio perdidamente buscando algo que pudiera distraerla, con las manos juntas sobre sus muslos. Las lágrimas se habían secado en sus mejillas, pero el resplandor de sus ojos evidenciaba el dolor. Habían ocurrido tantas cosas en un solo día y estaba exhausta mentalmente. Le resultaba impresionante que hasta entonces su psycho pass no se hubiese enturbiado. Comenzaba a preguntarse cuánto duraría.

La Academia Ousou, pacífica y solitaria, pronto se vio irrumpida por las luces características de los drones policiales que recorrían el patio de lado a lado. El toque de queda se impuso tanto para las estudiantes como docentes, y los únicos que estaban autorizados para entrar o salir eran los miembros de la Oficina de Seguridad Pública. La dirección de la Academia Ousou se hallaba tan ocupada con la noticia de que un profesor tras sus paredes era sospechoso de homicidio, que ni se inmutó con las dos estudiantes que se habían escapado del establecimiento. Ambas más de una vez. Por lo que no dudó en abrir sus puertas ante la autoritaria e inminente presencia del inspector Ginoza. Sin embargo, dejaron muy en claro que no deseaban violencia, y les pidieron a los agentes que procuraran ser lo más discretos posibles al buscar a Kozaburo Toma.

Mientras uno de los directivos conversaba en el patio con los dos inspectores, Yashiro se percató de que Sasayama y Toko entraron en la academia sin autorización, y gruñó para sus adentros decidida a seguirlos. Cuando entró se dio cuenta de que había llegado demasiado tarde, puesto que los pasillos estaban vacíos, la mayoría de estudiantes debían estar en sus cuartos. Les había perdido el rastro, pero sabía que irían tras Toma, y si lo encontraba a él también los encontraría a ellos.


	20. 19

-¿Kozaburo Toma? -inquirió Sasayama en voz alta.

Las dos estudiantes retrocedieron unos pasos por la conmoción, pero de cierta forma se sintieron más seguras al ver a Toko junto al ejecutor, por lo que le dijeron que su profesor se había ido a la biblioteca y le dieron las indicaciones para llegar a ella. Toko se dio cuenta de que ya no era un hombre quien corría por los pasillos, era un ejecutor cegado por la ira y la sed de gloria. Anhelaba tener a Toma allí mismo, como si estuviera incluso dispuesto a darle una paliza antes de matarlo. Cuando uno de los profesores los vio, se colocó en el medio del pasillo con una mirada asesina que hasta a ella la sorprendió, e intentó detener a Sasayama. Estaba vestido de saco y corbata, y tanto las arrugas de su rostro como las canas de su cabello reflejaban la edad adulta.

-¡Dijeron que serían más discretos! ¡no pueden arriesgar la vida de las estudiantes! -bramó el mayor.

Sasayama pareció no escucharlo y, en cambio, empujó al hombre a un lado con una fuerza de la que no fue consciente, que lo hizo tambalear y caer al suelo. Toko sintió su corazón latir a toda prisa como si estuviera a punto de salirse de su pecho, pero no cesó de correr hasta por fin llegar a la biblioteca. En el centro de la estancia, se encontraban sentados en sillones individuales el profesor Toma y una muchacha de cabello largo y negro. Cuando los pasos de Sasayama perturbaron la calma de la estancia, Toko distinguió aquellos ojos de amatista.

Rikako Oryo tenía la mirada fija en la de ella, pero se incorporó a la realidad al dirigir su atención al ejecutor. El dominador en las manos de Sasayama la estremeció en el sillón, y Toko pudo notar la forma en que su pecho subía y bajaba descontroladamente. Sus manos se hallaban afianzadas a los apoyabrazos del sillón como si su vida dependiera de ello, y a pesar de que no apartaba la vista del arma, Toko tuvo la sensación de que estaba analizando todas sus posibles rutas de escape.

_El coeficiente criminal es 50. No es un objetivo para la acción de ejecución. El gatillo permanecerá bloqueado._

-No lo entiendo -frunció el ceño el ejecutor al mirar su dominador-. Si él no es el culpable, ¿entonces quién?

Sasayama apretó los dientes al ver resplandecer una sonrisa llena de orgullo en el rostro de Toma, mientras se ponía en pie de una manera lenta y elegante. El ejecutor, no obstante, seguía teniendo sus manos alzadas y no dejaba de apuntarle, como si desconfiara por completo de su mera presencia, a pesar de que era el mismo Sistema Sibyl el que lo había juzgado como inocente.

Entonces reparó en la silenciosa figura de Rikako, quien lograba pasar desapercibida estando sentada en la misma posición, como si fuera un maniquí. La mirada vacía le resultaba indescifrable y, a la vez, extrañamente siniestra. Toko anticipó el movimiento incluso antes de que Sasayama lo llevara a cabo, y cuando las manos de este se movieron en dirección a Rikako, sólo bastaron unos segundos para que Toko lograra avanzar hacia él, bajando sus brazos con una rigurosa fuerza.

-¿Qué haces? -gruñó él.

Sasayama entrecerró los ojos al mirarla, y en ese mismo instante captó un fugaz movimiento por el rabillo del ojo. Rikako se había levantado para correr hacia la salida, y cuando Sasayama ladeó la cabeza en su dirección ya se había marchado. Toko dejó escapar una breve sonrisa de alivio al verla cruzar la puerta, pero la disolvió al instante cuando él volvió a mirarla, chasqueando la lengua. Los ojos de este destellaban un fuego vivaz, pero Toko le sostuvo aquellas llamas sin consumirse en el proceso.

-¡Es sólo una estudiante! Dispararás el nivel de estrés en toda la academia -exclamó ella apretando los dientes.

Fue entonces cuando Toma se acercó a ambos. Sasayama advirtió el movimiento al instante, y apartó a Toko con menos fuerza que la que había utilizado antes con el hombre del pasillo. Volvió a apuntar al profesor con mucho más ímpetu, pero su dedo índice permaneció en el gatillo, inmóvil. Toko llegó a oírlo resoplar con impotencia. El arma estaba bloqueada y Toma seguía avanzando hacia él lentamente, como una serpiente regocijándose frente a su presa, hasta que se detuvo a un metro de distancia. Tenía un rostro angelical que rozaba el sarcasmo, pero de alguna forma su presencia llegó a inquietar al ejecutor.

-Toko tiene razón -aprobó Toma con una voz maliciosa y socarrona-. Al fin y al cabo, están buscando al culpable detrás de esas obras de arte, ¿verdad?

Toko cerró los ojos, sintiendo su corazón latir tan lento como si estuviera a punto de quedarse inconsciente. Cuando volvió a mirar a Toma, se percató de que este la observaba detenidamente, con una ladina sonrisa en sus labios que era apenas perceptible bajo la tenue luminosidad de la sala. Fue en ese mismo instante, en el que un terror se adueñó de su mente. Ya no reconocía al muchacho que estaba frente a ellos. Kozaburo Toma desapareció en sus recuerdos, e incluso comenzaba a preguntarse si alguna vez había existido realmente.

-¿Obras de arte? -susurró Toko con un hilo de voz.

La interrogante se quedó grabada en el aire, y ladeó su cabeza buscando la reacción de Sasayama, que se encontraba inmóvil y carente de vida. Su rostro estaba tan solemne como si la muerte hubiera pasado frente a sus ojos y Toko se percató de que no dejaba de mirar al profesor Toma, quien percibió la tensión en el ambiente y se volvió hacia él, con una tranquilidad que le resultaba enfermiza. Durante un largo minuto ambos intercambiaron la mirada, hasta que Sasayama decidió guardar su dominador, en un movimiento pausado y cauteloso.

-Las víctimas fueron exhibidas en lugares amplios y abiertos, con sus cuerpos perfectamente desmembrados para ser transformados en algo nuevo -explicó el ejecutor, arrugando la nariz-. Pero sólo una persona las describiría como obras de arte… y es su artista.

El silencio los hizo estremecer una vez más y Toko sintió que el tiempo se detenía. Casi podía oír el reloj de pared que se encontraba en una esquina de la sala, contando los segundos, anunciando lo inevitable. Cuando Sasayama se lanzó hacia él como una fiera tratando de asestarle un puñetazo en la cara, Toma permaneció calmado y supo cómo reaccionar en el momento indicado, evitando el golpe. Los labios del ejecutor se entreabrieron, enseñando sus dientes en un gruñido casi inhumano. Ambos forcejearon como perros peleándose por un hueso, y en un momento dado Toma llegó a clavarle una pluma en el cuello, logrando así liberarse de su agarre. Fue entonces que Toko se reincorporó a la realidad y parpadeó al ver caer de rodillas a Sasayama.

El ejecutor entrecerró los ojos y suspiró pesadamente, denotando su dificultad para respirar. Unos hilos de sangre comenzaron a caer a través de la herida, pero Toma dejó la pluma clavada en su piel y retrocedió unos pasos. Una sonrisa animal bailaba sobre la comisura de sus labios, y Toko observó por fin al auténtico Kozaburo Toma, quien jadeaba del cansancio y la excitación. Sasayama, para sorpresa de los presentes, colocó su mano en la pluma, y con un grito ahogado la expulsó de su cuello, lanzándola a un lado de la habitación y dejando gotas escarlatas sobre el suelo.

Tambaleándose, logró levantarse de nuevo y sacarle una sonrisa esperanzadora a la joven Kirino. Sus ojos ardían como nunca antes. La ira había invadido cada centímetro de su cuerpo y parecía que, en aquellos instantes, su único deseo era matarlo con sus propias manos. En cambio, Toma se dirigió hacia Toko con movimientos sensuales y victoriosos, como quien gana una maratón buscando su recompensa. La joven dio unos pasos atrás cuando este intentó tomarla de la mano con suma delicadeza. Al reparar en el rechazo, Toma se detuvo en seco dejando los brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo.

-¿No quieres escapar conmigo, princesa? -cuestionó Toma con dulzura.

Los labios de Toko temblaron durante unos segundos, y cuando conectó sus ojos con aquellos marrones sintió un abrazo asfixiante en todo su pecho. No se había dado cuenta de que comenzó a golpearlo en su estómago, una y otra vez, con una fuerza que tan sólo indignaba al muchacho más que producirle dolor. El rostro de Toko pronto se enrojeció por las lágrimas y sus labios enseñaron una mueca de asco y llena de odio. Si tuviera algún tipo de arma con filo, se encontraría descargando toda su rabia en él sin acaso pensar en la forma en que se oscurecería su tono. Toma parecía una piñata que no reaccionaba ante los golpes, se encontraba perdido en sí mismo como nunca antes lo había estado.

-¡Lo mataste! -repetía la joven incesantemente.

Sasayama apareció por detrás sin llegar a sorprenderlo, puesto que Toma se volteó justo a tiempo para detener sus ataques. No era experto en las artes marciales pero sus reflejos estaban muy bien desarrollados, y en aquellos momentos la soledad que lo invadía era incluso más fuerte que la habilidad del ejecutor. Cuando Toma sacó de su bolsillo un cúter, logró darle en el brazo a Sasayama, que se tambaleó por el dolor y cayó frente a la primera estantería de libros.

Toma empezó a patearlo en la cabeza y el estómago con todas sus fuerzas como una bestia a su presa, siendo interceptado por Toko, quien lo tomó del brazo haciendo fuerza contraria para apartarlo. Sin embargo, se hallaba tan cegado por la ira que la empujó violentamente y siguió asestando más golpes. La joven se cayó directo al suelo e hizo un gesto de dolor con sus labios, pero él pareció ignorarlo o, sencillamente, ni reparó en lo que había hecho. Cuando Toma se detuvo, en toda la estancia se escuchó su pesada respiración.

Sasayama no volvió a levantarse, y por unos segundos Toko permaneció en el suelo observando su cuerpo, el cual se retorcía como un gusano. Toma se dio la vuelta, caminó hacia el lado opuesto de aquella gran estantería y, tras unas violentas patadas, todo se vino abajo. El sonido de la madera al chocar contra el suelo hizo vibrar la superficie. En unos pocos segundos, la biblioteca se hundió en un manto de polvo y libros. El grito de Toko quebró el silencio, y se arrojó sobre los libros para apartarlos tratando de llegar al cuerpo del ejecutor.

Cuando Toko por fin alcanzó a tomar la mano de Sasayama su corazón se detuvo, pero sintió que su dedo índice se movía y una corriente de alivio azotó cada parte de su cuerpo, sacándole un sollozo ahogado. Transcurrió casi un minuto entero hasta que por fin se levantó. Su rostro seguía enrojecido por las lágrimas, y no estaba dispuesta a intercambiar una mirada con el ser que había originado aquel desastre.

No era humano para ella, ya no sentía compasión alguna por él, y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por quedarse inmóvil e indiferente al escuchar sus pasos quebrar el silencio sepulcral de la biblioteca. Percibía la presencia de verdugo a sus espaldas, pero sabía que él no le haría daño, la amaba después de todo, aunque de una forma que le resultaba entonces repulsiva.

Podía sentir la sonrisa maniática clavada en su espalda. Toko estaba cansada de las muertes, del dolor que causaba a los familiares de las víctimas, del estrés que promulgaba en la academia. El arma que usaba Sasayama no parecía funcionar contra él, así que no podía esperar mucho de la Oficina de Seguridad Pública. Tenía que hacer algo porque sabía que Toma le podía hacer daño a cualquiera menos a ella. Debía proteger a Sasayama.

En ese momento, sintió que su boca era cubierta por un algodón y el cuerpo de Toma la abrazó por la espalda, intentando dejarla sin aire. Toko comenzó a golpearlo en los brazos, en la cara, donde sus manos alcanzaban, pero aun así no lograron liberarla, y poco a poco fue perdiendo el aire y la voluntad de escapar, como si su cuerpo ya no respondiese a sus impulsos. Toma, por su parte, permanecía erguido e inmóvil, como si fuera un cadáver en vida.

-Estamos destinados a reinar juntos -susurró Toma en su oído, mientras se fundía en la oscuridad.


	21. 20

Cuando Yashiro llegó a la biblioteca, se encontró con que la estancia estaba sumida en caos y polvo. Las estanterías se habían caído cual efecto dominó y los libros estaban tirados por todas partes, como si hubiera entrado un tornado para hacer pedazos lo que alguna vez había considerado un santuario. Se detuvo en seco cuando su pie chocó con algo, y al bajar la mirada distinguió la forma de un dominador. Durante unos instantes se vio incapaz de respirar, como si el mero tacto le transfiriere un veneno mortal. Aunque su mente le decía que volviese por donde había llegado, buscó con la mirada un cuerpo hecho pedazos y lo único que encontró en el suelo, fueron gotas de sangre como si hubiera surgido una pelea.

Continuó examinando la sala en busca de algún rastro de vida humana, hasta que su atención retornó hacia la viva imagen de una mano que sobresalía entre los libros. Durante unos segundos todo el cuerpo de Yashiro se quedó petrificado pero un impulso inconsciente logró dirigirla hacia allí, saltando incluso sobre algunos libros que se interponían en su camino y tratando de mantener el equilibrio para no caer. Luego se arrodilló y comenzó a hacer a un lado los escombros, pero la figura que se hallaba bajo aquella estantería la detuvo, siendo esta completamente distinta a lo que en verdad había imaginado. Se trataba de Sasayama, quien tenía una herida en el cuello y un corte medio profundo en uno de sus brazos, del cual chorreaba sangre.

Yashiro relajó al instante todo su cuerpo, pero sintió un escalofrío cuando un quejido lastimero y ronco provino del cuerpo y su muñeca fue repentinamente aferrada por algo sólido. Los ojos de Sasayama se abrieron de par en par con una desesperación que la dejó helada, y se clavaron en los plateados como si estuvieran anunciando que había regresado del mismísimo inframundo. Una descarga de dolor aturdió todo su cuerpo cuando intentó levantar la estantería, e hizo una mueca con sus labios. Yashiro alzó sus manos para indicarle que se quedara quieto, a lo que él desistió permaneciendo inmóvil.

-Toko -susurró el ejecutor mientras buscaba alrededor-. Se la llevó. Tenemos que encontrarla. Tenemos que…

Yashiro abrió más los ojos y sus puños crisparon sobre las rodillas, deseosos de abalanzarse sobre aquel cuello tan vulnerable. La joven Kirino, una vez más, se le escurría de las manos. El único que podía traerla de vuelta era el propio Sasayama, y siseó para que guardase silencio, viendo que la vida poco a poco volvía a su rostro. El aprecio que sentía por la joven Kirino era más grande de lo que había esperado y se preguntaba si los demás agentes serían como él, porque los pocos que había visto hasta entonces resultaban ser poco empáticos con los familiares de las víctimas. Yashiro se levantó decidida a buscar a los inspectores y Sasayama la miró con un brillo de remordimiento en sus ojos, como si se sintiera culpable del secuestro de Toko.

-No te muevas. Buscaré ayuda -sentenció ella con brusquedad.

Yashiro salió corriendo de la biblioteca, dejando atrás al cuerpo moribundo del ejecutor. Bajó por las escaleras dando saltos hasta que se detuvo en seco cuando, al final del pasillo, distinguió la silueta del inspector Kougami, quien la miró arqueando una ceja. Yashiro alzó uno de sus brazos para llamar su atención, pero de pronto, un sonido agudo y molesto irrumpió en toda la academia, erizándole la piel. Cerró los ojos automáticamente, y al volverlos a abrir se percató de que muchas estudiantes salían de sus cuartos igual de confundidas que ella, pero completamente atemorizadas. Kougami comenzó a correr hacia Yashiro, con la mano en su cintura, donde se encontraba oculto el dominador.

-¿Un incendio? -exclamó una de las estudiantes con voz temblorosa-. ¿Qué debemos hacer?

Yashiro sintió su corazón latir a toda prisa. Las chicas trataban de hablar en voz alta para ser escuchadas por las demás a pesar de que la alarma contraincendios seguía resonando sobre sus cabezas. Nunca había surgido un incendio en la Academia Ousou, y ninguna sabía cómo reaccionar ante dicha situación. Era la primera vez que se sentían en verdadero peligro y la adrenalina las alcanzó a todas por igual. Las estudiantes se hicieron a un lado para que se reuniera con el inspector, como si inconscientemente supieran que tenían las respuestas.

-¿Dónde está Sasayama? –preguntó con firmeza como si el mundo dependiera de ello.

Yashiro vaciló por unos segundos mientras observaba la evidente preocupación en su rostro. Era totalmente distinto al otro inspector, pues a Kougami sí le interesaba lo que les ocurría a sus compañeros y estaba dispuesto a socorrerlos. Aunque Yashiro se preguntaba si no habría asuntos personales involucrados. Cuando Kougami juntó las cejas exigiendo información, Yashiro volvió a su pregunta y parpadeó. La impaciencia brotaba de sus ojos y por unos momentos hasta resultó intimidante.

-En la biblioteca -soltó en voz alta-. No puede moverse.

Cuando el inspector cayó en la idea de que Sasayama podría encontrarse herido y metido en graves problemas, su rostro palideció brevemente hasta ser consumido por la ira.

-¡Ese idiota…! -dijo Kougami chasqueando la lengua.

Tras unos segundos de pura incertidumbre, rodeó a Yashiro y subió las escaleras de a dos escalones. Yashiro, entonces, regresó la mirada a las estudiantes y propuso salir de la academia, una idea que todas las demás saborearon hasta seguir al pie de la letra, como un rebaño buscando la salvación. Parecían haber olvidado la existencia del toque de queda tan rápido como se impuso, en aquellos instantes sólo querían ponerse a salvo.

El patio de la academia se fue amontonando de estudiantes que desconocían la fuente de su temor, y se apartaban despavoridas al ver los drones policiales. Yashiro corrió hasta situarse sobre la fuente artificial y aprovechó la altura para buscar con la mirada entre la muchedumbre, pero el rostro de la joven Oryo no aparecía en ninguna parte y el constante movimiento le dificultaba su búsqueda. Entreabrió los labios al cuestionarse si se encontraría dentro de la academia y alzó la vista instintivamente, dirigiéndola hacia las distintas ventanas que formaban parte de las aulas.

El tiempo se detuvo para ella cuando, en una de las ventanas, vislumbró una figura de pie que contemplaba el exterior. Entornó la vista e hizo caso omiso a su ambiente circundante, hasta por fin distinguir que la imagen pertenecía a Makishima Shougo. Cuando la mirada de este la encontró, pasó a observarla con detenimiento durante unos largos y eternos segundos, inclinando la cabeza en una afirmación silenciosa. Yashiro sintió que recobraba el aliento una vez más, y se dejó llevar cuando una de sus compañeras la tomó del antebrazo, uniéndola con las demás.

Debió transcurrir media hora hasta que la academia volvió a la normalidad, y todas las estudiantes siguieron con sus rutinas diarias como si nada hubiera ocurrido, aunque Yashiro sabía que todas hablaban del incidente e incluso algunas los esparcían por la red. Los padres fueron notificados del accidente y muchos de ellos presentaron quejas al establecimiento, exigiendo más seguridad.

Yashiro se dejó cegar por las luces llameantes de la ambulancia que iluminaron el espacio circundante, y observó unos directivos de la academia que discutían en el patio sobre el fuego y el desastre producido en la biblioteca. Una destrucción cuyo único testigo había sido trasladado a la ambulancia, y su cuerpo reposaba entonces sobre una camilla junto a la camioneta. Tenía vendas temporarias en su cuerpo y algunas partes de su ropa estaban bañadas en sangre, pero a pesar de ello seguía respirando.

La alarma contraincendios había sido apagada manualmente y no tardó mucho hasta que un equipo llegó para detener las llamas que, en realidad, sólo se habían esparcido en la cocina de la academia, dejando como única víctima a un cocinero. Según los análisis realizados, hubo una fuga de gas por el descuido del personal, pero se desconocía quién había sido el responsable, y Yashiro tenía la sensación de que nunca lo descubrirían.

Tuvo que declarar ante el inspector Ginoza todo lo que había ocurrido, desde la persecución fallida de Sasayama y Toko hasta la búsqueda de los inspectores para pedir ayuda. Luego se encaminó hacia donde se encontraban conversando Sasayama y el inspector Kougami, pero al verlos compartiendo algún tipo de confrontación decidió tomar distancia, de modo que no llamara la atención, pero al menos lograse escuchar lo que decían. Kougami lo reprochaba una y otra vez por haber ignorado las órdenes, creado un escándalo en la biblioteca que podía haber sido evitado, y en especial, por ser el responsable de que Kozaburo Toma haya escapado, secuestrando a un civil.

-¿Por qué la directora le transferiría el caso a la división de Aoyanagi? ¿por qué está tan ensimismada en capturarlo vivo? -cuestionó Sasayama, inmerso en sus propios pensamientos.

Yashiro se vio atraída por su exasperado tono, y pudo comprender la indignación. No sabía de quiénes estaba hablando, a excepción de Toma como el entonces prófugo, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era que desearan capturarlo vivo. Si se suponía que el Sistema Sibyl era un juez divino, capaz de decidir quién era bueno y quién era malo en aquella ciudad, no era necesario capturar viva a una persona a menos que sea para interrogarla buscando respuestas. Pero si nadie creía que había cómplices en ese caso, ¿por qué lo querrían vivo? ¿qué tenían en mente preguntarle? La curiosidad la invadió como si fuera música y agudizó más sus oídos.

-Eso no nos corresponde saber -respondió Kougami.

Sasayama seguía dándole vueltas al asunto, y tenía todas las razones. Ellos habían comenzado con el caso y debían cerrarlo cuando atraparan a los culpables, como se solía hacer. Si los apartaban siendo los iniciadores, era porque o no les gustaba el comportamiento de alguno de los miembros de ese grupo, o bien no se adaptaban a las nuevas reglas de juego impuestas.

-No tiene sentido… no da gracia -negó Sasayama con la cabeza mientras observaba las palmas de sus manos-. Si atrapamos a Kozaburo Toma estaremos más cerca que nunca de encontrar a la mente maestra.

Yashiro sintió una puñalada en su pecho. Sasayama fue tan sólido y firme como siempre, pero aquella vez realmente la sorprendió. Kougami, en cambio, se veía cansado y rodeó los ojos por unos instantes, hasta volver a centrarse en él.

-¿Otra vez con esa teoría?

Sasayama sacó de su bolsillo del pantalón una fotografía, enseñándosela bruscamente como quien es dueño de la verdad y le irrita compartirla hasta con los más cercanos. Kougami la sostuvo con una de sus manos, pero apenas le echó una mirada.

-Este es el hombre que buscamos -soltó el ejecutor de repente con un enigmático ímpetu-. La verdadera mente detrás de estos crímenes.

Kougami resopló y negó con la cabeza, devolviéndole el pequeño papel. Parecía realizar un gran esfuerzo por seguirle la corriente.

-¿Y qué hay de Kozaburo Toma? -cuestionó el inspector, colocando una mano en su cadera.

Sasayama ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, haciendo un gesto despreocupado con una de sus manos.

-Kozaburo Toma es sólo una pieza más de su tablero. Encontrará más…

Para sorpresa de Yashiro, Kougami soltó una sonora carcajada mientras alzaba la cabeza. No creía en una sola palabra del ejecutor, y aquella falta de confianza hasta a ella misma desconcertó.

-Estás demasiado paranoico. Desde que conocimos a Toko Kirino en Ogishima, te volviste sensible y sobreprotector con ella. De alguna forma logró influir en tus emociones -sentenció Kougami en un tono que expresaba decepción, suspirando profundamente como si estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo-. Quedas fuera del caso.

Sasayama frunció el ceño, más indignado que enojado, y sacó un cigarrillo. Se armó un silencio desolador mientras lo prendía y se lo colocaba en la boca, y tras largar una larga calada de humo, se volvió hacia su compañero con una inusual y repentina indiferencia.

-¿Estás seguro, Ko?

Su voz sonó seca y ciertamente arrogante, como si estuviera refregándole en la cara que era el mejor ejecutor que tenían hasta entonces, y que no podrían atrapar al culpable tan rápido sin su presencia. Parecía decir en silencio que, si lo apartaban del caso, ya no podrían utilizar su tan desarrollado olfato. Estarían a la deriva, completamente ciegos y sin una corriente que los empuje hacia alguna parte.

-No puedo permitir que un ejecutor trabaje en un caso si no sabe separar las emociones de la racionalidad -declaró Kougami, haciendo un eco desgarrador con su voz.

Yashiro frunció el ceño e hizo un gesto con sus labios, como si hubiera presenciado a lo lejos una gran explosión. Sasayama, por el contrario, lucía extremadamente calmado y no demostró estar ofendido; para sorpresa de todos, dejó relucir una débil sonrisa en su rostro. Kougami se había dado la vuelta para marcharse, pero se detuvo unos instantes al escucharlo a sus espaldas.

-Hablando así ya te pareces a Gino -bromeó en un susurro-. Eh, Ko… voy a atraparlo. Encontraré la verdad detrás de todo esto. Y luego nos tomaremos una cerveza… que todavía te la debo.

Yashiro vio que una breve pero impoluta sonrisa iluminó a Kougami, aunque pasó desapercibida por completo, como si hasta él mismo se arrepintiera de dejarse llevar por las palabras de su compañero. Cuando se alejó para unirse al otro inspector, llegó a distinguir con suma facilidad la silueta de Yashiro en un costado, quien observaba su andar con las manos en los bolsillos de su saco. Seguía vestida igual de elegante y se permitió detenerse unos segundos para examinarla, a pesar de que no era el momento indicado para hacerlo. Le costó recordarse que era una estudiante más de esa academia, pero algo en ella lo hizo dudar al dar el siguiente paso, y no se dio cuenta de que avanzaba hacia donde se encontraba hasta que la tuvo a dos metros de distancia.

-¿Yashiro Takahashi? -se escuchó decir el inspector.

Yashiro alzó la vista unos centímetros lentamente, con una mirada que carecía de expresión. Los ojos grises del muchacho se fueron abriendo a medida que se fusionaban con los de ella. Desde que la vio con Toko Kirino en la entrada del zoológico una corriente de curiosidad lo abrazaba por completo, llenándolo con una extraña necesidad de hablarle. Se veía muy diferente de la primera vez que la había conocido, no sólo en aspecto, sino en su forma de actuar.

-La chica del milagro -contestó Yashiro encogiéndose de hombros.

Kougami parpadeó recobrando el sentido y por un momento dejó de analizar sus facciones, cerrando los ojos.

-Veo que conociste a Sasayama -supuso este con una sonrisa divertida, mientras se limitaba a negar con la cabeza-. Qué tipo… después de esa noche te puso ese apodo. No dejaba de hablar de ti, la única superviviente…

Yashiro chasqueó la lengua con una media sonrisa y perdió la mirada en el cielo. El sol parecía reflejar una triste nostalgia en sus pupilas y Kougami carraspeó removiéndose en el lugar, al recordar que no había pasado tanto tiempo. A pesar de que Yashiro tenía quince años cuando ocurrió la tragedia, los recuerdos parecían seguir afianzados tanto a su cuerpo como a su mente, y en cuanto el tema surgía en una conversación todo su aspecto se transformaba, enseñando por escasos segundos la misma niña insegura bajo el cuerpo de una mujer.

-Puedo ver que se desvanece en tus ojos, Kougami. Estás igual de confundido que Sasayama por el pedido de captura y tu instinto te dice que lo sigas… que busques la verdad con tus propios ojos… aunque corras el riesgo de caer en la misma oscuridad de la que forma parte él... mientras que tu lado más racional, te recuerda la importancia de seguir las órdenes...

Kougami observó la lenta forma en que sus labios se cerraban, transmitiendo una magia desgarradora. Su voz sonaba tan diferente de la que alguna vez había oído, que por un instante pensó que se trataba de otra persona y no pudo evitar arquear una ceja. No estaba seguro de qué era lo que lo conmocionaba más, si la oscuridad dominante en aquella mirada o, por el contrario, la sagacidad con que llegaba a descubrir sus más recónditos pensamientos.

-¿Qué es lo que se desvanece? -decidió preguntar él.

Kougami se cruzó de brazos y la escudriñó con aquellos ojos grises como si se tratara de una mera desconocida. Parecía que con esas palabras había pasado a tomarla como alguien más, como una joven que había crecido hasta destruir cualquier rastro de la niña que alguna vez fue. Todo en ella emanaba un aura indescifrable que, a su vez, lo inquietaba de una manera que no llegaba a comprender, recordándole las sensaciones de peligro que le transmitían los casos de homicidio que solía resolver. Se preguntaba qué diría Masaoka en su presencia, perteneciendo este a la vieja escuela y, por consiguiente, llevando consigo una perspicacia bien desarrollada.

-Kougami -emergió la voz del inspector Ginoza, quien realizó un gesto con la cabeza indicando que necesitaba hablar con él.

Yashiro se limitó a asentir con la cabeza en forma de saludo cuando Kougami le dedicó una última mirada, tardando varios segundos en marcharse para seguir a su compañero. Ella los observó durante unos instantes y cuando desaparecieron por completo de su vista, se encaminó hacia donde se encontraba Sasayama. El ejecutor seguía fumando con el mismo ímpetu y se dejó caer en la camilla para suspirar profundamente, cuando se percató de su presencia.

-¿Mente maestra? -inquirió Yashiro con suavidad.

Sasayama la miró con unos ojos de vidrio mientras aspiraba el humo de su cigarrillo. Parecía estar realizando un enorme esfuerzo por contestarle, como si en aquellos momentos ya no le interesara nadie más que la propia joven Kirino.

-Está claro que Kozaburo Toma recibió ayuda para escapar. Drones policiales por todo el patio y mágicamente logra desaparecer, luego de que se activa la alarma contraincendios.

Yashiro entreabrió los ojos ante su perspicacia y de repente sintió curiosidad por ver hasta dónde llegaría con aquel caso.

-¿Dices que el incendio no fue un accidente? -preguntó ella arqueando una ceja-. ¿Quién sería capaz de hacer algo así?

Un silencio se abrió paso entre ellos al no encontrar respuesta alguna, pero Yashiro se centró en la fotografía que tenía Sasayama entre sus dedos y cuando este advirtió el brillo lúgubre en sus ojos, le entregó el papel. Yashiro lo tomó con sumo cuidado, dedicándole al muchacho una breve mirada de agradecimiento. En la parte de atrás estaba escrito un apellido y al dar vuelta el papel observó el rostro de la persona, que se hallaba tan borroso que en realidad no se podía distinguir su aspecto. A pesar de ello, sintió que por un momento se quedaba sin aire, con todo su corazón apretujándose sobre sí, y se quedó un largo rato en silencio mientras alzaba ligeramente la cabeza.

-Makishima -leyó Yashiro lo que estaba escrito, haciendo una mueca de desconocimiento con sus labios al devolvérselo-. No conozco a nadie con ese apellido.

Sasayama la estudió unos instantes como si estuviera buscando algo más allá de sus ojos, pero al final se guardó el papel en el bolsillo de su saco y alzó la cabeza al cielo, perdiéndose en las nubes de un día soleado que llegaba a su fin. Yashiro se permitió entonces exhalar aire de manera furtiva y lo observó atentamente. Carecía de vida en aquellos instantes, como si se hubiera convertido en un vegetal. Sin embargo, se encontraba más despierto que nunca, y podía entreverlo a través de sus rencorosos ojos.

-Si seguimos al zorro, encontraremos su madriguera -declaró el ejecutor.

Los puños de Sasayama se habían cerrado con fuerza sobre la camilla, y Yashiro lo observó ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado.

-Pero te sacaron del caso, eso significa que estarás solo…

Sasayama giró la cabeza hacia ella arqueando una ceja, completamente divertido y lleno de ironía como si le hubieran dicho algo que no tenía sentido.

-Un sabueso se vale del olfato para encontrar a su presa.

Yashiro sonrió y entrecerró los ojos por un momento, hasta inclinarse hacia su cuerpo como si quisiera ser escuchada sólo por él.

-Sé cómo encontrar a Toma -confesó ella en un tono ciertamente lúgubre.

Sasayama asintió un par de veces con la cabeza hasta que tiró el cigarrillo al suelo. Cuando volvió a intercambiar una mirada con Yashiro, supo entonces que ambos se necesitaban el uno al otro si lo que deseaban era rescatar a Toko.


	22. 21

Los pasos hicieron eco en la calma desoladora de la noche. Las tenues luces que había en los callejones provenían de los balcones de algunos departamentos o las propagandas holográficas, pero los pocos sonidos que se llegaban a escuchar eran de las pantallas que habían sido olvidadas encendidas, anunciando las noticias recientes o la lluvia gris por falta de mantenimiento.

Yashiro le dedicó una larga mirada a Sasayama mientras caminaba unos pasos detrás, estudió el cuello que ya no sangraba. Lo que más la conmocionaba era el desinterés que sentía por su propia vida. En aquellos instantes, le preocupaba más lo que podría pasarle a Toko Kirino. Arqueó una ceja hasta finalmente cerrar los ojos, con una sonrisa de lado. Cuando los volvió a abrir advirtió la expectante mirada del muchacho.

-Me preguntaba… qué es lo que te motiva a seguir. Cuál es el origen de la enorme responsabilidad que sientes por Toko -declaró Yashiro con cautela.

Sasayama no dijo nada por unos momentos, tan sólo se quedó mirándola a los ojos con una expresión transparente, como si se encontrara ya demasiado lejos, perdido en su propia memoria. Tras unos segundos, sacudió la cabeza y sacó un cigarrillo de su pantalón. Sin embargo, cuando intentó usar su encendedor se dio cuenta de que estaba vacío, y lo arrojó al suelo bruscamente mostrando los dientes. El chasquido del metal contra el suelo hizo eco en todo el pasillo, y Yashiro detuvo su andar.

Sasayama miró los alrededores hasta que su atención se detuvo en un hombre mayor que se encontraba fumando, sentado junto a un contenedor de basura. Tenía barba de varios días y su cabello estaba todo alborotado. Cuando Yashiro se acercó, un profundo olor a tabaco se coló por sus fosas nasales y nunca en su vida hizo tanto esfuerzo por sonreír. Si consideraba que Sasayama fumaba mucho, aquel hombre era una chimenea andante. 

-¿Me presta fuego? -preguntó el ejecutor.

El viejo alzó la vista lentamente como si hasta entonces no se hubiera percatado de su presencia, o fuera la primera vez que alguien llamaba su atención, y para sorpresa de Yashiro, una débil pero honesta sonrisa iluminó sus secos y cortados labios. Luego sacó un encendedor gastado del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se lo arrimó a Sasayama. La piel de sus manos estaba tan arrugada que evidenciaba una avanzada edad, y sus uñas, cortas e irregulares, denotaban una manía para quitar el estrés.

-Sírvete, hijo.

Cuando Sasayama logró prender el cigarrillo, se lo colocó en sus labios tal asmático cuya vida dependía por completo de un inhalador, y cerró los ojos en un éxtasis casi trascendental. Luego arrimó el paquete en dirección a Yashiro, agitándolo en el aire para hacer que se asomara un cigarrillo, a lo que ella negó con la cabeza y al guardárselo de nuevo, le agradeció al hombre devolviéndole el encendedor. Fue sólo entonces cuando sus ojos cobraron vida y pasaron a observarla con una viveza llameante y fría.

-Cuando era chico mi padre me maltrataba, pero una vez me defendí y se desmayó -masculló el ejecutor con voz ronca-. Como pensé que lo había matado fui a la policía y me entregué, y durante la rehabilitación decidí convertirme en un ejecutor. Sin embargo, cuando mi padre se despertó asesinó a Mari. Mi hermana menor. Cuando veo a Toko… la veo a ella. Y no quiero perderla, ¿sabes? Si algo llegara a pasarle…

Un relámpago iluminó todo el callejón, pero era su propia mente. Yashiro pudo ver a su padre sentado en la mesa del comedor, con la pantalla prendida mostrando las noticias más recientes. Sentía la curiosidad que le transmitía el objeto negro que estaba sobre la superficie de madera, y escuchó sus escurridizos pasos mientras se dirigía a él en puntitas de pie. El revólver era pesado sobre sus pequeñas manos, y de cierta forma logró intuir que era algo peligroso.

Sus facciones se oscurecieron a pesar de que una sonrisa atontada alumbraba su rostro. Cuando su padre se percató de su presencia, sonrió con ironía y le colocó una mano en su hombro, tomando el arma para enseñarle de qué estaba compuesta, cómo se limpiaba correctamente y de qué manera era preciso tomarla con las manos. La voz resonó en su cabeza durante unos segundos mientras este decía: _“es una herramienta, no un juguete”_.

Las imágenes fueron reemplazadas por unas de su madre, con aquellas facciones tan dulces que eran difíciles de olvidar, incluso para las personas con las que se cruzaba en la calle. Uno sencillamente podía sentirse seguro en su presencia, bajo sus cálidos y angelicales brazos. Era de las personas que no necesitaban decir palabra alguna, puesto que sus acciones eran capaces de expresar y dar nombre a las cosas.

Yashiro sintió un estremecimiento recorrer todo su cuerpo a medida que los recuerdos se desvanecían en su mente como ceniza, enseñándole entre todo el caos el rostro de la joven Rikako Oryo. Cuando por fin todo se vino abajo, suspiró suavemente y logró relajar su cuerpo. A pesar de que no era consciente, Sasayama pudo notar la repentina palidez que había azotado todo su rostro, otorgándole un aspecto cadavérico.

-Nunca olvidarás que no estuviste cuando más te necesitaba -afirmó Yashiro con la mirada ida.

Sasayama frunció el ceño y asintió con la cabeza profundamente, dando a entender que aquello era justo lo que pensaba. A pesar de todo, tenían cosas en común. Pero cuando Yashiro se percató de ello, hizo una mueca con sus labios como quien se entera de una noticia terrible, y siguió caminando para evitar el contacto visual del ejecutor, quien no dejaba de observarla de una manera distinta, extrañamente cálida, como el reencuentro de amigos que vuelven de largos viajes.

Antes de que Sasayama pudiera acotar algo, un sonido emergente irrumpió en la sorda calma, dejando perplejos a ambos. El ejecutor fue el que más tardó en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo, alzó su brazo y se unió a la llamada entrante, apagando toda expresión. Yashiro se dio la vuelta para mirarlo. La imagen estática del inspector Kougami se hizo visible en el holograma, pero un silencio se agravó y durante casi medio minuto, nadie dijo una sola palabra.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Sasayama? -inquirió por fin Kougami.

Los ojos de Yashiro se entreabrieron. A pesar de la distancia, fue capaz de percibir la tensión que se camuflaba bajo el tono suave del inspector. Lo imaginó del otro lado, donde fuera que estuviese en aquellos momentos, con la mirada de muerte que a veces lo caracterizaba. Lo escuchaba cansado, pero en especial, confundido, traicionado. Kougami no comprendía que para detener a Sasayama tendría que dispararle. Porque su voluntad ya no era dirigida por el Sistema Sibyl, él mismo se había adueñado al fin de sus acciones. A diferencia de los otros agentes su mirada desbordaba de motivo, y era eso mismo lo que lo volvía impenetrable.

-Kozaburo Toma tiene a Toko -sentenció Sasayama, dejando que el frío fluya en sus palabras-. Tengo que encontrarla antes de que le haga daño.

Otra vez una pausa. Yashiro se preguntó si Toma estaría realmente dispuesto a hacerle daño a la persona que, probablemente, más amaba en el mundo. No lo veía posible, pero algo en su fuero interno le hacía sentir lo contrario. Pudo ver a Toko en el centro de un conflicto, involucrándose para proteger a Sasayama y, a la vez, llevándose el peor golpe. El orgullo de Toma lo obligaría a seguir con vida a toda costa, aunque se odiaría por siempre si llegara a hacerle daño.

-Estás por cruzar una línea sin retorno. Da la vuelta ahora antes de que sea demasiado tarde -le advirtió Kougami.

El inspector estaba calmado, pero había un deje de preocupación en sus palabras. Algo que llamó la atención de Yashiro, puesto que había imaginado que los inspectores no se preocupaban por los ejecutores. Al fin y al cabo, eran criminales latentes. Sasayama negó con la cabeza, dejando relucir una tenue sonrisa. Después soltó el cigarrillo y lo tiró al suelo, apagándolo con la suela de su zapato. Yashiro arqueó una ceja cuando la voz de Kougami hizo eco en su mente.

Nadie iba a ayudar a Sasayama. Ningún agente, inspector. Kozaburo Toma tenía un pedido de captura y si Sasayama rompía el contrato que tenía para con el Sistema Sibyl, toda su vida se vendría abajo. Como era un criminal latente, podía ser desechado en cuanto perdía su utilidad o se desgastaba demasiado. Era un perro con collar que creía ser libre cuando, en realidad, no lo era. Pues la ilusión se esfumaba en cuanto dejaba de acatar las órdenes impuestas.

-No puedo hacerlo -confesó Sasayama, esta vez con cierto dolor en su voz-. Este caso me enseñó… que la ley no siempre puede proteger a las personas.

Yashiro parpadeó cuando, tras un breve brillo en sus ojos, el ejecutor cortó la comunicación sin darle a su inspector explicación alguna, como si el esfuerzo viniese desde lo más profundo de su alma. Durante unos eternos segundos permaneció inmóvil en la misma posición, fumando otro cigarrillo como si le buscara un significado a su existencia. Cuando por fin recordó la presencia de Yashiro, hizo un gesto hacia adelante con la cabeza y reanudaron su marcha, sin intercambiar una palabra el resto del camino.

Luego de caminar durante varios minutos a un ritmo acelerado, Yashiro se detuvo frente a un centro comercial, el cual se alzaba frente a ellos como una gran tumba grisácea, albergando las viejas tradiciones y reflejando la decadencia del barrio. El ejecutor se situó a su lado y levantó la cabeza, contemplando lo enorme que era el edificio.

-De aquí en adelante iré solo. Puede ser peligroso y no quiero involucrarte -sostuvo Sasayama.

Yashiro se giró en su dirección con la ceja arqueada. Sus ojos brillaron como el hielo bajo las débiles y escasas luces, clavándose en los de él, tan filosos como cuchillos.

-Estoy metida en esto desde el momento en que guie a Toko hacia ese zoológico. No pienso ceder ahora…

Sasayama se estiró el cuello colocando las manos en su cadera, hasta que finalmente desistió con un último suspiro y se adentró en el edificio, seguido de ella. Yashiro observó los alrededores, sintiéndose vulnerable y pequeña ante la inmensidad del ambiente. Lo primero que se hizo presente fue el característico e inconfundible olor a ramen que la llevó a otro mundo, al recuerdo de su madre preparando el caldo y al sabor exquisito que tenía cada vez que lo probaba.

Había puestos de comida rápida con mesas en el exterior, variadas tiendas de ropa y algunas, incluso, de tecnología. Las personas alrededor vagaban con las miradas vacías y las manos en sus bolsillos, desesperanzadas, como si se hubieran acostumbrado a su estilo de vida y ya no se cuestionasen si había algo más. Se preguntaba cuántos de ellos serían criminales latentes, individuos que ya no pertenecían a la sociedad, puesto que ni la terapia podía ayudarles.

-Una vez Toma me dijo que venía aquí a menudo -argumentó Yashiro, sin dejar de observar a la gente.

Sasayama la miró de reojo y sonrió con ironía, mientras observaba las tiendas que había esparcidas por el lugar. El suelo estaba polvoriento y gastado y cuando pasaron cerca de unos contenedores de basura Yashiro arrugó la nariz, abrumada por el olor a perro muerto que había. El otro, por el contrario, parecía no ser consciente de ello y continuó caminando, absorto en sí mismo y a la vez atento a toda posible amenaza. Unos tres hombres se hallaban fumando en una esquina, pero ni les dirigieron la mirada, permanecieron enfrascados en sus cigarrillos como si sus vidas dependieran de ello.

-Bueno, no creo que venga a comprar arroz -corroboró Sasayama realizando una mueca con sus labios-. Este bloque no tiene cámaras de seguridad, y además los drones no pueden entrar.

Yashiro asintió en silencio siguiendo con la mirada a las mismas esquinas que él prestaba atención, donde sería apropiado que haya cámaras de seguridad vigilando. El lugar estaba tranquilo, pero albergaba un aura extraña que los inquietó, especialmente a Yashiro. Podía percibir las miradas cautelosas de los vendedores ambulantes que pasaban por allí, o los dueños de los locales que permanecían adentro con las pantallas encendidas y los hologramas de sus vidrieras activados, que eran plenamente ordinarios y no enseñaban cosas ilegales como había esperado. Sin embargo, no parecía un centro comercial común y corriente, y ellos eran como dos extranjeros cuya curiosidad molestaba a los residentes.

-Deberíamos separarnos -propuso Yashiro.

Sasayama juntó las cejas completamente indignado, pero cuando ella señaló la forma en que iba vestida él la observó de arriba abajo hasta finalmente ceder, aunque no del todo convencido. Yashiro no parecía una estudiante, más bien una ciudadana común, y en aquellos momentos resultaba ser bastante útil puesto que lograba pasar desapercibida, como si en verdad perteneciera a aquel lugar. Sasayama era el único que vestía de negro y con corbata, algo poco usual en una zona de bajos recursos como aquella, pero su andar indiferente lo volvía uno más entre el montón.

Yashiro caminó erguida y con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su saco. Un torrente de aire frío la hizo respirar con más ahínco, y por un efímero instante cerró los ojos para escuchar el lejano sonido del viento, dejándose adormecer por su bella melodía. Los pasillos se ensancharon hasta que acabó en unas escaleras mecánicas, las cuales se hallaban detenidas y gastadas por el paso del tiempo, denotando la cantidad de personas que habían pasado por allí.

No había nadie en esa parte del pasillo y decidió volver, para buscar primero en los alrededores o preguntarle a alguna persona si no había visto a una estudiante. La vestimenta de la Academia Ousou era algo demasiado llamativo y extravagante, especialmente en lugares tan apartados de la sociedad como lo era aquel. Sin embargo, escuchó unos pasos a sus espaldas además de los suyos, y se detuvo casi al instante.

-¿Yashiro? ¡Qué agradable sorpresa! ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

Yashiro cerró los ojos durante unos segundos, sin ser capaz de encararlo tan rápido como había supuesto. A pesar de recordar su ocurrente voz con total claridad, a esas alturas se le hacía incomprensible. Podía imaginarlo de pie con total sencillez, pero la imagen le producía un cierto remordimiento. Cuando por fin juntó las fuerzas para hacerlo, se dio la vuelta y alzó la cabeza al encontrar las escaleras mecánicas vacías como al principio. Era en la primera planta, apoyado sobre la baranda y con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro, donde se hallaba Kozaburo Toma.

-Ya sabes lo que dicen: los que hablan mucho tienden a ser más descuidados con las palabras -replicó Yashiro, con cierta osadía en su voz.

Toma soltó una sonora carcajada que retumbó en sus oídos, y cuando al fin se contuvo entrecerró los ojos para observarla. Sus manos se aferraron a la baranda con más fuerza y se apoyó en ella con los antebrazos, inclinándose hacia adelante como un felino a punto de dar un salto de muerte. El silencio se abrió paso cual huracán y permanecieron ambos en la misma posición, analizándose el uno al otro como si memorizaran cada detalle.

-Estás muy lejos de casa… este no es un lugar apropiado para estudiantes. Si algo llegara a pasarte, me temo que no habrá nadie que corrobore tu presencia.

Yashiro pasó por alto la amenaza implícita y sostuvo la misma expresión solemne, manteniéndose firme en su lugar. No iba a mostrarse débil y menos frente a alguien como él. Aunque lo cierto era que un frío se coló en su interior, alarmándola ante aquella voz. Comenzó a cuestionarse si Toma sería realmente capaz de hacerle daño. Estaban claros los sentimientos que sentía hacia Toko y jamás se atrevería a tocarle un pelo, pero ella, en cambio, sólo era una estudiante más del montón, que incluso, estaba interfiriendo en sus planes. Lo mejor para él sería sacarla del camino, o al menos, eso es lo que ella haría si estuviera en la misma situación. Tragó saliva antes de hablar, aclarando su voz.

-Qué conveniente… dime una cosa entonces. ¿Qué harás con Toko una vez te hayas deshecho de mí? Sabes que te odiará el resto de su vida. Mataste a su padre y nada podrá recompensarlo. ¿Crees que con un simple abrazo lo olvidará?

Si Yashiro esperaba provocarlo no lo había logrado o, al menos, no era visible en su aspecto. Toma seguía inmerso en ella, con una mirada que le resultaba imposible de leer como si estuviera buscando algo más allá de sus palabras o en realidad no la hubiese oído. Sus ojos parecieron entrecerrarse mientras se fundían en los de ella y su expresión se ablandó con una dulzura llena de orgullo, ciertamente arrogante.

-Si hay algo que tenemos en común, Yashiro… es el dolor. Nuestras madres murieron por culpa del Sistema Sibyl y eso es algo que nunca olvidaremos… pero se aprende a vivir con ello.

Yashiro hizo una mueca con sus labios y durante unos segundos sus dientes se asomaron. Luego negó con la cabeza entrecerrando los ojos, y soltó un lento suspiro. Algo crecía en su interior, pero de cierta forma logró contenerlo, y su voz sonó a continuación amenazante y calmada por igual.

-¿Y por qué no dejas que Toko aprenda por su propia cuenta? Estoy segura de que no dudará en matarte en cuanto tenga la oportunidad. Sería un gran espectáculo, por cierto -extendió Yashiro los brazos al imaginar el titular en las noticias-. “El culpable detrás de los horribles crímenes, es hallado muerto con el mismo modus operandi que sus víctimas”.

Los ojos de Yashiro brillaron de la satisfacción, y tardó unos segundos en reincorporarse a la realidad. Cuando retornó a los ojos marrones bajando los brazos se dio cuenta de que sus palabras lo habían dejado callado e inamovible en su lugar, como si se hubiera esfumado en el tiempo.

-Ahora entiendo por qué Shougo se fijó en ti.

Yashiro se quedó con los labios entreabiertos y arqueó la ceja durante un efímero instante, sin saber cómo tomarse aquel comentario. Una nueva sonrisa se había formado en los labios de Toma, esta vez con un cierto grado de osadía y ternura. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que, realmente, en aquellos momentos no le apetecía saber lo que andaba pasando por su cabeza, y estuvo a punto de acotar algo al respecto cuando escuchó unos pasos apresurados a sus espaldas.

-¡Yashiro!

Toma levantó la vista, retornando la mayor decepción en sus facciones.

-Veo que trajiste amigos -observó Toma, chasqueando la lengua-. Inesperado, pero no bienvenido…

La joven se volteó instantáneamente encontrando, de ese modo, a Sasayama. El ejecutor se había quedado inmóvil y boquiabierto, centrado por completo en la sombra irregular que proyectaba la figura de Toma en el suelo. Este último pareció reconocerlo y rodeó los ojos, haciendo un gesto desinteresado con su mano.

-Ah, ¡pero si es otra vez el mismo perro de caza entrometido! Tendría que haber apuntado al ojo, así te quedabas tonto y deforme…

-¿Dónde está? -bramó Sasayama entre dientes-. Juro que si la tocas…

-¿Te refieres a mi princesa? ¿en serio crees que sería capaz de lastimarla? -inquirió Toma mientras se llevaba una mano al corazón y, de pronto, sus ojos se abrían de par en par-. En cambio, con seres como tú, inquisidores que reparten muerte en nombre de un dios como es el Sistema Sibyl…

En ese momento, dos hombres bajaron por las escaleras mecánicas y Toma se irguió, dedicándole a Yashiro una última inclinación de cabeza. Esta no pudo más que contemplarlo al darse la vuelta, hasta que desapareció de su línea de visión sin volver a mirar atrás, como si su presencia le resultara entonces insignificante, tanto como la de un gusano bailando en la tierra. Uno de los ojos de Yashiro se entrecerró unos milímetros durante un fugaz instante, al sentir un hueco sofocante en medio de su pecho que le imposibilitaba respirar.

El primero de los sujetos sacó una pistola de su chaqueta al aproximarse unos metros a Sasayama, pero este se adelantó y en un fugaz movimiento, arremetió contra él tomándolo de la muñeca y plantándole su rodilla en el pecho. El hombre perdió el aliento en el acto y Sasayama logró tomar el control, tirándolo al suelo y arrojando el arma lejos de él. Todo sucedió tan rápido que, en un mero parpadeo, Yashiro observó cómo Sasayama se daba media vuelta para protegerse del otro hombre, que era más alto y robusto.

Cuando el gigante intentó golpearlo con su puño, Sasayama lo detuvo del antebrazo y le estampó sus nudillos en las costillas, haciendo que caiga de espaldas al darle en la pierna con la suya propia. En el instante en que tocó el suelo, continuó asestándole golpes con su pie, hasta que el otro sujeto que había derribado apareció por detrás con un cuchillo, soltando un gruñido animal que hizo eco en toda la sala. Sasayama logró evadirlo y clavarle la hoja en el cuello, y se quedó varios segundos jadeando sobre el cuerpo, contemplando la forma en que la vida abandonaba aquellos oscuros ojos hasta que escuchó el sonido cortante de varios disparos, y por una fracción de segundo cerró los ojos, imaginando el dolor que nunca llegó.

Miró hacia atrás, descubriendo al gigante que creía haber dejado inconsciente con un río de sangre fluyendo a través de su pecho, y una pistola que no había llegado a usar junto a él. Cuando se volvió hacia adelante, sus ojos parpadearon al encontrar la figura de Yashiro de pie y con su mano alzada, apuntando en dirección al hombre. Transcurrieron unos segundos eternos hasta que Sasayama se levantó por fin, teniendo que sostenerse del suelo para no caer, ya sea por la pelea que había tenido o por lo irreal que le parecía la escena frente a él.

Se dirigió a Yashiro lentamente y sin decir una palabra, alzando su mano con suavidad para quitarle el arma, como un niño tratando de acariciar a un perro rabioso. Respiraba con dificultad y sus pupilas estaban tan dilatas, que parecía haber abandonado aquel mundo al momento de apretar el gatillo. No dejaba de contemplar el rojo que coloreaba el suelo, y Sasayama colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de esta, observándola a los ojos para intentar aferrarla a la realidad. Suspiró profundamente cuando Yashiro volvió en sí, inhalando aire como quien ha estado encerrado por mucho tiempo.

Para su sorpresa, el tacto y la cercanía pareció intoxicarla, puesto que se apartó de él al instante como si tuviera rabia, con las manos ligeramente temblorosas. Sasayama arqueó una ceja y la siguió con la mirada, mientras ésta se encaminaba hacia las escaleras mecánicas y comenzaba a subir, para llegar a la primera planta del edificio. Sasayama soltó la pistola dejándola junto a uno de los cuerpos, y se unió a ella subiendo por la escalera adyacente. No pudo evitar sentir curiosidad al estudiarla en silencio, y se llevó la mano dentro de su saco para sacar el dominador. Yashiro no se había dado cuenta de que estaba apuntándole, y el ejecutor frunció el ceño al oír los resultados.


	23. 22

_El coeficiente criminal es 80. No es un objetivo para la acción de ejecución. El gatillo permanecerá bloqueado._

Entornó los ojos al ver que la cifra se reducía de una manera lenta pero progresiva, a pesar de que acababa de quitar una vida para salvar la de él. Llegó a pensar, además, que podría ser detective. Nunca había conocido a una estudiante con dicho coeficiente de criminalidad, y daba por hecho que en el futuro tendría amplias ofertas laborales. Sasayama guardó el dominador cuando percibió una fría mirada de reojo por parte de la joven, y no supo en realidad si había sido descubierto, puesto que ella no dijo nada y persistió en su marcha, hasta que ambos se detuvieron al alcanzar el último escalón.

Sasayama apretó los dientes al perder rastro de Toma y comenzó a girar en la misma posición, buscando en distintas direcciones. Parecía un niño pequeño perdido, desesperado por encontrar a su madre en un lugar tan grande. Yashiro dejó escapar un bufido cuando un fugaz recuerdo invadió su mente, y el rostro de su padre se hizo visible una vez más. Cerró los ojos intuitivamente, pero el esfuerzo fue en vano. Había una niña con la mayor de las sonrisas, escabulléndose entre la muchedumbre mientras era observada por un mayor. Entraba en confianza sencillamente con todo el mundo, pero nunca volvía a ver a la misma persona dos veces. Nunca volvía a tener el mismo nombre. Y, sin embargo, era un simple juego para ella.

-¿Estás bien? -le tocó el hombro Sasayama, reincorporándola-. La encontraremos.

Yashiro sacudió la cabeza y se apartó para seguir caminando, sin dirigirle la mirada. En uno de los puestos de comida rápida había una mujer mayor atendiendo, conversando con otros vendedores, y decidieron acercarse para preguntar sobre el paradero de Toko. Sasayama desplegó su placa para enseñársela, sin embargo, esta no había visto nada sospechoso, o por lo menos, nada extremadamente raro, y mucho menos a una estudiante. Parecía el tipo de anciana que sabía incluso la hora en que se dormían sus vecinos, pero de igual forma no pudo otorgarles respuesta alguna. Recorrieron todos los pasillos sin encontrar pista de Toma, hasta que finalmente llegaron a la conclusión de que podría haber salido del edificio, por lo que volvieron a la calle una vez más y se toparon con las personas que iban y venían, sumidas en sus propias responsabilidades.

-Antes habías mencionado que te convertiste en ejecutor por decisión propia -dijo de repente Yashiro en un susurro-. ¿Cómo es posible que una persona quiera llevar semejante rol?

Sasayama giró la cabeza en su dirección entornando los ojos, como si de todas las posibles preguntas esa era la que menos se había esperado. Volvió a mirar hacia adelante, buscando inspiración en el cielo oscuro y penetrante. Yashiro lo veía por primera vez abstraído, y siguió con la mirada el mismo punto que él. No recordaba alzar la cabeza encontrando aquellos hermosos puntos brillantes en lo alto, mencionados tantas veces en los libros digitales de astronomía. Al final era algo que se aprendía a base de teoría, pero que jamás se aplicaba en la práctica. Todos los de su generación, al igual que ella, desconocían cómo se veía una estrella en realidad.

-A nadie le gusta ensuciarse las manos, pero alguien tiene que hacerlo.

Yashiro resopló con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios. Sasayama era, quizá, único en su clase. Podía ver una luz titilante en su interior, pero Yashiro no percibía su calidez. Sus puños se cerraron por un mero instante, lo suficiente para no ser advertidos por el ejecutor, y entrecerró los ojos perdida aún en el amplio cielo.

-Aceptas que quien presiona el gatillo eres tú, y no el Sistema Sibyl. Me pregunto… ¿ha habido alguna vez, tan sólo una, en la que cuestionaras tu voluntad? ¿por qué sigo tal y tal orden? -Yashiro señaló a una persona al azar con la mano abierta-. ¿Cómo sabe el Sistema Sibyl que esa persona de allá es culpable? ¿cómo distingue entre un asesino y un inocente?

Sasayama le dirigió una mirada atónita, como si no pudiera creer en sus palabras o estuviera procesándolas en su mente. Se hallaba extrañamente serio, algo que intensificaba la tensión del ambiente. Sin embargo, a Yashiro le pareció que intentaba aferrarse a algo con todas sus fuerzas. Notó la forma en que sus ojos parpadearon por una fracción de segundo, y sus labios se entreabrieron.

-Nunca lo había pensado… pero, ¿acaso importa saberlo?

Yashiro cerró los ojos al escucharlo, respirando profundamente. Siempre le había inquietado ese tipo de personas que, con tal de vivir al día, eran capaces de ignorar todo lo que se encontraba alrededor. No les interesaba en lo más mínimo descubrir el porqué de las cosas. Al fin y al cabo, no era necesario saber esas cuestiones, puesto que el Sistema Sibyl se encargaba de otorgarlo todo sin miramientos.

-¿Y por qué estás aquí entonces? ¿por qué llevas una navaja en tu bolsillo, sabiendo que el dominador puede hacer el trabajo por ti?

Sasayama se dio la vuelta y la enfrentó. Sus ojos estaban envueltos en llamas y Yashiro pudo oír el sonido de su respiración, pero permaneció en el mismo lugar, sin dejarse intimidar por su presencia. Y entonces supo, por la forma en que se relajó todo su cuerpo, que esa energía no iba dirigida hacia ella, sino al Sistema Sibyl. Yashiro conocía la respuesta, pero deseaba que el ejecutor la aceptara por voluntad propia.

-Siempre me convencí a mí mismo de que lo que hacía estaba bien, y sigo queriendo creer en la efectividad del sistema, pero ese tipo, Kozaburo Toma… seguirá matando mientras esté en libertad. Y si el Sistema Sibyl no puede pararlo… no queda más opción que volver a las viejas costumbres. Desafortunadamente para él… las cárceles dejaron de existir hace mucho tiempo.

Yashiro realizó un firme asentimiento de cabeza. Toma no era la clase de persona con la que se podía razonar, y había elegido ese camino por decisión propia.

-¿Por qué no les dijiste a los inspectores que no puede ser juzgado? -quiso saber Yashiro.

Desde que había oído la conversación que mantuvo con Kougami en la academia, mientras se hallaba en reposo, le llamó la atención que haya guardado silencio, sin revelarles a sus compañeros la verdad de la que había sido espectador en carne y hueso. Y cuando Sasayama se sumergió en el significado de su interrogante, se llevó un cigarrillo a sus labios, exhalando humo en otra dirección.

-No quiero que se adentren en este abismo. Una vez que tu vista se adapta a la oscuridad, por más que vuelvas a ver la luz, tu percepción ya no será la misma…

-Crees que sus tonos se verán perjudicados -lo interceptó Yashiro, entrecerrando los ojos-. Aun así, no estoy de acuerdo con que vayas tras él por tu cuenta. Quieres eliminar a un hombre que puede cambiar el destino de esta sociedad, porque el hecho de que no pueda ser juzgado por un sistema que afirma proteger a las personas, significa que ese sistema carece de valor, y tan sólo se basa en las promesas… es un individuo que debería ser atrapado para ser juzgado por las personas, como bien sucedía en la antigüedad…

-¿Y quiénes van a ser esos jueces, Yashiro? ¿no te parece extraño que quieran capturarlo vivo? ¿desde cuándo la directora tira una orden semejante? No, a mí me parece el doble de extraño: me dirás paranoico, pero mi olfato me dice que, si les entrego a Kozaburo Toma, nunca volveré a verlo. Es como tú dices: ese tipo puede dar vuelta esta sociedad y tirar a la basura los principios que la forman… hay gente que se va a ver perjudicada, y no le va a convenir nada que reine el caos en cada esquina…

-Pero… ¿quiénes se verían perjudicados? ¿a quiénes les conviene que siga existiendo el Sistema Sibyl?

Yashiro no obtuvo respuesta, ya que Sasayama alzó la vista hacia algo que estaba a sus espaldas, fuera de su alcance, y fue atraído hacia ello de una manera brusca e inesperada, pasando por al lado de ella como si realmente no estuviera allí. Cuando Yashiro se dio la vuelta encontró por fin aquello que tanto había llamado su atención. Se trataba de una niña que caminaba de la mano con su madre, y al principio Yashiro hizo una mueca aburrida. Sin embargo, advirtió que la pequeña tenía un pañuelo rojo alrededor de su cuello, idéntico al que las estudiantes de la Academia Ousou utilizaban. Y ese no era, precisamente, un bloque dedicado a estudiantes.

-¿Dónde hallaste ese pañuelo? -interrogó Sasayama.

La madre frunció el ceño confundida y algo preocupada por su presencia. Sasayama solía ponerse un poco intenso cuando buscaba algo con tantas ansias, por lo que Yashiro se adelantó y les explicó, tanto a la madre como a su hija, que había una estudiante secuestrada y que la estaban buscando. Sasayama le mostró a la mujer su placa y cuando esta leyó que trabajaba para la Oficina de Seguridad Pública, lo miró más aliviada y hasta se sintió a gusto, completamente dispuesta a darles toda la información que necesitaban.

Yashiro se agachó a la altura de la pequeña, que era rubia y tenía unos ojos marrones claros, y sonrió dulcemente preguntándole dónde había encontrado aquel pañuelo. La niña mostró todos sus dientes y comenzó a correr hacia adelante, haciendo un gesto con su mano para que la siguieran. El ejecutor observó anonadado la rápida forma en que caían en confianza con ella, como si la conocieran de toda la vida. Si no hubiera interferido, le habrían lanzado todo tipo de insultos.

-Mujeres -soltó Sasayama entre dientes.

Llegaron a un lugar más apartado y solitario, un callejón por el que se accedía a distintos departamentos. La niña los guio hacia un contenedor de basura y les comentó que había encontrado el pañuelo en el suelo pero que no había visto a nadie, así que se lo llevó. Sasayama miraba fijamente el departamento que tenían en frente, como si hasta estuviera dispuesto a prenderlo fuego. Yashiro le preguntó a la mujer si sabía quién vivía allí, pero esta respondió que se creía que era una propiedad tomada.

Era algo bastante usual por aquella zona y no le daban tanta importancia. Yashiro, sin embargo, no imaginaba a Toma viviendo allí. Era lo suficientemente orgulloso como para aspirar a algo mejor, y no podía aceptar quedarse en un lugar semejante. Pero, en especial, no debía gustarle tener a Toko Kirino en esas condiciones. Comenzó a preguntarse si estaría huyendo, buscando dónde esconderse ahora que sabía que estaban tras él. Conocía a Toma, y no lo imaginaba corriendo.

Sasayama volvió a la realidad al sentir el suave tacto de la niña en su brazo, y cuando se giró hacia la diminuta figura, observó que extendía la mano para devolverle el pañuelo rojo que no le pertenecía. Este se quedó estupefacto al principio como si nunca hubiera visto un ser tan pequeño, y finalmente, para sorpresa de Yashiro, cerró la mano de la chica permitiéndole que se lo quede.

Fue tal la felicidad de la niña, que sus ojos resplandecieron y se lanzó hacia él con un gran abrazo en forma de agradecimiento, a pesar de que tan sólo le llegaba a la cintura. Yashiro se contuvo para no sonreír al ver que Sasayama le dirigía una mirada como pidiendo ayuda, sin saber qué hacer en una situación como esa. Cuando la chica se separó de él, volvió junto a su madre y finalmente se despidieron, agradeciéndoles la valiosa información. Por un extenso minuto, Sasayama la siguió con la mirada mientras sostenía el cigarrillo con sus dedos.

Cuando se encaminaron a la puerta del departamento, el sonido fuerte y majestuoso de una música llegó a sus oídos. La puerta estaba cerrada, y Yashiro estuvo a punto de comentar que podía haber alguien viviendo adentro, cuando el ruido agudo de un vidrio rompiéndose la interrumpió, y frunció el ceño al distinguir el cuerpo de Sasayama colándose por la ventana, cual ladrón en la noche.

Yashiro no tuvo tiempo para objetar algo, por lo que se limitó a seguirlo y entró después de él, evitando herirse con los fragmentos de cristal. Estaban en un comedor oscuro y cubierto por un manto de polvo, con las cosas desordenadas como si hubieran saqueado el departamento. Sasayama sacó su dominador intuitivamente, pero se lo quedó mirando unos instantes como si su tacto le resultara extravagante.

Yashiro recorrió la estancia hasta llegar a la cocina, dividida por una mesa similar a la de los bares. Sobre esta se encontraba un antiguo tocador de discos, el cual se lo quedó mirando tal niña a tienda de dulces, hasta que Sasayama se acercó y detuvo la música. Todo quedó en el más absoluto silencio, y fue entonces cuando Yashiro se dio cuenta de lo fuerte que había estado aquella melodía, puesto que al fin podía oír sus propios pensamientos.

-A Toma siempre le fascinó Mozart -comentó Yashiro con la mirada perdida.

Sasayama juntó las cejas de confusión y, a la vez, suspicacia. Se le hacía extraño que la joven lo conociera hasta tal punto de reconocer sus gustos musicales, y comenzaba a preguntarse si había algo que no le había dicho. Sin embargo, ambos se miraron cuando un ruido seco irrumpió en la bella calma, siendo acompañado por otro golpe más, como si algo se hubiera caído en la primera planta del apartamento. Luego lo siguieron unos pasos desesperantes, de alguien que parecía estar corriendo.

Sasayama apretó su agarre sobre la empuñadura del dominador y corrió hacia las escaleras, pero cuando Yashiro pudo alcanzarlo vio que se había quedado petrificado, mirando fijamente a la figura que había descendido como si se tratara de un ángel. Toko tenía una lámpara en sus manos y en ella había pequeñas gotas de sangre, pero no estaba lastimada. Sasayama extendió la mano para tomar la de ella, en un acto casi inconsciente, como si hubiera anticipado la sombra de Toma en la primera planta, encorvada y tambaleante, mientras se palpaba la sangre que caía de su cabeza, manchándole el cabello y dejando un rastro en su piel.

Cuando Sasayama le apuntó con su dominador, Toma se irguió como una criatura salvaje que es sorprendida en la noche y le clavó la mirada, curvando sus labios en una sonrisa llena de sorna. Su mano ocultaba parte de su rostro, pero cuando la apartó observó la sangre en sus dedos, y el rojo pareció avivar algo en su interior. Sasayama dejó escapar un gruñido, consciente, una vez más, de que el dominador era inútil contra él.

Yashiro pudo percibir la ira absorbiendo cada neurona de su mente, la traición que le provocaba un dolor asfixiante en el pecho y cegaba su corazón. La mirada hambrienta de Toma era la de un hombre que no tenía nada que perder, pero que estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa. Un estremecimiento recorrió toda la espalda de Yashiro, helándole la sangre y motivándola a seguir a Toko, quien corría en dirección contraria, dirigiéndose a la puerta trasera que daba al patio.

Sin embargo, fue el sonido cortante de un disparo, seguido del grito desesperado de Toko, lo que la detuvo a medio camino y la hizo darse vuelta. Sasayama se encontraba cubriéndose detrás de la pared, cuyo borde tenía un agujero de bala. Toma no tenía buenos reflejos e hizo una mueca como si él mismo estuviera recordándoselo. Cuando bajó confiado por las escaleras y el cañón de su arma estuvo al alcance de Sasayama, con una velocidad que pareció un borrón, este lo interceptó a tiempo y un segundo disparo tronó en la sala, perdiéndose en el techo. Durante unos eternos segundos los dos se quedaron enfrentados, anhelantes de muerte como si estuvieran destinados a destruirse.

Sasayama soltó un gruñido apretando los dientes y pareció perder todo el autocontrol que le quedaba, puesto que lo golpeó en la cabeza con la suya propia y el revólver voló por los aires, lejos de ambos. Yashiro bajó la mirada y por un breve instante, lo olvidó todo excepto la pequeña forma de aquella arma a unos escasos pasos de ella. Toko pegó otro un grito y abrió la puerta con una llave que tenía, saliendo de un salto, pero Yashiro no fue capaz de comprenderlo.

Se limitó a tomar el arma, al principio con ambas manos y luego con una sola. El peso la desorientó un poco, como si la alejara de la realidad y todo el ambiente circundante. Fue un repentino calor y el olor a fuego lo que la despertó. Un camino de llamas se abría en los laterales de la sala y cuando se dio la vuelta, notó que la salida estaba bloqueada. El incendio parecía haberse originado en la primera planta, pero Yashiro no quería quedarse para comprobarlo.

Cuando Sasayama observó alrededor, se liberó del agarre de Toma y le lanzó una patada en el muslo, seguido de un golpe seco y directo en su garganta. Yashiro vio la forma en que Toma retrocedió instantáneamente, llevándose las manos al cuello como si el impacto le hubiera afectado las vías respiratorias. Sus ojos se hallaban entrecerrados y tardó varios segundos en orientarse, pero cuando lo hizo, Sasayama ya había atravesado el fuego para encontrarse con Toko del otro lado, y Yashiro cubrió su rostro cuando la enorme cortina verde oscura de una ventana se interpuso entre ambos, elevando las llamas y llenando la habitación de humo. Toma se irguió y clavó su mirada en la de ella, con una extraña confusión que se adueñaba de sus facciones. Luego bajó la vista, descubriendo que Yashiro poseía su revólver.

-¿Vas a dispararme? -se alzó su voz.

Una sonrisa bailó descaradamente sobre los labios de Toma, quien se volvió a los ojos plateados con un brillo casi sobrenatural. La simple idea de morir le resultaba indiferente, o acaso divertida si el verdugo era ella. La mano de Yashiro temblaba al sostener el arma, pero la mantuvo a medio camino, como si no estuviera del todo dispuesta a empuñarla en dirección a su cabeza. Una parte de ella deseaba acabarlo todo, e hizo una mueca de dolor al notar la forma en que su dedo se estremecía junto al gatillo. Fue en ese mismo momento en que un haz de luz se proyectó frente a ella, rodeándola por completo y regresándola al interior de la Academia Ousou.


	24. 23

Era fin de año, y las estudiantes se reunían para festejar o bien para visitar a sus familiares. Por lo general la mayoría eran recogidas en coches y disfrutaban vestirse como personas normales, sin llevar el uniforme característico de la academia. Yashiro se veía a sí misma de pie en un salón, mirando por la ventana a los padres que llegaban y abrazaban a sus hijas. El ruido agudo de la puerta al abrirse la hizo brincar en el lugar, y al voltearse encontró a Kozaburo Toma inclinado, con una mochila y un saco formal colgado sobre su hombro.

-Yashiro, ¿todavía sigues aquí? Tus familiares deben estar buscándote…

La mirada silenciosa de Yashiro fue suficientemente reveladora para él, que ablandó su expresión como si estuviera oyendo sus pensamientos y arrepintiéndose del comentario.

-Oh… ya veo. En ese caso, puedes pasar fin de año conmigo. No espero a nadie tampoco.

A Yashiro le había parecido extraño su apartamento, puesto que estaba impecable y vacío como si en realidad nunca pasase por allí. Lo había imaginado todo desordenado, pero o tenía una maniática obsesión por la limpieza, o simplemente iba allí para dormir y pasaba el resto del día afuera, como un turista. Prefirió no preguntar al respecto, aunque lo cierto era que la curiosidad la carcomía por dentro. Sin embargo, lo que más llamó su atención fue que no había ni un solo cuadro en toda la casa. Ningún recordatorio familiar, algún viaje o foto con amigos de cuando había egresado.

-No esperaba visitas, y como cada vez que entro a la cocina algo se prende fuego, espero que no te moleste que haya pedido comida.

Yashiro escuchó el eco de su propia risa, el cual le resultaba extraño, como si fuera incapaz de reconocerse a sí misma. El tiempo pareció acelerarse y sintió un mareo inminente, podía verse sentada en un sillón con los pies sobre el apoyabrazos, comiendo papas fritas mientras Toma se servía alcohol en una copa. Este se encontraba sentado en el suelo con la cabeza apoyada en el sillón y los pies estirados, tal adolescente extasiado luego de una larga fiesta. La pequeña mesa que había entre ambos estaba repleta de bandejas de comida vacías, y el silencio era casi enfermizo.

-No me gusta estar demasiado tiempo en el mismo apartamento, como habrás podido notar. Me trae malos recuerdos.

El sonido de una papa al partirse resonó en toda la sala de estar, y Yashiro dejó de comer para mirarlo atentamente, con un breve asentimiento indicando que podía continuar.

-Cuando era pequeño, yo y mi hermana vivíamos en Ogishima. El castillo, que era como llamábamos a nuestro hogar, era también una prisión, porque nuestra madre no nos dejaba salir. Estaba tan desesperada por despejar su tono que empezó a consumir sustancias ilegales, hasta el punto en que… un día se fue a dormir y nunca más volvió a despertar -soltó una ronca risa, a la vez melancólica y rencorosa, mientras movía el líquido en su copa-. Recuerdo su pálido rostro iluminado por la luz de la luna, con el cuerpo debilucho bajo las sábanas. Recuerdo que no sentía nada, nada. Tan sólo… paz.

Yashiro lo observó un largo rato, absorta por el recuerdo que no lo afectaba en absoluto como si hubiera esperado aquella muerte desde hacía tiempo, planeándola en sus sueños para librarse de ella y ser libre, por fin, al igual que su hermana. Sus palabras eran como un eco, y recordó a su propia madre cuando la miraba con un miedo en sus ojos, cada vez que tenía un arma en sus pequeñas manos. Nunca antes alguien la había mirado de aquella forma, y no podía desprenderlo de su mente. Tuvo que sacudir la cabeza instintivamente hasta que logró volverse hacia él.

-¿Cómo lo haces? ¿cómo haces para levantarte cada día soportando el mismo rostro en el espejo? Sabiendo que, si alguien más llegara a ver ese reflejo, lo temería tanto como tú mismo. ¿Cómo sigues adelante con gente que te mira de esa forma?

Toma estaba inmerso en sí mismo mientras contemplaba el oscuro líquido en su copa, pero cuando llegó a escucharla arqueó una ceja y soltó una suave risa, de esas que estaban llenas de comprensión y eran tan cálidas como un abrazo.

-Solía preguntarme cosas de ese estilo. Una parte de mí creía que el problema era yo, hasta que me di cuenta de algo. La gente mira demasiado, cree que te conoce… pero en verdad no sabe nada en absoluto. Con el tiempo acabarás acostumbrándote… e incluso llegará a parecerte divertido.

Yashiro parpadeó con un resplandor en sus ojos, sintiendo como si un gran peso hubiera sido quitado de su alma. Fue entonces cuando Toma ladeó la cabeza hacia ella y tras unos segundos, alzó la copa en su dirección, a lo que ella respondió curvando sus labios en una tenue sonrisa, mientras asentía con la cabeza. Un extraño calor agobió todo su alrededor, y el olor a quemado invadió sus fosas nasales. Luego contempló la forma en que todo se volvía cenizas, su cuerpo se transformaba y la vida pasaba frente a sus ojos a una velocidad casi inapreciable, buscando el sentido que la llevara de vuelta al presente, arrastrándola en carne y hueso a la realidad.

Todo ese tiempo había estado junto al culpable, había hablado y reído con él tantas veces. Imágenes pasadas cobraron sentido en el vago recuerdo de la conversación que había mantenido con él y Makishima. Cuando le pidieron su opinión sobre la muerte del político, cuando les propuso diferentes lugares donde un asesinato podía ser exhibido llamando mucho la atención. Yashiro entreabrió los ojos, recordando que una de las opciones que había mencionado era una plaza. La segunda víctima, la chica sin identificar, había sido encontrada en el mismo lugar. Creyó que podía ser casualidad, pero la sonrisa de Toma parecía afirmar lo contrario.

Yashiro emitió un sordo quejido, sintiendo el sudor bajando por su frente. Era incapaz de jalar el gatillo. Toma llevaba una mirada confiada y orgullosa, como si desde el principio hubiera anticipado su falta de acción. Sin embargo, fueron interrumpidos por el grito de Toko, quien la llamaba con un hilo de voz desconociendo cómo se encontraba. Yashiro intercambió con Toma una última mirada y bajó el arma, sorprendiéndose del enorme esfuerzo que tuvo que realizar para abandonar aquel departamento envuelto en llamas, con Toma dentro de él. La puerta había sido obstruida por el fuego, pero el crujido de un vidrio al partirse captó su atención y guio su mirada hacia una de las ventanas adyacentes, que estaba abierta.

Cuando Yashiro saltó hacia el exterior, Sasayama la tomó de la muñeca impidiendo que se tambaleara, y juntos corrieron hacia donde se encontraba Toko, haciendo eco sobre los charcos de agua sucia. Una explosión retumbó en sus oídos y se dieron la vuelta al compás de su música, contemplando la forma en que el apartamento crujía, tal llanto solitario, a medida que el humo ascendía tiñendo el cielo de una oscuridad dominante. Yashiro se apoyó sobre sus rodillas cuando la invadió una áspera tos, y por un momento sus ojos lagrimearon. El humo la había afectado tanto que no cesó hasta que Toko logró reencontrarse con ellos, y se irguió con cierta dificultad.

-¡Me tenías preocupada! ¿Estás bien? ¿te hizo daño? -comenzó a preguntar la menor.

Toko la rodeó con sus brazos sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, y Yashiro inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo para mirarla, sin corresponder a aquel gesto. Su mente seguía enfrascada en el tacto del gatillo junto a sus dedos. Durante unos segundos se mantuvieron unidas, pero luego Toko se separó con delicadeza como si se arrepintiera de darle dicho recibimiento. En cambio, continuó estudiándola como una madre que se preocupa por su hija, buscando todo posible rastro de lucha sin encontrar nada en absoluto, a excepción de su semblante ausente y ciertamente vacío.

La figura algo rebelde de Sasayama se alzó frente a Yashiro, y cuando esta se conectó con él vio la forma en que sus cejas se unían, exigiendo la verdad. No le transmitió nada, de todas formas, puesto que todo su cuerpo parecía no corresponderle, como si se hubieran agotado sus últimas reservas de energía y lo único que deseaba hacer, en aquellos instantes, era sentarse en el suelo. A pesar del calor agobiante que hacía debido al incendio, Yashiro no podía evitar sentir un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo, como una corriente que la hacía estar alerta.

-¿Qué pasó allí dentro? -inquirió Sasayama con brusquedad.

Yashiro pasó por al lado de ellos sin otorgar explicación alguna y caminó hacia ninguna parte en específico, convenciéndose a sí misma de que tenía una razón para ello. Sasayama dio medio paso hacia adelante y estuvo a punto de decir algo, cuando Toko le tocó el brazo negando con la cabeza, y todo se sumió en el más fúnebre silencio mientras veían a Yashiro alejarse. Tan sólo se detuvo a dos metros de distancia, como si la cercanía de alguien más le quemara. Todo había acabado. Kozaburo Toma estaba muerto y la sociedad lo olvidaría tan rápido como había surgido en la red. Se lo recordaría, únicamente, como uno de los tantos zumbidos molestos que habían sido sosegados.

De pie en la cornisa, lo único que esperaba a Yashiro en su mente era un espacio vacío. Una parte de ella persistía en volver atrás, cambiar el rumbo de su vuelo o acaso privarlo de sus alas, y de ese modo evitar la caída. A pesar de que sabía que era demasiado tarde, no dejaba de pensar en ello. Sus uñas se clavaron sobre la palma de sus manos, pero la presión que desgarraba su pecho era mucho más fuerte y apenas pudo percibirlo. Se odiaba a sí misma por no ser capaz de dejarlo ir, de simplemente olvidarlo. Sentía los ojos cálidos, pero parpadeó para limpiárselos en un fugaz instante, sin ceder frente a ellos.

Por alguna extraña razón, todos los que la rodeaban acababan desapareciendo, fundiéndose en la oscuridad, y una parte de sí moría con ellos. Yashiro se volteó para centrarse en las llamas que consumían lo que, alguna vez, había sido un apartamento. Fue entonces que, en los espejos de su mente, pudo ver a Toma como un recuerdo parpadeante y borroso que poco a poco se disolvía, hasta que en un momento desapareció por completo, enseñándole el de una joven de cabello lacio y negro que conocía.

La imagen le transmitió unas renovadas fuerzas, y tras exhalar aire de manera entrecortada, Yashiro se dirigió lentamente a donde se encontraban, sintiendo como si la misma gravedad ejerciera presión sobre su cuerpo y mente. Toko le dio la bienvenida con una sonrisa esperanzadora en su rostro, como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se habían visto. Sasayama, en cambio, seguía cauteloso observando a la recién llegada, tal desconocida cuya confianza debía ganarse.

-Parece que todo se terminó -sentenció Yashiro.

-Te equivocas… esto acaba de empezar -refutó Sasayama, juntando las cejas y dirigiéndole una mirada cómplice a la menor-. ¿Verdad, Toko?

Yashiro observó con fiereza a cada uno, frunciendo el ceño de manera exagerada. Toko sonreía llena de complacencia, pero en cuanto Yashiro ladeó la cabeza hacia ella, la vitalidad en su rostro se marchitó y fue reemplazada por la culpabilidad.

-¿De qué está hablando? -exigió saber Yashiro.

-Toma no hizo esto solo -explicó el ejecutor negando suavemente-. Para empezar, ¿de dónde sacó la resina? Tuvo que haber tenido un proveedor… y un asesor. 

Yashiro arqueó una ceja y sólo entonces giró la cabeza en su dirección, como si por fin se hubiera percatado de su presencia y la simple voz de este la exasperara.

-¿Asesor?

Esta vez fue la joven Kirino quien se adelantó, al principio con cierta timidez. Su cabello negro caía ondulado hacia adelante, y se dio cuenta de que en la noche resplandecía como si estuviera encantado.

-Toma no sabía nada de química.

Yashiro cerró los ojos por un momento, y asintió lentamente.

-Con esto, quieren decir que hubo cómplices. ¿No les parecen por el momento simples suposiciones?

-Bueno… tendremos que comprobarlo -afirmó Sasayama.

Yashiro entornó los ojos al sostenerle la mirada, como si fuera suficiente para hacerlo desaparecer allí mismo. Una corriente hervía en todo su cuerpo y alzó la cabeza mientras entreabría los labios, removiéndose en su lugar sin saber cómo contenerse realmente.

-No dejaré que la arrastres contigo. Caminas por un sendero empinado y quieres aferrarte a ella, porque sabes que estás solo y nadie vendrá a ayudarte -gruñó Yashiro mientras lo señalaba con una de sus manos, la misma que sostenía el revólver de Toma-. Ya fuimos demasiado lejos.

Los ojos del ejecutor se entrecerraron y sus puños crisparon fugaces y temblorosos, dueños de una verdad que no habían querido admitir antes. Sus mejillas se habían enrojecido de la ira y Yashiro sintió un éxtasis en cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Había disfrutado cada palabra desde lo profundo de su ser y sus ojos se entreabrieron lentamente, con un brillo extraño en ellos. Toko era la única que seguía con la mirada los movimientos de su compañera, absorta por el arma que estaba en su poder.

-Te recuerdo que fuiste tú la que la llevó hacia ese zoológico y le mostró el cadáver de su padre. La arrastraste contigo desde el principio, y si algo llega a pasarle eres tan culpable como yo.

Yashiro cerró los ojos e inhaló aire profundamente, como si de esa forma pudiera rejuvenecer su alma. Luego observó, desde su posición, a la joven Kirino, quien le transmitía un malestar indescriptible. Habían ido demasiado lejos. Yashiro era consciente de que había puesto en peligro la vida de Toko desde el instante en que la llevó al zoológico, para que viese la verdad sobre la muerte de su padre. Pero a su vez, comprendía que ella misma había tomado la decisión de seguir adelante.

-¡Ya basta! -sacudió el suelo Toko, llamando la atención de ambos-. Para ser un miembro de la Oficina de Seguridad Pública eres demasiado inmaduro, Sasayama. Y tú, Yashiro… ¿desde cuándo hablas por mí? No eres mi madre, así que deja de responsabilizarte por las decisiones que tomo. Si estoy aquí es porque quise ayudar a Sasayama a encontrar a los culpables.

El ejecutor y Yashiro volvieron a intercambiar una mirada de disgusto, hasta que por fin cedieron ante las palabras de la menor y se removieron en el lugar, como si la cercanía avivara en ellos un deseo innato de desquebrajarse. Luego, Toko suspiró y les enseñó un dispositivo móvil que tenía guardado, elevándolo en el aire. Sus ojos estaban clavados en los de Sasayama.

-Es de Toma. Se lo saqué cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación en la que me mantenía encerrada. Los registros de llamadas que contiene podrían servirte como pruebas…

Toko le entregó el objeto con una suave sonrisa en su rostro y la mirada de ambos se fundió durante un fugaz instante, siendo dueña de una simpatía que iba en aumento. Fue entonces cuando Yashiro pudo advertir que nada podría hacer para separarlos. No podía proteger a Toko del camino rocoso que había tomado, tan sólo acompañarla. Ella misma era consciente del peligro y estaba dispuesta a afrontar las consecuencias, por más duras que fuesen. Mientras los observaba Yashiro no pudo evitar sonreír, gesto que logró ocultar alzando la cabeza hacia el humo que cubría todo el cielo.

_El acto está a punto de concluir, Toma… y te concedo el honor de ser quien cierre el telón. Pero aún falta una pieza… y veremos su potencial muy pronto._

Yashiro reconoció la voz tal ornitólogo al oír el canto de un jilguero, y lo pudo imaginar sentado con una pierna sobre la otra y un libro entre sus manos, dejándose llevar por el significado de sus letras. Sonaba más calmado de lo usual y lograba transmitirle la misma paz, aunque no a los demás. Cuando se giró, descubrió una sombra opacando por completo el rostro del ejecutor y un destello de preocupación en los ojos de Toko.

-Makishima -sentenció Sasayama en un susurro.

No dejaba de observar la pantalla del móvil perdidamente, cuyo audio de voz parecía estar grabándose en su cabeza como un mensaje que debía descifrar. El ejecutor procedió a leer los mensajes hasta encontrar una dirección y fue entonces cuando alzó la cabeza, clavando sus ojos únicamente en los de Toko, quien permanecía callada y a la espera. Yashiro tragó saliva y se metió las manos en los bolsillos instintivamente, cerrando sus puños con fuerza.

-¿Qué significa? -preguntó Toko con las cejas alzadas.

Sasayama, quien seguía petrificado con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sumido en un frenesí de caza, pareció recobrar el aliento y ladeó la cabeza hacia ella, con una mirada salvaje e incontrolable en su rostro. Luego alzó uno de sus puños y lo cerró bruscamente en el aire, haciendo una mueca que enseñaba todos sus dientes.

-Significa que todavía queda una víctima -respondió el ejecutor, cuyas manos temblaban ligeramente y sus pupilas contenían un resplandor casi frenético-. Ese hijo de… todo es un juego para él, y los demás son como simples piezas de ajedrez.


	25. 24

Sasayama caminaba sujetando el dominador con ambas manos a medida que se acercaban al punto de encuentro indicado. Los callejones eran débilmente iluminados y la brisa nocturna se asemejaba a un silbido lastimero que se agolpaba en su piel, como unos gélidos besos de muerte. Cuando atravesaron el pasillo, Sasayama se detuvo frente a ellas de repente, y Toko casi se lo lleva puesto si no fuera porque estaba al tanto de sus movimientos. Hasta entonces Yashiro no había quitado ojo de su compañera, pero al percatarse de la postura suspicaz que había adoptado el ejecutor no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad, y buscó con la vista aquello que lo había dejado inmóvil.

Yashiro entrecerró los ojos mientras estudiaba la delgada pero no por eso menos formidable figura al final del piso, con las manos apoyadas sobre la baranda y la vista clavada al frente. Su cabello blanco ondeaba al viento y no dio signo alguno de haber advertido la presencia de los recién llegados, parecía estar tan ausente como si fuera espectador de una tétrica aparición. Sasayama salió del trance en el que había caído, y tras sacudir la cabeza para adaptar su vista ante aquella imagen, alzó sus manos para apuntar en dirección al muchacho.

Yashiro sintió que todo su cuerpo se paralizaba, los latidos de su corazón comenzaban a sonar lejanos e insignificantes como si no le perteneciesen. Le dirigió una mirada al cañón del arma, pero la transformación artificial que lo caracterizaba nunca llegó. Desconocía el mecanismo, pero logró por fin inhalar aire cuando se dio cuenta de que no funcionaba contra él, justo al igual que Kozaburo Toma. De alguna forma, el Sistema Sibyl no podía detectar sus verdaderas intenciones.

_El coeficiente criminal es 44. No es un objetivo para la acción de ejecución. El gatillo permanecerá bloqueado._

Sasayama chasqueó la lengua ante aquellas palabras, de las cuales tan sólo él era consciente. Su dedo permanecía sobre el gatillo y lo que más deseaba en el mundo era jalarlo, en especial, cuando el hombre que se hallaba de pie a varios metros se volteó hacia ellos, con el ceño levemente fruncido. Estaba claro que tenían por su parte el elemento sorpresa, pero aquel sujeto, no obstante, curvó sus labios en una sonrisa divertida como si los inesperados visitantes le resultaran, en verdad, unos pasajeros irrelevantes.

-El orquestador detrás del Caso de los Especímenes -sentenció Sasayama juntando las cejas-. Makishima…

Una risa pausada que parecía desbordar de admiración, proveniente del muchacho, colmó el espacio de una inquietante calma, como el silencio de una tarde nublada antes de la tormenta. Yashiro escuchó sus pasos y lo siguió con la mirada mientras este caminaba hacia un lado, hasta que se detuvo y volvió a clavar el ámbar de sus ojos en Sasayama, de una manera analítica. No parecía preocuparle en absoluto el hecho de que había sido descubierto, y alzó su mano derecha frente a él en un gesto imponente.

-Así que tú eres el ejecutor Mitsuru Sasayama… un sabueso no puede ir muy lejos solo, es propiedad del Sistema Sibyl -el silencio le transmitió un brillo sobrenatural en sus ojos, mientras los entreabría para mirarlo fijamente con una intensidad que estremeció a las jóvenes-. Si has roto las cadenas para llegar hasta aquí, significa que la Oficina de Seguridad Pública no aprobó tu justicia, o no tienen pistas sobre mí.

Sasayama dio un paso adelante tanteando el terreno, dominador en mano. Con la cabeza ladeada ligeramente hacia un lado, parecía examinar cada movimiento que realizaba Makishima, quien, a pesar de no demostrar la misma robustez, lograba transmitir un aura intimidante que albergaba todo tipo de adversidades, y el ejecutor tenía un muy buen olfato para percibirlo. Podía diferenciar con facilidad entre un zorro y un conejo cuando lo veía con sus propios ojos, y en aquellos momentos, todo su cuerpo se hallaba tenso.

-Sabemos que Kozaburo Toma no cometió los crímenes solo. Es cuestión de tiempo de que descubramos la identidad de quien le aportó las herramientas y creó la resina...

Makishima chasqueó la lengua y soltó una socarrona carcajada a medida que paseaba alrededor, lejos de ellos. Sasayama comenzó a bajar sus manos, cansado de esperar el accionar del dominador al que tanto estaba acostumbrado. Seguía confundido e irritado, sin poder aceptar del todo que el Sistema Sibyl juzgara como inocente a aquel hombre. A pesar de verse tan natural había algo en él que lo mantenía alerta, y sus instintos de perro de caza nunca fallaban. Estaba seguro de que, si Masaoka se encontrara allí, reaccionaría de la misma forma.

-Fascinante… tan perspicaz como un detective -afirmó Makishima deteniendo su andar, para ladear la cabeza hacia él con orgullo e intercambiar, durante una milésima de segundo, la mirada con Yashiro-. ¿Qué criterio utilizas para juzgar a alguien como un criminal o un inocente? ¿el dominador que tienes en tus manos lo hace? En una época en la que se ha descubierto el secreto para adentrarse en la mente de las personas, parece que las voluntades individuales no forman parte de la ecuación. Sin embargo, cuando la gente vive adaptándose constantemente a los estándares que el oráculo del Sistema Sibyl impone, sin basarse en sus propios deseos personales, ¿tienen valor como seres humanos?

Sasayama apretó los dientes y mantuvo la respiración unos segundos, sin apartar la vista de él. La repugnancia desbordaba de cada una de sus facciones, y Yashiro comprobó que parecía contener sus impulsos para no abalanzarse sobre el otro en ese mismo instante.

-No eres más que un inadaptado social que envidia la felicidad de los otros. Eso es lo que eres. Nadie va a recordarte luego de esto, al igual que a Kozaburo Toma. Serán ignorados por la sociedad una vez más.

Yashiro arqueó una ceja al oír una suave e irónica carcajada por parte de Makishima, y al dirigir la mirada en su dirección vio la forma en que señalaba al ejecutor con la mano derecha, dueño de una complicidad indescriptible. Sasayama, en cambio, soltó un bufido al comprobar que tenía algo en común con aquel muchacho, y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de asco de tan sólo pensarlo.

-Eres un criminal latente, una basura para esta sociedad. Abandonaste todo lo que conocías y al único lugar al que podías pertenecer para dejarte llevar por tu instinto. Y, no obstante, nadie entiende tu odio, nadie aprueba tu sentido de justicia. Eres consciente de que estás completamente solo en este mundo, pero al igual que yo, conviertes esa soledad en un arma. Y sabes… tengo un alto estima por todo aquel que esté dispuesto a actuar bajo su propia voluntad. Ahora que saben de mi existencia, me temo que no puedo permitir que salgan de este bloque. Lo sientes… ¿verdad? La vida de alguien más pende de un hilo, y eres el único que lo sostiene.

Cuando Makishima guio su mirada hacia Toko, la menor cerró firme sus labios y tragó saliva. Sin embargo, Sasayama se situó frente a ella cortando su línea de visión, y apretó fuerte sus puños. Makishima, en cambio, permanecía inamovible en su propia satisfacción, contemplando la forma en que, poco a poco, Sasayama perdía el control.

-No lo permitiré. Descubriré la verdad detrás de todo esto, aunque tenga que…

El ejecutor se acalló a sí mismo, intercambiando una mirada desilusionada con Yashiro. Era consciente de que no podría controlarse, aunque en el fondo anhelaba capturarlo con vida, cumplir el rol de los detectives. Makishima arqueó una ceja ante sus llameantes palabras y alzó la cabeza unos centímetros, como si estuviera desafiándolo. Sus dientes se asomaron con timidez, tan blancos como la camiseta que llevaba puesta, y contuvo una inminente risa para dignarse, en cambio, a relucir una sonrisa retorcida.

-La justicia por mano propia no es el camino de un ejecutor.

Sasayama se volvió a guardar el dominador lentamente e hizo una larga pausa, hasta por fin dejar escapar un suspiro lleno de ironía.

-No… pero sí el de un criminal latente.

En un simple parpadeo, Sasayama se aproximó a Makishima como un tigre a su presa. Este último se mantuvo cauteloso cual felino a punto de saltar, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y ya no fuera capaz de oír el bramido animal del ejecutor, pero entonces, con una agilidad que desconcertó a Yashiro, detuvo sus ataques y respondió con la misma fiereza, uniéndose al baile a pasos expertos y elegantes.

Cuando Sasayama se dirigió a su rostro, el albino bloqueó su movimiento y se giró sobre sí, asestándole su rodilla en el pecho e inclinándose a un lado para barrerlo. Una sonrisa de sorpresa se dibujó en sus labios al no poder pisotear su rostro, puesto que el ejecutor se deslizó hasta ponerse de pie y volver a arremeter con una patada. Makishima lo desvió una vez más, y se arrimó para propinarle un golpe en la mejilla, seguido de otro en su rodilla. Sasayama plantó una de ellas en el suelo y fue entonces que su adversario lo agarró de la cabeza, pegándole otro golpe en el rostro con la pierna.

La nariz del ejecutor se cubrió de un rojo que parecía brillar bajo la luz de la luna, y durante unos segundos se le nubló la vista. Makishima corrió hacia él, pero retrocedió unos pasos cuando este trató de patearlo en su tobillo y asestarle varios golpes con su puño, los cuales detuvo en el acto, tomándolo del brazo y girándose para alzarlo sobre sus hombros, hasta arrojarlo con fuerza hacia la baranda. Durante unos segundos se mantuvo de pie en la misma posición como una escultura de éxtasis, admirando la mueca de dolor en los labios del ejecutor.

Yashiro no podía más que contemplar perdidamente la letalidad de aquel arte marcial que ambos parecían compartir y apenas reparó en el grito de Toko, el cual hizo girar a Makishima. No obstante, cuando la menor intentó dirigirse hacia ellos para intervenir, Yashiro la retuvo de ambos brazos teniendo que hacer fuerza contraria, para evitar que entre en un conflicto que ambas sabían que no podría resolver por su propia cuenta.

Fue en ese momento en que Sasayama se levantó tambaleante y comenzó a correr hacia él, pero el parpadeo de Yashiro instó a que Makishima reaccionara a tiempo, quien aferró su muñeca colocándose junto a él y lo golpeó en la garganta con su codo, aunque no lo soltó y, en cambio, hizo fuerza en su cuello para impulsarlo hacia atrás con su propio peso. Una sonrisa cínica iluminaba su rostro y por un instante Yashiro sintió una extrañeza mientras intentaba reconocer al hombre que se hallaba tan sediento de sangre como el ejecutor; dos bestias a punto de despedazarse. Sasayama extendió su pierna en el aire para alejarlo, y se levantó de un salto para reanudar el combate.

Con un ímpetu lleno de cólera, el ejecutor logró empujarlo impulsándose hacia adelante, pero una vez más era tomado por sorpresa, y Makishima se hizo de todo tipo de patadas y golpes para tomar la delantera. Sasayama no logró esquivar uno de ellos, y en cuestión de segundos se vio derribado. Sin embargo, Makishima siguió asestándole golpes una y otra vez, llenando su rostro de un oscuro rojo hasta que por fin detuvo su accionar, arrodillado junto al cuerpo del ejecutor, completamente jadeante y fuera de sí.

Durante unos eternos segundos se mantuvo inmóvil, con la mirada perdida; su pecho subía y bajaba descontroladamente, hasta que una sonrisa le dio vida a su pálido rostro y se puso de pie. Sasayama se permitió toser y Toko respiró de alivio al ver que, a pesar del sangrado, intentó levantarse, al principio con la pierna sana y tambaleándose en el proceso, hasta que logró erguirse casi por completo. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y todo su cuerpo temblaba del dolor.

Cuando Makishima se fijó en él lo hizo con una fingida compasión, como si fuera un perro callejero al que había que lanzarle un hueso. Se encontraba de pie a unos metros y empezó a caminar alrededor como si le estuviera dando tiempo para que se recuperase, mientras estiraba los dedos de sus manos y abría y cerraba los puños. Yashiro entonces comprendió que estaba jugando con él. Causaba que perdiera el control llevándolo a sus límites, para luego hacerlo pedazos. Parpadeó cuando Makishima enseñó el vivaz reflejo de una filosa hoja de barbero, al desplegarse de su empuñadura.

-Yashiro… llévate a Toko e informa a la Oficina de Seguridad Pública -la incorporó el ejecutor en un susurro.

Yashiro intercambió una mirada con él, vio la sombra de la duda en su rostro al momento de sacar su propio cuchillo de combate. Sasayama inclinó la cabeza mientras la observaba a los ojos, depositando toda su confianza en la mayor de ambas estudiantes. Yashiro, conmocionada por el gesto, tardó unos segundos en asentir con la cabeza acatando lo que, más que una orden, parecía una súplica. Pudo ver un destello sobrecogedor en sus ojos, algo que no era común en personas desinteresadas como Mitsuru Sasayama, y supo que la oportunidad de apartar a Toko del conflicto era algo que debía aprovechar cuanto antes.

Yashiro tomó a la joven Kirino de la muñeca haciendo caso omiso a sus negativas, y comenzó a correr por el pasillo dejando atrás a los dos hombres, que volvieron a enfrentarse con renovado ahínco. El silencio de la noche era absoluto, tan sólo irrumpido por el sonido de sus zapatos sobre los charcos de agua sucia. Ninguna de las dos fue consciente del tiempo que habían estado huyendo hasta que Toko se soltó repentinamente de su agarre, incapaz de seguirle el ritmo. Yashiro se recuperó más rápido y volvió a sentir el normal pulso de su corazón. Toko, por el contrario, se apoyó sobre sus rodillas durante un minuto entero y cuando por fin logró tranquilizarse, se irguió y comenzó a caminar hacia adelante, observando alrededor como si estuviera perdida y buscara el camino de vuelta a casa.

-Sasayama tiene razón -declaró Toko con la mirada clavada en la pared-. Tenemos que contarle todo a la oficina… Toma, Makishima, Rikako…

Yashiro sintió que se le paraba el tiempo, y un inquietante malestar invadió todo su cuerpo. La mención de su compañera la había llegado a paralizar y un terror enfermizo se adueñó de su mente, volviéndola niña otra vez.

-¿Rikako?

Toko alzó la cabeza y abrió más los ojos, sin atreverse a encararla. El tono de Yashiro expresaba la más pura exasperación, pero en especial, dolor. Necesitaba las respuestas que había encontrado, a pesar de que sabía que no iba a gustarle escucharlas.

-Ella estuvo implicada desde el principio. Escuché que hablaba con Toma sobre la plastinación y los nuevos materiales que se les fueron otorgados… incluso la vi con él dirigiéndose a lugares más alejados de la academia.

Yashiro permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos, sintiéndose como una niña pequeña que está aprendiendo a hablar, y que formular cada palabra le resulta una gran odisea.

-¿Como cuáles?

Toko pareció vacilar y no respondió en el momento, ya sea para recordar o porque la brusquedad de la mayor había sido inesperada y extrañamente gélida, como si de repente su voz fuera la de alguien ajeno a ella misma.

-Cerca de los límites hay un extenso portón… con un panel a la izquierda. Ella tiene un dispositivo que la autoriza a entrar. Lo siento... eran muy cercanas, ¿verdad?

La respiración de Yashiro, hasta entonces calmada y constante, comenzó a agitarse por sus palabras siendo interrumpida por unos breves suspiros estremecedores, como si albergara en su interior el paso imperturbable de una enfermedad. Debió pasar medio minuto hasta que Toko escuchó unos lentos pasos a sus espaldas, que se detenían por momentos como si caminar unos metros fuera una extensa travesía, hasta que sintió la presencia de Yashiro demasiado cerca y un silencio fúnebre las dividió a ambas.

Cuando Toko estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta, fue demasiado tarde. Esta comenzó a retorcerse al sentir que un brazo rodeaba su cuello con fuerza, hasta el punto en que se veía incapaz de respirar. Sus manos buscaron al responsable tal manotazo de ahogado, pero tan sólo lograron pegarle en el rostro una y otra vez, percibiendo la suave piel y el cabello lacio entre sus dedos. Se sentía como un animal indefenso cuya ira le nublaba la mente, forzándola a buscar una salida del modo que le fuera posible.

Su corazón latía tan rápido que podía sentirlo en medio de su pecho, y los segundos transcurrieron a una velocidad imperceptible para ella. Cada vez era menos la energía que la impulsaba a sobrevivir y sintió que poco a poco la vista se le iba oscureciendo, sus brazos y piernas dejaban de responder, agotados por el esfuerzo. Hasta que, en un preciso momento, todo su cuerpo se quedó inmóvil como un cadáver, y lo último que pudo ver abrazándola fue una fría e inmensa oscuridad.


	26. 25

Unos pasos hicieron eco en la monotonía estresante de la noche, y cuando la sombra del desconocido se proyectó junto a Yashiro, esta le lanzó una mirada amenazadora instintivamente, recibiendo unas manos alzadas que indicaban que no iba a hacerle daño. Sin embargo, distinguió que llevaba una pistola en su cintura, justo debajo de la gabardina negra. El sujeto era alto y tenía una constitución atlética, aunque sus facciones, por el contrario, eran cordiales. A pesar de que estaba siendo reprendido por la furiosa mirada de Yashiro, permaneció calmado y en silencio, conectando el verde de sus ojos con los de la joven, de una manera tan comprensible que llegó a ablandar su expresión.

Yashiro bajó la vista. La cabeza de la joven Kirino descansaba sobre sus muslos como un dulce ángel, con los ojos cerrados. Apartó un mechón negro de su rostro, colocándolo detrás de la oreja con una delicadeza casi maternal. El hombre dio unos pasos hacia adelante cautelosamente como si estuviera pidiendo permiso, y se arrodilló a su lado llevando una mano hacia el cuello de la menor, para revisar sus signos vitales. Yashiro se encontraba tan lejos que ni se percató de ello.

-Makishima me pidió que las escoltara, y eso es lo que haré -declaró el sujeto con una voz grave pero no menos cálida.

Yashiro arqueó una ceja y se reincorporó a la realidad justo a tiempo, para descubrir que el hombre se ponía de pie con el cuerpo de Toko en sus brazos. La escena le resultó surrealista y lejana como si fuera una mera espectadora, pero logró imitar el movimiento y seguirlo de cerca, a pesar de que debía hacer un gran esfuerzo para mantenerse en pie, puesto que todo su cuerpo le pesaba y un enorme mareo se había adueñado de sus sentidos. En ningún momento apartó su mirada del cuerpo frágil de la chica, aunque algo le decía que se hallaba en buenas manos.

Llegaron a una calle desolada y oscura donde los aguardaba una camioneta y otro coche. Había tres hombres conversando, y cuando se giraron hacia ellos, Yashiro sintió un estremecimiento recorrer toda su espalda al vislumbrar el cabello blanco de Makishima. Sin embargo, fue el otro muchacho que lo acompañaba quien se acercó a ellos, y Yashiro se detuvo de manera casi inconsciente al notar que era ella misma la que se había vuelto el centro de la atención. El hombre la señaló exhibiendo todos sus dientes amarillentos, y se echó el cabello negro atrás para observarla mejor.

-Tú… tú fuiste la que mató a Hideaki -bramó el sujeto chasqueando la lengua.

Yashiro cerró los ojos cuando el sonido de un disparo quebró su mente, enseñándole el cuerpo robusto de quien había atacado a Sasayama, con un agujero de bala en su pecho, del cual corría sangre a borbotones. Ni siquiera fue capaz de percibir el aliento a alcohol que aquel muchacho emanaba, el cual la había cogido del cuello con una fuerza bestial hasta golpearla contra la pared. El dolor en su nuca le resultó devastador y, sin embargo, sus manos no buscaron la forma de defenderse. No sintió la solidez del cañón de su pistola en la mejilla, a pesar de que al abrir los ojos se lo quedó mirando en silencio.

Para su sorpresa, el sonido característico nunca llegó a sus oídos y, de pronto, el muchacho fue impulsado hacia atrás por el propio Makishima, quien lo agarró de su chaqueta negra y lo hizo voltear. El sujeto trató de disparar, pero el arma salió volando por los aires y en cuanto chasqueó la lengua, fue recibido por un puntapié en el pecho que lo impactó contra la pared y lo hizo rebotar, como si de una pelota de tenis se tratase. Makishima se giró sobre sí inclinándose hacia adelante, y con un renovado ahínco le asestó otra patada en el rostro, que en el acto se coloreó de un oscuro carmesí. El hombre escupió en el suelo y cuando volvió a erguirse, Makishima le hundió el cráneo en la pared, estirando sus manos al comprobar que su cuerpo se desplomó como piedra.

Yashiro se había apartado apenas comenzó el conflicto, y respiraba entrecortadamente mientras se palpaba el cuello. Llegó a distinguir la piel clara del agresor sobre el cemento, y frente a él, la enigmática figura de Makishima. Tenía los nudillos manchados de sangre, al igual que su camiseta blanca y parte de los puños de su chaqueta. Los ojos de Yashiro se abrieron con suspicacia, sus labios permanecieron medio abiertos, inmóviles frente a él y, sin embargo, cuando Makishima dio unos pasos en su dirección, denotando el brillo de la transpiración en su rostro y cuello, Yashiro no se movió de su lugar.

-Lamento que hayas tenido que soportar esta insolencia, Yashiro -afirmó Makishima con una voz todavía conmocionada por el esfuerzo-. El ganado siempre será ganado ante la mirada de un granjero…

Durante unos segundos intercambiaron la mirada, hasta que este denotó un brillo indescifrable en sus ojos que lo único que le transmitía a Yashiro en ese momento, era una extravagante sensación de aislamiento. Le recordaba a la mirada transparente y lisa de Mitsuru Sasayama, al completar uno de sus tantos trabajos. Al fugaz y efímero resplandor en el rostro vacío de Toma, el día que este le confesó la muerte de su madre. Unas gotas frías cayeron sobre la punta de su nariz y Yashiro alzó la vista al cielo, percatándose de la llovizna que poco a poco iba aumentando en intensidad, empapando todo su cuerpo.

-Por más que sea su propia mano la que le alimente y provea cobijo -complementó Yashiro en un murmullo apenas audible.

Makishima tardó varios segundos en procesar sus palabras, y cuando lo hizo, fue lentamente alumbrado por una sonrisa auténtica en su rostro, cual amanecer cálido y espontáneo. No sabía cuánto tiempo habían permanecido allí de pie observándose, pero Yashiro arqueó una ceja al escuchar el eco de sus propios pasos en el cemento, a medida que avanzaba hacia los vehículos para reunirse con los otros hombres, a quienes no les importaba en absoluto la muerte de uno de sus compañeros. Makishima, en cambio, persistió en su postura unos instantes sin dejar de contemplar su marcha.

Yashiro se detuvo a unos metros de la camioneta y ladeó la cabeza hacia su maletero, que se encontraba entonces cerrado. Sus ojos se entrecerraron de a poco como si la vida abandonara su consciencia, y tuvo que obligarse a seguir caminando para llegar a donde se encontraba el sujeto que había cargado a Toko, quien le abrió con suavidad la puerta del coche a pesar de que le lanzó una mirada amenazadora que sus ojos de hierro exponían. Yashiro sólo entró y se sentó al ver un asentimiento de cabeza por parte del hombre, cuyas cuencas parecieron arrugarse con una placidez que le recordaron a su madre. Sus piernas agradecieron por un largo rato la tan esperada calma, y pudo por fin relajarse un poco, apoyando su cabeza sobre el respaldo del asiento.

-Nunca imaginé que la joven Kirino se resistiría -comentó Makishima junto al gigante.

Cruzado de brazos, disfrutaba las gotas de lluvia y hacía caso omiso al viento fresco que se había levantado.

-Estaba inconsciente cuando la encontré.

Makishima ladeó la cabeza hacia el asiento de copiloto, donde se hallaba Yashiro con los ojos cerrados presa de un ensimismamiento lúgubre y enfermizo. No podía oírlos desde el interior, y se la quedó observando durante un largo rato. A pesar de que no solía conducir porque prefería que alguien más lo hiciera por él, esa noche sintió un irracional interés en hacerlo.

-Prosigan con lo arreglado -ordenó Makishima, dirigiéndose al coche-. Y procuren entregar el paquete en buen estado, Katsu.

La sonrisa torcida de Katsumoto le indicó que podía confiar en él. No era ningún tonto, y poseía el don de distinguir cuándo debía hablar y cuándo no, por eso es que Makishima consideraba que podía contar con él en casos de suma relevancia. Era un soldado leal y fiel, aunque de doble filo, pues podía tornarse en su contra si llegaba a tocar a su hija. Esa era la única debilidad que había encontrado en él hasta entonces. Los demás, en cambio, resultaban ser meras bandadas de perros que podían comprarse sencillamente. Carecían de motivos que los impulsasen a hacer algo diferente y significativo. Eran fichas prescindibles y reemplazables para él.

Cuando entró al coche y encendió el motor, Makishima condujo despacio para no llamar la atención, aunque lo cierto era que a esas horas no había nadie en la calle. Se preguntaba dónde estarían los demás ejecutores e inspectores de la Oficina de Seguridad Pública. Una osada sonrisa bailó sobre la comisura de sus labios, pero se disipó al notar por el rabillo del ojo que Yashiro apoyó su codo en la puerta, llevándose la mano a la cabeza mientras perdía la vista en el exterior. Mientras la contemplaba, no pudo evitar adormecerse por el enigmático magnetismo que todo su ser emitía, siendo Yashiro la única que no era consciente de ello.

-No quería que se involucrara -susurró ella con una voz ronca, de ultratumba-. Intenté alejarla de este desastre, pero no pude más que… más que verla hundirse.

Makishima ladeó la cabeza en su dirección durante unos instantes. Un brillo en sus ojos amenazaba con ahogarla, y frunció el ceño cuando se llevó fugazmente una de las manos a sus ojos. Todavía no confiaba en él lo suficiente como para mostrarse tan vulnerable, algo que siempre trataba de evitar. El esfuerzo que debía estar ejerciendo era enorme, y Makishima la respetó por ello. Sin embargo, no podía verla arrepintiéndose de sus actos, deseaba que aprendiera a no mirar atrás, tan sólo adelante.

-No puedes preverlo todo, Yashiro. La mente humana no es algo tan sencillo. Una máquina tiene definida las distintas condiciones a seguir según el problema a resolver, pero una mente es impredecible… no puedes saber con certeza cómo reaccionará: si sucumbirá ante el miedo o, por el contrario, deseará vengarse…

Hubo una larga pausa en la que cada uno estuvo inmerso en sus propios pensamientos. Sin embargo, Makishima sabía que había sido escuchado con atención. Yashiro no cesaba en contemplar perdidamente el exterior, como si buscara las respuestas en la monotonía de aquellos suburbios, pero se hallaba concentrada en sus palabras.

-¿Qué pasará con ella? -preguntó Yashiro por fin.

Makishima suspiró profundamente. De alguna forma pudo intuir que preguntaría algo como aquello, pero al menos su voz no se hallaba tan quebrada como antes, sino más bien decidida.

-No podemos permitir que hable.

Yashiro cerró su puño con fuerza sobre la pierna, y en ningún momento se giró hacia él. Se veía incapaz de cerciorarse de que se encontraba a su lado. Era como si, en realidad, no quisiera reconocerlo.

-Podemos convencerla…

Makishima entrecerró los ojos mirando al frente. Yashiro aun no podía dejarla ir. Estaba encadenada a ella, una simple estudiante, y se retorcía de la culpabilidad en su interior, algo que Makishima no podía ni quería tolerar. De repente, todo su rostro se ensombreció como si hubiera recibido la peor de las noticias, una que lo incitaba a la violencia.

-Veo que no has tomado en cuenta las enseñanzas de Maquiavelo, Yashiro. En especial, cuando decía que, _“si a tu enemigo le haces un daño menor, obtendrás venganza, pero si lo lisias no hay nada que pueda hacerte”_.


	27. 26

Volvía a despertar en la misma vieja, deplorable casa, siendo aturdida por los gritos de padres desesperados, quienes al principio discutían haciendo gestos con sus manos hasta acabar sumergidos en la violencia, siendo ambos únicamente advertidos por una adolescente, su hija, quien, vacilante y aterrorizada, se estremecía de pies a cabeza por la situación que creía haber provocado. Los ojos del padre habían sido siempre grises, pero ese día parecían arder de furia, y lo demostraba mediante su accionar frente a la postura defensiva de su esposa, hasta que esta perdió el equilibrio y cayó directo al suelo, golpeándose la cabeza con el sillón.

Para cuando el hombre se dio la vuelta en busca de su hija, esta había ido ya a sacar un cuchillo grande de la cocina, el cual sostenía con sus dos temblorosas e inexpertas manos, mientras miraba lloriqueante el cuerpo de su madre en el suelo y comprendía, entonces, que estaba sola; el aspecto inocente y juvenil que portaba sólo hizo reír a su padre, que se abalanzó sobre ella como una fiera salvaje, mientras esta simplemente cerraba los ojos con fuerza, como si de esa forma lograra deshacer lo inevitable.

El tiempo pareció detenerse, así como su entero corazón. La adolescente sintió sus manos completamente húmedas y cálidas, y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se percató, para su asombro, de la sangre que brotaba como un manantial carmesí del pecho de su padre. Los ojos oscuros se clavaron fijamente en ella confundidos y asustados, como si ya no la reconociera, y largó un profundo gemido de dolor cuando el cuchillo se enterró aún más en su piel, causando que se tambaleara y cayera de espaldas, con la adolescente sobre él.

El terror, el odio y la desesperación se fundieron en un único sentimiento, y cuando el hombre intentó asfixiarla como última maniobra de salvación, ella ya se encontraba liberando toda esa fuerza en un frenesí de sangre que nunca antes había experimentado; sentía cómo el cuerpo adulto se estremecía de dolor bajo el suyo, ahogándose en su propio mar de sufrimiento, cuyas olas eran perturbadas por el incontrolable deseo de la joven.

El padre tenía una sonrisa retorcida y amarga, no dejaba de mirarla lleno de satisfacción y victoria, pero hacía tiempo que había cedido al profundo sueño y, no obstante, la adolescente no soportaba el peso de ese rostro, quería hacerlo desaparecer, necesitaba destruirlo en todas las formas posibles, incluso aunque ya no hubiera rostro en él que fuera capaz de mirar.

Tras unos eternos segundos se detuvo, y la conmoción azotó cada parte de su mente como cientos de agujas, su corazón latía tan rápido que no podía pensar con claridad, ni siquiera se percató de cómo había quedado el cuerpo de su padre, pues tenía la vista clavada en algún punto lejano, mientras sucumbía ante el inexplicable sentimiento que se adueñaba de todos sus sentidos, hasta dejarla adormecida, en completa armonía.

Cuando la madre recuperó la consciencia, ya era demasiado tarde. Tenía una herida sangrante en la cabeza y un corte en el labio, probablemente debido al golpe, pero no pareció importarle. Lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a la hija para apartarla de aquel desastre, quitándole el cuchillo que todavía seguía afianzado a sus manos, como si no pudiera o no quisiera dejarlo ir, y le dio entonces un profundo abrazo, transmitiéndole el tan ansiado calor de madre.

Sin embargo, la joven ya no era capaz de sentirla, pues se hallaba inmóvil como un cadáver, tan desapegada a la realidad como si hubiera dejado de existir, como si se hubiera ido con su padre. Y en ese mismo instante, el ruido de una puerta quebrándose llegó desde la otra estancia, seguido de pasos, lo que alertó a la mujer incitándola a tomar de la mano a su hija, quien estaba tan abstraída en sí misma que no comprendió la situación en absoluto, y se dejó llevar tanto como una almeja al ser sorprendida por la marea.

-¡Somos de la Oficina de Seguridad Pública! -profirió de forma autoritaria un sujeto de cabello corto y negro-. ¡Suelte el cuchillo!

La mujer se había manchado de sangre y se separó de su hija con las manos en alto, soltando el cuchillo instantáneamente. Sin embargo, esta vez la adolescente parpadeó cuando vio aquella arma automática apuntar hacia el tembloroso y delgado cuerpo de su madre, y al presenciar su temida transformación, se arrojó al verdugo tal manotazo de ahogado. Sus manos aferraron el aire, a medio metro del muchacho que se preparaba para llevar a cabo su trabajo, con una sonrisa atontada como si fuera un simple juego para él, cuando el de cabello negro y ojos grises la retuvo.

Ya era tarde para la mujer, y en una fracción de segundo se vio reducida a tripas y carne frente a los tres presentes, como fuegos artificiales. El disparo y el olor a muerte la arrastró hacia la realidad, y Yashiro abrió los ojos de golpe incorporándose en el asiento. Había extendido su mano derecha hacia adelante instintivamente, justo como había hecho de niña. Sentía una opresión en el pecho como si se estuviera asfixiando, pero de a poco, su pulso volvió a la normalidad y apoyó la cabeza de nuevo en el respaldo, bajando la mano. Su cuerpo era un manto húmedo y frío, como si hubiera acabado una maratón mientras se hallaba en reposo.

No sabía en qué momento se había quedado dormida durante el viaje, pero al despertar se encontraba sola en el coche, y descubrió a la figura de su acompañante cuando este le abrió la puerta para que bajara. Fue tan sólo un instante, pero llegó a vislumbrar el reflejo decrépito de su rostro en el espejo retrovisor. Las cuencas de sus ojos arrugadas y enrojecidas debido al insomnio, la palidez de su piel que le daba un aspecto enfermizo.

Cuando Makishima le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a salir, Yashiro correspondió ante el gesto de manera inconsciente, puesto que su mente seguía sumida en el más profundo sueño, y los recuerdos ejercían una fuerza sobre todo su cuerpo, arrebatándole las ganas de continuar; su propio peso parecía agotarla y de pronto se sintió entrada en años, como si el tiempo hubiera transcurrido más rápido de lo esperado. Makishima apretó el agarre durante una milésima de segundo, y cuando se separaron, Yashiro logró recuperar sus sentidos, teniendo que entornar la vista unos instantes para incorporarse a la realidad, y poder al fin volver a alzar la mirada.

Desconocía de dónde provenían los ingresos de Makishima, además de su sueldo como profesor, pero era evidente que recibía ayuda externa para comprar todo lo que necesitaba. Desde el equipo de extracción, compuesto por varios hombres que seguían sus órdenes, hasta los sitios de interés que establecían como sus propios centros clandestinos. Se hallaban en una especie de estacionamiento subterráneo vacío, que ya no se utilizaba. A medida que avanzaban, no pudo evitar sentirse cohibida ante la oscuridad que reinaba en el ambiente, dominando casi por completo a una simple luz que se hallaba encima del ascensor.

La camioneta que había visto antes se hallaba también aparcada, pero los hombres de Makishima no se encontraban cerca, así que llegó a la conclusión de que habrían llegado antes que ellos. Al buscar alrededor indicio alguno que revelara la ubicación, lo único que halló fue un silencio confortante. Debían estar lejos del centro de la ciudad, o por lo menos en algún lugar inhabitado. Conociendo a Makishima, estaba segura de que la última opción era más factible. No llegaba a escuchar sonido alguno, ni coches andando ni personas volviendo del trabajo. Comenzaba a preguntarse qué habría pasado con Sasayama, puesto que no lo había visto de vuelta.

-El ejecutor está arriba, esperándote -rompió Makishima el silencio, en un tono oscuro e hipnotizante.

Ambos caminaban lentamente, uno al lado del otro, recorriendo el enorme estacionamiento en dirección al pequeño elevador. Makishima tenía las cejas arqueadas de una manera solemne e indescifrable, y durante largos segundos permanecieron en silencio, sin intercambiar apenas una mirada. Cuando Yashiro por fin ladeó la cabeza hacia él entornando los ojos, se detuvo en seco, provocando la misma reacción en el otro, como si pudiera intuir cada uno de sus pensamientos.

-¿Esperándome?

El tono abrupto y ronco que utilizó captó la atención de Makishima, quien se dio la vuelta suavemente para enfrentarla, al principio perdiéndose en un punto más alto que ella, hasta arquear una ceja e inclinar su rostro, con una mirada que parecía ablandarse a medida que estudiaba sus entonces confusas facciones, como si la interrogante expuesta fuese tan obvia, que le resultaba graciosa. Yashiro contempló sus ojos, cayéndose, una vez más, en el abismo que exhibían. Uno que empezaba a aclararse, como la lejana luz en un túnel solitario.

Sin embargo, antes de que Yashiro entreabriera los labios para volver a preguntar al respecto, fue de repente atraída por un movimiento detrás de él, y al mirar encima de su hombro, descubrió a dos figuras saliendo del ascensor. Una de ellas llevaba consigo un revólver, y en cuanto vio a Makishima se adentró corriendo en la oscuridad, seguido de la otra figura más pequeña y lenta. Cuando estuvo a unos metros, alzó sus brazos para apuntar hacia él.

Sasayama tenía el cabello echo girones, cuyo color natural se mezclaba con un rojo oscuro. La ropa tenía pliegues en todas partes, recordatorio de las peleas por las que había pasado. Transcurrió casi un minuto entero hasta que por fin ladeó la cabeza hacia ella, de una manera lenta y angustiante como si hasta la propia gravedad le afectase. Tenía el labio inferior ligeramente cortado y de su nariz caía un hilo de sangre. Uno de sus ojos estaba entrecerrado, y la piel alrededor un poco rojiza.

Cuando Sasayama se conectó con ella sus ojos se abrieron de golpe desbordando de frustración, pero en especial, desconcierto. Se hallaba boquiabierto ante su presencia, como si creyera que fuese una alucinación producida en respuesta a la soledad del estacionamiento. Sin embargo, a medida que transcurrían los segundos y se cercioraba de que la joven era una imagen real, sus labios se fueron cerrando suavemente, hasta que tragó saliva y se limitó a cerrar los ojos, incapaz de seguir viéndola.

Yashiro se hizo a un lado más rápido de lo que habría llegado a admitir, situándose unos pasos por delante de Makishima. El ejecutor la observó con más atención y una sonrisa iluminó su tétrico rostro. En ese momento, la figura de la joven Kirino emergió desde las sombras, arrimándose a Sasayama hasta quedarse justo detrás de él, como un pequeño ángel guardián que revoloteaba alrededor. Cuando la mirada de Yashiro se encontró con la de ella, sintió una pesadumbre en todo su pecho y sus ojos se entrecerraron, incapaces de verla de nuevo como alguna vez había hecho.

-Yashiro -susurró el ejecutor en un tono lastimero, más para sí mismo-. Tenías razón. Caminé por un sendero empinado y, ahora, ustedes se resbalaron conmigo.

Fue entonces que Makishima se giró hacia la voz, permaneciendo totalmente erguido con una expresión lúgubre, casi cadavérica, como si la interrupción lo exasperara en tal grado, que deseaba desintegrar a los intrusos con el simple ámbar de sus ojos. Estaba desarmado, pero no parecía importarle en absoluto. Yashiro sintió que la respiración se le volvía más pesada, su rango de visión se centraba por completo en el revólver robado de Sasayama. Se volvió hacia Makishima, quien observaba impasible y despreocupado a quien amenazaba con llevarse su vida, como si en silencio lo incitara a apretar el gatillo.

-No puede ser -susurró la joven Kirino con una voz quebrada, mientras señalaba a la otra estudiante-. Después de todo lo que pasamos…

Yashiro llenó sus pulmones de aire al percibir el dolor en cada facción de Toko, quien pasó a mirarla como quien se topa con una desconocida en medio de la calle. Recordaba entonces a quien la había dejado inconsciente, pero una parte de ella no deseaba creerlo, y al verla junto al carcelero todo su aspecto se transformó para dejar pasar al odio.

-Sólo hay una manera de poner fin a esto -sentenció Sasayama en una mueca animal e inhumana.

Yashiro sintió que el tiempo se detenía mientras advertía el movimiento del gatillo, y el suspiro aliviado de la joven Kirino llegaba a sus oídos. Llegó a vislumbrar un hilo de sangre en la frente de Makishima, podía verlo cayendo en cámara lenta, de espaldas al suelo, y el sonido que producía contra el cemento se quedaba grabado en su mente, haciendo un eco rotundo en todo el estacionamiento. El grito de horror de Toko la dejó sin aliento, en la misma posición, incapaz de sentir el frío aire nocturno, o la sonrisa modesta pero sombría de Makishima clavada en su espalda.

El primer proyectil salió dirigido muy cerca de Toko, pero cuando el ejecutor intentó cambiar de dirección para apuntar a Yashiro, esta volvió a apretar el gatillo, llegando a acertar en un costado de su abdomen. Sasayama soltó un grito ahogado y su cuerpo dio una vuelta como si de un trompo se tratase, antes de chocar de espaldas contra el suelo de cemento. Yashiro no fue capaz de sentir el revólver de Toma en sus propias manos, pero el eco de los disparos la hizo alzar la mirada.

Makishima chasqueó la lengua, dando unos pasos alrededor mientras observaba a Yashiro, quien seguía sosteniendo el arma con manos temblorosas, como si estuviera unida a su tacto en cuerpo y alma, viéndose incapaz de dejarla ir. Con la respiración entrecortada y los ojos más plateados de lo normal, esta se acercó al ejecutor, que se había llevado la mano al pecho en un inútil intento de contener el sangrado, y se estremecía ante la calidez escarlata que coloreaba parte de su vientre.

-Yashiro…

La joven se abalanzó hacia él como una fiera, extendiendo su mano a una velocidad ininteligible. El ejecutor echó la cabeza hacia atrás ligeramente y entrecerró los ojos. Su rostro comenzó a sudar y su respiración se aceleró. El cañón de la pistola permanecía fijo apuntando a su frente. Los ojos de Yashiro estaban completamente fríos y oscuros, como si de repente hubiera dejado de ser ella misma. Sasayama tragó saliva. Temblaba como un perro bajo la lluvia y sus dientes siseaban al sentir el calor en su piel.

-Esta es una oportunidad que no debes dejar pasar, Yashiro -susurró Makishima con magnificencia, cual serpiente rodeando a un ratón-. Lo que siempre soñaste desde aquel momento, ahora puedes hacerlo realidad.

Durante todo ese tiempo el ejecutor los observó a ambos con un brillo lúgubre en sus ojos, uno que Yashiro jamás había visto antes pero que era capaz de comprender. El silencio continuó acrecentándose como un morboso espectador, y cuando Sasayama se percató del extraño vínculo entre ambos negó con la cabeza instintivamente, deteniéndose en la figura de Yashiro como pidiendo ayuda. Sin embargo, la joven no respondió a sus silenciosas plegarias, tan sólo se lo quedó mirando con los ojos entrecerrados, cual niño pequeño al divisar una insignificante hormiga en el suelo.

Los ojos del ejecutor resplandecían como si deseara gritar algo, pero de su garganta no salían palabras más que gemidos de dolor, y su cuerpo se hallaba petrificado, impotente ante la transparencia que aquella mirada ejercía sobre él. Yashiro hizo una mueca con sus labios, deseando apartarlo de su vista en ese mismo instante, y en el momento en que su dedo acarició el gatillo, la figura de Toko se interpuso en su línea de visión, colocándose junto al muchacho para intentar ayudarlo con el sangrado. Cuando esta se volteó hacia ella, al borde de las lágrimas, Yashiro vio el horror en cada una de sus facciones.

-Adelante, dispara -soltó el ejecutor bruscamente-. ¿No es eso lo que querría tu madre?

Yashiro apretó el revolver con un renovado ahínco, entreabriendo los labios y enseñando sus dientes en una mueca repulsiva. No dejaba de ver al dominador en acción, al rostro inocente y atontado del ejecutor cumpliendo las órdenes impuestas por el sistema. Aun podía vislumbrar el líquido rojo bañando todo el suelo frente a ella, mientras contemplaba los restos de lo que alguna vez había sido un cuerpo humano.

-Ella no merecía eso. No tenía que acabar todo así. ¿Por qué no me eligió a mí? ¿qué tengo yo de diferente? ¿cómo hace entonces para distinguir a una asesina de una inocente?

Sasayama entornó los ojos lentamente, dejándose ofuscar por el significado detrás de las palabras. De repente, la punzada que cubría su pecho como enredadera había pasado a segundo plano, y se concentró en la vulnerable pero peligrosa imagen que Yashiro ofrecía, con unas tenues pero claras lágrimas rodeando sus mejillas. Sasayama negó con la cabeza, sin poder creer en lo que escuchaba. No se veía capaz de enfrentar la realidad que exhibía su mirada, y durante unos largos segundos sus labios se mantuvieron firmes, conteniendo la fría avalancha que arrasaba en su garganta.

-Tú…

Yashiro no fue consciente del remordimiento en la voz del ejecutor, quien fruncía el ceño de una manera exacerbada al percatarse, horrorizado, que el caso que se había cerrado años atrás, tenía un culpable diferente. Había matado a una inocente, y nada podía hacer para recompensárselo a la joven. Ni siquiera atisbó a decir otra palabra, pues temía que Yashiro se enfureciese aún más y le metiera una bala en el cráneo.

Yashiro sintió la sangre salpicándose en sus mejillas. Pudo ver la forma en que la cabeza del ejecutor se estiraba hacia atrás, decorándose de un rojo casi hipnotizante. Y luego, el cuerpo de su madre reemplazándolo hasta convertirse en una masa de carne machucada. Las manos de Yashiro temblaban ante la imagen, mientras su dedo índice bailaba junto al gatillo con cierta timidez. Bajó la mirada para centrarse en el cañón del revólver, y todo su cuerpo se desprendió de su mente, dejándola a la deriva.

Al igual que Kozaburo Toma con su propia madre, Yashiro había soñado con ese instante desde hacía años. De diferentes formas, en distintos lugares, pero siempre había añorado llegar a esas circunstancias. En esos momentos, una parte de ella deseaba, necesitaba jalar el gatillo. Hacerlo desaparecer, justo como a su padre. El ejecutor comenzaba a perder la conciencia, sus ojos no podían mantenerse abiertos por mucho más tiempo.

Yashiro se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante, alzando de nuevo el arma para apuntar directo a su rostro, con una energía sorprendente, y a la vez, fugaz. Sus ojos se entrecerraron volviéndose de vidrio, y a sus espaldas, Makishima enarcó una sonrisa expectante y llena de satisfacción. Sin embargo, una vez más se veía incapaz de jalar el gatillo. El recuerdo de su madre invadió cada rincón de su mente, pero se disipó casi al instante, y por primera vez Yashiro sintió el gélido abrazo del más absoluto vacío.

El primero en sorprenderse fue Makishima, quien al contemplar la forma en que se erguía por completo, bajando su brazo con lentitud, arqueó una ceja sin poder creer en lo que veía. El ejecutor estaba inconsciente bajo los brazos de la joven Kirino, debido a la pérdida de sangre, y lo último que llegó a escuchar fue un amargo suspiro. Yashiro percibió que la menor relajaba su cuerpo, pero no dejaba de observar con la misma suspicacia, recordándose de dónde había provenido la bala.

-Qué decepción -manifestó Makishima con una voz grave y autoritaria, negando con la cabeza-. Después de todo lo que hizo, ¿lo perdonas?

Con una última inclinación de cabeza en dirección al ejecutor, y a pesar de que era consciente de que podría morir si no recibía atención médica, Yashiro se dio la vuelta, conectando su mirada con la defraudada de Makishima. Al principio todo su cuerpo se entumeció, reacio a acercarse al hombre que se hallaba a unos metros de distancia, hasta que logró controlar sus impulsos y comenzó a caminar hacia adelante.

-¡Espera! -soltó la joven Kirino con un hilo de voz-. ¡No puedes dejarlo así tirado!

Yashiro se giró a medias y la observó de reojo, justo en el momento en que esta se estiró en su dirección, quedando desplomada en el suelo. Tenía las mejillas enrojecidas y un brillo apagado en su mirada. A pesar de que Yashiro había evitado una última bala, para ella Mitsuru Sasayama estaba muerto. Cada vez que observaba a Toko su pecho se inflaba, dejándola sin aire, y esa vez el esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer para continuar fue doblemente mayor. Makishima notó la forma en que sus párpados se cerraron, más de lo normal, mientras que el plateado en el iris centellaba con una peculiar discreción.

Cuando se volvió hacia Makishima este frunció las cejas ligeramente, siendo iluminado por su férrea determinación cual diamante en bruto. Por primera vez, el ámbar en sus ojos resplandeció de la frustración, y sus facciones se ensombrecieron a medida que se fundía en la mirada de la joven. Sin embargo, en un efímero instante cambió de dirección para ver algo a espaldas de ella, y Yashiro escuchó un golpe seco, seguido de un sonido agudo como de algo que se arrastraba por el suelo.

Toko se había deslizado hasta llegar a donde se encontraba el revólver de Sasayama, y en un parpadeo logró ponerse de pie, comenzando a disparar en dirección a Yashiro, quien corrió para situarse detrás de una columna, evitando los proyectiles. Toko no tenía buena puntería, pero uno de ellos dejó un rastro en el pilar, a centímetros de su brazo, y Yashiro sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, hasta que los disparos cesaron y escuchó un ruido grave, como de algo romperse. Cuando se inclinó para buscar a la chica, distinguió la silueta de Makishima a sus espaldas, rodeándole el cuello con uno de sus brazos.

Al separarse de la columna, Yashiro reconoció la pistola en manos de Makishima, que se encontraba a escasos centímetros de Toko, rozando su mejilla. Sin embargo, en aquellos instantes lo que a Toko menos le importaba en el mundo era su propia vida, y su mirada hambrienta estaba fija en la de ella. Para entonces los hombres de Makishima habían arribado y se encontraban alrededor, formando un círculo. Yashiro no necesitó pronunciar palabra alguna, tan sólo lo fulminó con la mirada, con más desesperación que odio, y Makishima tardó unos segundos en acceder a aquella súplica.

Yashiro dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando Makishima la soltó. Era un hombre que parecía carecer de escrúpulos al hacer bailar sobre un hilo la vida de un ser humano, incluso si se trataba de un inocente. Para él, no había nada más importante que lo que le asegurara la victoria en su partida, y las piezas de su tablero eran sencillamente controladas por su mano, o abandonadas en cuanto dejaban de proveerles una ventaja. Podía entrever aquel rostro bajo la máscara, interponiéndose en la realidad.

Yashiro dio unos pasos hacia la joven y esta, al notar su cercanía, se retorció como un animal e intentó alcanzarla desde el suelo con las manos, sorprendiéndola hasta el punto de hacerla caer hacia atrás, pero uno de los hombres logró detenerla en el momento en que intentó abalanzarse sobre su cuello, reteniéndola en el suelo. La joven Kirino gruñía como una hiena que es atrapada, con los ojos inyectados en sangre. Yashiro parpadeó ante el repentino golpe y tardó unos instantes en volver a incorporarse, encontrando, de esa forma, a la figura de Makishima a su lado, quien pareció examinarla como un cuervo hasta que decidió regresar a sus hombres.

-Llévense al ejecutor -ordenó él, sin esperar respuesta-. No permitan que muera, lo necesito vivo.

Yashiro le dirigió una mirada a uno de los sujetos, y lo reconoció al instante como aquel que la había encontrado en el pasillo junto a Toko. A pesar de denotar seriedad en su trabajo y a la hora de dirigir a los demás, Yashiro llegó a discernir por su aspecto que se preocupaba, tal mano derecha, por Makishima. Seguía sus órdenes sin una sombra de duda en su rostro, pero no parecía tan manso y ciego como los demás, tenía sus propios motivos y el dinero no debía ser uno de ellos.

-¿Qué hacemos con la chica? -preguntó uno más joven, señalando con el pulgar a Toko.

-Enciérrenla -respondió Makishima convencido-. Y procuren que no escape otra vez.

Los hombres se pusieron en marcha, ascendiendo a través del ascensor hasta que Yashiro los perdió de vista. Se había abstraído tanto en la cabeza gacha de la joven Kirino que tardó en advertir la reciente presencia de Makishima, pero cuando lo hizo, caminó hacia él lentamente y se detuvo a un metro de distancia, siendo analizada de pies a cabeza como si fuera la primera vez que se encontraban.

-Nunca lo perdonaré -arremetió Yashiro, ladeando la cabeza en su dirección-. Pero su muerte no me devolverá a mi madre, y el placer que me producirá… será sólo un instante...

Makishima alzó las cejas durante una fracción de segundo, absorto tanto por sus palabras como por el filo excepcional de su voz, hasta que soltó una irónica y profunda carcajada, negando con la cabeza.

-En mi vida he conocido a muchos que se han deslizado por la pendiente de la venganza… pero es la primera vez que conozco a alguien consciente de su perpetuidad, de lo rápido que corrompe tu alma y de lo inútil que es para saciar tu sed.

Yashiro no pudo evitar sentir un estremecimiento ante sus palabras, las cuales se asemejaban a un susurro melodioso y, a la vez, a un grito ahogado de recuerdos a los que sólo él tenía acceso.

-Nos engañó a todos desde el principio -admitió ella llevando la vista al frente-. A Toma, para evitar que asesine a Sasayama, y a mí… para que intente tomar venganza. Todo esto… ¿con qué fin?

Yashiro arrugó la frente, tratando de buscar las respuestas por sí misma. Era entonces cuando se daba cuenta de lo poco que lo conocía, a pesar de que la similitud entre ambos le resultaba inexorable. El abismo se había abierto frente a ella, y podía sentir que la gravedad tiraba de su mente, guiándola hacia la penumbra.

-Desde pequeño me gusta escuchar las historias que tienen que contar los demás...

-Observa un cuadro e idealiza a su pintor -se adelantó Yashiro-. Termina de leer una novela, y lo primero que se pregunta es en qué se inspiró el escritor…

-Todo el mundo tiene secretos, deseos que suprime para formar parte de la sociedad -continuó Makishima, en un éxtasis soñador-. Yo les enseño a aceptarlos, hacerlos realidad, y observo qué tan intensa es la luz que emiten.

-Y cuando esa luz ya no es lo suficientemente atractiva, deja que se apague por sí sola o promueve su ofuscación…

-Te ves sorprendida -contestó Makishima en un tono divertido, colocándose una mano en la cadera mientras alzaba su rostro y lo retornaba hacia ella-. Si aceptas que no todas las rosas emanan el mismo olor… ¿no estarías dispuesta a dejar arder el valle, con tal de salvar aquella que viste florecer?

Yashiro no respondió y eludió su mirada por una milésima de segundo, tragando saliva y perdiendo la vista en distintas direcciones. Sus ojos brillaban a pesar de que retenía el resplandor con toda la fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba. Makishima, en cambio, la observaba con enorme regocijo, consciente de que la tenía en sus brasas. Cuando Yashiro decidió por fin girarse y darle la espalda, completamente erguida, se mantuvo en la misma posición durante unos segundos, con la intención de marcharse y, a la vez, escuchar el sonido de su voz por última vez.

-¿Cómo sé que cumplirá su palabra? -inquirió ella en un tono severo, echándole una mirada de reojo.

-Cuando llegue el momento, lo sabrás.


	28. 27

Los aplausos sumieron el auditorio en un frenesí de gloria cuando las egresadas de la Academia Ousou recibieron su diploma, y caminaron en fila para situarse en el centro del escenario, formando una hilera perfecta. Durante un extenso minuto se mantuvieron al margen, dejándose embriagar por el significado de aquel acto y las suaves luces de la sala.

A pesar de todo, siempre le tendría un cariño incondicional a aquella academia. Había pasado una parte importante de su vida dentro de sus paredes, conociendo personas que llegaron a aportarle muchas cosas, y jamás podría sencillamente olvidarla. De ninguna forma se lo permitiría. Aunque no volvería a ver a la mayoría de ellas, los momentos que había pasado, las conversaciones que había mantenido y, en especial, las cosas que había logrado aprender, permanecerían por siempre en su memoria.

Yashiro fue de las primeras en ser recibida con un caluroso abrazo por las demás, y cuando los adultos comenzaron a salir del auditorio, llegó a divisar un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de su profesora de literatura. Era la primera vez que la veía sonriendo, y correspondió ante el gesto de la misma forma. Entre tantos rostros desbordantes de alegría, hubo uno que, a pesar de hallarse silencioso e inmóvil, logró detenerle el corazón.

Yashiro siempre lo reconocería sin importar a qué distancia se encontrase, y se alejó de sus compañeras para dirigirse a la figura, que se mantenía a la espera con las manos juntas delante. Se encontraba completamente erguida observándola desde la distancia, como si estuviera desconectada del ambiente circundante. Yashiro logró pasar entre el gentío de familiares y estudiantes con una ligera brusquedad, llevándose consigo un par de miradas confusas. Cuando estuvo a algunos escalones de distancia se detuvo, quedándose de pie mientras contenía la respiración.

-Felicidades, Yashiro.

La voz de Rikako sonó tan confiada que por un momento su sonido la rodeó, acallando a todas las demás alrededor. La diferencia de altura no pareció importarles, se limitaban a analizarse mutuamente como si hubieran pasado años desde la última vez que se habían visto, o como si el tiempo las hubiera arrasado a ambas, llevándose consigo aquello que alguna vez fueron.

-Estás aquí -afirmó Yashiro, entrecerrando los ojos con un breve parpadeo.

La menor, por el contrario, frunció los labios en una grácil sonrisa. Rikako siempre había sido una persona que cuidaba el tono de su voz y cada uno de sus movimientos, pero Yashiro la percibía distinta esa vez. Parecía observar desde otro lugar, uno más elevado, como si fuera una mera espectadora.

-¿Acaso dudaste de mí?

El silencio se abrió paso entre ambas, a pesar del constante ruido que había en el auditorio. Yashiro subió un escalón más, contemplando la forma en que la diversión se disipaba, poco a poco, de la comisura de aquellos delgados labios.

-¿Dónde has estado? -decidió interrogar Yashiro.

-Iba a preguntarte lo mismo…

Yashiro alzó el rostro unos milímetros y dejó escapar un resoplido, mientras arqueaba una ceja. Durante unos segundos perdió la mirada en un punto más alto que ambas, y cuando se volvió a ella de nuevo relajó sus hombros y cuerpo, sintiendo que la fuerza empezaba a abandonarla.

-La jaula está abierta ahora -sostuvo Yashiro observando cada atenta facción de su rostro-. El salto es difícil, el vuelo… eterno.

-Encontrarás el camino -contestó Rikako en un tono firme y enigmático-, así como me lo mostraste a mí.

Yashiro tragó saliva y bajó la mirada por unos instantes. Sus ojos liberaron un esplendor que logró pasar desapercibido, en cuanto una dubitativa e inocente sonrisa se asomó a medias en sus labios. Cuando volvió a alzar su rostro para observarla fijamente, la amatista en su mirada la hizo parpadear un par de veces, y tuvo que entornar la vista como si, en aquellos momentos, lo que veía quemara sus párpados.

Todo su cuerpo se encontraba entumecido, reacio a continuar viviendo, pero fue luego de unos segundos que logró tomar el control, y subió los escalones restantes lentamente hasta quedarse unos centímetros frente a ella. Rikako bajó la mirada, fundiéndose en el plateado cuyo brillo había desaparecido por completo. Y entonces, sin pedir permiso, Yashiro se acercó aún más, rompiendo aquella barrera íntima, y la rodeó con sus brazos.

Rikako sintió un ligero escalofrío en su espalda, tanto de pánico como de placer, y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. El contacto fue suave al principio, pero luego Yashiro hundió el rostro en su hombro, inhalando profundamente la fragancia de aquella calidez como si buscara retenerla en su memoria. Rikako tardó unos segundos en dejarse llevar, relajando todo su cuerpo, y le devolvió el gesto con la misma intensidad, permitiéndose adormecer por el sonido de su respiración.

-Eso se sintió como un adiós -musitó la menor cuando se separaron.

Yashiro no respondió al instante, tan sólo la observaba cual niña pequeña a punto de quedarse dormida, como si en verdad no hubiera sido capaz de escuchar sus palabras.

-Quiero verte allí arriba -declaró Yashiro, en un susurro solemne e inalcanzable.

Rikako entrecerró los ojos al mirarla, advirtiendo que se mantenía igual de imponente dejando en claro que hablaba en serio. Estaba dispuesta a poner de vuelta un pie en la academia, sólo para verla egresarse. Estuvo a punto de objetar algo en su contra, pero al final le dedicó un último asentimiento de cabeza, y entonces, Yashiro la rodeó sin decir una palabra o acaso cruzar una mirada, de una manera tan lenta, que parecía ella misma obligarse a tomar distancia de su presencia. Rikako ladeó la cabeza en su dirección, pero se quedó fija en el suelo cuando la perdió de vista. Suavemente, se centró de nuevo en el auditorio.

Yashiro se vio envuelta una vez más entre las risas y los elogios. Transcurrieron como unos quince minutos hasta que se despidió de sus compañeras, quienes comenzaron a irse junto a sus familiares, y decidió observar el patio de la academia una última vez, desde uno de los balcones del comedor. Durante un largo rato apoyó sus manos en la baranda, perdiendo la mirada en el oscuro e hipnotizante cielo nocturno. Levemente inclinada hacia adelante, la luz de la luna reflejaba sobre ella de una manera misteriosa y sobrenatural.

-Hermosa vista, ¿no crees? -escuchó una apacible voz a sus espaldas.

Makishima se encontraba apoyado de lado en uno de los pilares, contemplándola con una sonrisa indescifrable. A pesar de que era profesor de otros cursos, había asistido a aquel acto por decisión propia. Yashiro sintió su pecho inflarse durante unos segundos, siendo incapaz de voltearse ante él. No esperaba dicha compañía, y el eco de su voz la dejó extrañamente cohibida.

-Es difícil dejarlo ir.

Makishima bajó la vista unos instantes hasta por fin preguntar, con una naturalidad que la hizo cerrar los ojos:

-¿Te despediste?

-No exactamente -confesó Yashiro, respirando profundo.

-No le dijiste la verdad.

Yashiro volvió a perder la mirada en el patio, en la fuente artificial.

-¿Qué pasará con ella ahora?

Makishima la observó cuando se atrevió por fin a girarse, aflojando todo su cuerpo al conectar con aquel ámbar. Si no fuera porque tenía unos agudos oídos, probablemente no la habría escuchado.

-Yo no me preocuparía por eso -aseguró él, torciendo el gesto.

Yashiro hizo una mueca de ironía con sus labios, y arqueó una ceja mientras negaba con la cabeza, intentando sonreír, aunque segundos posteriores, fallaba inevitablemente.

-Esa sonrisa es la de un lobo al entrar a un gallinero.

Makishima amplió el gesto con delicadeza cual tímido amanecer, pero no pudo contener una larga y pausada carcajada, sorprendido de su intuición por enésima vez. El tiempo volvía a parecerles un espectador lejano, y no fueron conscientes de su paso mientras se estudiaban el uno al otro.

-Creí que necesitaba a Sasayama para obtener información de la Oficina de Seguridad Pública -sostuvo ella, rompiendo el silencio-. Nunca mencionó que se lo entregaría a Toma…

-No necesitabas saberlo. Tuviste al ejecutor en tus manos, pero decidiste dejarlo ir. Ahora, ya no hay testigos que puedan corroborar la participación de Rikako Oryo.

Yashiro cerró los ojos durante unos segundos y exhaló aire pesadamente. Cuando los volvió a abrir, el frío que transmitían era casi palpable, pero no lo afectó en absoluto, parecía hallarse cubierto por un grueso caparazón.

-¿Dónde está Toma?

El repentino silencio de Makishima la hizo cruzarse de brazos, mientras se apoyaba de espaldas a la baranda un tanto impaciente.

-Fue capturado por miembros de la Oficina de Seguridad Pública, pero no se sabe nada de él.

Yashiro sintió que su respiración se volvía pesada, el ambiente se tornaba más fresco y asfixiante. No pudo evitar cerrar los ojos durante unos segundos, alzando la cabeza de manera instintiva. El aire nocturno caló fuerte hasta sus huesos, y tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para incorporarse a la realidad. El muchacho frente a ella permanecía impasible, con la misma sonrisa que, en aquellos instantes, carecía de todo sentido para Yashiro.

Por primera vez desde que lo había conocido, le dio la espalda para aferrar la baranda con sus manos. A pesar de que podía comprender cada una de sus intenciones, últimamente lo observaba y sentía un vacío en todo su cuerpo. Cuanto más lo conocía, más impenetrable se volvía para ella. Esa indiferencia que exponía su mirada la inquietaba a un nivel que no podía comprender, se daba cuenta entonces de que le importaba poco y nada el estado de Toma, aquel profesor con el que había mantenido tantas conversaciones. Lo había utilizado desde el principio sin este ser consciente, y a pesar de que le sorprendía que haya sido atrapado, podría olvidarlo rápidamente porque, para él, sólo era una herramienta cuyo filo podía ser reemplazado.

-Toma puede estar muerto o desaparecido. Las personas como él no tienen un lugar asegurado en este mundo. Esto es, porque son una carga para el Sistema Sibyl, son el error que contradice su fundamento -sentenció Yashiro en un tono lúgubre, más para sí misma-. Encontraré a Toma.

Makishima entreabrió los ojos lentamente y se separó del pilar para acercarse a ella, hasta quedar justo a su lado posando ambas manos sobre la baranda. Tenían la vista perdida en el cielo, como si ambos buscasen inspiración en la negrura carente de estrellas.

-Abramos la Caja de Pandora, Yashiro. Veamos qué hay detrás del Sistema Sibyl.


	29. 28

Cuando Yashiro revisó la hora, se percató de que llegaba media hora temprano. Chasqueó la lengua de manera casi inconsciente, lo que llamó la atención del taxista, un hombre mayor que le dirigió una mirada curiosa por el espejo retrovisor. Durante el resto del viaje se centró en los coches que veía pasar, los edificios que se alzaban en la ciudad de una manera majestuosa y moderna, repletos de hologramas publicitarios, mientras conversaba con el hombre sobre distintos temas. La autopista estaba casi del todo vacía a esas horas, y el conductor podía aumentar la velocidad yendo por el mismo carril. Cuando el taxista la arribó a su destino, la saludó con una mano luego de haber recibido su pago.

-Este es el Departamento de Investigación Criminal, parte de la Oficina de Seguridad Pública. El acceso a este bloque se encuentra actualmente restringido para garantizar la seguridad.

Yashiro se encaminó hacia el centro del cual provenía la voz femenina, y presentó su identificación holográfica para que le otorgaran el paso. Una suave llovizna caía en la noche, pero que durante el trayecto tuvo la suficiente intensidad como para empapar varios mechones de su cabello, los cuales quedaron a un lado de su rostro. El sonido le resultaba de lo más gratificante, pero sabía que con ese aspecto no daría una muy buena impresión, a pesar de hallarse vestida formal y con el cabello recogido. Tendría que haber llevado un paraguas, pero lo había olvidado justo en la entrada de su apartamento.

-Los inspectores son muy escasos -andaba diciendo una mujer entrada en años, con el cabello corto y grisáceo-. El trabajo que llevan a cabo demanda una alta responsabilidad y fuerza de carácter. La muerte del ejecutor Sasayama nos enseñó que el rango de inspector puede ser degradado sencillamente; por eso es primordial que las emociones sean separadas del deber. En verdad espero que no acabes igual que tu compañero, aquel que empezó el mismo año que tú y el inspector Ginoza.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, jefa -respondió la otra mujer.

En ese momento, Yashiro fue descubierta por la última, quien se trataba de la inspectora de la división dos. Podía reconocerla sencillamente por su cabello castaño y corto, que caía en ambos lados de su cabeza de una manera recta, desprendiendo un aura de profesionalismo y autoridad. En respuesta, se acercó a ellas y por fin se permitió erguir completamente, llevando su mano derecha a la frente en un gesto militar.

-Inspectora Yashiro Takahashi, a su servicio.

A pesar de que no se había dado la vuelta, Yashiro juró vislumbrar una breve e impoluta sonrisa en los labios de la mayor, pero parpadeó hasta que la imagen desapareció de su mente, y cuando esta volteó para mirarla directa a los ojos, Yashiro se sintió atravesada de una manera descomunal, una sensación extravagante que jamás había percibido en su vida. Era como si, bajo aquellos delgados lentes amarillos, descansaba una enorme mente tratando de indagar en sus más recónditos pensamientos. No esperaba menos de la directora de la Oficina de Seguridad Pública.

-Tengo muchas expectativas sobre ti -declaró la directora, haciendo una enigmática pausa-. Te lo dejo todo en tus manos, Aoyanagi.

Yashiro se quedó contemplando la forma en que su cuerpo desaparecía, disimulando la sorpresa que le había causado un holograma tan preciso, el cual podía confundirse con la realidad como si fuera parte de ella. Seguía pensando en la extraña mirada de la mayor, cuando la inspectora Aoyanagi cogió el único uniforme azul que estaba doblado sobre la mesa y se acercó para entregárselo. Yashiro volvió a aquellos ojos marrones que la estudiaban con cierto desinterés, mientras tomaba la chaqueta.

-Como habrás podido escuchar, el Departamento de Investigación Criminal tiene muy poca mano de obra, por lo que no puedo tratarte como a una novata -sentenció Aoyanagi.

La mujer comenzó a explicar el caso que debían resolver en un tono seco e inalterable, y ambas activaron el holograma de su muñeca para observar el hombre a quien buscaban. Se trataba de Iwao Maki, un ciudadano que había sido marcado por un escáner en la vía pública, en cuanto su psycho pass excedió el estándar permitido. A pesar del aviso, se negó a recibir tratamiento y escapó de las autoridades. Fue ese mismo día que se produjo el asesinato de su esposa, y por lo tanto desde entonces era el principal sospechoso.

-Las personas que vas a conocer estarían completamente aisladas dado a sus elevados coeficientes criminales, pero se les permite actuar bajo la jurisdicción del Departamento de Investigación Criminal, con el objetivo de ayudar en los casos cazando criminales latentes como ellos. Son llamados ejecutores, y estarán bajo tu supervisión.

El sonido de un vehículo se abrió paso y cuando Yashiro dio media vuelta, divisó un enorme camión policial estacionando a unos metros de ellas. De la parte trasera comenzó a desplegarse la puerta oscura lentamente, y luego de unos segundos bajaron unos tres muchachos vestidos de traje, que se dirigieron a donde se encontraban.

-Ella es la inspectora Yashiro Takahashi. De ahora en más se dirigirán ante ella como la segunda al mando.

Cuando se percataron de la nueva presencia todas las miradas se centraron en ella, y Yashiro realizó una ligera reverencia con las manos juntas delante de su cuerpo, siendo capaz de entrever la estupefacción en los ejecutores a pesar de dicho movimiento.

-Debo suponer que se han informado previamente sobre el objetivo, así que evitaré más preámbulos -cortó Aoyanagi-. Nos dividiremos en dos grupos para acorralarlo. Los hermanos Akiyama vendrán conmigo. Kozuki acompañará a la inspectora Takahashi.

Yashiro no pasó por alto la mirada algo decepcionada de Kozuki, un joven de cabello corto y oscuro que parecía decir con sus ojos que habría preferido ir con Aoyanagi. Probablemente eran muy unidos a pesar de que en la práctica demostraran lo contrario. Se preguntaba si tendría algo que ver con lo que la directora estaba diciendo apenas llegó. No tuvo tiempo para pensarlo, puesto que del camión se desprendió un dron, el cual se situó cerca de ellos y abrió su contenedor para desplegar varios dominadores, haciendo brillar unas líneas alrededor en celeste. Cuando Yashiro tomó uno de ellos con ambas manos, frunció el ceño al escuchar una voz femenina y mecanizada en su cabeza.

_Dominador portable. Se ha activado el sistema de diagnóstico y supresión psicológicos. Autenticación de usuario: inspector Yashiro Takahashi. Departamento de Investigación Criminal del Buró de Seguridad Pública, aprobación de uso de dominador confirmada. Usuario válido._

El más bajo de los hermanos se hallaba delante de ella, y cuando se guardó el arma le dedicó una breve sonrisa osada, mientras hacía un gesto de pistola a un lado de su cabeza y fingía dispararse a sí mismo.

-No te preocupes, nosotros hacemos el trabajo sucio -aseguró él con una voz apresurada, impaciente-. Si algo sale mal, puedes echarnos la culpa y dispararnos. Al fin y al cabo, somos criminales latentes.

Yashiro arqueó una ceja ante lo rápido que parecía entrar en confianza con los demás, pero de su garganta no salieron palabras, puesto que el más alto tomó su dominador y clavó su fría mirada en la de ella. No parecían hermanos en absoluto, a excepción de la semejanza física que había entre ambos.

-¿Sabes usar un dominador? -inquirió el sujeto en un tono amenazante y, a la vez, indiferente.

Yashiro asintió con la cabeza, sin dejarse amilanar por el aspecto autoritario que parecía desear exhibir.

-Recibí entrenamiento, pero soy consciente de que las cosas se aprenden en la realidad.

El muchacho inclinó la cabeza ligeramente en un gesto de aprobación. El hermano, por el contrario, dejó escapar un silbido de sorpresa mientras lo apuntaba con el cañón imaginario de su mano, como si con meros gestos compartieran un lenguaje propio.

-Su seguro se libera cuando el objetivo es un criminal latente. Lo único que tienes que hacer es disparar cuando te lo dice -explicó el mayor de los Akiyama mientras caminaba, sin esperar preguntas o interrupciones-. El modo básico es el paralizador, que dejará incapacitado al objetivo para ser puesto en custodia.

Yashiro no pudo evitar respirar profundo al observar sus alrededores decadentes y sin vida. Los pasillos sucios iluminados por diferentes carteles fluorescentes, contenedores de basura medio abiertos y objetos de todo tipo repartidos por el suelo, desde botellas de alcohol vacías y rotas hasta preservativos usados. Transcurrieron como diez minutos en completo silencio, hasta que una voz irrumpió en la línea que la división compartía.

-Aquí Husky 3 -sonó la socarrona voz del menor de los Akiyama por el comunicador-. El objetivo se encuentra en la segunda planta. ¿Cuáles son las órdenes?

Yashiro frunció el ceño cuando el grito aterrado de un niño bramó la línea, seguido de dos disparos. El ejecutor Kozuki se puso en marcha automáticamente adentrándose en el edificio, y ella siguió el ejemplo.

-Al habla Balto 1 -declaró jadeante la inspectora Aoyanagi, siendo casi aplacada por el ruido de sus pasos-. Informe de la situación.

-El objetivo está... bajando.

Cuando Yashiro llegó a la primera planta a través de las escaleras, divisó al sujeto corriendo del otro lado, seguido de un niño. Kozuki se dirigió hacia él con el dominador en mano, y llegó a alcanzarlo primero haciéndole frente, aunque ella avanzó por el mismo lugar para acorralarlo más adelante. Sin embargo, para su propia sorpresa, fue recibido por una ráfaga de balas que tenían como única intensión despistarlo, y lo obligó a retroceder para cubrirse con un pilar.

En el instante en que Yashiro se dignó a alzar el dominador, el niño se volteó hacia ella como impulsado por una fuerza sobrenatural y gritó para advertirle al hombre, revelando que era su padre. Cuando el mayor se dio cuenta de que estaba rodeado, en un acto desesperado tomó a su propio hijo, colocando el cañón de la pistola en su cabeza y dando unos pasos atrás, para protegerse la espalda. A pesar de la distancia fue capaz de oír el gruñido de impotencia por parte de Kozuki, quien al igual que ella, no esperaba una reacción semejante.

-Si se acercan le meto un tiro, lo mato -gritó el sujeto, dirigiéndoles miradas suspicaces a ambos-. ¡Tiren sus armas!

Kozuki se separó del pilar para permanecer a unos metros, y casi sin vacilar arrojó el dominador en su dirección, el cual se desplazó por el suelo hasta quedarse a medio metro del hombre. Yashiro, por su parte, cedió ante la amenaza tiempo después y se mantuvo en la misma posición. Fue entonces que el sujeto dio unos pasos hacia adelante, encaminándose al dominador de Kozuki, y se agachó unos centímetros sin soltar a su hijo, hasta que por fin logró coger el arma de la agencia soltando la suya propia.

El niño, cuyo rostro estaba enrojecido por las lágrimas y su cuerpo temblaba de pies a cabeza, cayó de bruces al suelo cuando el mayor le propició un fuerte empujón. La sonrisa animal que iluminó todo su rostro pronto se vio difuminada por un rencor casi enfermizo, a medida que los segundos transcurrían y aunque apuntaba temblorosamente a Yashiro, el gatillo no respondía a sus órdenes. El dominador era un arma autorizada por la Oficina de Seguridad Pública, y no podía ser manipulada por civiles. El señor Maki no era un usuario válido, y cuando se percató de ello fue demasiado tarde.

Su pecho se abrió tal portal hacia otra dimensión, y en una fracción de segundo su cuerpo se partió en dos, reduciendo a la nada tanto su tórax como su cráneo, y dejando en el suelo los restos de sus extremidades. Yashiro parpadeó ante la imagen y se volteó de manera instintiva, encontrando, de ese modo, al rostro sonriente que poco a poco se le hacía cada vez más sencillo memorizar. Cuando salió de las sombras y se acercó a ambos, guiñó un ojo de una manera un tanto peculiar, pero antes de decir cualquier cosa clavó su atención en el niño, alzando su dominador, que empezaba a cambiar de forma.

-¡Espera! -exclamó Yashiro, interponiéndose en su línea de visión.

Cuando aferró el cañón de su arma, alzándolo en el aire e impidiendo que disparase, el muchacho chasqueó la lengua sin dejar de hacer fuerza contraria. Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que podían escuchar el sonido agitado de su respiración. El niño estaba sentado en el suelo, pero de manera casi inconsciente se arrastró hacia atrás como un cachorro herido, alejándose hasta chocar de espaldas con la pared. Estaba en shock, con la mirada fija en la sangre de su padre.

-Ayudar a un criminal significa ser cómplice, ¿sabes? -arremetió él-. El propio Sistema Sibyl afirma que no podemos ayudarlo. ¡Es una amenaza para la sociedad!

-Sólo es un niño que lo único que le quedaba era su padre, ¡no cometió ningún crimen!

Yashiro arqueó una ceja al advertir, por el rabillo del ojo, que el ejecutor Kozuki tomó el dominador que había soltado momentos antes, dirigiéndolo hacia el cuerpo inmóvil del niño que ni siquiera reaccionó ante dicho movimiento. Yashiro ya no sintió nada a su alrededor y no pudo contener sus impulsos. En un mero parpadeo, se separó bruscamente del ejecutor y atisbó a alcanzar su propio dominador, permaneciendo con una rodilla en el suelo mientras extendía uno de sus brazos en dirección a Kozuki.

_El Coeficiente Criminal es 130. Ejecutor registrado en el Departamento de Investigación Criminal. Objetivo a voluntad. El seguro será liberado._

-Usaremos el modo paralizador y lo pondremos bajo custodia, como debe ser con cualquier víctima -sentenció Yashiro, tratando de exhibir autoridad.

Kozuki arqueó una ceja y se la quedó observando en silencio con cierta altanería, como si en realidad dudara de que fuera capaz de dispararle. Sin embargo, Yashiro comenzó a apretar el gatillo ligeramente, aunque lo suficiente como para demostrarle que estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera necesario. Tras unos segundos que le pareció una eternidad, Kozuki por fin acató sus órdenes, y Yashiro se permitió dejar escapar un suspiro de alivio, guardando su dominador. Luego se aproximó al niño con suma delicadeza, arrodillándose un metro frente a él, de manera que el cuerpo restante de su padre quedase fuera de su vista.

-Somos de la Oficina de Seguridad Pública, vinimos a ayudarte. Estás a salvo ahora, ya no necesitas huir.

El chico alzó la mirada lentamente hasta encontrarse con el plateado de sus ojos, que en ese momento brillaba exhibiendo una calidez casi maternal. Su respiración, hasta entonces entrecortada, volvió a su pulso normal y pareció recobrar el control de su cuerpo, que irguió contra la pared para sentarse con más comodidad. Fue entonces cuando Yashiro dibujó una sonrisa amable, sintiendo por sí misma la forma en que se aclaraba su tono. Y, de pronto, el sonido de un disparo quebró el silencio y el cuerpo del joven se estremeció por completo, hasta caer hacia un lado inconsciente.

Sobre una pasarela, a varios metros de distancia, se encontraban Aoyanagi y el mayor de los Akiyama, aunque para su sorpresa fue el segundo quien utilizó el modo paralizador. Yashiro se quedó estudiando unos segundos el rostro sombrío e inquietante que enseñaba, la postura erguida e inamovible ante su propio accionar, como si fuera algo a lo que se había acostumbrado con el tiempo y no cuestionara ni un ápice sobre ello. Un soldado de madera que era moldeado por el Sistema Sibyl con entera sencillez, según la situación lo exigía.

-Tendrás que llenar un informe luego, inspectora Takahashi -anunció la voz de Aoyanagi a través del comunicador.

Yashiro abrió despacio los ojos, acostumbrándose a las penumbras de su habitación. El turno en la Oficina de Seguridad Pública comenzaba a la tarde, y se levantó luego de estirarse y bostezar. Su apartamento era simple y carecía de un sistema holográfico instalado, pero tenía lo justo y suficiente para ella. En el comedor había un pequeño balcón que ofrecía luz y le permitía contemplar el exterior, o colocar una silla para quedarse leyendo. El alquiler era de los más baratos, pero lo había elegido por su minimalismo, y una ventaja de tener vecinos constituidos por familias y gente mayor, era la tranquilidad.

Le dirigió una rápida mirada a dos pequeños cuadros que se hallaban colgados en la pared de su habitación, justo al lado de su librero. En la primera imagen se encontraba en la biblioteca de su antigua academia, sentada junto a un sonriente Toma mientras que, detrás, y con un libro en su mano, un sorprendido Makishima. En la segunda, por el contrario, estaba con una solemne Rikako. Se sentía culpable por tener esas fotografías, pero se veía incapaz de deshacerse de ellas. Una tenue sonrisa se agolpó en sus labios, y luego de desayunar unas frutas sin una impresora de alimentos, se vistió con la ropa característica de oficina y salió de su apartamento, despidiéndose de algunos vecinos que estaban preparándose para ir a trabajar.

Cuando la torre NONA se alzó frente a ella como un gigante auténtico que reinaba en la ciudad con su mera presencia, Yashiro tragó saliva y contempló su esplendor durante casi un minuto entero, hasta que por fin se atrevió a avanzar. Como había llegado media hora temprano, decidió explorar los diferentes pasillos y se detuvo unos instantes al reconocer el cabello castaño y corto de un hombre mayor. Cerró los ojos durante unos segundos, y entró a la oficina a paso apresurado como si hubiera estado corriendo.

-Oh... disculpen -confesó ella en un tono arrepentido, dándose media vuelta.

El chillido de una silla al girarse le sacó una breve sonrisa, y se detuvo justo antes de salir.

-Te perdiste, ¿señorita? -dijo una voz grave pero amable a sus espaldas-. Tu eres la nueva inspectora de la que todos hablan, ¿verdad?

Yashiro se dio la vuelta y frunció el ceño al descubrir que el dueño de la voz, era el mismo hombre que había visto tres años antes durante el Caso de los Especímenes. Recordaba haberlo visto con una gabardina marrón, pero en ese momento se encontraba con una camisa blanca debajo de una corbata negra, estilo de oficina que no le quedaba bien, y el cual le sacó una sonrisa. Era más el tipo de hombre que iba directo al campo, resolviendo los casos más complejos, y no permanecía con el papeleo habitual.

-Inspectora Yashiro Takahashi -se inclinó ligeramente-. Es un placer.

Una vez más, un ejecutor denotaba desconcierto al verla haciendo una reverencia casual, como si viniera de otro país y su idioma fuera diferente. Comenzaba a creer que no era usual que los inspectores se mostrasen educados con los ejecutores.

-Tomomi Masaoka... de la división uno.

Por un momento se vio forzada a sostenerle la mirada, y se dio cuenta de que a pesar de que era un criminal latente, no lo parecía en absoluto. Dudaba que haya cometido un crimen alguna vez en su vida, pues lo único que transmitía era la confianza y calidez de un padre. Yashiro ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, y echó una mirada encima de su hombro para buscar dentro de la oficina los demás rostros. Había una mujer joven de cabello negro recogido en una coleta, que observaba con la misma desconfianza que creía recordar, y nadie más.

-¿Y los inspectores Kougami y Ginoza? -preguntó con suavidad.

Al principio Masaoka abrió los ojos de golpe, asombrado, quizá, de la impoluta memoria de la joven. Sin embargo, tras unos segundos suspiró profundamente y se rascó la cabeza, cerrando los ojos. A sus espaldas, la mujer que parecía escuchar música a través de unos auriculares negros, se estiró en la silla frunciendo el ceño, y aunque no dijo nada Yashiro era consciente de que compartía la misma preocupación.

-Ex inspector -corrigió Masaoka observando uno de los escritorios, el cual tenía encima un cenicero lleno de cigarrillos-. Cuando hace tres años fue asesinado un colega que era amigo suyo, su psycho pass se volvió turbio... y desde entonces ya no es el mismo.

Yashiro se quedó con los labios entreabiertos, sin saber qué decir por unos instantes. Había entrado a la oficina con la excusa de saludarlos, pero lo que menos habría esperado era una noticia semejante. Entonces recordó lo que había estado diciendo la directora junto a la inspectora Aoyanagi. Tras la degradación de Kougami, los demás inspectores trataban de mantenerse al margen, protegiendo sus propios coeficientes criminales ante el peligro de una reacción en cadena.

-Eso es terrible...

Durante unos segundos se armó un silencio melancólico e incómodo, hasta que Masaoka carraspeó como para alivianar el ambiente, y a su vez, incorporarse él mismo a la realidad. Yashiro se dio cuenta de que el recuerdo del ejecutor Sasayama seguía inmerso en sus mentes, y les costaba dirigir una mirada a su escritorio, el cual se hallaba limpio y ordenado, distinto al que probablemente utilizó alguna vez. Kougami era el único que parecía haber adoptado una manía de él, y era su particular gusto por los cigarrillos.

-Escuché los rumores sobre ti -agregó Masaoka mirándola con detenimiento, al situar el codo sobre el apoyabrazos de su asiento-. Fuiste de los mejores promedios y tienes un tono tan claro como el agua... incluso después de lo que le pasó a esa chica... ¿cuál era su nombre?

-Toko Kirino -corroboró la mujer desde el otro escritorio, con una voz que fingía desinterés.

-Claro, la hija de una de las víctimas -continuó el mayor acariciándose la barbilla-. Todo el caso se fue al tacho por falta de testigos cuando la encontraron con daño cerebral, incapaz de comunicarse...

Masaoka se percató de que la conocía porque también había sido estudiante de la Academia Ousou, y se acalló automáticamente, sintiéndose de cierta forma culpable. Yashiro percibió la incomodidad y negó con la cabeza, dejando en claro que podían hablar de ello sin ningún problema.

-¿Qué haces aquí, de todas formas? -cambió de tema con una sonrisa divertida-. Dicen que la inspectora Aoyanagi es igual de exigente que Ginoza... así que yo me iría apurando.

Yashiro dibujó una sonrisa traviesa, a la vez que se encogía de hombros. Masaoka era un hombre que le había caído bien desde el principio, quizá el único hasta entonces que le parecía humano en toda la agencia, incluso a pesar de que era un ejecutor. Uno sencillamente podía reconocerlo entre todos aquellos rostros. La edad no le sobraba, y era el tipo de persona a la que se acudiría para pedir consejo, ya sea sobre cosas de la vida o temas relacionados con el trabajo. Tenía la sensación de que podría tener buenas pláticas con él.

Yashiro le explicó que como era nueva no sabía dónde estaba su oficina, y Masaoka no dudó en darle indicaciones, lo que denotó aún más su brazo izquierdo protésico. Luego le agradeció y salió de la oficina, alzando su mano en forma de saludo. Estaba algo lejos de su unidad, pero logró llegar diez minutos antes, y descubrió que la inspectora Aoyanagi ni siquiera se encontraba a la vista. En cambio, la imagen que obtuvo de los tres ejecutores la dejó petrificada en el lugar.

Kozuki manipulaba un mazo de cartas con total sencillez sin que estas se cayeran sobre la mesa, inmerso en sus propios pensamientos. El menor de los Akiyama se hallaba reclinado en el asiento, con los pies sobre el escritorio y unas gafas de realidad aumentada. Cuando se giró hacia ella las alzó sobre su cabello negro y ondulado, a la vez que se erguía y sentaba correctamente. Su hermano mayor, en cambio, era el único que parecía concentrarse en el trabajo desde tan tempranas horas, puesto que parecía estar leyendo unos informes, aunque no llegó a distinguir de qué trataban.

-Ah, inspectora. Bienvenida a la división dos -soltó el joven sin sacar la sonrisa atontada de su rostro-. Creo que no nos hemos presentado. Soy Daiki Akiyama. Él es Ryoga Kozuki y el mueble de allá es mi hermano, Katashi.

Cuando los otros se percataron de su presencia, se giraron en sus asientos para estudiarla. El semblante de Katashi carecía de todo significado, no podía intuir lo que estaba pensando porque parecía que los gestos no eran algo a lo que su cuerpo estaba acostumbrado. Kozuki seguía moviendo las cartas de manera experta, con los labios ligeramente entreabiertos. Yashiro realizó una ligera reverencia y se dirigió a su propio escritorio, el cual estaba más alejado de los demás, recordando que tenía un informe que completar sobre el caso del día anterior. El papeleo le aburría bastante, pero confiaba en que podría sacárselo de encima lo más pronto posible.

-¿Cómo supiste que era una víctima? -la reincorporó a la realidad Kozuki.

Habían pasado varios minutos. El informe estaba listo y pulsó una última tecla táctil para enviárselo a la inspectora Aoyanagi. La oficina se hallaba en absoluto silencio, y cuando se giró en su silla reparó en la alta y delgada figura de Kozuki, de pie a un lado de su escritorio. Tenía la frente arrugada y la miraba como si aún no confiara del todo en su presencia. Yashiro tardó unos segundos en comprender que se refería al niño que habían ayudado. A pesar de que ya no tenía padres, la tía había decidido hacerse cargo de él.

-Algunos padres se aprovechan de la inocencia de los chicos, y los utilizan para cometer actos ilícitos -explicó Yashiro con una cálida sonrisa.

Los otros dos ejecutores escucharon con suma atención, a pesar de que demostraban estar ocupados con sus propias aficiones. Yashiro sabía que estaba siendo estudiada por cada uno de ellos constantemente, algo que la desconcertaba pero que, en verdad, no la molestaba. Su voz resguardaba secretos que no estaba dispuesta a enseñarles a unos meros desconocidos, y ellos eran conscientes de ello.

-Manipular a un niño y, encima, tu propio hijo -ironizó Kozuki, dibujando una media sonrisa por primera vez en su presencia-. Increíble.

Antes de que pudiera acotar algo más, el sonido de una alarma invadió toda la oficina, incluidos los pasillos exteriores. Era una advertencia de nivel de estrés en un área especificada, lo que significaba que un psycho pass había sido detectado con un valor superior a la media. La voz femenina inundó toda la oficina, hasta acabar exigiendo que el inspector que se encontrara disponible acudiera al sitio con sus ejecutores inmediatamente.

Yashiro se reclinó en el asiento, sintiendo que una fuerza mayor tiraba de ella como si deseara despedazarla. De todos los trabajos que podía ejercer, había elegido la Oficina de Seguridad Pública, el único que requería un psycho pass superior. No creía en el destino, confiaba en el azar, pero aun así presentía que ese era su lugar. Tenía muchas preguntas, y estaba dispuesta a hallar las respuestas. ¿Lo estaría también Makishima?


End file.
